Amarillo Turquesa
by Yui Yogima
Summary: "No puedo seguir esperando a que mi incompetente hermano me ayude cuando es obvio que ni siquiera es capaz de ver por si mismo que ¡esta enamorado!" -A veces las ideas de Rin eran buenas, a veces no tanto, pero a veces y solo a veces solía pensar en voz alta-
1. Cantarella

**Amarillo Turquesa**

* * *

La siguiente historia contiene temática yaoi, si no es de tu agrado por favor abstente de leer. Para el resto… disfruten su lectura.

Vocaloid, todos los nombres relacionados, canciones, videos y traducciones utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Crypton Media Future y sus respectivos autores. No gano nada con el siguiente escrito, salvo un buen rato de entretenimiento que quiero compartir con ustedes.

* * *

Primera Voz

Cantarella

"_Me acerco a ti escondiendo mi ardiente corazón_"

* * *

"_Este es el fin._

_No puedo seguir esperando a que mi incompetente hermano me ayude cuando es obvio que ni siquiera es capaz de ver por si mismo que ¡esta enamorado!_

_Pero no importa. Por suerte me tiene a mí para cuidar de su persona. No puede ser tan difícil. Si yo me di cuenta y media compañía se dio cuenta… en realidad puede que solo yo me haya dado cuenta, ¡pero eso es solo porque es mi hermano y me preocupa!, obviamente para los demás no significa nada. Lo importante es que tengo que encontrar la forma de que lo acepte._

_Que se de cuenta que esta enamorado, que suspira cuando lo ve, que su mirada lo persigue a donde vaya, que no le importe que sea un hombre, que sepa que siempre me tendrá a su lado para apoyarlo. ¡Que acepte que esta perdidamente enamorado de…!"_

– Rin. ¿Estás hablando sola de nuevo? –las luces a su alrededor se encendieron de golpe provocando que Rin ocultara su rostro entre las manos un momento antes de enfrentarse al ceño fruncido de Len. Su hermano la miraba con una mano en la cadera– y además a oscuras. Te quedarás ciega como sigas así. ¡Ah! Lo sabía, tú los tenías –gritó de pronto arrebatándole los audífonos que Rin había puesto en su cuello.

– ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Son míos! –chilló intentando recuperarlos pero Len fue más rápido deteniéndola con una mano sobre su frente y con la otra mostrándole los audífonos– oh, es cierto, son tuyos –sonrió alejándose. Intentó acomodar torpemente su flequillo y solo entonces notó el atuendo de su hermano.

Aquel vestuario en negro le había gustado desde el primer momento en que lo vio, aunque en ese momento apenas era un traje más, ahora que Len lo lucía era mil veces mejor. Una sola pieza, abierto a los costados de la cintura, y short corto a la altura de los muslos. Las mangas _típicas_ a partir del codo hasta las muñecas y medias que cubrían sus piernas hasta los zapatos. Todo en el mismo color negro resaltando con algunos detalles amarillos y el cinturón.

Y ahora que Len había recuperado los audífonos, terminó de ponérselos completando el atuendo. Su cabello lucía como siempre así que no había porque quejarse.

Rin lo observó con ojo critico llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Para su recientemente adjudica misión, era perfecto.

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me veo raro? –preguntó Len sintiendo la mirada escrutadora de su hermana.

– ¿Podrías dar una vuelta? –pidió girando su dedo para indicarle lo que quería. Mantuvo su postura seria preocupando al otro que obedeció girando muy lentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

– ¿Y? –preguntó impaciente.

– ¡Perfecto! –sonrió levantando un pulgar con un breve guiño– estoy segura que le encantara verte…

– ¿A quién? –su obvia confusión fue completamente ignorada.

– ¿Aún no has ido al escenario, verdad?

– No. Necesitaba los audífonos.

– Lo siento, mi culpa. Pero no te preocupes. Vamos, vamos, se hace tarde –lo hizo girar de nuevo sobre si para empezar a empujarlo a la salida.

– Rin, en serio me preocupas. Tanto hablar sola te esta afectando –murmuró resignado cuando su hermana tomó su mano para guiarlo por un camino que de hecho conocía, dejando atrás la habitación en completo desorden.

* * *

Vocaloid era un sector especial dentro de la empresa Crypton, responsable de una forma muy peculiar de entretenimiento. Cada uno de los llamados "vocaloid" eran cantantes cuya voz era modificada para alcanzar cierta modulación. Entre conciertos, videos musicales, obras de teatro, comerciales, presentaciones privadas, y otros eventos; cada vocaloid contaba con ciertas capacidades individuales, siendo la base de todos Miku Hatsune, no la primera en convertirse en vocaloid pero si la más reconocida.

El sector completo se dividía en tres grupos de acuerdo a la antigüedad de cada uno. Rin y Len pertenecían al segundo, y de ellos, Len siempre tenía la agenda más ocupada.

– ¡Rin-chan! –tanto la aludida como su hermano voltearon para ver a Miku un segundo antes de que aterrizara sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Rin.

– Miku-san, no puedo respirar… –gimoteo sintiendo todo el peso de la chica que la obligó a soltar a su hermano, quien retrocedió un par de pasos por su propia seguridad.

– ¡Oh, Len-chan! Rin-chan tenía razón, ese traje te queda genial –observó la mayor sin soltar a Rin– ¿por qué no pude usar un traje como ese? Es el mismo baile y el mío era muy largo.

– Pero te veías muy linda –sonrió Len con aquel gesto que según su hermana tenía muy ensayado.

– ¿Eso crees? –sonrió soltando finalmente a la rubia, en seguida se acerco a Len quien le ofreció su brazo en un gesto caballeroso que rara vez se veía.

– Por supuesto.

– ¡Oigan! Sigo aquí –chilló Rin acomodando el moño en su cabeza que Miku había estropeado, pero ninguno de los dos la escuchó mientras continuaban su camino. Bufó dándoles alcance, a tiempo de escuchar a Miku.

– ¿Crees que pueda ver el ensayo? –preguntó acentuando un puchero que siempre le servía para conseguir favores. Len sonrío contagiado por el gesto– Meiko-san dice que encontró un lugar desde donde podemos verlos sin molestar pero tengo miedo de que sea otra vez en el tejado.

– Esa vez fue divertido –comentó recordando el ensayo del último video de Luka– hasta que casi nos caímos sobre uno de los camarógrafos.

– Lo sé. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo. Si vuelvo a escuchar a Miriam regañarme sobre la importancia de cuidar mi rostro, gritaré –murmuró con un gesto sombrío– por cierto, Rin-chan –llamó en cuanto notó que la menor los seguía– Leon dijo que quería verte.

– ¿Y eso hace cuanto fue? –preguntó temerosa. Miku siempre olvidaba dar los recados a tiempo.

– Mmm… no estoy segura, hace un par de horas, pero no importa, dijo que acompañaras a Len-chan. Tal vez debería aprovechar para hablar con Leon, ¿crees que podríamos bailar juntos, Len-chan?

– Suena bien. Creo que estábamos en cuarto lugar de popularidad, ¿no?

– No puedo creer que Rin-chan sea más popular que yo –dijo aunque su sonrisa decía lo contrario.

Rin sonrío llevando sus manos tras la espalda mientras caminaba. Aquella "lista de popularidad" había surgido tras la emisión del video "Cantarella" que originalmente había sido protagonizado por Kaito y Miku pero los fans rápidamente hicieron un listado sobre cuáles parejas les gustaría ver en el mismo video. "Len y Miku" habían sido la cuarta y "Len y Rin" la tercera. La primera obviamente había sido "Kaito y Miku" pero era la segunda opción por la que Len había ensayado tanto la última semana.

– ¿Y? ¿No estás nervioso? –preguntó Miku. Habían llegado al set, internándose en el primer pasillo que conducía al escenario montado.

– No, en realidad. Creo que todos vimos ese video tantas veces que no me preocupa olvidar los pasos.

Rin apretó sus puños con algo de fuerza. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? ¡Claro que _debía_ estar nervioso! Sino iba a bailar con cualquiera.

En cuanto salieron del pasillo los golpeo la intensa iluminación y el ajetreo del escenario. Era un amplio lugar con el aspecto de un castillo, específicamente el salón del trono, donde destacaba una pista de baile a mitad del camino. A los lados habían montado unas pequeñas divisiones donde estaban colocados algunos pilares. Las cortinas blancas colgaban de éstos y toda la iluminación se centraba en el pasillo, un poco más hacia el trono que en la pista. Exactamente el mismo que habían utilizado para la primera versión del video, aún así varias personas corrían en los alrededores dando los últimos toques. Leon estaba muy cerca dando indicaciones a los camarógrafos. Rin fue directamente hacia él dejando que Miku le mostrara el escenario a su hermano, aunque ya lo habían visto.

– ¡Leon, buenos días! –sonrió situándose a su lado.

– ¡Oh! Al fin te veo –respondió dejando que el camarógrafo continuara la revisión– y ni siquiera voy a preguntar. Miku acaba de decírtelo, ¿cierto? –Rin asintió con una enorme sonrisa– no importa, quería darte esto.

– ¿Qué es…?

– La letra de la canción –corto volviendo su atención al escenario, donde finalmente apareció Kaito. Rin sonrió ignorando al otro un momento mientras Miku apuraba a Len para que se acercaran a la pista. Su hermano parecía muy entretenido, no paraba de reír, y de nuevo Rin sintió una punzada de molestia. Últimamente ocurría muy seguido que Miku la reemplazara como hermana– cantarás la siguiente versión en cuanto terminemos con esos dos.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué?

– Ya lo oíste, los fans lo pidieron.

– ¡Espera! ¡¿Bailaré con Len?! –fue el turno de Leon para asentir con una enorme sonrisa antes que Rin saltara dando un agudo grito.

Corrió hasta alcanzar a su hermano, abrazándose a su cuello en un gesto tan rápido que lo hubiera llevado al piso si Miku no estuviera a su lado.

– ¿Rin? ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

– Nada –sonrió divertida mirándolo un momento antes de girarse hacia Kaito quien se había estirado para detener la inminente caída de Len pero volvió a su lugar al sentir la mirada de Rin– ¡Kaito! No te había visto, te ves muy bien.

– Pero es el mismo modelo de la otra vez –terció el aludido.

– No, no. Sé que hay algo diferente –siguió llamando la atención tanto de Miku como de su hermano quienes miraron intensamente al mayor– hay algo _diferente_ en ti.

En realidad no lo había, pero Rin se sentía satisfecha por lograr que su hermano, sin quererlo, aumentara la incomodidad de Kaito al mirarlo con tanto interés. Su traje seguía siendo el mismo conjunto de camisa, pantalón, saco y gabardina que lo hacían parecer un príncipe. Pero el mayor no pudo resistir las miradas sobre su persona. Rin esperaba ansiosa el momento en que lo viera sonrojarse, pero una nueva idea la hizo anticiparse.

– ¡Lo tengo! –gritó tomando a su hermano por el brazo jalándolo hasta que estuvo al lado de Kaito. Se alejó un par de pasos llevando una mano a su boca fingiendo estar muy concentrada, aunque en realidad intentaba contener la risa ante la mueca extraña de Kaito. ¡Era increíble que no estuviera sonrojado! Len era otro asunto, al parecer había nacido con un alto grado de ingenuidad– mmm… si, creo que eso es. ¿Qué opinas, Miku-san?

– Se ven bien juntos –dijo sonriente sin notar el peso que sus palabras provocaron en el mayor– pensé que con tanto negro se verían raros pero no. Según Leon, yo usé rosa para que contrastáramos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Están hablando de mí? –León se sitúo detrás de Miku y Rin viendo lo mismo que ellas– pues las fans tenían razón –murmuró dando el visto bueno– pero ya es hora de empezar. Rin, ve con Miriam para que empieces a ensayar y Miku, puedes quedarte pero que sea allá arriba –terminó señalando el andamio. Miku lo miró con terror un momento antes de aceptar resignada– y si ustedes dos están listos, podemos comenzar. ¿Kaito? ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido.

En seguida el otro reaccionó dando varios pasos hacia atrás, bajo la mirada curiosa de Len. De pronto el espacio a su alrededor se había reducido y estaba tratando de convencerse de que no había nada malo con el aire acondicionado. Bajó la cabeza sin mirar a nadie en un gesto que lo ocultó parcialmente entre el cuello de la gabardina. Asintió en silencio esperando no verse demasiado obvio. O ridículo.

– Entonces, empecemos –dijo sin prestar más atención al curioso comportamiento de uno de los mejores Vocaloid. Obviamente no podía asociarlo con nervios. Se dirigió a Len– Kaito ya se sabe la coreografía de memoria y confío en que tú aprendes rápido, así que empezaremos con algunos pasos sencillos.

Leon se encaminó a la pista cuyo centro era el único lugar libre del paso de camarógrafos y encargados de escena. Len lo siguió entusiasmado con Kaito un par de pasos detrás. Normalmente su relación no era tan apagada pero el rubio apenas lo notó, emocionado por su trabajo.

Leon era un director especialmente estricto pero en general el nivel de quienes lograban el título de Vocaloid era muy alto. En ese momento se esperaba que Len tuviera memorizada la coreografía, e incluso que ya la hubiera practicado por su cuenta. Los ensayos no duraban más de una semana, salvo en proyectos mayores, siempre era el reto más tardado la parte técnica: colocación de luces y cámaras para captar los ángulos correctos. De los Vocaloid se esperaba el mínimo de errores y para el primer ensayo siempre usaban los trajes elegidos, con la finalidad de arreglar cualquier defecto de materiales o movilidad.

– Por ahora solo vamos a ver la química entre ustedes –dijo señalando un punto en la pista en el que Len se detuvo, Kaito ya había ocupado su lugar en el otro extremo de la pista justo frente al rubio. Discretamente Leon hizo un movimiento con su mano y al poco comenzó a sonar la familiar tonada de "Cantarella"– de momento no te preocupes por el ritmo –terminó antes de empezar los pasos que le correspondían, del otro lado Kaito hizo lo mismo avanzando mientras bailaba, incentivando a Len a comenzar.

Apesar de atrasarse con los primeros pasos a Len no le costo trabajo alcanzar el ritmo marcado por Leon, no puso atención a Kaito mientras evocaba los pasos que había estudiado desde hacía varios días. En realidad no eran tan complicados, al parecer era más importante mantener las pausas y estilizar.

Algunas de las personas a su alrededor detuvieron su trabajo para observarlos y no mucho después Kaito también se detuvo saliendo del círculo cuando vio que Len continuaba solo y Leon ocupaba su lugar, tomando la mano del rubio para hacer los pasos en pareja.

Len ya se había equivocado suficientes veces como para perder la cuenta y para que en un ensayo normal hubieran detenido todo pero como había dicho Leon, solo era una práctica para adaptarse al ritmo y a Kaito pero éste ya había sido reemplazado. Y contrario a sentirse desplazado, permaneció entre los observadores aprovechando la ocasión para mirar a Len. No había duda de por qué era el número 2, era uno de los mejores y había que reconocerlo para ser la primera vez que ensayaba la coreografía.

Aún así, para Kaito lo único que existía era esa pequeña personita de ojos intensos y sonrisa brillante. Todo lo demás había dejado de existir mientras lo veía repetir la parte "en pareja" con Leon, cambiando la expresión de su rostro sin siquiera notarlo. Por eso cuando el mayor se acercó no lo noto hasta chasqueo los dedos frente a su rostro, sacándolo abruptamente de su ensoñación y ahuyentando al resto de observadores para que retomaran su trabajo.

– Tu turno –terció apurándolo para que volviera a la pista mientras la canción se repetía.

Len seguía en su sitio repitiendo un paso mientras miraba sus pies y casualmente tendió la mano esperando que su pareja continuara el ritmo. Kaito se acercó prácticamente arrojado por Leon, a tiempo para sostener su mano. Len continuo girando los pies sobre su sitio sin notar el cambio de compañero hasta que el paso cambio a un giro sobre si, dio la vuelta y volvió a tomar la mano de Kaito recordando un segundo después que no debía hacerlo, intento soltarlo pero el mayor lo aferró un poco más y por el movimiento brusco al querer dar el siguiente paso Len se fue hacia atrás jalando a Kaito quien no pudo apoyarse lo suficiente para detener la caída y terminó encima del rubio.

Ambos en el piso luego del sonido seco que provocó la caída llamaron la atención de nuevo y Leon pidió que detuvieran la música. Entonces el silencio fue total.

Len cerró los ojos y se abrazó al otro en un acto reflejo, cuando sintió que todo había pasado se encontró con la mirada fija de Kaito.

Lo único que Kaito podía pensar era que estaba encima de Len, _terriblemente_ cerca, ambos agitados por el baile pero, de manera personal, con el corazón latiendo por una razón diferente. Len soltó sus ropas apoyándose completamente en el suelo, antes de empezar a reír con aquella ligereza que lo caracterizaba. Kaito compartió el gesto con una breve sonrisa, disfrutando del regalo entre sus brazos.

– De acuerdo, de pie –terció Leon acercándose– pensaba obligarlos a ensayar hasta que se cayeran a pedazos, pero nunca pensé en esto.

Ambos miraron al mayor y solo entonces Kaito fue consciente de la comprometedora posición en la que estaban, su pierna estaba levemente flexionada entre las de Len. Dio un salto hacia atrás incorporándose tan rápido como pudo mientras Leon ayudaba a levantar al rubio.

– Lo siento, mi culpa –dijo Len llevándose una mano al estómago, aún trataba de controlar su risa.

– Eso vi. Y por tu bien solo espero que no hayas arruinado el traje.

Detrás de Leon aparecieron un par de chicas a las que todos los Vocaloid estaban acostumbrados, Lily y Yukari eran las encargadas de los vestuarios. La primera se acercó a Len mientras la otra mantenía su atención en una pequeña libreta de notas.

– Creo que no lo dañe –sonrió Len.

– La caída no fue tan grave, ya sabes que a Leon le gusta exagerar –tras ella el rubio bufó sin quitarles la vista de encima– por suerte tenemos a Kaito que es todo un caballero –se mofó mirando disimuladamente al chico que parecía muy interesado en la lejanía. Obligó a Len a levantar los brazos revisando el talle del vestuario– más o menos ya tomamos todas las notas necesarias, solo quería checar esto… –estiró la tela entre el pecho y la espalda– bien, puedes cambiarte cuando quieras –un carraspeo delato la _aún_ presencia de Leon– o cuando Leon se aburra. Lo que pase primero.

Len siempre se divertía con las ocurrencias de Lily, la rubia era exageradamente sincera y siempre tenía una opinión sobre el trabajo de los Vocaloid. Era la única a quien Leon no miraba mal por contestarle.

Un tanto lejos de ese pequeño alboroto, Kaito miraba de reojo a Len.

Sin saberlo, tanto él como Rin guardaban un secreto hacia el pequeño de los Kagamine. Algo que Kaito apenas había aceptado un par de días atrás, luego de semanas de confusión, molestia y depresión; y que ahora se permitía exteriorizar, _solo un poco más_.

Mientras miraba a Len, brillando con aquella curiosa aura que atraía a las personas, embelesado ante lo rápido que crecían sus sentimientos, se preguntó cuándo podría decírselo. Y casi al mismo tiempo recordó que eso no pasaría nunca. No se sentía capaz de arriesgar la amistad que ahora tenían por forzar sus sentimientos al menor.

No quería perderlo.

Y le bastaba con mirarlo. Mantenerse cerca y ser especial para él. Aunque no en el sentido que deseaba.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, le regaló una sonrisa que solo estaba dirigida para él. Aunque era obvio que Len no lo sabía y no podía notarlo porque para él, Kaito era solo un amigo.

– ¿Listo para continuar? –preguntó cuando Len le respondió el gesto.

Leon retrocedió un par de pasos y en breve la música volvió a empezar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Saludos y bienvenidos a una nueva historia! (y si alguien más leyó el saludo pensando en japonés tenemos el mismo problema XD jaja) Y mi primera incursión en fics de vocaloid, yaoi como no podía ser de otro modo, así que veremos qué tal sale.

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capítulo 1, o primera voz =) Y si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, comentario, amenaza, abucheo… prometo leerlos pero solo contestaré los primeros =P je, ya en serio, cualquier review es bienvenido.

Sobre el origen de esta historia… esperando ser breve, solo diré que un día (o muchos) viendo diferentes videos de Vocaloid se me fueron ocurriendo un montón de pequeñas ideas sobre un "detrás de cámaras" para esos videos, luego solo fue cosa de un pequeño añadido yaoi y ¡listo! Aquí lo tienen.

Explico esto porque todos los videos que _usaré_ a lo largo del fic, solo serán referencias para que se imaginen un poco mejor la idea que yo tuve. Lo aclaro, para evitar malas ideas que el "uso" de estos videos pueda significar, y agrego las comillas porque en realidad solo me refiero a ellos como un apoyo visual para ustedes, queridos lectores.

Habiendo aclarado esto, al final de cada capítulo especificaré que video tiene cierta relación con el mismo, aunque espero que eso resulte obvio con el título o el contenido =)

¡Besos!

Yui-chan

"Cantarella" – Project Diva – Versión Kaito/Len


	2. Romeo & Cinderella

**Amarillo Turquesa**

* * *

Segunda Voz

Romeo and Cinderella

"_La felicidad al parecer esta en aquello que _

_insignificante puede mostrarse_"

* * *

"_Estoy -casi- segura que mi hermano no lo hace a propósito. Esa actitud tan despreocupada al lado de la persona que le gusta debe ser… nerviosismo mal disimulado. Porque sino tendría que aceptar que es más torpe de lo que pensé o que… ¡no! ¡no! No hay equivocaciones en lo que supuse._

_Solo hay que ver la forma como lo mira… ¡argh!_

_Lo deje solo en el ensayo para que pudiera decirle lo que siente y el muy… se atrevió a volver como si nada. ¡Incluso cuando le pregunte no me dijo nada! Como si hubiera sido un ensayo cualquiera, claro, si escuche por Miku-san que todos elogiaron "su química"._

_¡No se puede tener una 'química' tan fantástica si no es por…!"_

– Rin, otra vez estás hablando sola –Len llegó al lado de su hermana, luego de una búsqueda de tres segundos mientras el resto la seguían buscando en los rincones del estudio.

Rin giró el rostro para mirar a su hermano con aquel gesto inocente que siempre la salvaba. Acuclillada en medio de un par de cámaras que no estaban usando parecía una pequeña muñeca con las piernas casi cubiertas por el resto de su cuerpo. Len la miró un segundo antes de fingir que buscaba al amigo imaginario de su hermana.

– Te… ¡ves muy bien! –dijo levantándose de golpe para distraer su atención– Me gustó más el vestuario anterior pero si fuéramos a la escuela ese definitivamente sería tu uniforme.

Len estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de comentarios de su hermana, pero por alguna razón siempre era vergonzoso. Quizá tenía que ver en la forma cómo lo decía. Con esa exagerada sinceridad, que Len asociaba con ser hermanos. Desvío la mirada rascando distraídamente su mejilla. Aún así, en su opinión tenía cierta razón.

El traje que lucía quedaría perfecto para alguna escuela. Lo conformaba tres piezas: pantalón, saco y chaleco en color amarillo verdoso; la camisa era blanca, zapatos negros y corbata verde. El último toque lo daba un cinturón dorado, un poco fuera de su lugar, y lentes negros. Los audífonos eran un poco más discretos de lo normal en color blanco.

Rin lucía la versión femenina en el mismo color, salvo por un moño rojo en lugar de la corbata, medias verdes debajo de la rodilla y el acostumbrado moño blanco que decoraba su cabeza.

– Al menos ya te cambiaste –murmuró Len mirándola de reojo. Rin asintió con una enorme sonrisa. Entre ellos siempre era difícil decir quien era el mayor.

Luego de que Len terminara la versión de "Cantarella" con Kaito, Leon decidió hacer una versión más con Rin. Con el añadido especial de cambiar el vestuario, en total seis cambios, de los que el traje escolar era el quinto. Aún les faltaba bailar la misma pieza dos veces más antes de dar por terminado ese extraño proyecto.

Si ese video no quedaba perfecto alguien recibiría un buen golpe. Luego de repetirlo tantas veces, Len estaba seguro de que ya murmuraba la canción entre sueños. Estaba ansioso por dejar atrás esa pieza e iniciar algún nuevo proyecto pero la emoción de Rin lo contagiaba en cuanto comenzaba con aquellas ideas pesimistas. Aún no comprendía porque su hermana parecía tan feliz.

O porque de algunos días atrás a la fecha se desaparecía por minutos. Las primeras veces le costo un poco encontrarla, hasta que dejo que aquel extraño 'lazo' que los unía la llevara hasta ella y entonces la encontraba hablando consigo misma. Aquellos murmullos parecían una oración porque nunca entendía lo que decía y ya que tampoco le apetecía espiar sus desvaríos, siempre la interrumpía en cuanto la encontraba.

– Andando –dijo entrelazando sus manos, tiro un poco de ella volviendo al escenario– Leon amenazó con vocear tu nombre por toda la compañía.

De pronto pareció como si Rin hubiera mordido un limón.

– ¿Por qué no puede madurar? –murmuró alcanzando el paso de Len.

– ¡Ah! Aquí esta la pequeña fugitiva –la amenazante presencia de Leon los alertó antes de escuchar sus palabras provocando que ambos se erizaran deteniendo su paso. Al mismo tiempo 'la búsqueda' a su alrededor se detuvo– ¿les importaría si continuamos?

– C-Claro que si –sonrió Rin– eso era justo lo que le dije a Len –y antes de que su hermano pudiera quejarse tiro de él hasta llegar a la pista. Prácticamente lo empujó para ocupar su lugar.

Mientras ambos se dejaron llevar por la música, repitiendo una coreografía que podían hacer con los ojos cerrados; y una canción que sonaba mejor a cada repetición. Entre los pasos fuertes de Len y la coqueta forma que trazaba el atuendo de Rin, Lola apareció silenciosamente entre el equipo de producción que lideraba Leon.

La morena se dejo caer sobre Leon apoyando el codo en su hombro para ver la cuarta grabación. Según había escuchado aquello era idea de Miriam. De vez en cuando entre ellos se permitían ciertos caprichos que no eran cualquier cosa. El noventa por ciento de sus propuestas personales resultaban favoritas entre los fans y retribuían bastante bien a las finanzas de Crypton.

Lola asintió con la cabeza y el pie siguiendo el ritmo de la voz de Len. Le gustaba la voz de Kaito para esa versión pero Len daba un toque distinto que no podía rechazarse.

Leon la miró de reojo notando el disco que tenía en la mano libre, justo en el momento en que la música se detuvo y los vítores de la morena le arrancaron una mueca grosera.

– ¡Siempre se ven tan adorables! –sonrió extendiendo sus brazos para que los hermanos se acercaran.

– ¿Terminaste tu trabajo? –sonrió Rin tomando la mano que Lola le ofrecía.

– ¡Por supuesto! Tienen que verlo, el último vestuario de Luka quedo perfecto.

– ¿Igual que el anterior? –sonrió Len tomando la mano libre de la chica.

Lola parecía haber adoptado a los Kagamine como sus propios hermanos. En general tenía un buen trato con todos los Vocaloid ya que se encargaba de la mayoría de los vestuarios pero los hermanos eran su debilidad y Rin la admiraba como si realmente fuera su hermana mayor.

– Casi –rió compartiendo la broma– pero les tengo un regalo por tan grande dedicación –Leon se acercó curioso solo para recibir el golpe de Lola al entregarle el disco– ¡Leon! Gracias por ofrecerte, ¿puedes poner esto? –sonrió. Los gestos de la chica casi siempre parecían los de un gato.

Y aunque su petición parecía una orden, Leon entregó el disco a uno de sus asistentes quien giró la pantalla de su computadora para mostrar el contenido. En breve inicio el único video que tenía grabado, con la cortina roja dando entrada a la secuencia de "Cantarella", en especifico, la versión de Kaito y Len.

– Quiero que vean esto –comentó rodeando el cuello de Rin con un brazo para acercarla a ella– Rin, linda, sabes que te quiero, pero hay que reconocer que entre la forma como acaban de bailar Len y tú, y esto…

No tuvo que terminar la frase, todos los que estaban cerca podían constatarlo. Rin miró embelesada el video terminado, con la edición tanto de tomas como de audio, aquello era simplemente perfecto. Kaito era la pareja masculina por excelencia, quizá en parte porque era de los pocos que había, pero su talento era indiscutible. Y quizá tuviera que ver la devoción que Rin le tenía a su hermano, pero era el complemento perfecto.

Ahora podía constatar por si misma la 'química' de la que todos habían hablado. Había _algo_ más entre ellos que brillaba con fuerza. Sin poder evitarlo, la mirada de Rin se endulzo al notar el origen de ese _algo_ en los ojos de Kaito. Estaba segura que nadie más podía verlo, y mucho menos entenderlo.

– Pero aún no hemos visto este video terminado –retó Len en cuanto el video terminó. Rin se giró con ojos llorosos, feliz de que su hermano la defendiera. Que Kaito le agradara no significaba que iba a renunciar a su posición como hermana de Len.

– Claro que si –dijo– aún nos falta bailar una vez más.

– Sobre eso –intervino Lola soltando a Rin para abrazarse a Len– creo que ya fue suficiente con venenos y muertes. Len, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti.

– Olvídate de eso –tercio Leon devolviéndole el disco– aún nos falta una toma más.

– Pues hazla tú, yo me llevo a este encantador rubio –y sin más arrastró a Len por el cuello entre gritos y quejas, tanto del menor como de Leon. Rin no le dio tiempo para detenerla cuando ya estaba detrás de la secuestradora de su hermano.

– ¿Y qué pasara conmigo? –preguntó saliendo del set.

Lola se detuvo un momento mirándola fijamente mientras Len aún intentaba librarse del incómodo agarre de la mayor.

– Lola, en serio, me estás ahogando… –se quejó sin notar que ya había perdido los audífonos.

– De hecho… –murmuró la morena al fin soltándolo– podría funcionar –dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

Len y Rin intercambiaron una mirada confusa.

* * *

La música sonaba fuertemente cuando Rin y Len entraron al enorme set siguiendo a Lola. Casi le habían dado la vuelta a las instalaciones de Crypton para llegar a uno de los estudios más grandes del mismo.

Crypton era como una pequeña ciudad funcional, tenía todos los servicios necesarios para subsistir, incluso un sector privado de casas donde vivían los Vocaloid, no eran obligatorias pero si muy cómodas. Algunos aún intentaban vivir en sus lugares de origen pero salir de ellos y llegar a Crypton suponía una enorme travesía para pasar desapercibido. La mayor parte del terreno de la compañía estaba repleto de estudios, además de locales para ensayar, centros para el equipo de producción y el área común, donde se podía descansar, comer y distraerse.

El estudio donde se filmaba el último video a petición de Lola resultó estar tan alejado que tuvieron que utilizar uno de los pequeños móviles a modo de carro para llegar. Era tan grande que pudieron entrar sin preocuparse por el ruido exterior ya que la música dentro era al menos dos veces mayor.

Inconscientemente Len se llevó las manos a los oídos ante el repentino cambio de silencio, al fin notó que había perdido los audífonos. Rin, a su lado, lo miró con expresión culpable aunque no fuera responsable y Lola los dejo solos acercándose al equipo de grabación.

Frente a ellos a un par de metros se extendía una curiosa escena donde destacaba un enorme reloj con números romanos marcando las doce, detrás de él brillaba un vitral en tonos rosas y azules. Visto a través de la cámara parecía un reloj gigante pero la pantalla verde detrás y debajo de la escenografía presagiaba el retoque al final. Un par de cámaras, además de la fija a la que Lola se había acercado, filmaban desde lo alto dando giros hacia los lados. Rin y Len se acercaron manteniendo cierta distancia pero pudieron ver los monitores donde se veía lo que las tres cámaras estaban filmando.

Frente al reloj, en medio de un disco gris en el piso, Kaito terminaba su versión de "Romeo &amp; Cinderella". Una canción que ya había compartido con Miku en un extraño video. Su atuendo era el mismo con el que había bailado con Len en "Cantarella" y sostenía un curioso micrófono con forma de flor, la punta brillaba en rosa y tenía alrededor de un metro de largo.

La toma aérea que enfocó a Kaito mostró en el monitor la vegetación que tenía el escenario, algunas ramas sueltas aquí y allá. Para la siguiente toma de la cámara central, Kaito miró al frente girando un poco el cuerpo, la canción terminó y algunos segundos después Lola dio el grito de 'corte'.

Apenas lo dijo y las luces del estudio se encendieron, se escuchó el grito agudo de Haku quien se abrió camino entre los asistentes, la mayoría de ellos acostumbrados a la chica la dejaron pasar sin darle mayor atención.

– ¡Len! –gritó la chica de cabello blanco cuando ya estaba abrazada al cuello del rubio. Su prominente pecho resaltado con el atuendo que lucía presionó con fuerza el brazo de Len quien lucía más preocupado por evitar que lo asfixiara. A veces detestaba su estatura porque se veía atrapado en ese tipo de situaciones muy seguido.

La mueca de Rin era una mezcla entre compasión y resignación. Se disculpó mentalmente con su hermano antes de alejarse. No había fuerza humana que pudiera despegarle a Haku, al menos no dentro de algunos minutos.

– Haku-san…

– ¡Te extrañe mucho, Len! –chilló la mayor abrazando la cabeza rubia y restregándose en él como un gato. Alrededor más de uno maldijo la suerte de Len pero éste, según las palabras de su propia hermana, aún era muy joven– no sabía cuando iba a poder volver, pero por suerte, Lola me encontró –sonrió alejándose para mostrar una sonrisa coloreada por el rubor de sus mejillas.

– Lo dices como si te hubieras perdido –dijo Lola acercándose mirando a la chica un segundo antes de tomar su mano y prácticamente despegarla de Len. El rubio se frotó la mejilla que más había sufrido el _afecto_ de Haku.

Así, los dos pudieron ver el atuendo de Haku. Lola la examinó con ojo crítico mientras Len solo pudo notar el parecido con uno de los trajes más recientes que él había usado.

Su vestuario en tonalidades entre azul oscuro y negro estaba conformado por varias piezas, empezando por una blusa corta cuyo corte al frente daba espacio para un añadido en plata que remarcaba su pecho dejando un poco al aire y su ombligo al descubierto. La falda cubría lo necesario antes de las medias sujetas por un par de broches y botas plateadas. Todo el conjunto era más ajustado de lo normal, acorde al estilo de la chica. Tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja y los audífonos en color morado y negro. Algunas marcas similares a listones brillaban en diferentes lugares de la tela, algo que normalmente se usaba para resaltar con las luces del escenario.

Su expresión tímida daba el toque final atrayendo la atención más de lo que sus impulsivas reacciones sobre Len provocaba.

– Perfecto –dijo Lola luego de un completo escrutinio– ahora si funcionara. Solo déjame arreglar esto –murmuró acercándose a ella, la hizo girar sobre si misma desamarrando un par de listones que tenía en el cabello. Los unió en uno solo y volvió a armar la coleta con un enorme moño.

Len las miraba sin mucha atención cuando vio a Rin del otro lado corriendo con una bandeja con tres vasos. Se apresuró a alcanzarla antes de que tuviera un accidente y apenas llegó a tiempo de evitarlo sosteniendo la bandeja.

– ¿Por qué corres con esto? –se quejó mirando los vasos, sorprendentemente secos, no había gotas alrededor ni en los popotes que ya tenía cada uno. Frunció el ceño– ¿cómo lo hiciste?

– Uno es tuyo –sonrió tomando un vaso– esta helado –asintió feliz llevándose una mano a la mejilla– el otro es de Kaito, ¿puedes dárselo?

– ¿Él te lo pidió? –dijo mirando los vasos. Era típico de su hermana imponerse a los demás, así que no le extrañaría que hubiera una doble intención en lo que parecía un gesto amable.

– Nop.

– Y ¿por qué no se lo das? Tú lo compraste.

– Porque lo pague con tu dinero.

Len se quedó a mitad de los malabares con una mano para tomar su bebida cuando escuchó el comentario. La enorme sonrisa de su hermana le decía que no mentía.

– ¿Y cuándo te dije que hicieras eso? –se quejó sin estar realmente molesto. No tenía problemas en compartir con su hermana pero no cuando ella tomaba sus cosas sin preguntar.

– Oh, tengo que irme –interrumpió la siguiente queja de Len agitando la mano para saludar a alguien detrás de él– ¡Lily! –y tan pronto como Len se giró, la rubia salió corriendo.

– ¡Rin, no…!

– ¿Todo esta bien?

Len se contuvo de seguir gritando al escuchar la voz tras él. Se quedó estático unos segundos rogando porque no hubiera escuchado la pequeña diatriba con su hermana. Se giró lentamente preparando una enorme e infantil sonrisa.

– Si. Todo bien –dijo extendiendo la bandeja– uno es para ti.

Kaito arqueo una ceja sabiendo que ocultaba algo, no por nada había pasado las últimas semanas mirándolo como un obseso. Conocía sus gestos quizá mejor que él mismo Len, tanto que tampoco podía negarse si lo miraba de ese modo. Con esa simple sonrisa desvaneció sus intenciones asesinas y celos repentinos que surgieron en él en cuánto vio a Haku abrazarlo.

Sabía que Haku tenía la misma obsesión fraternal con Len como Miku la tenía con Rin pero no podía evitar la molestia. Si él tenía que limitarse tanto para poder estar cerca de Len, no quería que el resto le restregaran ese hecho como si en vez de estarse sacrificando solo fuera un tonto.

Se acercó a Len resistiendo su curiosa mirada y el impulso de hacer algo que no debía antes de quitarle los lentes.

– Creo que te ves mejor sin ellos –sonrió dejando los lentes en la bandeja y tomando la que se suponía que era su bebida– y, ¿por qué es esto? –preguntó levantando el vaso.

– A… creí que estarías cansado. El video quedó muy bien –elogio pensando inútilmente en la respuesta. Sabía que no tenía que ser tan formal con Kaito, desde hacía tiempo su amistad era muy cercana pero había algo en su mirada que le dejó un momentáneo bloqueo.

– Gracias –cedió tomando un poco. De nuevo Len hizo el intento de tomar su vaso antes que Kaito le quitara la bandeja– ¿terminaste el video con Rin?

– Si, incluso me mostraron el nuestro. Es un desastre –rió bebiendo.

– Eso pensé. No sé de quien fue la idea –dijo siguiendo la broma.

– ¡Len! –ambos giraron al escuchar la voz de Lola que lo llamaba desde el centro del escenario. Haku estaba a su lado con las manos detrás balanceándose sobre los talones.

Len le dio su vaso a Kaito y se apuró a llegar junto a la cámara principal donde ya lo esperaba su hermana.

– Quiero que ambos practiquen con Haku la coreografía que acabamos de grabar con Kaito. Mi idea era hacer siete versiones diferentes. Solo tenía contemplado a Len –dijo mirando a Rin– pero ya que lo sugeriste, creo que podemos hacer una octava. Quiero que ambos estén listos para grabar antes de las seis.

Rin levantó la mano estirándose exageradamente como si estuvieran en el momento de las dudas en una clase. Lola hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse.

– ¿Si?

– Quienes son los demás.

– Miku, Luka y Kaito, que ya grabaron –comenzó enumerando con los dedos– Haku, Len y tú, que grabaran ahora. Y Meiko y Neru, a ellas todavía las esperaremos a que regresen.

Esta vez fue el turno de Len para levantar la mano.

– ¿Esperas que grabemos hoy?

– Si. Ya se saben la canción, que es lo más difícil. Casi no tiene baile, con que repitan los pasos básicos en el orden correcto es suficiente.

– ¿Y el vestuario?

– Usaran uno de "Cantarella". ¿Alguna otra duda? –dijo haciendo una seña para que se acercaran– ambos son buenos, sé que pueden aprenderlo.

En un acto inconsciente y prácticamente de reflejo, se tomaron la mano para acercarse. Aquello parecía un ritual al que todos los presentes estaban acostumbrados. Ninguno de los gemelos podía responder a qué se debía, pero parecía un gesto de apoyo y mutua confianza, que bien podía estar relacionado con su intenso lazo sanguíneo. Una vez en el centro, Rin se quedó a la derecha de Haku y Len a la izquierda. En seguida Haku dio un paso al lado acercándose a Len sonriendo mientras el rubio hacia un gesto de resignación.

Rin contuvo la risa sin saber qué era más divertido, el trauma que Haku estaba provocando en su hermano o ver la expresión de Kaito. ¿Por qué tenía dos vasos? Y uno claramente vacío. No podía escucharlo a esa distancia pero estaba casi segura que ya había destrozado el popote entre sus dientes.

La tonada de "Romeo &amp; Cinderella" empezó a sonar y apenas cuatro tiempos después, Haku giró dando la espalda a la cámara, levantó la mano izquierda e inicio la coreografía. Ninguno de los hermanos la imitó, pero observaron el sencillo vaivén de sus manos. Para cuando terminó la primera estrofa de la canción, ambos imitaron sus pasos siguiéndola a diferentes ritmos. Aún sin el micrófono Haku murmuraba la letra dando más énfasis al baile.

Lola había dicho la verdad, la coreografía era muy simple, mientras cantaba, Haku apenas hacía algunos movimientos con las manos simulando con la izquierda un micrófono. Momento que Len aprovecho para quitarse la chaqueta, entregándola a uno de los asistentes antes de volver al centro arrugando las mangas de la camisa.

Rin seguía los pasos de Haku aunque a un ritmo más lento y no tardó en acompañarla con la canción. En cuanto Len se integro no tardaron en empezar a reírse cada vez que alguno se equivocaba.

– ¡No cambien la coreografía! –gritó Lola con una intensidad que siempre asustaba a los nuevos, pero que ya no surtía el mismo efecto en los tres que estaban en el escenario– ¡y dejen de jugar!

– ¡Espera! –dijo Len extendiendo una mano al frente luego de fallar un paso, mantuvo el equilibrio en un pie mirando a Haku– ya casi lo tengo –murmuró provocando una risita en su hermana.

– ¡Lola, tus gritos distraen! –dijo Rin justo antes de que Haku se hincara para seguir la rutina– no voy a hacer eso con esta falda –chilló señalando lo realmente corta que era. Se veía bien mientras estuviera de pie pero era obvio que sería un problema si intentaba algo más.

Len se hincó junto a Haku sin encontrar el problema, pero en cuanto la chica siguió moviéndose Len tuvo que aceptar que su hermana no podría. No pudo evitar reírse empeorando el humor de Lola.

– ¡Deja de quejarte! Acabas de grabar un video donde te hincaste.

– ¡Pero no me movía! –dijo señalando lo que Haku hacia, y después la forma como se levantaba. Cuando Lola escuchó las risas mal disimuladas a su alrededor, comprendió que la rubia lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

– ¡Que alguien le traiga otra falda a esta niña, por favor! –gritó sin dirigirse a alguien en particular.

– ¡No soy una niña!

– Rin, te estás excediendo –murmuró Len mirándola por detrás de Haku.

– ¡Entonces sigue la coreografía, no vas a grabar con lo que traes puesto!

– ¿Por qué no le das tu falda? –intervino Kaito, sin disimular una sonrisa aunque solo Lola lo escuchó.

– ¡De acuerdo, señor perfecto, ¿por qué no les enseñas como se hace?! –terció cruzando los brazos.

No sabía como hacia Leon para mantenerse serio porque ella solo había empezado a gritar para evitar reírse. Los gemelos habían adquirido ese extraño hábito, parecía un reto en ellos conseguir que se riera durante un ensayo, pero se suponía que debía mantener su imagen como instructora. Eso o soportar los regaños de Leon.

Kaito casi pareció leerle la mente luego de escuchar su comentario y hacer un amago de reverencia. La canción ya había terminado cuando llegó al escenario situándose al lado de Len.

– ¡De nuevo! –gritó Lola para que la música volviera a sonar– ¡Kaito dice que puede hacerlo mejor que ustedes tres juntos!

– ¿En serio? –Rin lo miró arqueando la ceja. La llama competitiva empezando a emanar de su cuerpo.

– Puedo intentarlo, ¿no? –sonrió girando para comenzar, levantó su mano izquierda a modo de señal.

– Entonces quien se equivoque más invitara el postre –dijo Rin con cierta arrogancia, giró adoptando la misma pose de Kaito.

– Que sea helado –dijo Len ocupando su lugar, más divertido que preocupado por ganar.

Haku parecía la única preocupada, se mordió el labio inferior dando la vuelta sin levantar la mano. Por lo general los Vocaloid compartían un cierto grado de competitividad sana pero Haku era de las excepciones, bailaba y cantaba convencida de que no era buena, y que no podía hacerlo mejor que ninguno de los que la rodeaban. Suspiró bajando un poco la cabeza.

– ¿Listos? –preguntó Lola satisfecha por el efecto logrado, tres manos levantadas le dieron la señal– ¿Haku, todo bien?

Al final, Haku siempre cumplía con lo que le pedían. Asintió y levantó la mano respirando profundamente.

La música comenzó y con ello la introducción en la que ninguno se equivoco. Sus voces juntas despertaron una nueva idea en Lola pero se limito a observarlos con la mano presionando su mejilla. También podía notar cierta química entre los pasos de Rin y Haku por separado del ritmo que marcaban Len y Kaito. Parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer duetos. Pronto surgieron algunos errores menores entre Rin y Len, alguno no levantaba la mano en el momento correcto, o algún movimiento era muy flojo. Marcaban el paso a destiempo, iban o más lento o más rápido.

Un par de repeticiones más y podrían corregir esos detalles pero en general se veía bastante bien. Incluso pensó en cambiar la idea original por algo en grupo pero eso significaría tirar el esfuerzo de los que ya habían grabado, eran casi la mitad así que desecho la idea de reiniciar.

Rin se molestaba cada vez que notaba algún error pero trataba de disimularlo, en parte para no perder el ritmo y para que Kaito no lo notara. Pese a estar en los extremos no quería confiarse. Normalmente entre ella y su hermano, era ella quien tenía más dificultades para bailar, contrario a Len a quien se le complicaba memorizar o a veces entender el significado de las canciones. Por eso le gustaba bailar con Len, su hermano tenía una habilidad muy curiosa para cubrir sus fallos.

Para la mitad de la canción ya había conseguido estabilizar su ritmo, tal vez porque había dejado de preguntarse si Kaito notaría sus fallos. Por eso cuando lo miró de reojo y notó que la atención del mayor estaba sobre su hermano, olvidó por un momento seguir la canción. Una breve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de mirar el completo aislamiento en que estaba Len y se hubiera detenido a golpearlo sino fuera porque quería ganar.

Kaito tenía tan memorizada la coreografía que podría hacerla con los ojos cerrados sin problema, por eso le resultó tan fácil seguir los pasos de Len sin preocuparse por fallar. A diferencia de Rin, Len estaba completamente absorto en el baile, divirtiéndose en aquello en lo que era bueno. Ni siquiera parecía preocupado por la apuesta, aunque no se había equivocado demasiado, apenas algún movimiento descuidado pero no dejaba de mirar a Haku siguiendo sus pasos. Se preguntó porque no se guiaba en él si estaba tan bien preparado como Haku.

De nuevo su conflicto interno agitando sus sentimientos. Cada día trataba de convencerse de mantener su distancia del rubio pero en cuanto lo veía solo esperaba que pudieran estar juntos, aunque solo fuera en apuestas absurdas como esa. Lo miró de reojo tanto como pudo hasta que la canción terminó, y mientras la melodía aminoraba se encontró con la mirada de Rin. Se quedó quieto olvidando el último paso con la sensación fría de saberse descubierto.

– ¿Significa que perdiste? –rió Len llamando su atención.

– Yo diría que si –dijo Rin acercándose a ellos– ¿acaso viste algo que te distrajo? –reto abrazándose a Len quien la miró sin entender.

– Creo que fue un empate –intervinó Lola dando un par de aplausos, satisfecha por haber recuperado la motivación de los involucrados.

– ¡¿Qué?! Pero si yo no me equivoque… tanto –chilló Rin aferrándose a Len mientras veía la sonrisa burlona de Kaito– ¡lo que él hizo fue peor!

– No te preocupes, Rin –dijo el aludido– no me importa compartir el castigo contigo.

Aquello solo hizo rechinar los dientes de Rin.

– ¡Len! –canturreo restregándose en la espalda de su hermano, imitando a un gato.

– A mí no me veas. No fui yo quien empezó la apuesta –dijo condescendiente apretando las manos de su hermana que se aferraban a él, mientras la miraba de reojo. Ambos ajenos a la expresión ansiosa de Kaito.

– Entonces yo compraré el helado de Len –dijo Kaito inclinándose un poco para captar la atención del rubio. Estaba seguro que no podía competir contra una hermana pero podía hacer el intento, otra vez– ¿de qué sabor?

– ¡Banana! –gritó sin pensarlo, brillando con aquel gesto infantil que le provocaba el mencionado sabor.

– Si, eso pensé.

– Eso puede esperar –Lola se interpuso dando un pequeño empujón a Kaito– mientras fuera, este trío tienen un video que grabar.

Kaito asintió bajando del escenario y mientras Rin se recuperaba, Haku grabaría primero. La chica había permanecido apartada disfrutando internamente el no haber perdido la apuesta. Ese extraño hábito que tenía de alejarse de las personas cuando sentía que sobraba la dejo al margen de las quejas de Rin pero tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro cuando el resto noto que los observaba. Len fue el único que le devolvió el gesto y la chica no pudo más que saltarle encima. Ahora si llevando al pobre chico al suelo con ella y Rin sobre él.

Aquello se volvió una escena muy curiosa cuando Rin se levantó, primero rodando sobre el magullado cuerpo de su hermano y luego obligándolo a levantarla. El asunto de la falda parecía realmente grave… o Rin solo exageraba.

Kaito se quedó detrás de uno de los camarógrafos, convenientemente oculto por la estructura, mirando a Rin mientras trataba de acomodar el cabello de su hermano, no podía escucharla pero era obvio que estaba disculpándose. Por un momento sintió algo muy cercano a la envidia ante la relación que tenían los hermanos. Rin ocupaba un lugar tan especial para Len por el que éste siempre estaba al pendiente de ella. La cuidaba y ayudaba e incluso compartía ese tipo de gestos con ella. Le permitía acercarse y abrazarlo. Entendía que así eran los hermanos pero, siendo él solo un amigo, no tenía todas esas libertades.

Apesar de ser alguien cercano a Len tenía bastantes limites hacia su persona, algo que debería ser normal, pero no si cierta parte dentro de él esperaba obtener algo más. Quería poder tocar su cabello o abrazarlo como siempre lo hacia Rin, tomar su mano e incluso…

Desvío la mirada en un gesto brusco saliendo del estudio antes de que empezaran a grabar.

Tenía que aprender a frenar ese tipo de pensamientos antes de que se salieran de control.

Len _debía_ ser un amigo. Y tenía que empezar a verlo de ese modo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Y, qué les pareció? Esto de los videos me divierte bastante y me alegra ver que se entiende la idea, así que seguiré por ese camino.

Quiero retomar un par de comentarios que recibí sobre la temática del fic. El primero es más una observación mía, por alguna razón tenía la idea de que había muchas historias sobre Vocaloid, o específicamente sobre KaitoxLen, pero al parecer no es así, no tengo idea de por qué lo pensaba XD jejjejejeje.

Otro comentario se relacionaba con los "videos" que utilizo para el fic, y que tienen cierto parecido con los que más de uno ya habrá visto en el Project Diva (o en su página de videos favorita .). Y si, de hecho usaré como referencia algunos de esos videos para ayudar un poco a "aterrizar" ideas, así espero que les resulte menos tedioso leer las descripciones. Es un fic un poco interactivo, ya que fue en uno de esos videos que surgió la idea para esta historia =)

Agradezco los views, y sobre todo los reviews, así que espero sus opiniones sobre este capítulo.

¡Besos!

Yui-chan

"Romeo &amp; Cinderella" – Project Diva – Versión Chorus


	3. Puzzle

**Amarillo Turquesa**

* * *

Tercera Voz

Puzzle

"_Tratando de ajustar mi corazón aunque pensamos diferente_"

* * *

"_Algo muy extraño esta ocurriendo con 'esos dos'. Me han estado ocultando algo desde hace varios días. Al principio no me preocupó porque mi hermano no es bueno guardándome secretos pero esta vez, de verdad no quería que me enterara. Se ha estado ocultando de mí y si nos quedamos solos en algún lugar sale corriendo… Justo hoy cuando se me agoto la paciencia de pronto desapareció._

_Nadie en todo Crypton sabe donde esta, eso o me estoy perdiendo de algo que todos saben. Claro, era imposible para mi hermano ocultar por mucho lo que siente. Si se la pasa persiguiéndolo, era imposible que otros no notaran el grado de adoración que le tiene._

_Y hablando de 'él' tampoco lo he visto. Eso solo quiere decir una cosa: están juntos. Finalmente y ¡sin mi debida aprobación! No quiero imaginar que tipo de ideas enfermas habrá puesto en la cabeza de mi querido hermano para que me abandone de este modo…_

– ¡¿Qué?! –gritó de pronto contestando el insistente tono de su celular que rompió sus _reflexiones_.

– Si quieres llamo en otro momento –se escuchó la voz de Len del otro lado de la línea.

– ¡Len! –chilló deteniendo su paso apresurado en busca de quien justo la llamaba– ¿dónde estás? Creí que estarías ensayando la canción.

– Lo estaba, se supone que hoy iba a grabarla. Bueno, si vamos a grabarla, pero Miriam decidió que sería en exterior. Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de avisarte.

– ¿En exterior? ¿Será un video?

– …algo sencillo.

Ahí estaba otra vez, ese _tonito_ de voz que había usado con ella los últimos días.

– No me lo habías dicho –y se quedo esperando una respuesta pero en vez de eso creyó oír un curioso sonido…

– ¡Espera, me estás aplastando!

– ¡Len! –gritó apurada asociando los extraños ruidos con esa última frase que no estaba dirigida a ella– ¿Kaito esta contigo?

– ¿Kaito? –esta vez sonaba más confundido que ella– no, lo vi en la mañana, se quedo ensayando para otro video. ¿Por qué estaría conmigo?

– Ah… no, solo creí que… ¡espera! ¿Entonces con quién estás?

De nuevo silencio pero se escuchó algo parecido a un forcejeo.

– ¡Rin-Rin! –se escuchó una voz un tanto lejos.

– ¿Miku-san? –ahora si se sentía más perdida, ¿por qué iba de camino a grabar fuera con… Miku?– ¿van a grabar juntos? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –no sabía si sentirse enojada o decepcionada si es que ese era el _gran_ secreto.

– ¡Rin-Rin, deberías ver esto, es genial! –Miku parecía haberse adueñado del teléfono y no tardo en empezar a reseñar todo lo que veía. Con ello Rin comprendió que estaban en un auto de camino a la locación, no debía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que salieran de Crypton.

– ¿Eh? ¿Miku-san, puedo hablar con Len? –intentó interrumpirla pero la emoción de la chica, como siempre, la desconectaba un poco de su entorno.

Volvió a escuchar un forcejeo y la voz de Miku se alejo hasta que dejo de escucharla.

– ¿Rin? Lo siento, Miku-san es un poco…

– Si, ya sé –sonrió imaginándose lo que debía estar pasando su hermano– ¿era esto lo que estabas ocultándome toda la semana? –preguntó un poco más tranquila. Aún así era difícil luchar contra la costumbre, ellos siempre actuaban o cantaban juntos. Era casi una regla en Crypton: no separarlos. Y cuando de vez en cuando sucedía los dejaba con aquellas emociones encontradas.

– Intente decírtelo pero no sabía que cantaría con Miku-san. Se suponía que sería contigo.

– ¿Conmigo?

– Hicieron una encuesta sobre quien sería mejor.

Claro, últimamente todo se regía por las opiniones de los fans. Así había sido para el video que Kaito y Len habían grabado y al parecer…

– ¡Espera! ¿Perdí? –chilló ante la lógica– otra vez…

– Lo siento… –murmuró sinceramente. En realidad esa había sido la razón por la que no le había dicho nada, incluso le había pedido a Miku que mantuviera el secreto, y no esperaba que lo fuera para siempre porque era imposible pero esa mañana Miriam prácticamente los había arrastrado para salir sin darle oportunidad de ver a su hermana antes– ¿Rin?

– Oh, está bien, no creo que… –interrumpió sus propias palabras al ver a Kaito al final del corredor, vestía ropa deportiva así que asumió que su trabajo había terminado– tal vez pueda convencer a Miriam…

– ¿Qué? –por eso no le gustaba separarse demasiado de su hermana, al momento empezaba a maquinar ideas extrañas que él no podía controlar– ¿Rin? Espero que no estés pensando…

– Adiós.

Y sin decir más Rin colgó apurándose para alcanzar a Kaito. Le gritó un par de veces en cuanto lo vio perderse al doblar la esquina y apenas lo tuvo cerca notó la toalla alrededor de su cuello.

– ¡Kaito! –gritó por última vez pero éste ya se había detenido, la miró sin entender su apuración mientras secaba su cabello que aún goteaba.

Rin se tomó un momento para tranquilizarse y pensar como lograr sus intenciones. Podía sentir la mirada de Kaito sobre si pero no se le ocurrió como convencerlo de seguirla.

– Kaito –dijo mirándolo como si él fuera el culpable de sus problemas, solo para que la risa no la traicionara– tienes que ayudarme. Len está en problemas.

Aquellas palabras fueron mágicas, Kaito dejo de poner atención a su cabello dando paso a la preocupación.

– ¿Qué le paso? ¿Está bien?

Internamente Rin sonrió preguntándose si habría algo mal en la cabeza de su hermano. Por suerte para él tenía una hermana encantadora y brillante que velaba por su seguridad y su vida amorosa.

Pero sobre todo por lo último.

* * *

Len miró en su teléfono la llamada cortaba conteniendo el impulso de salir corriendo para evitar una nueva locura de su hermana. Dejó escapar un largo y pesado suspiro, cerró el teléfono y sus ojos tratando de convencerse que Rin no causaría problemas… al menos no demasiados, se suponía que ya había aprendido la lección.

– ¿Rin-chan se enojo? –escuchó la suave voz de Miku a su lado y cuando la miró se olvidó por un momento de perseguir a su hermana. Miku parecía culpable de algo que obviamente no era su responsabilidad pero así era ella, sobre todo si se trataba de Rin. Len se obligó a sonreír solo para no causarle problemas.

– No. Pero dijo que le hubiera gustado venir –dijo aunque fuera una verdad a medias.

– Tal vez podamos venir después –dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana– en algún día libre.

Len asintió mirando la ventana de su lado, en algún momento pasaron entre un pequeño cerco improvisado y luego de él la gente desapareció. Cruzaron entre algunos edificios hasta que se detuvieron cerca de una explanada. Mientras duró el viaje, Len se entretuvo con las ocurrencias de Miku, a quien siempre le emocionaba grabar en exteriores, miraba y señalaba todo planeando volver en sus días libres que rara vez llegaban.

En general, los Vocaloid tenían pocos días de descanso, a veces pasaban meses sin tenerlos. Ocasionalmente podían descansar una mañana o una tarde, pero era tan poco tiempo que era difícil salir de las instalaciones de Crypton. Y en el caso particular de Miku, ella era de las que menos tiempo libre tenían.

– ¡Llegamos! –anunció Miriam desde el asiento del copiloto. No tardó en bajar y empujar la puerta trasera de la camioneta para dejarlos salir– si ninguno se durmió, ¡andando! –gritó encaminándose.

Len bajo de un salto y se giró para ofrecerle una mano a Miku. A su alrededor aún no era muy tarde, pero el lapso más intenso del sol ya había pasado. Siguieron a Miriam por el improvisado estacionamiento donde habían llegado un par de camionetas más, tres en total de las que ya empezaban a descargar el equipo de sonido, cámaras y luces. De la más grande surgió Yukari dando órdenes a sus asistentes mientras convertían la camioneta en una pequeña cabina para el vestuario.

Miriam los guió entre jardineras, rodeando un buen tramo de la pequeña plaza hasta llegar al centro donde había una fuente cercada por bancas y farolas. La ausencia de gente no era extraño, cada vez que grababan en exterior era rutina pedir los permisos adecuados para formar una valla a una considerable distancia y evitar que entraran los curiosos. Mientras nadie dijera que los Vocaloid estaban grabando todo transcurriría en calma.

– Aquí es donde grabaremos –anunció deteniéndose al lado de la fuente con un gesto de sus manos indicando la pieza– haremos dos videos, la misma canción en el mismo lugar pero por separado –tras recibir un doble asentimiento dio un breve vistazo al cielo– tengo contemplado usar las luces de los edificios y la fuente, así que esperaremos a que empiece a anochecer para grabar los finales. De momento haremos un pequeño ensayo y creo que tendremos el tiempo justo. ¿Alguna duda?

Miku levantó la mano y espero que Miriam la dejara hablar, entonces se puso firme como si fuera un soldado y hablo sin mirarla.

– ¿Si terminamos temprano podemos ir a dar una vuelta?

– No. Leon dijo que ya les tiene trabajo preparado para mañana.

– ¿A nosotros? –preguntó Len señalando a los dos.

– A ustedes –dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla– a Rin, Kaito… creo que también a Luka y no recuerdo si había alguien más.

– ¡Vamos a cantar juntos! –chilló Miku adelantándose a los hechos y aunque Len no dijo nada casi pudo respirar tranquilo al escuchar el nombre de su hermana. Aunque no cantaran juntos estar en el mismo proyecto debería bastar– así Rin-chan ya no estará enojada conmigo –dijo mirando a Len, quien forzó una sonrisa al comprobar que habían pensado lo mismo.

– Pero antes de que se pongan a planear, vayan a cambiarse –intervino cuando Miku tomó las manos de Len, si empezaban a dar saltos tendría que arrojarlos a la fuente– Yukari ya debe tener sus atuendos listos.

Los vestuarios para esa ocasión eran relativamente sencillos, pero Len estuvo listo antes apesar de que sería Miku quien cantaría primero. Así que aprovechó para regresar a la fuente donde ya habían colocado tres cámaras alrededor de la misma. Varios pares de luces enfocaban desde distintos puntos y el personal daba vueltas en el acostumbrado ritmo para dejar todo preparado. Encontró a Miriam en medio de todo dando algunas indicaciones.

– ¡Perfecto! –aplaudió la rubia en cuanto lo vio. Algunas de sus asistentes se detuvieron para admirar lo escuchado pero Len pronto se distrajo cuando recibió la hoja con la letra de la canción.

Vestía un pantalón recto en negro con zapatos del mismo color. La camisa blanca y suelta, tenía un chaleco en negro con detalles del mismo color. La corbata estaba un poco suelta en el mismo tono de amarillo y tenía un mitón en la mano izquierda de color negro mientras que en la mano derecha lucía un anillo a juego en el dedo índice. El detalle final lo daban los audífonos en color negro con algunos destellos en verde.

Len releyó la letra mientras tarareaba la canción en su mente. Movía la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo en silencio evocando los sonidos del acompañamiento dentro de si.

Miriam observó la forma como se abstraía del mundo, tanto que no escuchó el ajetreo que Miku estaba provocando, hasta que la chica prácticamente saltó sobre él. Intencionalmente se hizo a un lado mientras Miku se aferraba al cuello de Len.

– Len-chan, ¿qué opinas? –preguntó sonriendo sin notar la mueca de dolor del menor.

– ¿De qué? –jadeo llevando una mano hacia los brazos de la chica que apresaban su cuello.

– ¡De mí! –sonrió alejándose de un salto para mostrar su atuendo.

En un suave tono rosa, Miku lucía una variante de kimono. En la parte alta la tela se cruzaba y se ceñía a la cintura con un obi rojo. El moño en la parte trasera colgaba hasta el final de la falda. Las medias llegaban un par de centímetros debajo de la falda en color blanco con sandalias negras. Tenía los hombros descubiertos con mangas sueltas y un curioso doblez cerca del hombro en color blanco. Un par de sencillos listones sujetaban sus típicas coletas y los audífonos en negro brillaban con luces rosas.

– ¿Y? –sonrió dando un toque extra al kimono.

– Te ves muy linda –sonrió acostumbrado a esas situaciones. Entre Miku y Rin prácticamente lo habían 'educado' para responder justo como esperaban.

Miriam compartió su aprobación con un breve asentimiento de cabeza antes de girarse para hacer una seña a uno de los asistentes. Uno de los más jóvenes se acercó con una guitarra que no dudo en ofrecer a Miku. En cuanto la chica se acomodo la cinta alrededor del cuerpo el asistente se apresuró a conectar la guitarra hasta el amplificador que un par de ayudantes más acercaron al lado de la fuente.

Len observó de un lado a otro hasta que una chica se acercó para ofrecerle otra guitarra, aunque no la conectaron si pudo ver la batería, el sintetizador y un par de guitarristas extras alrededor del lugar fuera del marco que cubrían las cámaras.

– Vamos a practicar un momento mientras esperamos que la luz baje un poco más –comenzó Miriam deteniendo el jugueteo de Miku sobre la guitarra. Aún sin encender el amplificador solo se escuchaba el sonido neutro del instrumento– tendrán acompañamiento externo, solo necesito que toquen los acordes durante el coro –antes de pedirlo ya tenía la letra de la canción en la mano– solo quiero que afinemos ese detalle. Miku grabara primero pero ambos pueden cantar ahora como en el ensayo.

El ajetreo continuaba entre los asistentes, poco a poco el solitario lugar fue tomando la forma típica de los sets de grabación a los que estaban acostumbrados. Miriam dio inicio a la canción sin ningún otro sonido salvo las voces combinadas de Miku y Len, siendo la primera quien llevaba el control. Justo como debía ocurrir en un dueto mixto, Len mantenía su voz a un cierto nivel por debajo de la de Miku, fungiendo como acompañamiento.

En los momentos precisos de coros, Miriam les daba la indicación para acompañar sus voces con el sonido de la guitarra. Sin el amplificador era apenas una melodía suave y sencilla. Y por supuesto, nada que no pudieran lograr. Era parte de su formación como Vocaloid, conocer al menos uno de los instrumentos que empleaban cotidianamente en sus canciones. Por lo que no necesitaron más de un par de repeticiones para ajustarse al cambio de planes.

Poco más de una hora después, Miriam decidió que la luz ya era suficiente. Algunos de los edificios alrededor y las farolas se encendieron con un brillo que apenas se notaba en el atardecer.

– ¿Ya arreglaron la fuente? –preguntó dejando a Miku en manos de Yukari, quien se hizo cargo de un breve retoque de maquillaje.

Len se acomodó en una pequeña carpa que habían improvisado para los refrigerios. No estaba muy lejos de la fuente y con una vista perfecta del escenario apesar de las cámaras. Una de las encargadas le ofreció una bebida pero declino mientras veía a Miku ubicarse en el sitio adecuado para estar frente a la cámara que no tenía riel. Mientras escuchaba el suave sonido de la guitarra antes de comenzar, se estiró en su silla para tomar la chaqueta donde traía su celular. Miró en la pantalla el espacio vacío de los mensajes y aunque tuvo el impulso de escribirle a Rin volvió su atención hacia Miku quien daba las primeras notas en la guitarra, la batería sonó en el fondo, y empezó a cantar.

La canción era una pieza lenta que hablaba sobre los errores del pasado y las posibilidades de cambiar el futuro. Era un tema un tanto melancólico que se acentuaba con la suave voz de Miku; la expresión facial también era importante, y la chica lo lograba inmersa en las palabras que cantaba. La fuerza que imprimía en los coros cambiaba la idea de la canción, dándole un énfasis de esperanza y una breve sonrisa de Miku era todo lo que hacia falta.

Len la miraba ensimismado, como siempre, atrapado en las habilidades de Miku. Era parte de lo que la había convertido en la figura principal de los Vocaloid, tenía un magnetismo hacia la gente en cuanto comenzaba a cantar que aún no podía ser superado por nadie. Y Len se entretenía tratando de aprender de ella tanto como podía.

No era una sorpresa ver que se acercaba el final de la canción sin ningún error. Era difícil que Miku se equivocara, a diferencia de Len que algunas veces tenía problemas con la parte de las canciones.

Sonaron los últimos acordes, mientras la canción moría apenas un momento antes que una oleada de gritos se escuchara no muy lejos del lugar. Al instante Miriam preguntó si aquello se había grabado pero mientras el director revisaba el video, el resto de asistentes miraron algo detrás de la carpa donde estaba Len.

El rubio se levantó pero antes de que pudiera asomarse Yukari se interpuso.

– ¿Qué es? –pidió preocupándose por un segundo hasta que la expresión de Yukari se volvió una sonrisa torcida.

– Algo que no le va a gustar a Miriam –dijo haciendo una señal a uno de sus ayudantes– dame tu gorra –en cuanto la tuvo se la colocó a Len– asómate muy despacio, no deben verte.

Instado en su lado infantil, Len se asomó por un lado de la carpa, aún bajo la sombra de Yukari. Miró en la parte alta que separaba la explanada de los edificios, no muy lejos de donde estaban ya empezaban a reunirse algunas chicas, pudo ver a un par de hombres, niños y otros que parecían no saber por qué estaban ahí; pero cada vez eran más. Justo en el espacio que hasta hacía escasos minutos había estado vacío.

– ¡Len! –se giró para ver a Miku quien llegaba corriendo, empujada por uno de los camarógrafos– ¿viste eso? ¡Son muchísimos! –gritó emocionada– ¿podemos ir a saludar? –preguntó en cuánto tuvo a Miriam a su lado. Por su expresión no estaba de humor para preguntas pero Miku era inmune a ese tipo de cosas.

– El video esta bien –anunció el director llegando junto al resto de camarógrafos a la espera de nuevas indicaciones luego de la abrupta interrupción– se puede cortar la última parte pero no creo que podamos grabar el segundo. Al menos no por hoy.

– Si no es hoy no podrá ser otro día –murmuró Miriam mirando a Len quien trataba de calmar la euforia de Miku– supongo que tendrá que quedarse así…

– ¡Miriam, tenemos un problema! –Yukari llegó a su lado luego de dar un breve vistazo a los fans. La rubia arqueo una ceja conteniendo el impulso de gritarle– hay una niña entre los fans que dice ser…

– ¡RIN!

Aquel grito eufórico prácticamente a coro por parte de los fans fue una señal que nadie esperaba pero en cuestión de segundos, la seguridad que debió haber evitado el acceso de los fans trató de bloquearlos mientras mantenían un cerco humano alrededor de la inconfundible figura de Kaito. El chico parecía más ocupado en tratar de mantener oculta una pequeña cabeza rubia y el moño blanco que la identificaba como Rin, al parecer, la única que se mostraba divertida con la euforia que provocaba su presencia. Entre los gritos de los fans, se podía escuchar los nombres de ambos.

Len salió corriendo sin que ninguno pudiera evitarlo pero mientras Yukari lograba quedarse con Miku, Miriam lo siguió. Subió las escaleras de la parte alta de la explanada para llegar al punto donde el pequeño grupo de gente que vio ya parecían cientos. Se dirigió hacia donde la multitud intentaba llegar.

– ¡Rin! –gritó en cuanto divisó a su hermana en el mar de cabezas.

Miriam, detrás de él se ahorró corroborar si realmente era Rin, era imposible que Len la confundiera, pero perdió a ambos de vista en cuanto la atención se dividió hacia el recién llegado Kagamine. Le tomó un segundo decidir qué hacer antes de olvidarse del rubio para correr hacia los oficiales que intentaban recuperar el orden a base de gritos, algunos incluso tenían megáfonos y la rubia no lo pensó para arrebatar uno tomando por sorpresa al policía, al que le puso una mano frente a la cara para evitar que le gritara.

– ¡Atención, todos! –gritó tan fuerte que el sonido chirriante del megáfono cayó todas las voces y detuvo todo movimiento.

Desde ese lugar pudo ver a Len que a diferencia de Kaito y Rin no parecía tener problemas con las fans, mantenía su propio cerco de chicas alrededor sonriendo mientras permitía que acariciaran su rostro y su cabello. Aquello la tranquilizó, miró de reojo a Rin, quien se abrazaba a Kaito tratando de ver algo. Al parecer eso era lo único que la molestaba, no poder ver. Y Kaito parecía tan aburrido como siempre, pero no dejaba que Rin se moviera.

Después de terminar su revisión de daños inhaló profundamente tomando la primera idea que le vino a la mente.

– ¡Si mantienen el orden –gritó recibiendo los cientos de miradas– y forman una fila, nuestros queridos Vocaloid regalaran algunos autógrafos!

Los gritos comenzaron de nuevo mientras Miriam daba indicaciones a los policías para organizar a la gente. La mayoría se mostró accesible pero el pequeño grupo de Len parecían haberlo adoptado.

– ¿Puedes firmar esto? –preguntó una de las chicas extendiendo el borde de su blusa frente a Len.

– Tal vez si te formas pueda hacerlo –dijo manteniéndose impasible sin dejar de sonreír, pero aunque sus amigas trataban de que obedeciera, la chica empezó a molestarse. Len supo que no se la quitaría de encima así que se acercó a ella de modo que nadie más pudiera escuchar– si lo haces prometo regalarte esto –dijo antes de alejarse, entonces señaló el anillo de su mano –la chica pegó tal grito que por un momento pareció que el resto perderían la compostura de nuevo pero su promesa funcionó, porque enseguida salió corriendo para ocupar un lugar en la fila.

– ¿Qué le dijiste? –Rin llegó a su lado siguiendo a la chica con la mirada. En cuanto estuvieron cerca, Len le tendió su mano entrelazando sus dedos en un gesto casi inconsciente.

– Le prometí un autógrafo –dijo estirando su sonrisa sin notar la mirada ansiosa de Kaito– pero ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó mientras Miriam organizaba cuatro filas explicando la dinámica a los fans.

– Mmm… fue idea de Kaito –dijo fingiendo una mirada inocente.

– Es la última vez que te escuchó –dijo el otro llevándose una mano a la frente, ignorando el comentario anterior– Len, tu hermana es un peligro para si misma.

– Eso ya lo sé –rió.

Conocía a Rin lo suficiente para saber que de algún modo toda esa extraña situación debía ser su culpa pero no negaría que le agradaba verla. Y después del susto inicial por no saber qué estaba pasando, tenerla cerca y en una pieza era un buen motivo para reír. Aunque fuera sobre la angustia de Kaito. Ya después tendría oportunidad de disculparse.

Kaito dejo escapar el aire en un profundo y silencioso suspiro mirando la sonrisa de Len. Todo el camino hasta llegar ahí, cortesía de uno de los distribuidores de Crypton y tras sonsacarle el dato a Leon; se preguntó cómo era posible que dejaran trabajar a Len si se sentía tan mal. O al menos esa era la historia que le había dado Rin, algo sobre un resfriado complicado con la falta de alimentación que tenían a Len agotado, pero que su grado de responsabilidad era tan alto que le impedía negarse a trabajar.

Había esperando ver a Len al borde del colapso, no rodeado de un montón de fans, sonriendo como siempre e incluso divirtiéndose. Solo entonces su raciocinio regresó recordándole lo _creativa_ que era Rin. Era obvio que su interés por estar cerca de su hermano la llevaría a intentar cualquier método y él se había dejado llevar por el bloqueo que le daba cada vez que escuchaba el nombre del rubio.

Antes de volver a suspirar por su ingenuidad, miró la conversación entre los gemelos sin escuchar lo que decían. No sabía como empezar a agradecer por la sonrisa del menor de ellos. Que su corazón latiera de miedo un momento atrás y ahora continuara eufórico solo por verlo no era bueno. Lo sabía, realmente estaba tratando de evitarlo, pero…

Mientras Rin seguía quejándose bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, Kaito acercó su mano a Len acariciando su cabello, hipnotizado por su sola presencia. En seguida tuvo sobre si ambas miradas azules.

– Eso mismo pensé yo –dijo Rin inflando las mejillas cuando vio que Kaito se había congelado– esas chicas te despeinaron por completo.

– Ah… gracias –murmuró Len avergonzado palpando el lugar que Kaito había _arreglado_. Lo miró aunque Kaito ya no le respondía el gesto. Frunció el ceño, imaginó que el mayor estaría molesto por el comportamiento de Rin. Pero no estaba seguro que eso fuera lo que había visto en sus ojos.

– Bien, ¿están listos? –preguntó Miriam, al parecer más relajada.

– ¿Firmaremos autógrafos? –preguntó Len con cierta ironía, cuando justo horas antes se le había negado a Miku.

– Por un rato al menos. Son cerca de doscientas personas, tú solo firmaras a unas veinte. Aún tengo esperanza en que terminemos el video.

– ¿Aún no lo terminan? Pero si es tan tarde –chilló Rin sin notar las miradas horrorizadas de Kaito y Len. Aquel no había sido el mejor comentario.

– Si, es tarde –siseo Miriam fingiéndose amable– y lo será aún más. Pero tú y yo hablaremos después. Ya me entere de tu _agradable_ participación en todo esto.

Rin se abrazó a la espalda de su hermano tratando de desaparecer de la mirada de Miriam.

Los gritos volvieron a surgir cuando Miku apareció escoltada por Yukari. La chica se tomó un momento para correr hacia el pequeño grupo de Vocaloid, emocionada al ver a Rin, pero en cuanto notó la presencia, y aún más, la euforia de las personas que coreaban su nombre corrió hacia ellos repartiendo saludos y sonrisas mientras se acercaba a una de las filas antes de que la siguieran los otros tres. Cada uno tenía su propia fila y al lado un policía se aseguraba de que los fans no se acercaran demasiado; el resto de elementos uniformados rodeaban el coro manteniendo el orden.

Y como siempre, Miku destacaba por su práctico desenvolvimiento hacia la gente. Si cuando tomaba un micrófono y empezaba a cantar brillaba con luz propia, en medio de las personas que la admiraban no se quedaba atrás. Mientras el resto repartían uno que otro autógrafo, Miku era capaz de posar para las fotos, firmar, sonreír e incluso agradecer las palabras de los fans, sin detenerse demasiado en cada uno.

Kaito, a su lado, firmaba la libreta perfumada de una pequeña niña no mayor que los gemelos quien deliberadamente no dejaba de mirarlo. Y tuvo que resistir las ganas de reír de puro nerviosismo, aquella niña tenía la mirada fija de un gato.

Len estaba en la fila siguiente derrochando todo su encanto natural entre mujeres de todas las edades. Una sonrisa inocente bastaba para que mantuvieran la calma y permitir que tocaran su cabello provocaba reacciones en cadena, que iban de gritos agudos a una perdida temporal de voz. Claro que eso molestaría a Yukari cuando tuviera que prepararlo de nuevo para el video.

Rin cerraba las hileras de fans que en algún punto dejaban de ser filas para volver a formar la multitud enérgica que eran al principio. Un chico no demasiado mayor que ella le pidió tímidamente un beso y Rin aprovechó cuando se inclino rogando para besar brevemente su cabeza. Se alejo desviando la mirada y aquello provocó un chillido a coro.

Miriam se paseó detrás de los Vocaloid asegurándose que las medidas de seguridad para ellos se respetaban. Cuando uno de los fans le pidió un autógrafo tuvo que frenar su euforia al saber que todavía la recordaban como una vieja generación de Vocaloid para empezar a preparar su vía de escape. El permiso que había obtenido para utilizar esa plaza no cubría tener un montón de gente sin la seguridad adecuada, así que mientras más pronto se fueran menos problemas tendrían.

Se acercó discretamente a Len mientras firmaba los audífonos de un niño.

– Len, tenemos que terminar de grabar –murmuró sin demasiada discreción pero solo Rin y Kaito que estaban a sus lados lo escucharon, entre los gritos, la multitud los ignoró.

– ¡Yo también puedo firmar! –gritó Rin adivinando que sería imposible "arrebatar" a Len de sus fans. Su gesto fue tan improvisado que tomó por sorpresa a todos, empujó a su hermano detrás de ella mientras se apuraba a firmar los audífonos del pequeño que entre risas trataba de mantener la cabeza quieta.

Aquello causo un nuevo revuelo entre la gente ante la posibilidad de obtener una firma de cada uno. Len empezó a retroceder al comprender la intención de su hermana pero siendo más pequeña que él no alcanzó a cubrir su huida. Antes de que alguien lo notara, Kaito se acercó al lado de Rin.

– ¿Y qué tal esto? –preguntó empezando a firmar sobre el plástico, empeorando la euforia de la gente.

Miriam ignoró el caos por un momento arrastrando a Len escaleras abajo donde los camarógrafos ya estaban listos. Yukari no tardó en saltar sobre el rubio apurada en tratar de arreglar el _desastre_ en que había quedado.

Por un momento Len se vio atrapado entre un montón de manos que lo empujaron al punto de mira frente a la fuente. Yukari no dejaba de retocar su maquillaje para evitar que la luz se reflejara en su rostro. De algún lugar apareció la guitarra y él solo pudo tomarla, sintió las manos apuradas de los asistentes alisando su ropa desde los hombros hasta los zapatos. Los reflectores apuntaron a su persona y entre gritos trato de escuchar las indicaciones de Miriam. Cuando todo terminó se permitió un momento para suspirar y comprobar con asombro que no se escuchaban los gritos de los fans.

El director anuncio que comenzarían, y Len se fijo en el conteo del manager. Tres tiempos después, deslizó su mano por la guitarra dando inicio al acompañamiento de "Puzzle" antes que el resto de instrumentos sonaran. Su voz y su expresión facial eran suaves con un sencillo toque de melancolía que guío las palabras cantadas pidiendo que la vida fuera simple como un rompecabezas.

Su estilo no era la alegre plegaria que Miku interpretaba, Len permitía que las palabras llegaran dentro de él para expresarse a través de sus facciones e increíblemente no tuvo que repetir la canción. La había ensayado tantas veces que su único fallo tendría que ser en el acompañamiento. Pero no ocurrió, al final pudo librar las sencillos notas y con el sonido de la fuente detrás de él, apenas unas estrofas extra para cerrar los ojos y dar por terminada la canción.

El director esperó los segundos reglamentarios para cortar antes de dar el grito que rompió la atmosfera y al instante las voces de los fans se volvieron a escuchar. Len saltó en su sitio mirando al pequeño grupo que al parecer habían dejado quedarse, aún custodiados por la seguridad. No eran tantos como al principio pero si suficientes para un pequeño coro.

– ¡Fue genial! –chilló Rin acercándose para abrazarse al cuello de su hermano– pero creí que cantarías con Miku-san.

– Yo también –murmuró la aludida llegando junto a Kaito– pero se escuchó mejor que cuando yo canté.

Antes de que alguno pudiera agregar algo más el familiar grito de "encore" se escuchó desde la parte alta de la plaza. Ninguno dijo algo pero Miriam observaba al pequeño coro como si fuera un programa de televisión.

– Len –llamó la rubia sin mirarlo llevándose una mano a la barbilla– hay una chica entre ellas que dice que le prometiste darle tu posesión más valiosa.

– ¿Qué? –Len dio un grito ahogado pero fue Rin la que hablo alejándose de su hermano para mirarlo molesta. Kaito y Miku tenían expresiones que rozaban el miedo– yo preocupándome de elegir alguien adecuado para ti y ¿tú me haces esto?

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –Len casi grito ante la horrible posibilidad de que su hermana estuviera actuando como casamentera. Porque podía hacerlo. Y lo peor es que no lo dudaba.

– ¡No me cambies el tema! –gritó señalándolo– como tu hermana mayor tengo que evitar que cometas errores. Y eso incluye algo como esto.

– Estás exagerando –dijo cansado llevándose una mano a la frente– ni siquiera sabes quien es.

– ¡Ah! ¡Entonces si le prometiste algo!

– ¡No le prometí…! Espera, de hecho lo hice –murmuró poniendo una mirada inocente.

Rin se congeló dejando su boca muy abierta, siendo la única que se estaba tomando ese asunto demasiado en serio. Miku reía cubriéndose la boca para evitar que la furia de Rin fuera sobre ella y Kaito mantenía la sonrisa sabiendo lo exagerada que era la rubia. Aunque internamente le inquieta la facilidad que tenía Len para atraer a la gente.

– Miriam –pidió el menor logrando que la rubia lo mirara– si le prometí algo, ¿crees que pueda dárselo?

– ¡Sobre mi cadáver! –gritó Rin saliendo de su trance, pero Miku la detuvo para que no se lanzara sobre Len.

– No estoy segura. Si la dejamos bajar no se irán nunca –murmuró pensativa bajo el continuo "encore" que no cesaba. A su alrededor los asistentes ya habían empezado a guardar el equipo pero eso no parecía desanimar al coro– y no voy a dejar que subas de nuevo.

– ¿Qué opinas de una canción? –propuso Miku abrazando a Rin que no podía quedarse quieta tratando de alcanzar a su hermano– ¿solo una?

– Eso… podría funcionar –dijo finalmente mirando a cada uno– ¿Cuál proponen?

– ¡Cantarella!

– ¡World is mine!

– Romeo &amp; Cinderella

– Meltdown.

Al final de las cuatro opciones solo una tenía una coreografía que podían usar como excusa para que Len se acercara a la 'chica de la promesa', como curiosamente la había llamado Miku y antes de que Rin se dejara molestar por semejante comentario, se mantuvo firme en la idea de que Kaito debía bailar con Len y ella con Miku. La idea sonaba extraña y a ninguno, por diferentes razones, les gusto, pero Rin se negó a cantar si no era de ese modo y ante tal rabieta ninguno se atrevió a objetar.

Así, las parejas _designadas_ tuvieron escasos minutos para ponerse de acuerdo y tomar prestados los audífonos adicionales de los gemelos para Kaito y Miku. Algunos ayudantes tomaron las guitarras y el sintetizador para improvisar una melodía que se ajustara a la versión oficial de "Cantarella".

– Supongo que ahora no importara si me equivoco –sonrió Len mientras miraba los pasos de Kaito. Repetían el ritmo una y otra vez buscando la sincronización que habían conseguido con la grabación del video. Kaito incluso intento cambiar algunos de los pasos y Len lo siguió sin problemas, aunque el menor lo dijera no había manera de que se equivocara.

– Creo que podríamos inventar pasos nuevos –sugirió Kaito, tomando sorpresivamente la mano de Len, tiró de él acercando sus cuerpos. Len se detuvo apoyando la mano en el pecho de Kaito y éste lo hizo girar sobre si con sus manos unidas en alto antes de apoyar la mano libre bajo su espalda, lo empujó un poco y terminó ligeramente recostado en el aire con Kaito mirándolo de cerca– ¿qué opinas? –dijo sintiendo la agitada respiración de Len ante el brusco movimiento.

Pero antes de que el menor pudiera responder los chillidos de las fans volvieron a llenar el lugar. La pose en que habían terminado desató la euforia ante una situación comprometedora.

Kaito levantó el ligero cuerpo del menor situándose detrás de él, se inclinó un poco para apoyar el rostro en el hombro de Len mirando a las fans desde su perspectiva con una inocente sonrisa. Len vio frente a ellos el estallido de las fans que no tardaron en llenarlos de fotografías con sus celulares.

– ¡Oigan! Eso no se vale –Rin se quejó señalándolos desde el otro lado del improvisado escenario donde había estado practicando con Miku– están aprovechándose de la situación.

– ¿Qué no era esto lo que tenías planeado? –preguntó Kaito en cuanto las chicas se acercaron a ellos, de modo que las fans no pudieran escucharlos– una sana competencia –aclaro antes de que accidentalmente se delatara.

Por un momento Rin realmente pensó que hablaban de lo mismo, pero al parecer Kaito no cedería… aún. Sonrió tomando la mano de Miku.

– Podemos ganarles –dijo levantando un poco la barbilla.

– ¡Que emoción! –chilló Miku dando un breve saltito que desestabilizo un poco a Rin– ¿y qué ganaremos? –los otros tres se miraron confundidos, ninguno había esperado una apuesta, mucho menos un premio.

– Si ganamos… –murmuró Rin torciendo el labio. Miró a la curiosa pareja frente a si y supo que podría _ayudar_ a su hermano– ustedes tendrán que grabar "Cendrillion". Juntos –acentúo al ver los tranquilos rostros.

– Eh… ¿por qué esa canción? –preguntó Len arqueando una ceja. No porque le molestara, estaba acostumbrado a actuar, pero de todas las canciones disponibles entre todos los Vocaloid… ¿por qué una canción romántica? No podía considerarlo un castigo, no odiaba a Kaito como para que le molestara.

Kaito, por otra parte, se quedo pensativo recordando la letra de la canción. Ya la había grabado antes con Miku, así que sabía de que trataba y el incómodo presentimiento que tuvo al encontrarse con la mirada de Rin casi le hizo negarse. ¿Por qué de pronto Rin parecía tan…?

Primero los obligaba a bailar juntos y luego escogía una canción ¿como _esa_?

Había algo extraño en su actitud de los últimos días pero justo ahora se daba cuenta de que no estaba siendo paranoico. Rin… tal vez sabía algo que él mismo estaba tratando de ignorar.

– Es linda –respondió Rin cruzándose de brazos. Miku a su lado lo pensó un segundo antes de asentir.

– También quiero verlo… –dijo desviando la mirada.

– Bien –dijo Len cruzando los brazos en un gesto idéntico al de su hermana– si nosotros ganamos, te disculparas personalmente con todo el equipo.

Kaito había intentado encontrar un castigo que realmente le molestara a Rin, pero Len había dado justo con el adecuado. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y lo hizo aún más cuando vio la expresión molesta de la rubia.

– De acuerdo –bufó girando para empujar a Miku lejos de ellos.

Len volteo a ver a Kaito con una inocente sonrisa en el rostro.

– Rin no se ha dado cuenta de que ella es la única que tiene algo que perder.

Kaito asintió feliz de escuchar esas palabras. Significaba que Len no se sentía incómodo cerca de él, aunque tuvieran que grabar otro video juntos como _pareja_. Sabía que Len no compartía sus sentimientos pero lo tranquilizaba comprobar que de algún modo, el rubio lo veía como alguien de confianza.

– Entonces hay que ganar –dijo tendiendo su mano.

Len asintió entrelazando sus manos, bailando a un ritmo silencioso y sin ensayar. Se olvidaron de los pasos dejándose llevar por el coro de las fans.

Rin los miró debatiéndose entre la emoción por comprobar, una vez más, la química entre ellos; y su alto grado de competitividad. No iba a perder, aunque fuera su hermano. Le hizo una señal a Miku para que ambas se situaran a una corta distancia una de la otra. Ambas sabían la coreografía de "Cantarella" pero ninguna había bailado en la posición que dirigía, así que se evitarían improvisar para moverse al ritmo de "Promise".

Mientras las fans creaban la ambientación tarareando el ritmo y aplaudiendo, los asistentes que esperaban con los instrumentos una señal para empezar, terminaron por tocar una versión instrumental de "World is mine", una de las canciones favoritas de Miku y que no tardó en empezar a cantar. Rin sonrió ante la extraña situación que se había formado, y mientras los fans empezaban a corear la canción, ella misma siguió la letra. Len y Kaito no tardaron en unirse.

En algún momento la competencia dejo de serlo entre ritmos dispares y la repetición de la letra. Len encontró un momento para guiar a Kaito hacia le gente sin perder el ritmo, en una vuelta se giró para encontrar a la chica a la que le había prometido el anillo. Detuvo el baile para tomar la mano de la chica depositando un sencillo beso en ella y al mismo tiempo dejando el anillo entre sus dedos. Aprovechó para saludar a un par de chicas más del mismo modo solo para no despertar sospechas.

Detrás de él, Kaito había tenido la intención de continuar bailando, o al menos cantando entre la pausa de Len pero no pudo. Se quedó quieto mirando la calma con la que el rubio se desenvolvió entre los fans, sonriendo y saludando de una manera que cada una interpretó como algo especial. En realidad no eran más que un montón de rostros que seguramente Len no recordaría, pero mientras lo veía sonreír, desde esa perspectiva, Kaito no pudo asegurarse que esa actitud fuera una completa mentira. Y si era sincero, las palabras a medias de Rin podían ser ciertas. En medio de toda esa gente, tal vez, algún día, alguien como Len podía encontrar a una chica que resaltara. Podía llegar a ver a alguien especial.

Pensar en eso dolió.

Dolió imaginar que él nunca llegaría a ser más que un amigo, o un compañero de trabajo. Len jamás lo miraría de un modo _especial_. Y aunque fuera su culpa y su decisión… dolía.

Ni siquiera notó el momento en que algunas fans desviaron su atención del rubio para tomarle fotografías. Incluso hubo algunos cuchicheos sobre cierta expresión en su rostro. Pero Kaito tampoco lo escuchó, solo pudo ver a Len acercándose a él con una sonrisa que le pareció muy tierna. El menor le dijo algo pero seguía tan desconectado que solo reaccionó cuando Len rodeó su cintura con un brazo y lo hizo girar para mirar al grupo que ya tenía listos sus celulares para tomar la foto que una de las chicas había pedido.

Kaito despertó de su ensoñación con el suave aroma que despedía el menor, entonces se atrevió a rodear su cuerpo cerca del hombro y antes de considerarlo, lo abrazó apoyando su rostro contra su pecho. Len se mostró sorprendido un segundo y la mirada de Kaito era de absoluta tranquilidad, pero ninguna de las cámaras captó esa imagen, al instante cada uno adopto su porte como actores, posando para un montón de fotografías que parecían una más del estilo Vocaloid.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí les traigo un capítulo más, que siento que empieza un poco flojo, pero luego mejora y bastante. Me encantan este par. Y sé que hago sufrir un poquito a Kaito, y prometo que sufrirá más XD jjajjaja, pero no puedo evitarlo . Y supongo que también es obvio quien es mi personajes favorito =P

En fin que Rin no cede y Len vive tan preocupado por su hermana que no nota lo que pasa a su alrededor. Ahora, una pregunta importante, ¿qué equipo perdió la apuesta? =) Eso lo sabrán hasta dentro de dos capítulos, porque ya tenía pensado qué escribir para el próximo y eso de la apuesta se coló.

Espero sus reviews, gracias por los views, saben que se agradecen pero los comentarios motivan =P Cualquier queja, sugerencia o recomendación es bienvenida ;)

¡Besos!

Yui-chan

"Puzzle" – Project Diva – Versión Len/Miku


	4. World's End Dancehall

**Amarillo Turquesa**

* * *

Cuarta Voz

World's End Dancehall

"_El significado se encuentra aquí entrelazado_"

* * *

"_Sé que soy la persona que más conoce a Len. No solo sé lo que piensa sino también lo que siente… O al menos así debería ser. Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo entender qué esta pensando? _

_No puede ser tan difícil acercarse a la persona que le gusta después de todos mis esfuerzos por dejarlos solos. Claro que en este lugar es imposible, siempre estamos trabajando en grupos o completamente aislados, que ellos coincidan se ha vuelto un poco más difícil que de costumbre. _

_Ahora tengo un nuevo temor, ¿qué pasaría si Len se desanima y piensa que su enamoramiento no avanza? Tal vez renunciaría… y eso explicaría su apatía de los últimos días. Al principio pensé que el nuevo proyecto no lo motivaba pero ahora… creo que sé cual es la verdadera razón. ¡Tal vez incluso renuncie a sus sentimientos!_

_¡No! Sé que si estuviera en su lugar eso me dolería mucho, no puedo permitirlo. Y no quiero verlo devastado cuando sepa que se equivoca…"_

– Ni siquiera quiero saber en que, según tú, me estoy equivocando –la voz de Len volvió a interrumpir sus _pensamientos_ al mismo tiempo que sintió un breve golpe en la cabeza.

– Agh, me dolió –chilló sujetándose la cabeza– últimamente eres muy grosero con tu hermana mayor.

A su alrededor, Kaito, Luka y Miku practicaban la misma coreografía que ellos desde hacía un par de días. No era realmente difícil pero ninguno había tenido suficiente tiempo para dedicarle por sus proyectos personales. Un par de horas al día, o cada dos en el caso de Miku y Luka. Apenas y estaban listos pero tenían programado un ensayo final para esa tarde, tenían escasas horas para afinar detalles.

Mientras ellos tenían una de sus acostumbradas diferencias, el resto practicaba a su ritmo con la música de "_World's End Dancehall_" de fondo. Leon los miraba a la distancia observando sin decir nada, a diferencia de Miriam que paseaba entre ellos dando sugerencias.

En algún momento Rin se desesperó tanto por ver que el resto avanzaba que terminó pidiéndole ayuda a Len y habían empezado bien hasta que sus pensamientos la traicionaron por enésima vez.

– Eso es solo porque _mi hermana mayor_ se comporta cada vez peor –dijo Len cruzando los brazos fingiéndose molesto– en serio, ¿qué te ocurre? Estás más distraída que de costumbre –su mirada cambio rápidamente cuando se inclinó reflejando su preocupación.

Rin lo miró sosteniendo el gesto por un largo momento. Sabía por qué Kaito se había enamorado de su hermano, pero entonces por qué Len…

– De nuevo te estás yendo –dijo Len divertido agitando una mano frente al rostro de la rubia– si estás cansada podemos tomarlo con más calma. Dudo que puedas terminar la coreografía si _te vas_ a cada dos segundos.

– Estoy bien… es solo que… –cuando notó la insistente mirada de Kaito siguiéndolos desde su lugar, no pudo evitar la sonrisa de una nueva idea– me siento un poco mal por Kaito… –dijo bajando la mirada, aunque su voz se notara triste si Len la veía a los ojos sabría que mentía.

– ¿Kaito? ¿Qué le paso?

Rin tuvo que hacer un doble esfuerzo para no sonreír al ver la genuina preocupación de su hermano.

– Es por lo del otro día, cuando grabaste con Miku-san. Él… sé que fue mi culpa que terminara envuelto en todo pero no he podido disculparme.

– Es cierto, tampoco he podido agradecerle –dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

– ¿Agradecerle? ¿Por qué?

– Por cuidar de ti, claro.

– Ah, eso… –no había esperado esa respuesta. Y se debatió entre sentirse feliz por la preocupación de Len o molesta porque su hermano, una vez más, se mostraba _muy_ _torpe_. Aún así podría sacarle provecho a sus intenciones– supongo que aún no es demasiado tarde para hacerlo –sonrió finalmente mirándolo.

– No tendrás otra idea descabellada, ¿cierto?

– No, pero parece que olvidaste que día es hoy –dijo acomodando innecesariamente el moño sobre su cabeza.

– ¿Martes?

– No, tonto, es catorce de febrero –dijo con una enorme sonrisa como si el simple hecho fuera una respuesta valida. Aunque ni ella misma lo supo hasta hacia un rato. Era normal en Crypton olvidar las fechas medianamente importantes, ya que todos los Vocaloid acostumbraban trabajar casi todo el año.

– ¿Y…?

– Que puedes darle chocolates…

– Espera, espera, ese tipo de cosas se hacen cuando la otra persona te gusta –dijo apurado y claramente nervioso– y ese obviamente no es el caso.

– Ajá. No digo que corras junto a él y le declares tu amor eterno…

Mientras hablaba, en un tono que a Len le pareció más alto de lo normal, el rubio miraba de un lado a otro esperando que nadie escuchara los disparates de su hermana. En algún momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Kaito y no pudo evitar la sensación fría en su espalda imaginando que los estaba escuchando, se giró rápidamente hacia su hermana dejando un gesto confundido en Kaito.

– Rin… –su expresión era dolorosa y su voz apenas un quejido.

– …será una simple muestra de agradecimiento. También existen ese tipo de detalles para esta fecha, ¿sabías? –terminó mirando, detrás de Len, a Kaito quien ya se acercaba a ellos– solo como amigos.

– ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? –Kaito llegó junto a ellos notando la reacción nerviosa de Len quien respingó evitando su mirada por un momento antes de sonreírle– es raro verlos distraídos en un ensayo. Ya casi es hora del descanso pero Miriam esta un poco inquieta.

– Eso no es raro, pero Len esta preocupado porque olvidó que día es hoy.

– ¿Hoy…? –Kaito se obligó a mantener su atención en Rin, apesar de los gestos de Len, a su lado, parecía que intentaba callar a su hermana. Mentalmente hizo un repaso de su agenda y casi sin pensarlo evocó la de Len pero no encontró el "gran evento" que insinuaba la rubia.

Por un momento el temor que Kaito sintió esa mañana volvió al ver la mirada incómoda de Len, parecía que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo. No había visto al menor desde el día que improvisaron el mini concierto donde lo había abrazado. Aún se recriminaba por ello y aunque no negaría que realmente quiso hacerlo, también estaba consciente de que no era lo correcto. Aunque llevaban varios días ensayando para el mismo video no había coincidido en horarios con Len hasta esa mañana. Y justo ahora el rubio parecía incómodo con su presencia.

Fue su turno para desviar la mirada, comprendiendo que era una reacción normal. Para Len debió ser molesto y si no lo había golpeado en ese momento solo fue por la presencia de las fans; sino lo golpeaba ahora… tal vez podría ser por respeto a su hermana. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo esperando que ese caótico momento no terminara distanciándolos.

– Es catorce de febrero –sonrió Rin inclinándose un poco frente a Kaito cuando notó su mirada apagada. Len no estaba ayudando mucho pero viéndolos de ese modo, rehuyendo uno del otro parecía ser una buena señal. Asintió para si misma cuando vio a Miriam del otro lado del estudio haciendo la señal para tomar un descanso– el día en que se regalan chocolates.

– ¿Piensan regalarle a alguien? –preguntó distraídamente tratando de seguir la conversación. Tampoco era típico seguir las costumbres pero al menos sabía de que hablaban.

– Yo no. Len lo hará.

– ¡Rin! –esta vez el tono del menor fue más intenso acercándose a su hermana para susurrarle algo pero Kaito se desconecto cuando la idea se formó en su mente– si se supone que le vamos a regalar chocolates a él, ¿qué sentido tiene decírselo?

¿Cómo no lo había notado? Mirando a Len sin descanso y no había notado que alguien le gustaba. Debía haber alguien a quien el rubio tratara diferente, pero ¿quién? Se giró lentamente encontrando a las dos únicas Vocaloid además de ellos. Un profundo vacío empezó a formarse en su pecho cuando de pronto los gemelos se unieron a Miku y Luka. Len de inmediato se acercó a Miku y ella no dejaba de sonreírle hasta que terminó acariciando su mejilla.

De pronto el suelo bajo sus pies era demasiado inestable, quería correr hacia ellos y llevarse a Len muy lejos. Cerró los puños con fuerza sufriendo la impotencia y su deseo por gritar lo que sentía siendo reprimido por la sonrisa que ahora tenía Len, cuando justo un momento atrás, a su lado, no parecía tan a gusto como siempre.

Bajó la cabeza de modo que el cabello cubrió su rostro. Se suponía que estaba convencido de que una relación íntima entre ellos no tenía futuro, entonces… ¿por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué no dejaba de doler? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarlo?

Del otro lado donde se había formado el pequeño grupo, Rin obligó a Miku a darle su atención alejándola un poco de Len, pero Kaito salió del estudio sin decir nada y sin ver aquel cambio.

– Miku-san, ¿sabes hacer chocolates? –preguntó emocionada ignorando una vez más la mueca de terror de su hermano.

– Mmm… no –pensó llevándose un dedo a la barbilla– normalmente los compró…

– Que lastima, pensé que podrías ayudar a Len.

Esta vez el rubio se golpeo el rostro con la palma. Al parecer había caído en otra de las extrañas ideas de su hermana y no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que podría librarse de ella antes de que Rin estuviera satisfecha. Su única esperanza era que pasara pronto y siendo positivos, sería al día siguiente, cuando esa _desafortunada_ fecha terminara.

– ¿Vas a preparar chocolates? –preguntó Miku emocionada volviendo a mirar a Len. Rin se giró hacia Luka repitiendo su pregunta, sorprendida de que ninguna asociara el dulce con la fecha.

– Al parecer… –murmuró Len forzándose a sonreír. Los disparates de su hermana no eran culpa de nadie, mucho menos de Miku.

– Genial, espero que yo también alcance algunos –dijo juntando sus manos en un gesto que siempre se veía muy tierno en ella. Len la miró por un momento empezando a preguntarse qué tan difícil sería preparar chocolates.

* * *

Aprovechando el descanso autoimpuesto por la falta de atención de los Vocaloid y entre las amenazas de Leon para no fallar el ensayo de prueba, Rin prácticamente arrastró a su hermano hasta su habitación donde montaron una improvisada "sala de preparación", como curiosamente lo llamó la mayor de los Kagamine.

Para terror de Len, su hermana estaba tomando todo ese asunto como si fuera un juego. Habían conseguido todo lo necesario para preparar los dichosos chocolates, en una carrera casi suicida entre las tiendas cercanas a las instalaciones. La idea era no tardarse demasiado pero quedaban escasas tres horas para el ensayo de prueba.

Y Rin no desistía.

Len suspiró mientras daba vueltas al cacao derretido en una pequeña olla sobre la estufa eléctrica. Estaba rebosante de la masa oscura y prácticamente derretido pero Len había dejado de prestarle atención, movía la cuchara en círculos mientras Rin terminaba de cortar nueces.

Miró a su hermana de reojo cuando la escuchó tararear una canción, su mirada esta atenta en su labor. Era extraño que se mostrara tan interesada en algo, a menos que… No, no, Rin era caprichosa pero no malvada. No había razón por la que tuviera alguna especie de _malévolo_ plan en mente.

Pero… ¿chocolates? ¿Por qué tenía que preparar chocolates para otro hombre? No importaba cómo intentaba disfrazarlo su hermana, aquello se veía extraño.

– Listo –anunció Rin antes de agregar las nueces al cacao.

– Pareces muy feliz con esto –dijo Len sin poder evitarlo.

– Me gustan los chocolates –sonrió. Lo cierto es que se veía adorable con aquel delantal rosa.

– ¿Para regalar? –inquirió arqueando una ceja.

– Tal vez podamos quedarnos con algunos.

– No lo creo –dijo mirando la mezcla– ya que te tomaste la molestia de preguntar por la receta de chocolates a cada persona que se nos atravesó vamos a tener que regalarles a todos.

– ¡¿Qué?! –no pudo evitar el chillido horrorizado mirando a su hermano como si estuviera loco.

No le importaba tanto el chocolate como para llorarlo pero si le regalaban a todos entonces perdería el detalle "especial" para Kaito. Se suponía que Len debía darle solo a él y entonces… ¡su relación debía avanzar! Torció la boca molesta.

– Pero supongo que podemos guardar algunos para ti –dijo Len malinterpretando la reacción de Rin.

– Si, claro… –murmuró pesimista. Se alejó para mirar dentro del pequeño refrigerador los primeros chocolates que habían hecho– se ven bien –dijo probando uno– saben muy bien, debimos usar fresas. ¿Qué sabor crees que le guste a Kaito?

– Ni idea, pero si quedaron bien, ya podemos enfriar esto –apagó la estufa. El repentino silencio lo alertó para mirar a su hermana, de espaldas a él inclinada sobre la mesa donde había cortado las nueces– ¿qué haces? –cuando se acercó a ella notó el montón de pequeños chocolates que tenía en la mesa. Algunos con forma de corazón, estrellas y caritas de oso. Entre sus manos tenía un corazón al que estaba terminando de pintar con chocolate líquido rojo– Rin… ¿no crees que es demasiado? –por no decir que _ni en broma_ entregaría ese tipo de _regalo_.

– ¿No se ve lindo? Creo que podemos ponerlos en una pequeña bolsa con un enorme moño…

– Rin, basta –pidió cubriéndose el rostro por un momento– creo que estás confundiendo la situación. ¿No crees que Kaito se sentirá incómodo de recibir algo así de mí?

La rubia lo miró parpadeando exageradamente.

– No. Estoy segura de que le agradara.

– Pues yo lo dudo. ¿Olvidaste que solo se trata de agradecimiento? No tiene nada que ver con la fecha.

– Pero… dijiste que era por mí. ¿Qué no soy lo suficientemente valiosa como para que regales algo así? –preguntó enfurruñada mostrando el _exageradamente_ _rojo_ chocolate antes de empujarlo en la boca de Len quien no tuvo más opción que comerlo– ¿qué pensabas darle?

– De hecho sabe bien –murmuró a medio masticar– pero yo había pensado invitarlo a almorzar o algo así. Le gustan los helados así que…

Rin dejó de escucharlo mientras una sensación fría corría en su espalda. Casi podía apostar a que su alma se había ido un momento. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan egoísta para arruinar la primera cita de su hermano? Ahora no solo se sentía terrible, quería disculparse pero la mirada firme de Len le dijo que estaba resistiendo su dolor y que no la culpaba de nada. ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor se suponía que era?

Se dejo caer de rodillas cubriendo su rostro con las manos aún manchadas de chocolate.

– Rin, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? –en un segundo Len estaba a su lado, rodeando su espalda con un brazo creyendo que se desmayaría. Al menos la palidez en su rostro no era normal.

– Lo siento, Len, lo siento tanto –dijo usando un exagerado tono que le dio la certeza al menor de que todo estaba bien.

– Si, si –murmuró palmeando su espalda. Se alejó de ella pero apenas lo suficiente para sentarse a su lado. Imaginó que Rin al fin había comprendido el problema que suponía todo ese asunto de los chocolates.

– No lo entiendes, de verdad lo siento –dijo mirándolo con los ojos brillantes, mordiendo su labio inferior.

– Lo sé –sonrió frotando su cabeza– pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? –no tenía más opción que seguirle el juego. Rin tendía a exagerar en casi todo, incluyendo sus sentimientos de culpa sin sentido.

– ¿No estás molesto?

– No, no lo estoy.

– Pero… ¿y Kaito?

– Le daré los chocolates.

– ¿Solo a él?

– ¿Eh?...

– Yo puedo entregarlos al resto pero tú solo dale a Kaito, ¿si?

Aquello no tenía sentido pero Len no pudo evitar reírse.

– Somos gemelos, pero a veces me gustaría saber que hay en tu cabeza –dijo levantándose.

– Promete que se los darás.

– Si, si. Lo haré. Pero la próxima vez deja que yo arreglé las cosas a mí modo, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¡Lo prometo! –gritó sin pensarlo.

Len se giró rascándose distraídamente la cabeza. Aquella definitivamente era otra promesa vacía.

Rin sonrío apretando los puños en una burda señal de victoria. Al menos eso podía cumplirlo. No volvería a interferir en las citas de su hermano, pero si podía ayudar para que tuvieran otra.

Mientras Rin seguía en su mundo de ideas extrañas, al que Len tuvo que acostumbrarse, se alejó de ella para terminar de vaciar el chocolate en los moldes. Con una mueca rara en su rostro tuvo que utilizar los que tenían forma de corazón. De haber podido hubiera evitado que los compraran pero los necesitaba si querían terminar los dulces a tiempo. Acomodó varias charolas en el pequeño refrigerador justo en el momento en que Rin emergió de si misma. Se acercó a él para ayudar a limpiar y unos pequeños golpes en la puerta los distrajeron.

– ¡Oh, no! Me equivoque de habitación –la suave voz de Luka bajó aún más cuando se giró para mirar la placa al lado de la puerta que decía 'Rin Kagamine'.

– No, descuida. Rin y yo seguimos intercambiando habitaciones –dijo a modo de broma, sabiendo lo distraída que era Luka. Era la única capaz de confundirlos.

– Supongo que no importa. Los buscaba a los dos –sonrió con su ternura característica– Leon me envío, quiere empezar el ensayo antes.

– ¡Ya vamos para allá! –gritó Rin asomándose detrás de Len.

Luka los miró de uno al otro como si fuera la primera vez que los veía juntos.

– ¿Tienes chocolate en la cara? –preguntó finalmente estirando la mano para rozar la mejilla de Rin. Tomó un poco de la mancha, la olfateo y limpió con la lengua– delicioso –aprobó llevándose una mano a la mejilla– me voy. No tarden demasiado, Leon esta un poco molesto.

La observaron marcharse con un paso vacilante murmurando una canción, con su típico aire misterioso y encantador.

– Eso tal vez sea mi culpa –murmuró Rin, refiriéndose al humor de Leon.

– Por tu propio bien, no cometas un solo error –dijo tratando de no reír.

Mientras Len terminaba la limpieza, Rin se encargó de guardar en bolsas decoradas los chocolates que ya estaban fríos. Preparó un par de bolsas, una para Kaito y una para ella que evitó que su hermano descubriera, alegando que ya tendrían tiempo después para regalar a los demás. Usó una de sus bolsas de peluche para esconderlos y tan rápido como pudieron se encaminaron al estudio.

* * *

En el amplio set donde se grabaría el final aún no estaba montada la escenografía. El lugar seguía siendo un enorme cuarto semi vacío con algunos espejos largos improvisados en tres paredes y un cuadro marcado en el piso con cinta amarilla. Todas las luces estaban encendidas y Leon esperaba en el centro platicando con Miku y Luka.

Para tranquilidad de Rin, al menos el mayor parecía un poco más sereno de lo que se imaginó. Len la vio suspirar pesadamente haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo por no reírse, solo entonces notó la pequeña bolsa que colgaba en su cadera.

– Rin, ¿qué es…?

– ¿Y qué paso con su proyecto? –Miriam lo interrumpió acercándose a ellos– ¿pudieron terminar los chocolates?

– Algo así –sonrió Len demasiado efusivo y mentalmente contó una bolsa más de dulces. Giró para notar que Rin había desaparecido.

– Ya les pregunté a Miku y a Luka –susurró la rubia inclinándose un poco para acercarse a Len– y sé que no tengo que preocuparme por ti, pero ¿Rin esta preparada?

Era raro ver a Miriam tensa por algo así, pero Len no podía asegurar nada. Por alguna razón Rin había estado distraída en todos los ensayos y había olvidado averiguar el por qué. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que Rin no había practicado lo suficiente.

– Le di algunos consejos –murmuró lo más cercano a la verdad sin arruinar las esperanzas de Miriam.

– Espero que eso sea suficiente –suspiró– Leon quiere grabar mañana… ¡Ah! Kaito, finalmente. Ya estamos completos –dijo de pronto mirando detrás de Len, impidiendo que el rubio preguntara los motivos de Leon.

Apesar de lo escuchado, Len se giró para encontrar el rostro inusualmente cansado de Kaito. Éste llegó a su lado mientras lo seguía con la mirada pero Kaito parecía ausente. Intentó empezar una conversación pero Miriam ya estaba detrás de ellos empujándolos hacia el centro del estudio.

– Estamos completos –anunció Miriam llegando al lado de Leon quien miraba la fila que había formado con las tres Vocaloid. Luka al centro, Miku a la izquierda y Rin en la orilla.

– Perfecto –dijo Leon mirando de reojo a los otros dos– Len, colócate al lado de Miku; Kaito al lado de Len. Dejen un espacio suficiente para que puedan moverse.

– Creo que Rin debería ir al otro lado de Luka –sugirió Miriam adoptando una faceta seria, aunque por dentro solo pensaba que dejando a los gemelos juntos tal vez se pudiera evitar que Rin cometiera demasiados errores. O que no se notaran tanto. Aunque aquella formación era especialmente adoptada para evaluar.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó sin interés acercándose a la mesa donde había dejado su computadora, junto a las bebidas; al lado de ésta, Rin había dejado su bolsa.

– Por impresión visual –dijo pensado rápido– si la dejas ahí, Luka y Miku la van a 'bloquear'. Si se equivoca no lo vamos a ver y si lo hace bien se verá igual de mal.

Leon se giró a mirar la curiosa fila donde todos reían de algo que no había alcanzado a escuchar. Se mantenían en sus sitios, pero parecía que no podían quedarse callados. Excepto por Kaito que tenía una nube negra sobre si al lado de la brillante presencia de Len. Volvió a mirar su computadora seleccionando la pista de "World's End Dancehall".

Al escuchar el ritmo todos se callaron volviendo su atención al frente.

– Rin, cambia lugar con Miku –dijo mientras la canción seguía.

Aún no habían ensayado la parte 'no cantada' pero ya que solo serían un par de pasos no debería haber problema. Mientras las chicas cambiaban de lugar, la música cambió ligeramente de ritmo y sin que Leon tuviera que pedirlo todos empezaron a cantar.

Iniciaron la coreografía en el tiempo justo, para su satisfacción comprobó que todo estaba en orden. Miku daba los pasos más ágiles, era más el movimiento de su cabello que el de su cuerpo pero lo cubría con velocidad y ritmo. Su voz resaltaba del resto como estaba acostumbrada, no era un mal hábito, pero su timbre era alto y en casi todas las canciones donde participaba, ocupaba el lugar de la voz guía.

Luka a su lado bailaría en pareja con Miku y con Rin, estando en medio de ellas se podía ver el resultado final. Luka tenía aquella sensualidad en sus pasos lentos que resaltaba su figura. Apesar del ritmo rápido de la canción mantenía sus tiempos ligeramente desfasados de las otras chicas pero era tan mínimo que parecía un error visual. Su voz era la que menos resaltaba, siendo normalmente neutra.

En medio, Rin adquiría cierta vibra alegre en cuanto comenzaba a cantar, siendo su punto fuerte le resultaba muy fácil adaptarse al resto. Así, su voz resaltaba muy ligeramente sobre la de Luka, haciendo un buen dúo. Leon frunció el ceño y balanceo los dedos en sus brazos cruzados al ver algunos fallos en los pasos de la rubia. Algún cambio en los pies o movimientos dispares en sus brazos pero no hizo sus observaciones al notar la curiosa simetría con la que Len la imitaba.

El menor de los gemelos, al lado de Rin, tenía una habilidad nata para el baile, difícilmente se equivocaba y si llegaba a hacerlo ocurrían pasos improvisados que encajaban con la coreografía original. En la que intentaban terminar, cada vez que Rin fallaba con los brazos Len tomaba su mano y forzaba el paso que seguía; si fallaba con los pies, el menor empujaba su propio pie para apoyarla. Podía sonar raro pero Len actuaba esa coreografía como si fuera la original, con pasos firmes y fluidos haciendo un dueto aparte con su hermana y que curiosamente seguía al resto. Y apesar del doble esfuerzo, su voz seguía en armonía a los demás, sin resaltar demasiado pero lo suficiente como para que pudiera distinguirse de Rin.

El último en la fila, en el extremo izquierdo, era Kaito cuya penumbra había desaparecido, al menos momentáneamente. Su voz era uno de los tonos que más se escuchaba entre los cinco y aunque seguía los pasos correctos miraba una y otra vez a Len intentando seguir su ritmo. No llegó a equivocarse, pero algunos pasos terminaron siendo extraños por aquello que intentaba hacer.

Miriam miraba discretamente a Leon vigilando sus expresiones más de lo que ponía atención a los Vocaloid. Finalmente sonrió al ver la mueca de aprobación del rubio. Era extraño que se sintiera inquieta pero también era cierto que necesitaban zanjar ese proyecto, ya llevaban demasiado tiempo tratando de terminarlo.

Kaito se sintió más relajado en cuanto comenzaron, ver la extraña dinámica que intentaban los gemelos acabo por mejorar su ánimo. Y comprobar una vez más la destreza de Len era más de lo que podía pedir. Siempre admiraría la forma como el rubio se entregaba a su trabajo y aunque era algo que cualquiera podía ver, para él tenía un significado diferente.

Luego de torturarse toda la tarde imaginando dónde y con quién había estado Len, cuando ni siquiera se había presentado en el comedor, solo consiguió despertar sus ansias asesinas y tener que frenar su modo homicida. Era absurdo, lo sabía. Él no era dueño de Len y Len podía salir con quien quisiera… Eso, ya lo sabía, pero…

Ver que sucediera, sería mucho más doloroso que solo imaginarlo. Y saber que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo era aún peor.

Con una mezcla entre obligación y tristeza, llegó al ensayo imaginando que se encontraría con la _afortunada_ _pegada_ a Len. Y entonces… nada, Len no había dicho nada, Rin no había compartido la _buena_ noticia. Y ni Luka ni Miku hablaron del asunto. Supuso que algo así sería una gran _noticia_ para comentar, pero todo parecía normal. No había escuchado nada más sobre chocolates que arruinaran su paz mental.

La canción terminó pero la coreografía siguió un poco más hasta que la música se detuvo y el seco aplauso de Leon dio la señal para romper filas.

Un poco más tranquilo, Kaito se giró para felicitar a Len pero éste ya había desaparecido. Miró un poco más allá, cerca de Leon donde Rin arrastraba a Len hacía la mesa de las bebidas. Tuvo un momento para suspirar resignado antes de que un chillido lo alertara, no a tiempo, del sofocante abrazo que recibió de la nada.

– ¡Kaito! –chilló la inconfundible voz de Meiko, quien se abrazó al chico prácticamente ahorcándolo con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus prominentes atributos estaban demasiado cerca del otro cuerpo pero Kaito solo se preocupó por volver a respirar. Agitó las manos un par de veces buscando ayuda pero desistió aferrándose a los brazos de Meiko tratando de apartarla– ¡Kaito! ¡Volví! ¡¿Me extrañaste?! –preguntó acercando sus rostros torciendo un poco más la posición que ya era incómoda.

Kaito intentó quejarse pero apenas salió un sonido ahogado de su garganta. Leon y Miriam dejaron de prestarles atención mientras discutían; Miku los miró curiosa un momento pero la mirada brillante de Meiko le dio a entender que necesitaban _espacio_, se giró hacia Luka quien tenía la misma duda en su rostro.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Meiko aflojando un poco el agarre, momento que Kaito aprovechó para marcar una breve distancia.

– Dije que estabas ahogándome –soltó como si fuera obvio frotando su garganta– ¿qué haces aquí?

– Que grosero. Leon me invitó, ¡grabaré en su video! –sonrió cruzando las manos detrás de la espalda, dejó caer su barbilla sobre el hombro de Kaito mirándolo de reojo– hace mucho que no grabamos un video juntos, ¿no te parece triste?

Kaito ignoró la pregunta, por un momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Len, pero igual que en la mañana, el menor lo evitó.

No muy lejos de ellos, Rin se acomodó su bolsa rápidamente sacando los chocolates de Kaito a espaldas de Len, cuando se giró para dárselos se encontró con la mirada incómoda de su hermano.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, aunque su mirada vago hasta donde Kaito intentaba alejar a Meiko.

– No creo que sea un buen momento –dijo Len. Imaginaba lo pesado que debía ser para Kaito tratar con Meiko porque a él le ocurría algo similar con Haku pero por alguna razón los rumores sobre ellos llegaron a su mente sin entender por qué.

Ya tiempo atrás se había hablado por todo Crypton de una posible relación entre Kaito y Meiko aunque el primero siempre lo negó y Meiko nunca negó o aceptó nada, dejando todo en un rumor posible. Era extraño que Len evocara esa idea solo por verlos juntos. Se sentía molesto pero solo porque después de todo el problema que resultó hacer los chocolates, le parecería increíble tener que renunciar a ello.

– Olvida eso, no trabaje… trabajamos tanto para nada –dijo Rin tomando la mano de su hermano para darle la bolsa, lo obligó a girar y prácticamente lo arrojó hacia la incómoda pareja.

Para su mala suerte, Meiko lo vio primero y mientras él se debatía con sus sentimientos encontrados, la castaña se alejó de Kaito con un empujón para llegar frente a él.

– ¡Oh! ¡¿Son chocolates?! –chilló aunque su tono era suave, y su rostro estaba _demasiado_ cerca del rubio, así que solo él lo escuchó. Len boqueo un par de veces tratando de encontrar las palabras pero la presencia de la castaña parecía demasiado abrumadora– ¡que lindo! ¿puedo probar? –preguntó pero ya había tomado la bolsa abriéndola sin cuidado para probar algunos– ¡ah! ¿tú los hiciste? ¡Están deliciosos! –chilló un poco más alto antes de pellizcar su mejilla– ¿puedo ofrecer a los demás? –parpadeo encantadoramente un par de veces y tomó el mutismo de Len como una afirmación antes de alejarse dando gritos a los demás para que probaran los chocolates.

Len se quedó en su lugar, estático, sin palabras y tratando de entender cómo hacía Meiko para lograr ese efecto en las personas. Rin un par de pasos detrás de él golpeo su rostro con la palma de la mano, insultando mentalmente el instinto masculino de su hermano que cedía ante cualquier mujer _medianamente_ bonita. O muy exuberante, como era el caso de Meiko. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar a Kaito de ese modo?!

Kaito miró aquel extraño intercambio sintiendo el vacío en su pecho que volvía con más fuerza. Viendo la expresión ausente de Len supo que la chica a quien había estado buscando era Meiko. Era ella a quien terminó regalándole los chocolates. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, sonrió tanto como pudo antes de despedirse con la mano. Era más de lo que podía soportar. Si Len no se le había declarado aún no quería estar cerca cuando lo hiciera.

Len salió de su estupor al ver la mirada triste de Kaito, frunció el ceño cuando se despidió y solo entonces recapitulo su situación: ¡le había dado los chocolates a Meiko! Estuvo a punto de golpearse en un gesto idéntico al de su hermana cuando sintió que ella se acercaba detrás de él.

– Recuérdame golpearte más tarde –dijo molesta, dándole una segunda bolsa de chocolates.

– ¿De dónde…?

– Olvida eso, ve rápido antes de que lo haga yo y…

Pero Len no se quedo a escuchar el final de la amenaza.

– …le diga que estás enamorado de él –dijo para si sintiendo que su repentino arranque de furia se calmaba.

– Rin, ¿quieres uno? –Meiko llegó a su lado mostrándole la bolsa casi vacía mientras comía otro chocolate.

– Meiko-san, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? –preguntó mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

– ¿Jueves? –preguntó aniñando su voz fingiendo ignorancia.

– Catorce de febrero –dijo sin que la castaña entendiera la respuesta– y Len iba a regalar esos chocolates –terminó señalando la bolsa justo en el momento en que Miku y Luka se acercaban a ellas.

– Oh –Meiko detuvo su mano con un chocolate más antes de comerlo– ¿era eso? –lloró mirando la bolsa– ¡no puede ser! ¿Qué hice? Espera, significa que Len esta enamorado… ¡y no es de mí! –chilló exagerando.

– Pero Len no parece enamorado –dijo Miku pensativa– debería verse nervioso.

– Eso solo te pasa a ti –dijo Rin alegre, Miku compartió su gesto recordando la última vez que creyó estar enamorada.

* * *

Len alcanzó a Kaito mientras giraba en la esquina al final del pasillo. Por suerte logró verlo, o no sabría que camino había tomado. Lo llamó un par de veces pero no fue hasta que tocó su hombro que el mayor se detuvo. Realmente parecía triste. Volvió a fruncir el ceño cuando Kaito intentó sonreírle.

– ¿Qué ocurre? Creí que habíamos terminado de grabar –dijo forzando aquella sonrisa que empezaba a molestar a Len.

– Leon aún no ha dicho que podemos irnos –comentó intentado aligerar el ambiente– pero no te seguí por eso. Toma –dijo sin más ofreciendo la bolsa. Solo entonces notó la cantidad de corazones que tenía dentro y se esforzó por no parecer asustado.

Kaito lo miró durante un largo momento sin comprender. Acababa de ver esa misma bolsa en manos de Meiko, se suponía que a Len le gustaba y ahora… ¿qué estaba pasando? No quería dejar que sus emociones se dispararan y tener que sufrir la decepción de nuevo. Había algo _excesivamente_ tierno en la postura de Len, incluso parecía incómodo, no quería pensar que nervioso pero era inútil tratar de evitarlo. Así fueran falsas esperanzas, cualquier cosa, por pequeña que fuera mientras tuviera que ver con Len… lo aceptaría. Y no pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza ante la idea. ¿Qué tanto daño se estaba haciendo? Y, de algún modo ¿estaba lastimando a Len?

Sus pensamientos se reflejaron en su rostro sin saberlo, confundiendo al menor mientras tomaba la bolsa. Miró su contenido notando que el vacío dentro de si desaparecía, sin poder negarse la agradable idea de que Len había pensado en él.

– Gracias –dijo conteniendo el impulso de abrazarlo, y morderse un poco el labio para no hablar de más.

– No es nada. Solo quería agradecerte por cuidar de Rin –dijo aliviado porque la mirada de Kaito volvía a estar alegre. Aunque no comprendía qué acababa de pasar.

– ¿Por cuidarla?

– Si, aquella vez, con lo del video de Puzzle. Sé que no era tu obligación y que Rin pudo haberte convencido para que la ayudaras pero cuidaste de ella, y eso lo agradezco.

Kaito no sabía si podía sentirse feliz o debía aceptar el golpe bajo. Miró de nuevo su _regalo_. Era solo un agradecimiento. Lo único que recibiría de Len, agradecimientos por su amistad. Una amistad que al menos le permitiría estar cerca.

– Es gracioso –dijo al fin, sin poder evitarlo– está mañana me dio la impresión de que le regalarías a alguien más.

– De hecho –sonrió cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza– no creo que a Leon le importe si tardamos un poco más. ¿Me acompañas un momento?

Por suerte para Kaito, Len se giró sin esperar su respuesta regresando por el camino que llevaba hacia los dormitorios. Así, Kaito se pudo dar un momento para tranquilizar su corazón y golpear un poco su rostro previniendo que el calor se le subiera. Sabía que Len no le correspondía y lo aceptaba, pero ¿por qué no podía ser más prudente?. A veces sus inconscientes palabras resultaban más inquietantes que algunas de sus fantasías.

* * *

Leon había terminado de dar las explicaciones para la grabación del video al día siguiente cuando Kaito y Len volvieron cargando un par de bolsas de papel. Aún así, al rubio no le importó, había notado la apatía de Kaito y por un momento pensó que estaría enfermo, así que verlo de regreso, visiblemente más relajado, lo tranquilizó. Tanto que ni siquiera consideró el por qué Len estaba con él. Le bastaba con saber que su próximo proyecto no sería cancelado.

– Bien –terminó llamando la atención del resto con una palmada– si nadie tiene algo más que agregar…

– ¡Yo tengo una petición! –gritó Meiko levantando el brazo libre con demasiada efusividad, el otro lo tenía alrededor del cuello de Miku, una de las pocas personas que no se sentía incómoda con la cercanía de la castaña– Quiero grabar "Spice" con Len.

– ¡NO!

Len no supo si mirar a Meiko y su enorme expresión risueña; a su hermana que había gritado para correr hasta ponerse delante de él cubriéndolo como si fuera necesario; o a Kaito, a su lado, quien también había gritado.

La escena era graciosa, Luka, Miku, Leon y Miriam miraban de uno a otro lado en medio del repentino silencio y la mirada furiosa de Rin.

– No creo que sea muy buena idea –comentó Miriam pensándolo un poco.

– ¿Por qué no? –intervino Meiko– si bailó "Cantarella" con Kaito…

– ¡Y conmigo! –chilló Rin.

– ¿Por qué no puedo bailar con él?

– Creo que se vería tierno –dijo Miku imaginándose la escena, incluso se sonrojo mientras se dejaba llevar por la idea, casi se podían ver corazones flotando a su alrededor. Luka asintió pero en seguida empezó a reírse.

– Tal vez… –Miriam lo reconsideró mirando al rubio detrás de la barrera humana que hacían Kaito y Rin.

– No lo imagines, Miriam –chilló Rin– ¡además, Len todavía tiene una apuesta que cumplir! –soltó de pronto aferrándose al brazo de su hermano, poniendo su mejor expresión compungida bajo la mirada fulminante de Leon.

– Meiko –intervino Leon– se supone que te vas mañana.

– Puedo quedarme más tiempo si es necesario.

– Olvídalo. De todas formas la agenda de Len también esta completa. Si grabara "Spice" no sería por los próximos dos meses.

– Eso es tan injusto –murmuró acentuando sus palabras con una expresión desolada.

Len miró de reojo a Kaito pensando que los rumores no eran tan falsos. De otro modo Kaito no hubiera estado en contra del video, si Meiko le gustaba era obvio que se opondría. Se sentía un poco molesto por la comparativa pero sonrió imaginando que aquella situación le inquietaba del mismo modo que si se tratara de Rin.

Era _solo_ eso.

Dejo sus pensamientos un momento para empezar a repartir las bolsas de chocolates que había armado sin decorar. Inconsciente de las miradas sobre su persona.

Rin seguía la intensa mirada de Kaito sobre su hermano, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable. Había considerado que los sentimientos de Kaito eran una simple atracción, que ella tendría que esforzarse mucho para hacerlo consciente. Pero… la forma como miraba a su hermano… ¿cómo era posible que nadie lo notara?

Kaito miraba los agradecimientos que Len recibía de cada uno mientras entregaba los chocolates. No había nada especial en esa simple acción. Si realmente había alguien que le gustara a Len no estaba en esa habitación, ni siquiera Meiko. Por el momento no tenía de que preocuparse y al mismo tiempo era consciente de que nada había cambiado. Miró su propia bolsa de dulces sintiéndose un poco tonto por haber pensado que había algún significado oculto dentro.

Eran simples chocolates… con forma de corazón.

Claro, eran típicos del día, no había nada extraño en ello. Sacó uno mirándolo más de cerca. La bolsa estaba llena de corazones y estrellas; y sin notarlo su mirada vagó entre los demás Vocaloid notando que el contenido de sus bolsas era un poco diferente, hasta que su atención terminó sobre Len quien volvió junto a él, o mejor dicho paso a su lado acercándose a Rin.

Lo observó entregando una última bolsa a Rin a lo que la rubia respondió con un efusivo abrazo. Lo siguiente que Kaito supo fue que tenía ambas miradas azules sobre él y un segundo después notó que su mano estaba sobre el brazo de Len tratando de alejarlo de su hermana. Había sido una reacción involuntaria y en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera saltado lejos marcando una _enorme_ distancia entre ellos y disculpándose por dejarse llevar.

Pero en ese momento no se sentía dueño de sus propias acciones. Mientras aún sostenía el brazo de Len llevó su mano libre donde tenía el chocolate hacia la boca del menor empujándolo hasta que Len cedió comiéndoselo.

Rin intentó decir algo pero solo un sonido extraño salió de sus labios mientras Len cubría su boca con el puño masticando sin dejar de mirar a Kaito.

De nuevo había _ese algo_ extraño en sus ojos.

Algo que por primera vez lo hizo sentir incómodo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Saludos! ¿Y qué les pareció el capítulo? De nuevo se me paso de largo .

Y sé que Meiko pudo ser un poco impertinente, pero no la odien, sino fuera por ella no hubiéramos tenido un bonito encuentro KaitoxLen *^* Personalmente me gusta mucho Rin, tiene ideas muy buenas XD jeje, aunque eso tal vez le traiga problemas, ya lo veremos más adelante.

Espero sus opiniones sobre el capítulo, se agradecen los views pero los reviews aceleran las actualizaciones =P

¡Besos!

Yui-chan

"World's End Dancehall" – Project Diva – Versión Chorus


	5. Cendrillon

**Amarillo Turquesa**

* * *

Quinta Voz

Cendrillon

"_Un extraño aparece con una voz susurrante_"

* * *

"_No sé si sentirme molesta, aturdida, avergonzada… tal vez debería buscar a mi hermano y tener 'la charla'. Como hermana mayor hay muchas cosas de las que debería hablarle… aunque podría ser un poco tarde para eso._

_Justo ayer en la noche encontré un sospechoso papel que mi hermano intentó esconder de mí pero en cuanto pude me vi en la obligación de averiguar de qué se trataba. Ahora lo tengo en mis manos y me alegra haberlo roba… es decir, tomarlo prestado._

_¡Es una carta de amor!_

_Solo hay una persona a quien pudo escribírsela. De eso no tengo dudas pero… lo que me preocupa es el contenido. Es… demasiado. No sabía que su relación había avanzando tanto luego de unos simples chocolates. Sé que la última vez me equivoque en mis suposiciones pero esta vez tengo la prueba tangible. Esta carta lo dice todo._

_Sé que mi hermano es una persona responsable pero me preocupa que se deje llevar por el momento…_

– Rin, ¿por qué no me contestas? –Len la golpeo ligeramente en el hombro luego de haber llamado a la puerta de su habitación sin obtener respuesta. Solo por curiosidad entró para encontrarla hablando sola, de nuevo. Sintió curiosidad por lo último que había escuchado pero ya se había resignado a no entender el nuevo hobbie de Rin.

– Lo siento, no te escuche –murmuró con inocencia girando en su silla para encarar a su hermano– ¿qué necesitas…?

– Eso es mío, ¿cierto? –interrumpió volviendo su rostro serio al ver la hoja que tenía Rin. De reojo pudo ver el código en la parte alta del texto.

– Lo encontré en tu habitación –dijo alzando un poco el mentón– lo dejaste tirado, creí que ya no lo necesitabas. Pero… –lo miró un momento antes de ver la hoja como si fuera la esperanza de su vida– lo que dice aquí…

Len no le dio oportunidad de terminar su intento de pregunta antes de arrebatarle la hoja. Leyó rápidamente las primeras líneas, no necesito más para palidecer hasta semejar a un fantasma. Sostuvo la hoja con ambas manos temblando mientras intentaba no romperla.

¿De quién demonios había sido esa idea? ¿Y cómo se atrevió a aceptar sin leerla antes?

– Len… –carraspeo tratando de llamar la atención de su hermano, pero éste parecía aterrado. ¿Acaso se había equivocado? Quizá él no había escrito la carta, pero sino lo había hecho él… entonces ¿Kaito? Abrió la boca casi formando una "o" imaginando la escena. Conocía la fama de Kaito, al igual que todos en Crypton pero escribir ese tipo de cosas…– Len, ¿acaso Kaito…?

Aquella frase sin terminar logró la atención de Len provocando un leve sonrojo en su hermana.

– ¿Entonces fue él?

– Pero yo no lo sabía –balbuceo Len animándose a leer un par de líneas más antes de desistir golpeándose la frente– ¿cómo pude aceptar?

– ¡¿Qué?! –Rin abrió los ojos en demasía siendo su turno para asustarse– ¿Kaito te lo dijo? ¡Espera! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué paso? –la escena se volvió más nítida en su mente mientras se felicitaba por un logro no confirmado.

– Pues no fue su idea –dijo finalmente mirando a su hermana. Frunció el ceño preguntándose sino estaba imaginado aquellas estrellitas alrededor de Rin. También había una chispa extraña en sus ojos, muy parecida a la que vio la primera vez que la encontró hablando sola– supongo que Kaito debe estar tan confundido con esto como yo.

– Supongo que si –se puso de pie tomando las manos de Len entre las suyas estrujando la hoja con los dedos de ambos– pero debes saber que él lleva mucho tiempo pensándolo. Debes creer en su sinceridad.

– ¿Lleva tiempo pensándolo? Pero, ¿por qué conmigo?

– ¿No es obvio? ¿Él te…?

– Creo que la versión que grabó con Miku-san era bastante buena.

Rin estaba segura que una parte de su alma se acababa de desprender de su cuerpo. Sentía la piel fría entre las manos cálidas de Len. Supuso que eran sus esperanzas que acababan de ser destruidas.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –murmuró llorosa bajando la cabeza. Sus manos permanecían unidas mientras Len intentaba encontrar su mirada bajo el flequillo que ahora la cubría.

– De la canción. "Cendrillon" –respondió sin entender– Kaito la grabó con Miku-san y ahora la grabaré con él. ¿Recuerdas? Por el castigo que tú y yo perdimos.

– Claro… el castigo…

– Pero la canción es demasiado… reveladora. No sé quien hizo la modificación pero debe ser una broma.

– La carta de amor es una canción…

– No me imagino cantando esto –rió ignorando los murmullos agónicos de Rin– y si tengo que mirarlo a los ojos va a ser muy vergonzoso. Por cierto, ¿de qué hablabas tú?

Rin levantó la cabeza encontrando la mirada brillante de su hermano, mucho más tranquila que la expresión horrorizada que tenía antes. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil aceptar lo que sentía?

– Tal vez Kaito hizo las modificaciones –dijo evadiendo la pregunta, esperando que Len finalmente reaccionara.

– ¿Él? No lo creo –volvió a reír– si quisiera cantar algo de ese tipo seguramente sería con Meiko-san, no conmigo.

– ¿Meiko? ¿Ella qué tiene que ver?

– Pues… que tienen una especie de relación, ¿no?

_Así que eso era_. Rin soltó las manos de su hermano mirando la hoja arrugada entre ambos.

Len estaba celoso.

Creía que Kaito tenía una relación con Meiko, por eso se negaba a aceptar lo que sentía. La repentina furia que casi la hizo golpearlo ahora se dirigió hacia Kaito. ¿Cómo se atrevía a provocar que su querido hermano se sintiera inseguro? Ya ajustaría cuentas con ese adicto al helado en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

– Te equivocas, Len. Ellos no están saliendo. A Kaito no le gusta ella, y Meiko… digamos que ella es _agradable_ con todos. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

– No lo hago… –rió nervioso alborotándose un poco el cabello. Era otro de esos momentos en que no entendía a Rin– pero de verdad parecen llevarse bien.

– ¡Olvida eso! –gritó empujándolo hacia la salida– ¡ahora ve y graba ese video! ¡Y más te vale que lo mires a los ojos como debe ser! No vas arruinar un buen video por tus temores, si te atreves a manchar nuestro apellido iré yo misma a golpearte –terminó cerrando la puerta de golpe frente al rostro sorprendido de Len quien se quedó frente a la habitación escuchando el eco de sus palabras.

_¿De qué estaba hablando Rin?_

Len estaba acostumbrado desde que tenía memoria a que sus pensamientos tuvieran cierta conexión con los de su hermana y viceversa. Cualquiera diría que era por una razón misteriosa al ser gemelos, pero sin importar la explicación, siempre había sido así.

Extrañamente desde hacía un par de semanas parecía que siempre hablaban de temas diferentes. Algunas veces era gracioso pero otras, como en ese momento, era desconcertante.

Mientras miraba la puerta recapituló su conversación… ¿a qué se refería Rin con que Kaito _llevaba tiempo pensándolo_? ¿Pensando en qué? Frunció el ceño dejando el tema, si descubría que tenía que ver con las locuras que su hermana pensaba cuando hablaba sola se sentiría muy tonto por darle importancia.

* * *

Cuando llegó al salón de prácticas donde Leon los había citado, Len entró sigilosamente con la sensación de que había llegado tarde, pero en cuanto abrió un poco la puerta apenas lo suficiente para asomarse y no ser demasiado visible, encontró el lugar vacío. Solo al entrar completamente notó la presencia de Kaito, el chico lo miró desde la esquina junto a la puerta recargado en la pared con una hoja en la mano.

– Creí que había llegado tarde –sonrió Len recuperándose de la impresión inicial. Tenía que dejar de escuchar los comentarios de su hermana antes de que empezara a tomarlos en serio.

– Creo que así es. Leon es el que va a llegar tarde –dijo dándole una breve sonrisa antes de volver a leer. Aunque se guardó su comentario sobre el inusual comportamiento del menor. ¿Desde cuando era tan… distante? Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó en una banca en el lado opuesto del salón, traía una hoja que estaba seguro era copia de la suya– Len, ¿estás bien? –preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

Len volvió a mirarlo notando el ceño fruncido de Kaito. Entonces, sin razón aparente empezó a reírse estrujando la hoja en su mano al inclinarse para evitar que una intensa carcajada lo hiciera parecer más loco.

Kaito lo observó sin moverse de su lugar, primero confundido y luego sonriendo. No entendía lo que pasaba pero ver el gesto alegre de Len fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo e incluso para agradecer porque todo estaba en orden. Len no lo estaba evitando y no había ninguna razón extraña entre ellos que rompiera su amistad.

Días atrás había estado a punto de que sus sentimientos lo traicionaran pero comprobar por un breve momento la posible reacción de Len le basto para reconsiderar lo valiosa que era su amistad. No valía la pena arriesgarse a perder el solo hecho de estar cerca de Len.

– Veo que hay un buen ambiente aquí –Leon apareció con un sonoro portazo mirando de un lado a otro la inusual distancia entre los Vocaloid. Finalmente Len pudo controlarse dando un suspiro antes de mirar al mayor.

– Lo siento, es solo que esta canción es tan absurda –dijo agitando la hoja– en serio, ¿a quién se le ocurrió?

– ¡A mí! –la cantarina voz de Lola la precedió mientras aparecía detrás de Leon– ¡buenos días, extraños! –saludo con su típica peculiaridad. Acercó una silla hacia Len arrastrándola sin preocuparse antes de ocuparla– dime, querido Len, ¿qué en esa canción te parece absurda?

– Todo –dijo sonriendo con aquel gesto infantil que lo hacía verse mucho más joven de lo que era– y para empezar, ¿por qué nosotros?

– Creo que haces una pareja adorable con Kaito –dijo seriamente envolviendo el cuarto con un extraño silencio. Len le sostuvo la mirada sin notar la palidez que cruzó el rostro de Kaito y finalmente Lola sonrió, vencida– y también fue una petición de los fans. ¿Sabías que las encuestas fueron muy altas con la última versión de "Cantarella"? Sin mencionar su improvisado acto en la plaza la semana pasada.

– Eso suena más coherente –dijo mirando la hoja.

– No es tan malo, solo son un par de frases aquí y allá sin un significado _realmente_ grave. No lo pienses demasiado, solo canta.

Len la escuchó pero esa no era su preocupación. Nunca había tenido problemas con las canciones, o con quien las cantaría. Mucho menos con Kaito, era un buen amigo y siempre se divertía con él. El verdadero problema seguía siendo la letra. No porque fuera tan "grave" como Lola la calificaba sino porque había ciertas frases que no entendía. Y tampoco se atrevía a preguntar, ni siquiera a su hermana.

Suspiró aceptando la recomendación, simplemente podía cantarla, aunque tal vez tendría algunos problemas de entonación. "_El alcance estricto de un plátano…" _decía en una de las estrofas.

– ¿Podemos empezar? –preguntó Lola interrumpiendo su lectura– Kaito, ven, siéntate –pidió señalando el espacio al lado de Len– el video final será un dueto pero quiero que ambos practiquen juntos. El ritmo será el mismo que la versión original de "Cendrillon".

Mientras explicaba, Leon acercó una pequeña mesa móvil y colocó una laptop sobre ella. Buscó en algunas carpetas antes de girarla para que Lola pudiera ver la pantalla, tras la aprobación de la morena, Leon salió y la música empezó a sonar.

– Empecemos con la primera nota –pidió tomando su propia copia de la letra– Len… –señaló al menor y sostuvo la palma frente a él esperando el momento en la pista, unos segundos después le hizo la seña para que empezara y Len dio la nota alta.

Como si se tratara de un director de orquesta, Lola indicaba al rubio la intensidad que debía dar a su voz, subiendo y bajando para seguir el ritmo de la música, durante quince segundos antes de pedirle que se detuviera para luego subir la nota y cortar.

La letra escrita que los tres compartían especificaba qué parte cantaba cada uno, así que Len supo el momento en que la parte vocal iniciaba con él y la primera de un conjunto de frases extrañas: "_Me acosas hasta la mañana…". _Aquello era _solo_ un poco más extraño que su versión de "Cantarella", pero era diferente seguir una canción que podría dirigirse a cualquier persona, a usar esta, que se sentía tan especifica. No podía evitar el pensamiento de que la estaba cantando para Kaito.

"_Abusas de mí con previsión_" fue el final de su estrofa y una extraña mueca en su rostro cambió, incluso, la entonación que dio al final de la frase. ¡No quería cantar sobre abusos y perversiones! Se contuvo de cubrirse el rostro pero no pudo levantar la vista de la hoja mientras Kaito retomaba el ritmo. Era increíble la calma con que lo hacía, pero en seguida Len empezó a atormentarse imaginando la parte del video. Rin le había dicho que debía mirar a Kaito apropiadamente, ¡pero ahora ya no tenía idea de que significaba eso!

Apenas un par de frases del mayor, y Len tuvo que unirse de nuevo a la pista. Acopló su voz rápidamente a la del otro modulando su tono para no resaltar demasiado y lograr la armonía necesaria en un dueto. Siguió la letra repentinamente feliz de no entender algunas frases del coro, parecía más fácil si solo cantaba como si se tratara de un idioma diferente.

Kaito lo miró de reojo cuando terminaron el coro y siguió una pequeña pausa en la que solo se escuchó la pista. El rubio aferraba la hoja con tanta fuerza que ya tenía las orillas enroscadas, su rostro estaba prácticamente dentro de las letras. La simple visión le pareció muy divertida, de algún modo eso lo había relajado luego de leer varias veces la letra entendiendo el significado sin problema y por esa misma razón preocupándose por la reacción de Len. Era obvio que no le agradaba semejante idea para un video pero había que reconocerle el esfuerzo.

Aprovechando su _exceso_ de concentración, Kaito se pudo dejar el lujo de _mejorar_ su interpretación, dejando que sus sentimientos se reflejaran en esa canción, no iba negar que a una parte de si le gustaría que Len entendiera la letra y que pudiera ver el sentimiento impreso que él le daba a su voz. No eran las mejores palabras para expresarse pero esa era la parte _mala_ de si que pedía a gritos saltar sobre el rubio.

Lola observaba fijamente al rubio con la mano cubriendo su boca. Era increíble ver al famoso Len Kagamine haciendo una interpretación tan _mala_. No era la simple molestia _obvia_ que tenía por la letra era mucho peor. Su entonación era mala y lo único que estaba haciendo era seguir el ritmo de Kaito.

"_Me oirá llorar mi maestro con cada embestida_" fue la última frase que se escuchó.

– ¡Alto! –chilló Len de pronto frotando su cabeza, sin notar que Lola había pedido la pausa al mismo tiempo.

La música terminó y Kaito fue el único que trato de contener la risa, en parte para no incomodar más a Len y la mirada seria de Lola que era una clara advertencia.

– Lo siento –siguió Len aún sin mirar a nadie– es solo que…

– No te agrada –dijo Lola sonriendo con un gesto que no parecía del todo feliz– es obvio. Pero te prometo una cosa: vamos a grabar este video aunque tenga que… –finalmente Len la miró esperanzado en que tendrían una solución– conseguir un reemplazo.

Eso no era lo que Len esperaba y lo cierto es que Lola tampoco lo tenía en mente, solo se le había ocurrido en el momento. En teoría, solo había una forma de _amenazar_ al rubio.

– ¿Reemplazo? –fue Kaito el que preguntó, igualmente intrigado.

– Por supuesto. Len esta al borde de un colapso –dijo cuidando sus palabras, hablando como si el aludido no estuviera presente– solo puedo contar con un reemplazo. Por suerte hay una persona que podemos usar en tu lugar y con ciertos cuidados nadie lo notara.

De pronto el tiempo se detuvo para Len mientras se imaginaba esa canción en la voz de Rin. Era cierto que ambos, en realidad cualquier Vocaloid, habían interpretado alguna canción, que él en lo personal no había entendido del todo, y que en su momento asumió se trataban de temas más adultos. Incluso ellos como hermanos habían cantado simulando ser pareja. Pero la idea de ver a su hermana cantando ese tipo de cosas que rozaban lo vergonzoso no le agradaba _demasiado_, y ahora Lola, incluso estaba jugando con su orgullo como hermano, hombre y Vocaloid.

Si lo mejor que podía hacer era imaginar a otra persona en el lugar de Kaito, no debería haber problema.

– Olvídalo, lo haré –terció logrando la aprobación de Lola.

Kaito pudo superar sus ataques internos de risa al ver la mirada seria de Len. Supuso que aunque le molestaba la letra le resultaría aún peor ver a su querida hermana en una situación igual de embarazosa. Aunque conociendo a Rin, eso podría no ser tan cierto. Respiró hondo y sin previo aviso empezó a cantar sin pista y desde el principio, saltando la nota alta para iniciar la letra, aunque esa parte le correspondiera a Len.

Lola lo miró sin intenciones de detenerlo pero Len enseguida volvió su atención a la hoja siguiendo la letra unos segundos antes de imitar el ritmo de Kaito adaptando su voz una vez más a la del mayor. Esta vez trato de pensar que Kaito no estaba frente a él y que _definitivamente_ no le estaba cantando a él. Trato de imaginar que estaba contando la historia de alguien más a través de la canción. Era solo una bizarra canción romántica.

"_Eso fue más de lo que podía soportar_" a escasas líneas de terminar la letra, Len miró a Kaito dejando de cantar al escuchar esa frase. Kaito mantenía su atención en las últimas líneas pero Len no podía dejar de verlo. Estaba seguro de que algo se había escuchado diferente en esas palabras. Cuando el mayor dejo de cantar y sus ojos se encontraron, Len pudo ver ese extraño destello que últimamente parecía cubrir los ojos azules.

– ¡Perfecto! –aplaudió Lola liberando a ambos de sus ensoñaciones personales– practicaremos un par de veces más así, sin la música y después con ella. Len mejoró bastante. Tenía la idea de que tu voz sería la guía pero creo que suena mejor así. Kaito, eleva un poco más tu tono –ambos asintieron sin decir más volviendo su atención a las hojas.

Para la hora del almuerzo, Lola los invitó a un restaurante de comida rápida no muy lejos del edificio donde habían ensayado. Convenientemente _disfrazados_ con lentes, gorras y atuendos sencillos contrario al llamativo vestuario que distinguía a los Vocaloid, lograron escabullirse sin ser vistos. No porque tuvieran prohibido salir de las instalaciones de Crypton sino porque el restaurante que Lola había elegido no era una buena opción.

Cada Vocaloid tenía cierto régimen alimenticio, rutinas de ejercicio y diversas sesiones sobre salud para mantenerlos físicamente aptos ante las intensas agendas que surgían. Su alimentación era algo primordial por eso Kaito era uno de los que más sufrían por la prohibición del helado que tanto le gustaba.

Lola los miraba de uno al otro divertida por sus reacciones infantiles ante lo que podría considerarse un lujo. Kaito intentaba frenarse pero a Len dejo de importarle en cuanto pusieron un pie en el lugar. De todos los Vocaloid con los que había trabajado, Len era uno de los más curiosos, era increíblemente polifacético. Podía ser un niño de la edad que tenía y podía interpretar todos los papeles que se le pedían, por eso sabía que la versión de "Cendrillon" que estaban intentando no tendría problemas. En cuanto pudiera ajustarse sería perfecto.

Mientras sorbía lo último de su bebida miró la enorme sonrisa de Len comiendo la montaña de helado que había pedido de postre. Y luego a Kaito, quien aún intentaba fingir que el helado no era su debilidad. Aún así se permitió cierta observación entre ellos. La razón por la que la versión masculina de "Cendrillon" estaba funcionando era porque se trataba precisamente de ellos. Tenían cierta química que bien podía estar relacionada con su amistad. Supuso que de haber elegido a alguien más no se vería tan real.

Sonrió sin pudor apoyando el rostro en sus manos mientras se recargaba en la mesa. Aquel gesto fue tan descarado que tanto Len como Kaito la miraron.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Len hablando con la cuchara aún en la boca.

– Ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja.

Inevitablemente Kaito empezó a toser girando el rostro para no mirar a ninguno. Len, por el contrario, no entendió el problema, frunció el ceño continuando con su helado.

– ¿No lo crees, Len? –insistió Lola un poco decepcionada por la reacción del menor, aceptando que _aún_ era un niño. Len simplemente movió los hombros.

– No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

– ¿Kaito?

– Apoyo lo que dice –murmuró frotando su garganta– Lola, no deberías decir ese tipo de cosas –pero aún no miraba a nadie.

Lola arqueo una ceja mirando sin disimulo a Kaito. Lo normal ante ese comentario seria una reacción como la de Len. Pero Kaito… se veía _muy_ incómodo. Ni siquiera había negado por si mismo, como si no pudiera hacerlo ¿acaso era verdad?

Sin poder evitarlo Lola empezó a reírse de algo que solo a ella le parecía divertido. De nuevo Kaito y Len la miraron y luego entre si preguntándose en silencio qué estaba pasando. Pero la morena los ignoró y se levantó, aún tratando de detener su euforia.

– Voy a adelantarme –dijo finalmente– terminen su postre, los veré más tarde –y sin más salió dejando a los chicos con expresiones igual de sorprendidas.

– ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó Len girándose hacia Kaito solo para que éste rehuyera su mirada.

– Ideas de Lola, no lo pienses demasiado –murmuró mirando el helado frente a si que ya había empezado a derretirse, jugueteo con la cuchara y el agua en la que el postre se estaba convirtiendo.

– Supongo que si –su expresión se torno pensativa– dijo que tú y yo parecemos una pareja… –era curioso que la idea no acabara de formarse bien en su mente. Vagamente lo asocio a la falsa impresión que tenían algunos de sus fans y los de Rin respecto a su relación– pero creo que se equivoca. A ti te relacionan más con Meiko-san, ¿cierto? –interrumpió las intenciones de Kaito por hablar sin saber por qué precisamente se refería a Meiko. Por alguna razón el hecho de que ellos estuvieran juntos era algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Rápidamente se justifico imaginando que reaccionaría del mismo modo si Rin intentara salir con alguien.

– ¿Meiko? ¿Por qué ella? –Kaito olvidó su nerviosismo pensando un modo de justificar las palabras de Lola cuando la pregunta de Len lo tomó por sorpresa y no tenía relación con el tema.

– Porque… ustedes están saliendo, ¿no?

– No… –dijo casi sonando como una pregunta. Intentó pensar en alguna razón que le hubiera dado esa impresión a Len, tal vez algo que Meiko dijera, o alguna acción malinterpretada– ella no me gusta –aclaro como si tuviera la obligación de justificarse.

Y de hecho sentía que así era. Sabía la fama que le habían creado entre sus fans y que en algún momento se convirtió en una duda dentro de Crypton. No negaría que en su momento se divirtió con las posibilidades pero luego de descubrir lo que Len significaba para él, dejo atrás cualquier otro intento de relación e incluso seguía esforzándose por cambiar su imagen ante Len.

– Tal vez pensabas que estábamos saliendo porque ella es demasiado… amistosa –dijo, siendo Len el que ahora evitaba su mirada. Se contuvo de gritarle que no le gustaba nadie más porque estaba enamorado de él pero decirlo tampoco parecía muy cuerdo. Sonrió con un aire pesimista.

– Igual que Haku-san –dijo Len de pronto volviendo a sonreír– ella también es muy efusiva. Incluso Rin me preguntó alguna vez si ella me gustaba –comió las últimas cucharadas de su helado y se puso de pie. Kaito estaba sentado en la orilla de la mesa así que lo miró esperando que se moviera.

– Entonces, ¿ella no te gusta? –preguntó sin poder evitarlo, olvidando controlar sus emociones para que no se reflejaran en su rostro. Len lo observó en silencio un momento volviendo a sentirse incómodo.

– No –dijo alborotando su cabello– ella es muy agradable pero la veo igual que a Miku-san.

Kaito torció el gesto para evitar que un suspiro de alivio se escapara de sus labios. No era un secreto para nadie que Miku era como la hermana mayor de los gemelos. Si Len veía a Haku del mismo modo, entonces no había peligro. Olvidándose de lo que quedaba de su postre, se levantando apurando a Len para que volvieran, con sus ánimos de nuevo arriba pensado que tendría que buscar más _excusas_ para invitarlo a salir. Solo como amigos, claro. Era agradable caminar a su lado y compartir momentos como ese. La sonrisa en su rostro se negaba a irse, y aunque solo fuera una felicidad momentánea, eso era suficiente.

Len lo miró de reojo sin entender aquellos cambios de humor tan repentinos. Un momento pareció molesto y luego abatido, ahora se veía feliz y él seguía sin entender qué pasaba. Pero la confusión fue mayor cuando notó cierto alivio al saber que Kaito no estaba saliendo con Meiko. Se sintió repentinamente egoísta y solo podía haber una explicación.

Kaito era su amigo.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a él en los últimos meses, le agradaba su compañía y siempre se divertían. Después de Rin, Kaito era la persona con la que pasaba más su tiempo libre. Y ya que últimamente los elegían para grabar los mismos videos, eso había aumentado su tiempo de convivencia. Si de pronto Kaito eligiera salir con alguien, él se quedaría solo de nuevo.

Eso debía ser lo que lo estaba molestando tanto.

* * *

Las siguientes horas las pasaron practicando la coreografía, una rutina muy sencilla que repetía algunos de los pasos que ya habían usado para "Cantarella". Incluía, además, algunas partes actuadas para acentuar el significado de la letra. La versión original que Kaito había grabado con Miku era algo más dramático, mientras que esta versión rebosaba el romance.

Ensayaron la coreografía completa sin las pausas varias veces, enfocándose en la coordinación. Siendo Len el más diestro en baile, fue también el más rápido en aprender los pasos, sus fallos fueron menores en comparación de Kaito. Al final se decidió que Len se situaría un par de pasos delante del mayor mientras Kaito sería la voz principal. Era una combinación inusual pero Lola sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo para perfeccionar la visión original que tenía y confiaba en que esos sencillos cambios cubrirían los fallos. Aunque eso no se lo había dicho a los Vocaloid.

Miró su reloj asintiendo para si. Casi era la hora. Cuando levantó la vista, Len estaba explicando una serie de pasos a Kaito mientras éste los repetía como si fuera su sombra.

Len tenía cierta habilidad para el baile que se reflejaba en la forma como marcaba los pasos, era algo innato que no podía ser imitado pero también tenía la facilidad para explicarse así que por un momento Kaito pareció más tranquilo con su dirección que con la de Lola.

La morena volvió a mirarlos con la intensidad con que últimamente lo hacía. No podía explicarlo, pero realmente había algo en ellos que había cambiado. Tal vez las fans también lo habían notado, por eso los pedidos para verlos juntos habían aumentado en las últimas semanas. Eso no evitaba que la curiosidad de Lola le hiciera ignorar ese detalle. Al menos podrían sacarle provecho con la nueva idea en la que trabajaría en conjunto con Leon y Miriam.

– Bien, bien –aplaudió de pronto deteniendo la pista– dejaremos la coreografía por un momento, quiero tomar algunas fotos –dijo acercándose a ellos– para las pausas tomaremos algunas fotografías, solo quiero hacer unas tomas de prueba.

Tomó a ambos por una mano acercándolos al centro del lugar donde posteriormente se montaría la escenografía que ya se había usado para una de las versiones de "Romeo &amp; Cinderella".

– Los dos de frente –pidió soltándolos para que se acomodaran uno frente al otro. Len hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse al ver el semblante serio de Lola, mirándola de reojo– Len, tu mano sobre su rostro –de inmediato obedeció rozando el rostro de Kaito quien miraba a Lola esperando indicaciones– Kaito, tu mano izquierda detrás de su espalda, la derecha cerca de su pecho, la mirada sobre él. Len, tus ojos hacia abajo.

Lola retrocedió un par de pasos mirándolos mientras preparaba la cámara. Asintió para si misma buscando el ángulo correcto. Mientras les pedía que no se movieran escuchó la puerta abrirse pero no se distrajo de su trabajo, hasta que Leon se detuvo a tu lado. Lo miró de reojo y antes de tomar la primera fotografía bajó la cámara al ver una tercera persona que se interponía en la imagen.

Ni Kaito ni Len se habían movido apesar de las visitas que habían llegado. El mayor estaba más concentrado en disfrutar de la excusa para tener a Len tan cerca, incluso estaba emocionado luego de escuchar las ideas que Lola tenía para las fotografías. El mayor reto ahora era mantener su semblante serio aunque por dentro casi podía saltar sobre el rubio.

Len no tenía problemas para mantener su expresión neutra, además de que no estaba mirando a Kaito a los ojos, mantuvo su vista en algún punto entre su cuello y la camisa haciendo que su mirada se viera cansada.

– Tu rostro debería estar un poco más arriba.

Se escuchó una voz grave que ambos reconocieron al instante pero fue Len quien pudo ver el rostro de Gakupo, detrás de Kaito, cuando apoyó una mano bajo su mentón levantando un poco para encontrar sus miradas.

En seguida la expresión de Len cambió a una de total asombro para sonreír de un modo que casi asustó a Kaito, quien estando en medio de ambos terminó por separarse dando un golpe al brazo de Gakupo para alejarlo de si.

– ¡Gakupo! ¡Volviste! –soltó Len acercándose a él cuando Kaito se alejo.

La euforia de Len no era la típica expresión que le daba a cualquiera, para dolor de Kaito, era por la simple presencia de Gakupo. El único de los Vocaloid que él detestaba tanto, aunque hasta hacia poco tiempo no sabía el por qué.

Desde que Gakupo se había unido al grupo especial de Crypton, Len se había empeñado en seguirlo, no era un secreto para nadie la profunda admiración que le tenía y que el mismo Gakupo parecía disfrutar. Kaito lo había escuchado decir alguna vez que era él quien debía aprender de Len pero en ese entonces solo le parecía molesta la actitud de Gakupo, no podía evitar pensar en él como alguien arrogante y presuntuoso que se aprovechaba de la ingenuidad de Len para vanagloriarse. Para su tranquilidad, Gakupo pasaba mucho tiempo fuera del país y eso le ahorraba sufrir su presencia, pero cuando descubrió que estaba enamorado de Len supo que su molestia contra Gakupo… eran celos.

Justo como ahora, ver a Len tan cerca de Gakupo, hablándole con ese _irritante_ brillo en su mirada era molesto. Parecía haberse olvidado de todo, ¡incluso de que estaba trabajando con él! Suspiró agitando un poco su cabello desde la frente antes de acercarse a ellos.

– ¿Entonces te quedarás? –preguntó Len deteniendo en seco las intenciones de Kaito por interrumpir.

– ¡Por supuesto! Vine a reemplazar a Kaito –sonrió el mayor mirando con burla al peliazul. Estaba consciente de la aversión que el otro le tenía por eso era divertido _jugar_ con él.

– No digas eso, Gakupo –intervino Leon con una media sonrisa– vas a provocarle algo a Kaito.

– No lo escuches, Kaito –dijo Lola apoyándose en el hombro del peliazul– en realidad esta aquí para trabajar con ustedes.

Para Kaito, escuchar eso fue peor que saberse reemplazado por su mayor rival. Pero cuando vio la mirada ilusionada de Len girando entre uno y otro para compartir la sonrisa de Gakupo, algo dentro de él empezó a quebrarse.

Nunca había visto ese tipo de expresión en Len dirigida hacia él.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Si, lo sé, más que un fic romántico parece que desquitó mi furia contra Kaito XD jajaja, pero no es así, lo juro! Solo es un pequeño "extra" necesario para la saga que sigue. Ya entenderán en el próximo capítulo ;) y espero que les haya gustado éste.

Gracias, por adelantado por los views y reviews XD jejejeje, que si los espero .

Y ya que no voy a poder actualizar hasta el próximo año… ejem: ¡Muchas felicidades en estás fiestas que se acercan! ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! Que todos puedan pasar estás fiestas en compañía de sus familias y seres queridos, mis mejores deseos para este año que esta por empezar y un gran abrazo =D!

Yui-chan

"Cendrillon" – Project Diva – Versión Kaito/Len


	6. Imitation Black -primera parte-

**Amarillo Turquesa**

* * *

Sexta Voz

Imitation Black

-primera parte-

"_Y si este amor no me pertenece entonces esta bien romperlo_"

* * *

"_Desperté con la sensación de haber dormido mucho pero en cuanto vi el reloj al lado de mi cama descubrí con sorpresa que apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde que logré conciliar el sueño. ¡Horas intentado dormir! Solo para encontrar el motivo de mi preocupación durmiendo a mi lado. _

_Len acababa de arrojarse sobre mi cama y el golpe de su espalda contra la mía fue lo que me despertó pero obviamente él esta muy cansado porque sigue muerto como un tronco. Trae puesta una playera sencilla y una toalla alrededor de sus hombros, peor aún, tiene el cabello mojado._

_Ni siquiera me moleste por todos esos detalles. Tampoco era extraño que estuviera en mi habitación. En cierto modo era normal. La casa donde vivimos con nuestros padres es muy pequeña, así que desde niños compartíamos habitación, lo raro había sido llegar a Crypton y separarnos, así que de vez en cuando yo me quedo en su cuarto y él en el mío, aunque en su caso siempre ocurre por un error. Justo como ahora, se ve tan cansado que estoy segura de que entró aquí sin darse cuenta."_

– Len… –susurró acariciando su cabello– ¿por qué no te das cuenta que él esta enamorado de ti?

Rin estaba segura que el cansancio de su hermano tenía todo que ver con el último video que debía grabar con Kaito y no con los sentimientos del peliazul, pero verlo tan preocupado esa mañana le hizo pensar que Len estaba, _deliberadamente,_ negando sus sentimientos. Entonces no sería tan distraído como ella pensaba, al contrario, podía dejarse llevar por el miedo. Y eso no era bueno ni para él ni para Kaito, él estaba perdiendo una gran oportunidad y…

– …Lo estás lastimando… y creo que ni siquiera te das cuenta –dejo que sus pensamientos escaparan mirando el lento respirar de Len. Entonces presiono su nariz con suavidad varios segundos hasta que logro despertarlo.

– ¿Rin? –murmuró adormilado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la falta de oxígeno. Se frotó los ojos un poco antes de volver a cerrarlos– ¿por qué estás en mi habitación? –preguntó intentado dormir de nuevo.

– Tonto. Tú estás en mi habitación –afirmó sin moverse de su sitio, aún recostada, usando los codos como apoyo para mirarlo.

Le tomó un momento más al rubio procesar lo escuchado antes de volver a abrir los ojos, giró sobre si para mirar al lado de la cama donde el mueble contiguo tenía un par de fotografías de ellos.

– Ah, es cierto –dijo despertando al fin– lo siento… –bostezó recostado sobre su espalda apoyando una mano en su estómago. Tampoco tenía intenciones de irse, se sentía demasiado cansado para moverse.

– Y tienes el cabello mojado, te vas a resfriar.

– Prometo no hacerlo… –dijo con los ojos cerrados– ¿otra vez estabas hablando sola?

– ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? –preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

– No. Solo escuchaba tu voz pero no entendí que decías –dijo hablando aún adormilado– en serio, tienes que dejar de hacer eso, empiezas a asustarme.

– No hablo sola. Lo imaginas.

– Ja.

– ¿Cómo te fue con el video? –siguió preguntando sabiendo que Len estaba entre el sueño y la realidad, no recordaría lo que hablaran.

– Bien… creo. Pero no pude mirar a Kaito como dijiste…

– ¿Por qué no? Debía ser fácil.

– ¿Cómo puedo mirarlo como si estuviera enamorado? No sé como se siente estarlo…

– Pues entonces enamórate –dijo intentado no reír.

– Claro…

– Len, –dijo acercándose hasta alcanzar su oído– enamórate de Kaito.

Pero Len ya se había dormido, no respondió al último comentario de Rin que bien lo pudo haber pensado porque su voz prácticamente no se escuchó. Aún así una breve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Len.

* * *

Cuando Rin volvió a abrir los ojos rogó mentalmente porque hubieran transcurrido al menos un par de horas. No quería empezar a molestarse de nuevo por ser despertada antes de tiempo. Entreabrió un poco los ojos tratando de mantener el sueño y lo primero que vio fue el rostro tranquilo de su hermano, aún dormido sobre su brazo derecho, prácticamente en la misma posición en que había caído la noche anterior.

Por la luz de la ventana, Rin sonrió satisfecha de ver que ya había amanecido. Y de pronto se escuchó de nuevo el golpeteo que lejanamente la había traído del mundo de los sueños. Miró a su alrededor despertando completamente al reconocer el ruido en la puerta. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Len, pero el menor parecía muerto, ni siquiera notó su ausencia mientras ella le dirigió una mirada curiosa, de pie al lado de la cama.

Cuando el golpeteo se repitió, se apuró a atender sin importarle mostrarse en pijama. Abrió la puerta de golpe encontrando el rostro tranquilo de Kaito.

– Lo siento, no quería despertarte –se disculpó el mayor antes de siquiera saludarla.

– Ya estaba despierta –mintió sonriendo ante la expresión mortificada de Kaito– ¿qué ocurre?

– Fui a buscar a Len, pero creo que salió muy temprano. ¿Tendrás alguna idea de donde esta?

– Puede que ni siquiera volviera a su habitación –dijo Rin cambiando su gesto por una seriedad total que en seguida disparó las alarmas de Kaito, y casi al mismo tiempo Rin soltó una disimulada carcajada– lo siento, es mentira. Len se quedo a dormir aquí.

Kaito la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y entre sus risa contenida bajó la mirada avergonzado. Pudo evitar que su rostro se coloreara pero tuvo que dejar las intenciones asesinas contra cierto intruso negándose a aceptar que se estaba volviendo paranoico. Tosió un poco recuperando su compostura y la atención de Rin.

– Pero, ¿qué le hicieron? –dijo Rin en cuanto pudo controlarse– llegó tan cansado que hablaba entre sueños. Creo que dijo algo sobre ti –desvió la mirada fingiendo que lo pensaba. Kaito se mordió el labio evitando el impulso de preguntar– pero no estoy segura, parecía preocupado por estar enamorado…

Kaito se olvidó de las repetidas ocasiones en que Rin le había hecho bromas de ese tipo, en su mente solo existía la idea de que Len estaba enamorado. Y aunque su reacción inicial fue de gusto y su corazón se disparó imaginando que era correspondido, la imagen de Gakupo cruzó por su mente recordando la mirada de completa adoración que Len había mostrado. Su propia mente lo traicionó estrujando sus sentimientos dolorosamente casi culpándolo por permitirse caer en semejante situación.

Pero se suponía que no era su culpa. Solo había intentado proteger a Len…

Rin evitó mirarlo esperando que sus palabras surtieran efecto, al no escuchar respuesta confió en que había hecho lo correcto pero cuando se atrevió a mirarlo solo pudo sentirse culpable. Kaito tenía tal expresión de dolor que le resultó imposible disimularlo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

– Kaito…

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –una atronadora voz gritó desde el final del pasillo llamando la atención de ambos. Rin incluso se estiró un poco fuera de su habitación para ver a Gakupo acercándose a ellos– ¿ya lo encontraste?

– Si… –Kaito aún seguía tratando de encontrar su voz así que solo señaló un punto detrás de Rin.

– ¡Gakupo! –chilló la rubia evitando un incómodo silencio que casi los atrapó– ¿cuándo llegaste?

– Justo ayer –sonrió el mayor acariciando la cabeza de Rin– te lo perdiste, tuvimos una fiesta nocturna sin control. Incluso creo que perdimos a Len.

– Lo hicieron –rió la rubia siguiendo el juego– pero logró arrastrarse hasta mi habitación. Aún sigue durmiendo.

– ¿En serio? Lo siento, Rin, no debí dejar que bebiera alcohol –se golpeó la frente con dramatismo– le dije que solo una, pero no sabe cuando detenerse.

– Entonces voy a despertarlo con una cubeta llena de hielo.

– Pero dile que fue idea mía, así no se enojara contigo.

Kaito dejo de escuchar los comentarios sin sentido dejando que su mirada se perdiera sin que alguno lo notara. Había soportado tantos conflictos mentales durante las últimas semanas que ya no sabía en qué punto se encontraba. Cuando se suponía que renunciaría a sus sentimientos, de pronto tuvo la absurda idea de que podría volverse más cercano a Len. Y cuando resultó que esa cercanía sería más cómoda para ambos si se mantenían como amigos, cuando aceptaría sus sentimientos aunque nunca llegaran a Len… aparecía Gakupo con su insoportable presencia.

Y de pronto, el mundo de Len se había reducido al Vocaloid recién llegado. Ahora no sabía si tenía que soportar su dolor o desquitarse contra Gakupo. Ninguna de las dos opciones solucionaría su problema, pero al menos la segunda lo haría sentirse un poco mejor.

Suspiró resistiendo la idea de deprimirse sin dar pelea, y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con el rostro adormilado de Len que recién aparecía desde algún lugar dentro de la habitación de Rin, aunque se mantuvo a distancia de modo que solo él pudo verlo. Se quedó embelesado mirándolo frotar sus ojos, al parecer sin darse cuenta de dónde estaba.

Y antes de que empezara a imaginar imposibles tosió un poco para llamar la atención de Rin y Gakupo.

– Creo que debemos adelantarnos –dijo mirando al mayor– al menos podemos avisarle a Leon.

– Y eso me dará tiempo para despertar a Len –saltó Rin– créanme, es un proceso complicado.

Gakupo intentó no reírse pero terminó siguiendo a Kaito y con un suspiro de cansancio Rin pudo cerrar la puerta. Apenas giró sobre si se encontró con el rostro ya despierto de Len.

– ¿Era Gakupo?

Rin lo miró fijamente comprendiendo la reacción de Kaito. Estaba segura que Gakupo no sentía nada por su hermano y que Len solo estaba obsesionado con la idea de tener un hermano mayor, hombre, por cierto. Pero en medio de esas ideas absurdas Len acababa de lastimar, sin saberlo, la frágil estabilidad de Kaito, con algún comentario como el de ahora.

Su primer impulso fue golpearlo, el segundo fue gritarle _la verdad _que tanto estaba negándose pero fue el tercero el que ganó. Respiró hondo acercándose muy lentamente a Len quien en seguida dio un paso atrás preparándose para huir. No era normal ver el lado pasivo de Rin y eso solo podía ser una amenaza.

Rin llegó a su lado dejando caer la palma de su mano sobre la cabeza igualmente rubia, alborotando un poco el cabello ya desordenado. Sonrió en un gesto infantil dejando escapar una breve risa.

– Len, eres mi hermano y te quiero. Lo sabes –comenzó aún risueña– pero a veces… quisiera golpearte.

Len arqueo una ceja quedándose quieto sin saber qué decir. No parecía un comentario serio si se estaba riendo de lo que parecía una broma privada que él no acababa de entender. Abrió la boca para decirle lo extraño que él mismo se sentía, confundido con su actitud de los últimos días pero en seguida recapitulo el hecho de que sentía lo mismo respecto a Kaito. Entonces cerró la boca con la leve sospecha de que era él el problema.

– No te entiendo –murmuró cabizbajo– y no solo eres tú, tampoco entiendo a Kaito…

– ¿Qué ocurre con él? –Len no podía verla pero ella no había borrado su sonrisa. Conocía lo suficiente a su hermano para saber cuando solo necesitaba un pequeño _empujón_.

– No estoy seguro –reiteró– últimamente… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero hay algo extraño en la forma cómo me mira. Tal vez solo sea mi imaginación, y no es un asunto conmigo. Tal vez tenga algún problema y…

– ¿Por qué no le preguntas? –interrumpió de pronto el monólogo de su hermano que parecía ir más rápido– son amigos, ¿cierto? –dijo cuando tuvo su mirada en ella– si tiene algún problema, tal vez puedas ayudarlo. No entiendo por qué de pronto te volviste tan reservado con él.

– No es eso…

– Si lo es. Y ni siquiera lo has notado. Apuesto a que Kaito ya lo malinterpreto. Tal vez piensa que eres tú el que esta molesto por algo.

Rin adoptó una pose madura mientras hablaba. Sabía que se estaba excediendo, ver la expresión mortificada de su hermano no era algo que le agradara pero tenía que arriesgarse para hacerlo entrar en razón. Y aún más importante, para alejarlo un poco de la férrea admiración que sentía por Gakupo y que obviamente se volvería un problema para Kaito. Rin no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que algo tan inofensivo como eso arruinara sus esfuerzos de las últimas semanas.

Len acababa de aceptar que era _consciente_ de los sentimientos de Kaito, aunque no pudiera expresarlo en palabras y, al parecer, que tampoco pudiera darle un nombre a lo que veía en él, pero lo _sabía_, de algún modo entendía que había algo diferente en la forma cómo Kaito lo trataba.

Por ahora, eso era suficiente.

* * *

Para cuando Len llegó al estudio donde Leon los había citado, descubrió que había logrado un nuevo record con escasos veinte minutos de diferencia desde el momento en que Kaito y Gakupo se adelantaran. Claro que esa proeza no hubiera sido lograda sin la _invaluable_ _ayuda_ de Rin que bien podría traducirse como veinte largos minutos de acoso para que se bañara sin esperar a que el agua se calentara; -lo que solo le hubiera tomado cinco minutos pero hasta eso resultó innecesario para Rin- que se vistiera como si lo único importante fuera estar cubierto y que lo obligara a comer tan deprisa como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Al final, por lo menos logró distraerse de la extraña conversación que habían tenido pero en cuanto abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada de Kaito sintió que podía entender un poco la preocupación de Rin.

Para empezar, Kaito no era ningún extraño y si tenía algún problema que no había podido decirle, en parte debía ser su culpa por marcar aquella inconsciente distancia. Respiró profundamente y cuando volvió a mirarlo comprendió que, en cierto modo, había sentido algo muy cercano al miedo. Aunque no sabía por qué Kaito le inspiraría tal sensación.

– Lo siento, vine tan rápido como pude –sonrió, relajado _como siempre_, inconsciente del momento en que hablar con Kaito se volvió un problema. Solo entonces también notó la presencia de Gakupo y pudo ver a ambos en los vestuarios que al parecer usarían en esa ocasión.

Kaito, quien era el más cercano a él, se puso de pie mostrando su atuendo de tres piezas, pantalón y playera negros; y un saco de corte largo en gris. Todo hecho en telas sueltas que estilizaban su figura y algunos detalles en azul entre las mangas y la playera. Tenía un collar grueso negro y una cadena con dije de plata. El detalle final lo tenía en la cabeza en forma de un diminuto sombrero de copa ligeramente inclinado con una rosa en la base.

– Espero que pueda vestir algo parecido –dijo Len llegando frente a él con la mano bajo la barbilla observándolo con ojo critico.

– Te vas a llevar una sorpresa –dijo Kaito, aliviado de poder hablar con Len sin la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo.

Len lo miró de reojo un segundo agradecido por algo similar. Al menos Kaito ya no tenía esa expresión mortificada con la que lo había visto hacia unos minutos.

– Yo sugiero que no hagas preguntas y te cambies –Gakupo se acercó a ellos compartiendo el secreto que ninguno se atrevería a decirle al rubio. No tardaría en enterarse pero esperar por su reacción era mejor.

Len ya se imaginaba cómo sería su atuendo al ver las similitudes entre Kaito y Gakupo, quien vestía algo similar en gris, aunque él tenía una camisa blanca; una cadena igualmente plateada en el cuello y una rosa en el bolsillo izquierdo del saco. Su cabello estaba suelto mostrando lo largo que era y sin ningún accesorio en la cabeza. Algunos anillos brillaban en diferentes tamaños entre sus dedos.

– ¡Len! –chilló Lily apareciendo detrás de un amplio biombo en un extremo de la habitación– por un momento pensé que no llegarías a tiempo –llegó junto a Len con una sonrisa tan grande que el rubio no pudo evitar un escalofrío, casi un presagio de algo malo. Tomó su mano tirando de él para que la siguiera.

– No te preocupes, estarás listo antes de que regrese Leon –Yukari se unió a ellos tomando la mano libre de Len quien sintió un doble escalofrío ante aquellas sonrisas.

Gakupo se contuvo de reír pero terminó por alejarse hasta llegar a la puerta. _Solo por si acaso_.

Kaito permaneció en su sitio mirando la renuencia de Len a ser _empujado_, prácticamente Lily y Yukari lo estaban arrastrando.

Se había preparado para disculparse con Len por su repentino mutismo que rozaba el desplante desde que había llegado Gakupo, pero en cuanto lo vio, inesperadamente relajado, supo que no necesitaba ahondar en ese tema. Aunque era un hecho que Gakupo nunca le agradaría, no dejaría que su presencia le afectara.

O al menos trataría de evitarlo. No quería estar en medio de otra extraña escena como la de la noche anterior… o como la de esa mañana…

– ¡Olvídalo, no pienso ponerme eso!

El intenso grito de Len interrumpió los pensamientos de Kaito justo cuando el rubio salía corriendo del biombo para mirar a sus perseguidoras con las manos al frente en un vano intento de que se acercaran.

– Len, deja de ser tan infantil –regañó Lily– no sería la primera vez que usaras este estilo.

– Cierto, no sería la primera vez que me obligan a usar la ropa de Rin, pero _eso_ es demasiado –dijo señalando algún punto detrás del biombo. Yukari, junto a Lily, rió ante la referencia a Rin. Era un asunto que Len había tomado personal cuando los trajes que le propusieron empezaron a imitar _demasiado_ el estilo de Rin– ¡no voy a usarlo!

– ¡Pues lo harás aunque tenga que amarrarte!

– Después de todo el trabajo que me costo hacerlo –sollozó Yukari cambiando la estrategia de Lily, apelando a la caballerosidad de Len. Junto las manos bajo su rostro cerrando los ojos– no tienes idea de lo difícil que es trabajar ese tipo de tela en negro…

Y logró su objetivo.

Len apretó los labios, terriblemente culpable de ver a Yukari, y casi imaginando lo difícil que ya era su trabajo para que él lo ignorara solo porque… ¡porque otra vez intentaban vestirlo como mujer! Agitó la cabeza aferrándose a la idea de que no era su culpa.

– La última vez dijeron que si no podía seguir la coreografía buscarían un reemplazo –dijo cruzando los brazos negándose a mirar los sollozos de Yukari– ya pueden hacerlo. Estoy seguro que Rin se verá mucho mejor que yo en _eso_.

– Está vez no hay coreografía –sonrió Lily sin disimular su astucia. Len volvió a contraer su expresión– esta vez no tienes excusa.

– Len –esta vez Yukari dio un salto hasta él tomando sus manos entre las propias– ¿de verdad no te gusta? Trabaje muchísimo pensando en ti, Rin no puede usarlo, por favor…

Len la observó volviendo a sentirse culpable, aunque al mismo tiempo trataba de convencerse que las lágrimas de Yukari eran fingidas, no había derramado ninguna pero sus ojos se veían demasiado brillantes.

– Prometo que será la última vez…

– Si quieres puedo hablar con Leon sobre tus honorarios –intervino Lily.

– Y si hay algo que no te guste, puedo ajustarlo. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Está muy ceñido? O…

– Podemos aceptar cualquier sugerencia y…

Len dejo de escucharlas mientras ellas seguían inventando excusas para convencerlo y que estaba seguro, al final no cumplirían. Suspiró mirando sus manos aún atrapadas entre las de Yukari. Había que reconocerles el esfuerzo. Aquel video debía ser muy necesario sino aceptaban un reemplazo.

De pronto la imagen de Rin llegó a su mente, de la última vez que lo regañó por quejarse sobre un trabajo, había tenido un problema similar y Rin lo había convencido de que sino estaba dispuesto a cumplir sus obligaciones entonces que renunciara. En ese momento su hermana había apelado a su mutuo interés por ser un Vocaloid y… él lo había aceptado.

Suspiró una vez más pensando que quizá había exagerado su reacción. Pero ver aquella _cosa_ llena encaje y listones había sido un poco impactante. Tal vez podría sugerir una máscara para cubrir su rostro y que fuera un poco menos molesto ver el video final. Trato de contener la risa al imaginarse a si mismo y aquel gesto fue tomado como una buena señal para las encargadas del vestuario.

Con una mirada de complicidad Lily y Yukari volvieron a tomarlo de las manos para empujarlo de regreso al cambiador improvisado. Esta vez Len no se resistió pero en cuanto vio el atuendo de nuevo sintió el mismo escalofrío que lo hizo correr la primera vez.

– Tal vez podría usar…

– ¡No te preocupes! –interrumpió Yukari tomando la pieza para desabrochar el cierre en la espalda– solo póntelo, y en cuanto leas el concepto sabrás por qué tiene esta forma. Si para entonces no estás de acuerdo… veremos que se puede hacer.

Len asintió resignado desabotonando su camisa mientras observó a Lily arrastrando una mesa con ruedas repleta de un montón de accesorios que ya no quiso mirar.

Del otro lado del biombo, Kaito y Gakupo permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato hasta que la única puerta de acceso se abrió de golpe provocando más de una reacción de espanto antes de que Leon entrara seguido por Lola.

– ¿Todos están listos? –preguntó dando una breve palmada mirando a Gakupo, quien estaba más cerca y luego a Kaito quien esperaba sentado cerca del biombo.

– ¡Se ven perfectos! –chilló Lola acercándose a Gakupo para hacerlo girar sobre, siendo más pequeña que él, lo empujó por la espalda casi derribándolo– muy bien, muy bien, esto me agrada –trato de estirarse un poco parándose de puntitas para alcanzar su cabello– tal vez deberíamos usar algún accesorio –murmuró y de pronto abrió los ojos en cuanto tuvo una idea. Tomó un par de mechones del largo cabello, uno de cada lado detrás de las orejas y los estiró al frente trenzándolos solo en las puntas, usó una liga que ella misma traía y lo amarró, dejando un curioso "accesorio" hecho de cabello– esto servirá –apenas lo miró un segundo antes de girarse hacia Kaito– a ver, a ver, de pie –pidió tomando su mano para levantarlo.

Kaito sonrió divertido por la curiosa actitud de la morena, tras ella Leon empezó a acomodar lo que sería el escenario. Bajó las pantallas blancas de una esquina dejando un amplio espacio con el material reflejante en las paredes y el piso. Gakupo lo ayudó a acercar algunas luces y pantallas mientras él se encargaba de preparar una cámara fotográfica profesional sobre un tripie.

– ¿Len ya esta listo? –gritó Lola al terminar su escrutinio sobre Kaito mirando a su alrededor.

– ¡Casi listo! –anunció Yukari tirando del rubio quien salió del biombo con un pequeño salto.

De pronto todas las miradas estuvieron sobre él, y aquel _esponjoso_ vestido. Suspiró por enésima vez, sin atreverse a mirar a nadie.

De vez en cuando, si la ocasión lo requería Len había tenido que usar ciertos modelos ligeramente femeninos, algunas veces incluso era confundido con Rin. Pero en este caso, aquello que traía puesto era un vestido en toda regla. Una sola pieza en una suave tela negra dividido en tres capas por encaje blanco y una abertura a media rodilla. En la parte alta estaba ceñido marcando la cintura que Len, como hombre, no debería tener, pero siendo su cuerpo aún joven era posible acentuar ese detalle con encaje cortado en tiras, entre la cintura y donde el pecho debería ser más _abultado_. El vestido estaba descubierto en los hombros, sujeto por tirantes y las mangas cubrían solo los brazos, siendo esponjadas cerca de los hombros y amplias al llegar a las manos; el encaje blanco también era un detalle al final de éstas. Había una rosa roja sobre su pecho y un listón amarillo que servían como accesorio y para cerrar el vestido, trenzado en la espalda.

La vista completa con Len conteniendo la vergüenza solo lo hacía ver aún más _adorable_. El silencio a su alrededor duró demasiado para su gusto y cuando se atrevió a levantar la cabeza los ojos de Lola brillaban _demasiado_.

– ¡Te ves adorable! –chilló saltando a su lado con un gesto que casi era gatuno– ¡es perfecto! Sabía que te quedaría.

– No estoy muy seguro…

– Claro que no –intervino Lily acercando la mesa de accesorios– aún nos faltan los detalles –terció empujándolo sin cuidado, y si Yukari no hubiera acercado antes una silla, habría caído sobre el montón de encaje que traía puesto.

– ¿Todavía falta más? –se quejó dando todo el aspecto de una niña.

– ¡Por supuesto! –se quejó Yukari con una agresiva indignación– cierra los ojos.

Len la miró sosteniendo un estuche y supo lo que vendría. Apretó las manos con fuerza sobre la tela del vestido conteniendo el impulso de salir corriendo otra vez. Cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando despertar de semejante pesadilla.

Leon carraspeo para salir de su propio aturdimiento y no soltar la carcajada que había tenido que _tragarse_. Aquella visión había sido más de lo que hubiera imaginado, no quedaba rastro de Len en medio de aquella _niña linda _en la que lo habían convertido. Como un pensamiento infantil, se preguntó cuánto le costaría a Crypton la recuperación mental para el menor de los Kagamine.

Gakupo, a su lado, sonrió satisfecho, casi había visto flores alrededor de Len. Aquel era un atuendo hecho para el menor; Kaito y él mismo simplemente se verían ridículos con algo así, pero Len… se veía bien. Aunque no dejaba de sentir cierta pena por él, había que reconocer que tenía cierta gracia y resistirse a jugarle un par de bromas al respecto iba a ser el verdadero reto.

Kaito, por otra parte, no lograba salir de su propio shock emocional. Cuando había visto ese vestido colgado, antes de que Len llegara, tuvo la vaga idea de que se vería… mal. No era normal un atuendo tan marcadamente femenino para un hombre, aunque no había considerado lo joven que era Len y que en cierto modo se parecía a Rin…

Se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de forzar su consciencia hacia lo pequeño que era Len, que no era correcto pensar en él más allá de la amistad, y que se suponía que quería evitar ese tipo de ideas. Pero no servía de nada, su mente había empezado a llenarse de imágenes un tanto inapropiadas. No tanto por el vestido sino por la idea de quitarlo y ver debajo de él…

¡Demonios! Tenía que calmarse antes de que alguien notara el _problema_ en que se estaba metiendo.

No paso mucho antes de que Lola diera su aprobación y Len pudiera abrir los ojos, se levantó sin sentir nada más extraño que su cabello amarrado. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza notando el listón entre su cabello y antes de que intentara algo más, Yukari le acercó un espejo donde pudo ver el resultado. Palideció mientras se contenía de gritar o golpear o… hacer algo.

Su reflejo le mostró a Rin. Con el maquillaje oscuro sobre los ojos, labios en un intenso rojo y mejillas sonrosadas; con la coleta alta amarrada con un moño del que colgaban largos listones sobre sus hombros, no podía asociar la imagen con nadie más que su hermana. El no poder reconocerse fue un shock casi fulminante y su mente solo podía pensar en alguna forma de escapar.

– Esto tiene que ser una broma… –murmuró tan bajo que nadie pudo escucharlo.

– ¡Leon, tienes que ver esto! –gritó Yukari emocionada dando un par de saltitos.

– Olvídalo, necesito prepararme psicológicamente para eso –dijo el aludido sin moverse de su sitio frente a la cámara ajustando las lentes.

– ¡¿Tú tienes que prepararte?! –chilló Len poniéndose de pie entre el sonido silbante de la tela– ¡¿y qué se supone que haga yo?! –gritó señalándose a si mismo.

Aquello fue demasiado para Gakupo quien soltó la carcajada que había intentado contener pero Len no le hizo caso mientras se acercaba a Leon.

– Eso demuestra que eres tú –murmuró Kaito llevándose las manos a la cabeza justo cuando Len pasaba frente a él. El rubio en seguida se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada– en serio, escucharte es un poco… tranquilizador –sonrió luchando por no reír. Era mentira, Len podía interpretar todos los papeles que quisiera solo con la mirada y el esmero que normalmente le daban a los vestuarios que usaba, lograban un efecto como el que tenían enfrente.

– Mejor no digas nada –siseo, aunque era obvio que su molestia inicial había pasado– estoy a punto de romper esta cosa en muchos pedazos –levantó un poco el vestido estrujándolo sin una verdadera intención.

– ¡No te atrevas! –Lily se anunció desde la puerta sin que ninguno notara el momento en que salió pero ya traía consigo un par de guitarras.

– Y antes de que empieces a quejarte de nuevo ven aquí –Leon finalmente lo miró tendiendo una mano para que se acercara– Kaito –pidió y al mismo tiempo Lola llegó junto a ellos entregando algunas hojas.

Para cuando Gakupo logró tranquilizarse, todos tenían el resumen del proyecto. Lily regresó por segunda vez sosteniendo un bajo.

– ¿Son vampiros? –preguntó Gakupo luego de los minutos que les permitieron en silencio para leer.

– Dejaremos ese concepto como algo ambiguo –explicó Leon– digamos que son seres inmortales y cada quien puede interpretarlo como quiera.

– Ambos se enamoran de un chico humano –continuo Lola sentada contra el respaldo de una silla– aunque técnicamente se enamoran de su alma, así que bien podría ser una chica, _pero_ Len es el adecuado –se apresuró a añadir lo último cuando vio las renovadas intenciones del rubio por hablar– es básicamente una desesperada canción de amor.

– Sigo preguntándome qué hago yo aquí –dijo Len estrujando la hoja.

– Estadísticas –siseo Lola que estando a su lado pudo acercarse para pellizcar su brazo– ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

– Ya lo sé, ya lo sé –bufó frotando su brazo– espera, ¿voy a morir? –dijo de pronto leyendo las últimas líneas.

– Dos seres inmortales declaran su amor por ti –explicó Leon con una seriedad tétrica– no puedes decidirte por ninguno así que ambos enloquecen, y si, eres asesinado.

– Agh, eso es algo que un monstruo haría –dijo Kaito– al menos espero que no sea otro video plagado de sangre.

– ¿Y arruinar el vestido perfecto? –chilló Yukari desde el fondo de la habitación– eso nunca. Leon me prometió que no sería de _esos_ videos.

– Si, algo así –murmuró el aludido hojeando innecesariamente su propio folleto– creo que deberíamos empezar –carraspeo sintiendo una pesada mirada sobre si.

– Lily dijo que no habría coreografía –dijo Len entregando las hojas a Lola, mientras ella recibía las de Kaito y Gakupo.

– No, esta vez será un video sencillo. Solo imágenes fijas, algunos efectos y sus invaluables interpretaciones.

– Creo que eso si puedo hacerlo –finalmente Len sonrió escondido entre el maquillaje logrando otra reacción incómoda en el trío que lo miraba.

– Len, ven aquí –pidió señalando el cuadro blanco frente a la cámara– Gakupo, tanto tú como Kaito deben tener una expresión seria. Pero no lo olviden –explicó mirándolos alternadamente– se supone que están enamorados de él.

Kaito se contuvo de responder a ese comentario. ¿Para qué fingir si lo estaba viviendo?

– Len, eres humano…

– Hasta donde recuerdo –bromeo.

– …y estás enamorado de ambos, quiero ver ese sentimiento cada vez que los mires.

Len asintió pero de nuevo se vio inmerso en el mismo problema del video anterior. Recordó las palabras de Rin tratando de entenderlas, según ella no debía ser difícil fingirse enamorado. Pero si se suponía que enamorarse no era algo que ocurriera todos los días y que tampoco sucedía con cualquier persona, ¿quién era capaz de fingirlo?

Cuando no sabía como actuar siempre trataba de imaginarlo, entonces…

De pie frente a la cámara se permitió un momento para cerrar los ojos, imaginando a alguien que fuera lo suficientemente especial. Pensó en esa persona como alguien a quien protegería, a quien vería como si fuera la única en el mundo. Si realmente se enamorara de alguien imposible como el personaje que estaba por representar, no solo desearía _verlo_, hacerlo también le produciría dolor…

– Len, siéntate –pidió Leon en cuanto tuvo cerca un banco alto. Len se dejo llevar tratando de retener las sensaciones que había imaginado.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Leon, Lily y Yukari acomodaron los pliegues del vestido de modo que cubrieran el banco y al mismo tiempo dieran la impresión de estar suspendidos en el aire. Len apenas se sentó en la orilla del banco siendo sostenido por Gakupo, quien apoyó su mano por la espalda del menor hasta rodear su rostro y tomar su mejilla; su mano libre no tocaba a Len y éste tenía las manos colgando a sus costados. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca como para rozar sus labios, aunque solo la expresión de Len era visible. Gakupo mantenía el rostro inclinado sobre el menor cubriendo sus ojos con el flequillo.

Mientras mantenían la posición, Leon se aseguró de tomar un par de fotografías, suficientes para tener opciones a elegir y jugando con la iluminación. A su lado, Lola hacia lo mismo con una cámara más sencilla, lo que ella consiguiera serviría para documentar el video. Normalmente ese trabajo lo realizaría un asistente pero éste prometía ser un proyecto especial.

Kaito se mantuvo a una prudente distancia con la mirada fija en Len. Estaba consciente que mantener esperanzas sobre sus sentimientos solo serviría para lastimarlo una y otra vez. Y aunque saberlo solo había resultado molesto, ahora finalmente entendió que no importaba.

Iba a seguir sintiendo ese dolor taladrando dentro de si, tal vez volviéndose más fuerte, pero no iba a poder evitarlo. Cada día que pasaba lo que había empezado como un simple capricho, para convertirse en un interés más fuerte y que no comprendió hasta que aceptó estar enamorado, ahora solo crecía y _empeoraba_. Sin saberlo, Len se estaba convirtiendo en una persona muy importante para él.

Quería decirle lo que sentía tanto como evitar que lo supiera.

Dolía y al mismo tiempo… lo seguía queriendo.

Mientras miraba su expresión concentrada en algún lugar cerca de Gakupo, pidió como un capricho, que esa mirada no fuera dirigida a nadie. Sabía que Len era un buen actor así que tal vez solo exageraba al pensar que la única razón que lo alejaría del rubio sería cuando apareciera una persona a quien estuviera dirigida esa mirada. Pero no pudo reprimir la molesta vocecilla en su cabeza que le recordó un detalle _insignificante_: durante su grabación de "Cendrillon", Len nunca lo miró de ese modo, ni siquiera porque se trataba de una actuación.

Por la posición de su rostro, cualquiera pensaría que Len estaba mirando a Gakupo pero en realidad sus ojos estaban enfocados en algún punto lejano, donde la imagen de una persona con las características que él mismo había imaginado, empezó a formarse.

La intensidad de su expresión, una mezcla apremiante entre dolor y ansiedad era justo lo que Leon había esperado lograr.

Pero ni él ni Lola, ni siquiera Kaito, que se preciaba de conocer a Len mejor que nadie, podían comprender que aquella mirada cargada de sentimientos era real.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Awww, si lo sé, muchos podrán pensar que fue un capítulo "flojo", pero en lo personal me encanto. Es algo así como el obligado capítulo transitorio para las historias románticas. Y sip, ese título fue largo, pero creo que se ajusta XD Len empieza "darse cuenta", Rin "se da cuenta" de que ha estado un poco equivocada, y Kaito seguirá lidiando contra "el deber y el querer", je. En fin, espero sus opiniones al respecto ^-^

Cambiando un poco el tema, espero que todos hayan empezado el año llenos de energía, buena vibra y mejores intenciones. Que logren todo lo que se propongan, y que este año sea mejor que el anterior =)

Por ahora, respondo review anónimo: =)

**Guest (o gemelas Mirani y Miraki Matzamune Taksumi):** Y si! Es Imitation Black, jeje, con vestido sensual para Len y todo XD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Besos!

Gracias por sus reviews, espero seguir recibiéndolos. Se aceptan todo tipo de amenazas, sugerencias y quejas con moderación .

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

¡Besos!

Yui-chan

"Imitation Black" – Natsu P, Haru Aki – Vanan'ice


	7. Imitation Black -segunda parte-

**Amarillo Turquesa**

* * *

Séptima Voz

Imitation Black

-segunda parte-

"_Una sola palabra puede terminar por romper el incontenible impulso_"

* * *

"_Hay algo extraño en Len…_

_De ayer cuando estaba tan preocupado por el video a hoy que parece tan… diferente. Es obvio que algo ocurrió, quizá durante la grabación o después de ella… Supongo que no será malo pero lo que sea, lo mantiene bastante pensativo. Me canse de molestarlo y él parece ausente._

_Sé que aún no quiere hablarlo porque sigue evadiendo mis intentos, pero me molesta que se obligue a sonreír, fingiendo que esta bien cuando ¡obviamente no lo esta! Hace que quiera golpearlo._

_Y aún peor, yo esforzándome por darle oportunidades a ese inútil adicto al helado para que lo arruine. Estoy segura que él tiene algo que ver con el ánimo de Len. Se suponía que ayer arreglarían sus problemas ¡y ahora están peor! ¡Ambos!_

_No quiero pensar que la presencia de Gakupo realmente los afectó, él me agrada, es una buena persona. Lo sé. Pero no quiero imaginar nada… Len… ¡Le prohíbo que se enamoré de él!"_

– ¿De quién no debo enamorarme? –preguntó Len escuchando el último murmulló de su hermana. Había soportado los susurros por varios minutos hasta que escuchó su nombre y algo sobre enamorarse.

Rin dio un breve salto en la silla estrujando un poco la tableta entre sus manos donde se había entretenido mirando fotos; al menos no la había soltado. Pero su mirada se encontró con la de su gemelo, mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. _Verlo_ en fotografías y mirar la versión real de aquel llamativo atuendo que tanto había impresionado a los involucrados del video eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Y Rin, como los demás, se sintió satisfecha. Se levantó dejando la tableta en la silla para acercarse a su hermano.

– Te ves adorable –sonrió tomando sus manos, notando un parche entre ellas.

– He escuchado ese comentario tantas veces… –suspiró Len– estoy seguro que un hombre no debería soportar algo como esto.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Deberías ver las fotografías, es perfecto! Date la vuelta –pidió quitándole el parche. Lo amarró evitando el moño sobre su cabeza y el par de listones que colgaban casi hasta el suelo– ya quiero ver el video terminado –dijo emocionada, empujándolo un poco para que girara de nuevo, terminó de ajustar el parche sobre el ojo derecho y asintió con aprobación.

El vestido era el mismo de la sesión anterior sin los pliegues, lo que dejaba el largo de la falda un poco arriba de la rodilla, permitiendo ver las medias negras sujetas por debajo de la ropa con algunas rasgaduras en la tela. Los zapatos eran del mismo color con una plataforma gruesa que aumentaba considerablemente la estatura de Len, en perspectiva de su hermana.

Con las fotografías que Rin acababa de ver aún en su mente, tenía la sensación de que había una gran brecha entre lo grabado y ver a su hermano con el atuendo completo. Realmente habían logrado transformarlo, tanto como para que no quedara rastro de Len debajo de aquel cargado maquillaje. Y con ello comprendió la molestia de su hermano por usar aquel atuendo. Según había escuchado, la idea había sido compartida entre Leon, Miriam y Lola, así que era imposible quejarse con alguno. Siendo objetivos, las fotografías se veían realmente bien, no había sido una mentira su elogio, tanto Gakupo como Kaito estaban haciendo un buen trabajo.

Irónicamente, se trataba de una historia tétrica y romántica entre los tres.

– Len –habló al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba la voz de Lola llamándolo del otro lado del biombo buscando al rubio. Pero como siempre, su hermano le dio prioridad, sonrió satisfecha con ese gesto y se acercó para ajustar la parte alta del vestido donde le había quitado la rosa que usaba en las escenas anteriores. De hecho aún la tenía a la mano, había jugueteado con ella porque aún la usarían– ¿estás bien? –preguntó sin mirarlo, ocupada alisando el encaje sobre su pecho.

– ¿Estás bromeando? –rió adoptando una pose ofendida– esta _cosa_ esta terriblemente ceñida. Dijeron que debía verme pálido, por eso parezco fantasma pero creo que intentaron asfixiarme para darle realismo –dijo señalando su piel, que había sido maquillada para verse más blanca de su tono normal.

– ¿En serio? –lo miró sabiendo que estaba evadiendo su pregunta, lentamente bajó las manos por el vestido hasta encontrar las manos ajenas. Entrelazó sus dedos antes de repetir su duda– entonces… ¿estás bien?

– No –dijo finalmente aprovechando la cercanía para unir su frente con la de Rin, cerró los ojos antes de que su hermana lo imitara.

Y esperaron.

En otro de esos curiosos gestos que solían compartir. Cuando eran niños esa era su forma de "compartir energía", dar fuerzas al otro cuando alguno lo necesitaba. Por un momento todo a su alrededor desapareció hasta que Len rompió el contacto.

– Pero ni siquiera puedo explicarlo –dijo de pronto respondiendo la pregunta– prometo decírtelo cuando lo sepa, ¿de acuerdo?

– Kaito no te hizo nada, ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Kaito?

– No lo sé. Se supone que ayer harían las pases.

– Para eso tendríamos que haber peleado primero –sonrió alejándose un poco, cepillando con los dedos su flequillo.

– ¡Len! –la voz de Lola aumentó un tanto alertando a los hermanos.

– ¡Ya voy! –gritó rodeando el biombo para encontrarse con la expresión molesta de Lola que cambió completamente al verlo.

– Perfecto –chilló apurándolo para que se acercara– ¿sabías que eres mi creación perfecta?

– Eso dices en cada video –murmuró sin darle importancia, omitió añadir que siempre se lo decía todos los Vocaloid. Lola se entretuvo un momento más ajustando las orillas del moño sobre su cabeza.

En el espacio en blanco donde habían empezado a tomar las fotografías, Gakupo y Kaito posaban con los trajes del día anterior aunque sin usar los sacos. Kaito miraba a la cámara con la mano muy cerca de su rostro manteniendo una posición rígida entre sus dedos, uno de ellos atrapado entre sus dientes. Detrás de él mirando en el sentido opuesto, Gakupo permanecía quieto, apenas permitiendo que la cámara reflejara su cabello, en unos cuantos mechones. Un par de tomas más y cambiaron de posición, dejando a Kaito detrás. Sin dejar de mirar la cámara, Gakupo entrecerró los ojos en una mueca desolada, deslizó su mano entre su ropa y esperó. Leon se apresuró en tomar suficientes fotografías, los miró un momento como si esperara que algo ocurriera y finalmente hizo una seña para que se movieran.

– Perfecto –aplaudió mirando de reojo a Gakupo que prácticamente se quedó en su sitio cuando Lily lo detuvo para retocar su maquillaje– ya casi terminamos, un par de disparos más y será todo. Len –pidió sin moverse de su sitio detrás de la cámara, preparando la siguiente exposición.

– Aquí estoy –dijo sin ánimo– no sé que es más extraño… –murmuró mirando sus pies.

– ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Kaito. Estaba seguro que Len no esperaba ser escuchado pero siendo él quien se había acercado no pudo evitarlo.

– Sobre esto –dijo estrujando la tela, inconsciente de haber levantado un poco la falda, que de hecho ya era bastante corta– o los zapatos.

– Tienes razón –carraspeo Kaito desviando la mirada– lo extraño es que puedas caminar con esos zapatos.

– ¡Ya cállate! –gritó fingiéndose enojado. Justo la tarde anterior se habían reído de lo fácil que le resultó adaptarse al "atuendo de chica". Golpeó el hombro de Kaito apenas tocándolo pero no pudo contenerse de reír– eres el único que me molesta sobre eso.

– No es mi culpa. Si sales con eso a la calle, puedes apostar a que alguien te acosaría.

– Si yo lo viera en la calle –agregó Gakupo uniéndose al escuchar el último comentario– le pediría que se casara conmigo.

– ¿Qué? –en un segundo el rostro de Kaito palideció compitiendo con el exagerado "blanqueado" de Len y su voz fue un quejido ahogado. Aunque nadie le dio importancia a esa exagerada reacción.

– ¡Un momento! –Rin llegó corriendo, aún con la tableta en sus manos– nadie se casa con mi hermano sin mi aprobación –chilló señalando acusadoramente a Gakupo.

– Y si yo le pidiera matrimonio y tú me dijeras que es hombre… –continuo Gakupo tan serio que ninguno pensaría que estaba bromeando. Detuvo sus palabras mirando a Len que inconscientemente retrocedió un paso bajo el intenso escrutinio– creo que le compraría un vestido de novia tan lindo como eso –concluyó señalando el vestido negro.

– ¡¿De dónde demonios sacas esas ideas?! –gritó Len tirando de la camisa a Gakupo solo para tenerlo a su altura y poder golpear su cabeza. Aunque el mayor se dejo hacer notando el sutil color que había aparecido en las mejillas de Len.

– ¡Len! ¡Estás arruinando su cabello! –enseguida Yukari saltó interponiéndose entre ambos, pero antes de que tocara a Len, éste se alejó azotando los pies para volver al lado de Leon.

Entre Gakupo, Rin, Yukari y Kaito empezaron una extraña discusión sobre las bromas pesadas del primero.

– Si, esa es precisamente la expresión que buscaba –dijo Leon con ironía ignorando las voces tras él– no te preocupes, Len, no te casaré hasta que haya explotado todo tu talento.

– ¿Tú vas a casarme? –siseo fulminándolo con la mirada, su rostro aún reflejaba lo mucho que el comentario de Gakupo lo había afectado.

– Si, claro. De hecho tengo un par de ideas que… –entonces carraspeo. La expresión molesta de Len en esa versión femenina de si mismo no le ayudaba a verse realmente enojado y aunque daba cierta ternura también resultaba gracioso– tengo otra idea –dijo como si nada dejando su puesto detrás de la cámara para acercarse a él– cruza los pies –pidió golpeando la pierna de Len– también las manos, hacia arriba, tu rostro un poco inclinado…

Como rara vez ocurría, Leon se encargó de acomodar la escena, dirigió y mostró a Len cómo quería que se viera. Lo hizo cambiar de posición un par de veces, manipulándolo como si fuera un maniquí. Al final logró distraerlo lo suficiente para que ignorara las voces detrás de ellos que aún trataban de subastarlo, sin notar la curiosa pose en que había terminado. Daba la impresión de estar colgado por las manos, su cuerpo completamente estirado y su rostro un poco inclinado sobre su brazo.

– Tu mirada –dijo Leon dándole un breve vistazo a través de la cámara. Para ese momento, Kaito y Rin ya estaban en primera fila para ver la foto– imagina este escenario –continuo inclinado sobre la cámara– acabas de lastimar a las dos personas que están enamorados de ti. No pudiste elegir a uno y menospreciaste sus sentimientos… es tu culpa que hayan elegido por ti una opción incorrecta.

Len bajó la mirada sumergido en las palabras flotantes de Leon. Su voz era apenas un murmullo, como si le estuviera contando una historia para dormir. Trató de imaginar aquella situación, aunque no la compartiera, podía visualizar el escenario. Su mirada bajo tanto que terminó conectada con la de Kaito. Entonces hubo algo que cambió su propia expresión, pero no lo notó.

Leon se apresuró a captar la imagen un par de veces antes de anunciar que tomarían la última.

Len permaneció tan abstraído en si mismo que fue inconsciente del momento en que Rin se acercó para colocarle la rosa de nuevo sobre el pecho. Su turbación permaneció plasmada en su rostro hasta la siguiente fotografía donde lo situaron de frente a la cámara. Kaito a su derecha y Gakupo a su izquierda, enredando los listones que salían desde su moño.

La imagen final mostró el dolor de un corazón roto en la mirada semi cubierta de Len; Kaito y Gakupo detrás, miraban a la cámara con algo cercano al arrepentimiento pero solo la expresión de Kaito era real.

* * *

Para la hora del almuerzo todas las fotografías habían sido terminadas y la edición quedaría pendiente hasta que grabaran la canción. Leon les había entregado una copia de la letra, que tendrían que estudiar para el día siguiente.

De último momento Miriam les había pedido que se reunieran con ella después del descanso, arruinando la tarde libre que Rin había esperado tener con su hermano.

Aún así aprovecharon el tiempo para comer juntos en el área común, exceptuando a Gakupo quien había tenido asuntos que atender. De cierto modo, conveniente, ya que Kaito y Rin aún no olvidaban su _pequeña_ discusión por cierta boda ficticia.

Len empezó a leer la canción luego de terminar sin haber comido demasiado. Últimamente tenía la sensación de haber olvidado algo. Era eso lo que no podía explicarle a Rin, parecía un presentimiento. Saber que algo iba a suceder pero no entender cómo o por qué.

Leyó la letra sin problemas, comprendiendo el significado con extraña facilidad. No porque siempre tuviera problemas para identificarse con las canciones sino porque está hablaba de amor. Tampoco era la primera pero… últimamente le daba muchas vueltas a ese tema.

Suspiró un poco cansado de esa repetitiva situación y tras levantarse le aviso a Rin que estaría afuera.

Kaito y su hermana lo observaron salir al jardín conjunto pero no lo notó.

– ¿Todo esta bien? –preguntó Kaito, dejando un momento su postre.

– Creo que no –murmuró Rin pensativa mirando a su hermano a través de las paredes de cristal que separaban el comedor de un pequeño jardín– yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo. Últimamente pasas más tiempo con él que yo.

– Parece cansado –dijo tras pensarlo un poco.

– ¿Le has dicho algo?

– ¿Algo sobre qué? –de nuevo se giró a mirarla, solo para recibir la sospechosa sonrisa de Rin.

La rubia lo molesto un poco más con ese gesto hasta que se giró, con la cuchara aún en la mano, jugueteo con lo que quedaba de su flan. Nuevamente la idea de enfrentar a Kaito le pareció muy tentadora pero viendo como avanzaba la situación, también era posible que lo asustara.

– Él piensa que estás preocupado por algo –dijo, intentado una manera diferente de ver el _problema_– pensé que te lo había dicho.

– Creo… que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar –respondió tratando de cubrir a Len, pero era obvio que mentía.

– Mi hermano… es muy lento, ¿verdad? –rió volviendo a mirarlo con si pudiera leer su mente.

Kaito frunció el ceño un tanto molesto, aquella situación llevaba semanas y no quería pensar que coincidía con el momento en que él se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Porque confirmarlo sería aterrador.

– ¿P-Por qué lo dices? –dijo apurándose a terminar su postre.

– Porque es la verdad, ¿no? Si no se lo dices nunca lo sabrá.

– ¡¿Decirle qué?! –gritó poniéndose de pie, de pronto su rostro empezó a colorearse sin control.

– Tu problema –dijo fingiendo inocencia– él piensa que algo te preocupa. Yo creo que le ocultas algo, un secreto, ¿tal vez? –y el nerviosismo empezó a ser visible en los ojos de Kaito– ¡ya sé! –saltó de pronto haciendo que el peliazul retrocediera– le hiciste una broma. O, tal vez te comiste sus dulces. ¡Le quitaste algún trabajo que él quería! O…

– ¡Ya basta! –gritó de pronto poniendo las manos al frente como si eso pudiera evitar las palabras de Rin. Sus sugerencias empeoraban y por un segundo creyó que terminaría diciendo la verdad entre sus bromas– ya entendí, voy a hablar con él –dijo para casi salir corriendo.

Rin lo observó primero cómo si no supiera que había pasado y en cuanto se aseguró que estaba a una buena distancia, empezó a reír sin contenerse. Incluso frotó su estómago tratando de calmarse, pero en cuánto evocó el pánico de su rostro, las carcajadas volvían.

* * *

Kaito se alejó lo suficiente para desaparecer de la vista que daban los amplios ventanales de cristal. El jardín completo no era muy grande, pero era fácil esconderse entre los enormes arbustos, los setos de flores o incluso detrás del tronco de algún árbol. Caminó un poco, bastante lento para retrasar el momento de ver a Len. No tenía idea de qué decirle, y últimamente había evitado aquellas situaciones donde estuvieran solos. Solo por precaución.

Por otra parte, Rin era _demasiado_ perceptiva. Cada día se convencía más de que ella sabía algo que no debería. Si así era… ¿por qué no estaba molesta? O al menos no lo parecía… en realidad, parecía divertirse… No, no podía ser. Quizá no sabía la verdad, podía solo creer algo que no era. ¿Quién podía imaginar lo que él sentía?

O entender lo que Len significaba para él.

Justo en ese momento encontró al pequeño rubio recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Su respiración era muy lenta pero mientras Kaito se acercaba lo vio frotar su nariz. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, no dormía. Se sentó a su lado dejando una prudente distancia.

– ¿Estás dormido? –preguntó solo para iniciar la conversación.

– No –respondió Len sin abrir los ojos.

– Rin esta preocupada por ti –se recargó contra el tronco agradecido porque Len no lo miraba, aunque por el tono de su voz realmente había estado a punto de quedarse dormido– cree que te hice algo muy malo.

– Lo hiciste…

– ¿Qué?

– Te burlaste de mi cosplay –Kaito lo miró esperando que el menor le respondiera el gesto pero solo lo vio sonreír un segundo, lo que le hizo comprender sus palabras.

– No me burle. Lo elogie. Eres el único que se vería bien en ese… atuendo. ¿Te imaginas a Gakupo vestido con esa cosa?

– No es una cosa… y se vería diabólico.

– ¿Diabólico? –rió, casi pudo imaginarse la expresión de Gakupo ante semejante comentario– creí que lo admirabas.

– Lo hago, pero no me gustaría verlo vestido así… –la respiración de Len se volvió cada vez más lenta. Kaito lo observó un largo momento sabiendo que ya debía haberse dormido.

– Len… –murmuró mirando el cielo entre las hojas del árbol– ¿te hice algo malo? ¿Por qué Rin cree que te lastime?

– No lo hiciste…

Kaito escuchó el suave murmullo de su voz dando un pequeño salto en su lugar. Miró a Len notando su respiración aún lenta, y supuso que estaba hablando dormido. No había esperado ser escuchado y menos tener una respuesta, con suerte, Len no recordaría lo que dijera.

– Solo… hay algo raro en ti. Me miras de un modo diferente… no sé por qué…

El corazón de Kaito se detuvo mientras las palabras de Len morían dejándolo sumido en un sueño. El aire soplaba con delicadeza a su alrededor agitando su ropa y su cabello, recibiendo el escaso sol que llegaba a través de la copa del árbol con un resplandor mágico. Kaito lo observó en silencio mientras sentía el intenso golpeteo de su corazón.

– No me hagas esto… –dijo de pronto, su voz un murmullo doloroso que reflejaba su debate interno, inconsciente del movimiento de su propio cuerpo que lo acercaba al pequeño durmiente– se supone que no deberías notarlo… –y era cierto. Había tomado tantas precauciones absurdas, pero se había olvidado de lo único que estaba fuera de su control: él mismo. De algún modo sus emociones debían reflejarse en sus ojos, y peor aún, con la suficiente intensidad como para que alguien tan distraído como Len lo notara. Él, la última persona que hubiera querido que lo supiera– se supone que debo renunciar a ti…

Pero lo que su mente pensaba y lo que su corazón quería hacia mucho tiempo que habían dejado de estar de acuerdo. De pronto la distancia entre ambos había desaparecido, y antes de que pudiera detenerse, unió sus labios con los de Len, apenas rozándolos. Un beso simple que hubiera deseado tener en otro momento y en otras circunstancias, pero aún más importante, un beso que nunca debió robar.

Prolongó aquella silenciosa caricia tanto tiempo como pudo, deseando por un momento que Len despertara y todo ese asunto terminara por fin. Si iba a ser odiado al menos diría sus motivos y así, tal vez, la carga dentro de su corazón cambiaría…

Pero no sucedió, Len debía estar realmente cansado, porque Kaito tuvo oportunidad de que su cordura regresara y cuando se alejó solo pudo ver el rostro dormido de Len, inconsciente de lo mucho que lo lastimaba, solo por estar ahí. Suspiró regalándose un momento más para acariciar el cabello rubio, deslizó su mano por su rostro, delineando su mejilla antes de volver a su sitio, apoyado contra el árbol.

– ¡Len!

Escuchó el grito de Rin no muy lejos de donde estaban y se apresuró a levantarse para que lo viera.

– ¿Has visto a…? –pero detuvo sus palabras cuando vio a Kaito apoyar un dedo sobre sus labios. En cuánto se acercó entendió el por qué– lo siento, ¿lleva mucho tiempo dormido?

– Desde que llegue –respondió en susurros alejándose para ceder su lugar a Rin,

– Entonces, ¿no pudiste hablar con él? –preguntó deteniendo su paso.

– No –dijo Kaito con una extraña sonrisa que Rin interpretó como una mentira. Aún así le permitió alejarse sin decir más.

Giró para ver el rostro dormido de su hermano intentando no culparlo. Pero eso no impidió que se inclinara sobre él y presionara su nariz hasta que logró despertarlo.

– ¿Rin? –preguntó adormilado frotándose los ojos– ¿eras tú…?

– Hasta hace diez segundos, si. ¿Por qué? –preguntó, sentándose, sin saberlo, en el lugar que había ocupado Kaito.

Len la miró un momento antes de girarse a ver las luces que destellaban entre las hojas del árbol, varios metros por encima de ellos. Su mirada se perdió en el colorido disipando los restos de sueño. Se contuvo de llevarse una mano a los labios, pero mientras dormía había sentido una extraña calidez sobre ellos. Ahora, despierto, supuso que se trataría de un beso, pero… ¿por qué había tenido un sueño como ese?

Vagamente recordaba haber hablado con Kaito antes de dormirse… ¿eso si era verdad? ¿O también había sido parte del sueño? No recordaba lo que había soñado pero ahora no podía evitar la sensación de tristeza. El sentimiento de estar olvidando algo importante que ya tenía, solo se acrecentó creándole cierta molestia contra si mismo.

Lo que fuera que _había olvidado_, empezaba a lastimarlo. Y tal vez, sin saberlo, también estaba lastimando a alguien más.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Saludos! ¡Y feliz día! En realidad ya paso el 14, y ya sé que a muchos les molesta la referencia a "semejante" día, pero soy una romántica incurable, así que lo siento, a mi me gusta todo lo cursi así que espero que hayan tenido un bonito día. Hasta ahí =P ja.

Por cierto, estaba revisando las notas que deje en el capítulo anterior y parece que olvide añadir que "Imitation Black" se dividiría en dos capítulos . lo siento, pequeño desliz, ya no tiene mucho sentido decirlo ahora, pero aquí lo tienen, un bonito "desenlace" (y de hecho algo había en el título del capítulo anterior) Lamento decir que si ven sufrir a Kaito… seguirá sufriendo un poco más XD lo siento, tendrá que conseguirse sus recompensas, algo como besos robados y cosas así =)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que sigan dejándome sus comentarios ^-^ y nos leeremos en próximo capítulo!

¡Besos!

Yui-chan

"Imitation Black" – Natsu-P, Haru Aki – Vanan'ice


	8. Magnet

**Amarillo Turquesa**

* * *

Octava Voz

Magnet

"_Un débil fuego se enciende en el borde de mi corazón_"

* * *

"_Ya no sé si debería seguir preocupándome por mi hermano. Es obvio que no va a aceptar sus sentimientos hasta que muera… pensándolo bien, si le doy un susto de muerte tal vez lo considere…_

_Se suponía que arreglaría el malentendido con Kaito, pero ahora creo que es el mismo Kaito quien se aleja de Len. ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ellos?_

_Ahora voy a tener que empezar a seguirlos como sombra solo para asegurarme que hagan las cosas como se debe. ¿De dónde vino esa actitud tan infantil? ¡No los entiendo! ¿Cuál es el problema si ambos están enamorados? ¿Qué tan difícil es decirlo? ¿Acaso alguien se opone? ¿O existe algún problema que ninguno me ha dicho?_

_Porque si van a estar separados de común acuerdo que dejen de suspirar con esa melancolía que me enferma. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no aceptan lo que sienten y ya?!_

– Rin, deja tu faceta de cupido y concéntrate.

La voz de Len la devolvió a la realidad al mismo tiempo que tironeaba de sus manos unidas. Entonces recordó que estaban ensayando, al menos en teoría. Había sido ella misma quien le había pedido que practicaran antes de la hora en que se reunirían con el resto de los Vocaloid.

– Lo siento, es solo que tú…

– ¿Yo? –preguntó poniendo su mejor expresión confusa. Rin se contuvo de reír porque sabía que lo hacía a propósito.

– Si, tú. Bueno, Gakupo en realidad. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que dijo ayer –explicó con toda calma, poniendo un dedo sobre su sien fingiendo que realmente lo meditaba. No sería el susto mortal que había pensado darle pero de momento serviría– ¡lo de casarte! –soltó al ver que Len no le entendía.

– ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en algo tan absurdo, por favor? –siseo con la vaga sensación de que una venita aparecía en su frente. Le había costado bastante terminar aquella broma el día anterior como para que siguiera siendo tema.

– Pero, podría ser, ¿no? Si te casas me vas a abandonar.

– ¡Rin! ¿Quieres escuchar lo que dices? Tengo catorce años, no me voy a casar… –se contuvo de gritar que Gakupo no estaba entre sus opciones, pero carraspeo antes de continuar– y te prometo que no pasara en mucho tiempo.

– ¿Lo prometes? –dijo mirándolo a través de unos ojos llorosos.

– Que si… y ahora, concéntrate –volvió a tomar su mano para hacerla girar y retomar el ritmo.

Apenas habían visto una tercera parte de la coreografía, pero Len ya la tenía memorizada, a diferencia de Rin, que por alguna razón que su hermano no entendía, había estado muy distraída durante la práctica de la tarde anterior. Y como últimamente acostumbraba, no se molesto en averiguar el por qué, y menos luego de escuchar aquel extraño comentario sobre aceptar sentimientos.

Estaba convencido que su hermana se había metido en otro asunto que estaba fuera de su control pero siendo como era, sabía que no se rendiría hasta lograr lo que fuera que estaba intentado. Y mientras él pudiera mantenerse al margen, lo aprovecharía. Aunque tenía la sensación de que al final algo saldría mal.

– ¡Buenos días! –Kaito apareció en la puerta seguido por Miku quien apenas vio a Rin salió corriendo.

– ¡Rin-Rin! –chilló abrazándola por el cuello– ¡buenos días!

– ¡B-Buenos días… M-Miku-san! –soltó de golpe tratando de alejarse sin parecer que lo intentaba.

Kaito se acercó y cuando éste y Len intercambiaron miradas, Rin creyó que debía intervenir. Se las arregló para disminuir la presión de Miku sobre su cuello antes de hablar.

– Kaito, ¿crees que podrías ayudar a Len con la coreografía? Dice que la olvidó.

– ¿En qué momento…?

– ¡Miku-san, vamos! –interrumpió a Len gritando mientras arrastraba a Miku lejos de la pareja que la miraron sin entender.

– Lo siento –dijo Len alborotando un poco su cabello– ha estado un poco extraña toda la mañana.

– Yo diría que lleva varios días con esa actitud –murmuró el mayor mirando la forma como Miku trataba a Rin, como si fuera una muñeca.

Len siguió la mirada de Kaito tratando de sentir compasión por su hermana, pero solo encontró divertida su incómoda situación. Compartió el silencio por un momento antes de notarlo preguntándose cuando había surgido esa incomodidad entre ellos.

– Rin… –hablo de pronto llamando la atención de Kaito– cree que tú estás molesto conmigo por algo.

– Es curioso. Pensé que tú estabas molesto conmigo.

– No lo estoy –respondió con la misma mirada inocente que siempre lo libraba de problemas con su hermana– pero me da la impresión de que has estado evitándome los últimos días.

– Tal vez… –murmuró desviando la mirada un momento. Era obvio que no podía decirle la verdad pero tampoco podía darle cualquier mentira. Len no lo creería y esa incómoda situación nunca terminaría– podría ser por Gakupo.

– Sé que no te agrada –dijo Len sonriendo– pero ¿realmente es tan malo?

– No lo sé. Es diferente de nosotros. Paso muy poco tiempo aquí antes de salir del país –y al menos parecía que la verdad a medias estaba funcionando.

– Creo que por eso me agrada –dijo Len de pronto– es diferente. Ha logrado avanzar mucho. Conoce el mundo fuera de aquí, sé que no es el único. Miriam, Lola, Leon, y algunos otros…

– ¿Eso es lo que tú quieres? ¿Irte? –interrumpió de pronto sin poder contenerse.

Len volvió a mirarlo notando más allá de la duda de Kaito, aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos que no dejaba de incomodarlo. Frunció el ceño un poco, Kaito no estaba siendo sincero, lo que fuera que lo estaba preocupando, era algo que al parecer no podía decirle.

Entender ese hecho, dolió. Pero al mismo tiempo trató de convencerse que solo era cuestión de tiempo. En algún momento, su amistad debería ser suficiente para que Kaito confiara en él. Y si lo único que podía hacer de momento era esperar, entonces debía empezar por dejar de tenerle miedo.

– No lo sé –respondió al fin– me gustaría viajar. Pero al mismo tiempo me agrada estar aquí. Supongo que aparecer en los conciertos de Miku-san unos minutos antes de regresar no es suficiente –dijo riendo de su propio comentario– Si me preguntas por qué me agrada Gakupo, creo que es por eso. Él ha logrado tantas cosas y sigue siendo el mismo. Aún tiene tiempo para estar con nosotros y grabar videos extraños.

Kaito compartió la espontánea risa del rubio resistiéndose a preguntar de nuevo: "¿por qué Gakupo?" Si no era el único Vocaloid que había logrado lo que Len aspiraba, ¿por qué precisamente él? Se forzó a sonreír cuando sintió una intensa mirada y de reojo se encontró con los fieros ojos azules de Rin, quien parecía vigilarlos desde la distancia, en medio de su conversación con Miku y Luka, a quien ni siquiera había visto llegar.

Se giró de nuevo hacia Len tendiendo su mano al frente. El menor lo miró sin entender.

– Rin nos esta mirando –explicó– si no hacemos esto nunca nos creerá que el problema esta resuelto. Aunque ambos sabemos que nunca hubo tal cosa.

– Lo siento, estoy seguro que no nació así de extraña –murmuró estrechando su mano.

– ¡No, no, no, y no! –gritó Rin desde el otro extremo del cuarto sin poder contenerse. Corrió hacia ellos ignorando las miradas entre confundidas y asustadas de los presentes– ¿qué se supone que hacen?

– Lo que tú dijiste… –comenzó Len pero antes de poder evitarlo, Rin lo empujó contra Kaito quien apenas pudo mantenerse en pie abrazando al rubio en un acto reflejo. Len casi se ahogo chocando contra su pecho pero tuvo que mantenerse así con la mano de Rin aún en su espalda.

– Así está mejor –sonrió ignorando la urgencia de Len por alejarse– se supone que son amigos, ¿no?

– Creo que estás ahogando a tu hermano –dijo Kaito haciendo el mismo intento por separarse de Len pero cada vez que daba un paso atrás Rin los empujaba de nuevo.

– Se lo merece por preocuparme.

– ¡Rin! ¡Ya basta! –chilló Len girando un poco el rostro. Rin se alejó con un gesto infantil mostrando la lengua.

– ¡Ya basta, tortolitos! –Miriam apareció aplaudiendo para hacerse escuchar, aunque su grito ya se había ganado la atención de todos. Al instante Kaito y Len se alejaron sin ánimos de mirarse. Detrás de la rubia, Gakupo y Gumi la siguieron– nada de estar acaramelados mientras trabajamos.

– Eso no…

– Y menos porque me da envidia –terció llegando al lado de Len para silenciarlo con un dedo sobre su boca.

– Pero lo estás malinterpretando –aportó Kaito.

– Aunque si tuviera que dejar que alguien se casara, supongo que serían ustedes –dijo Miriam con una seriedad que dejo un repentino silencio a su alrededor. Aunque por dentro se esforzaba para no reír, luego de escuchar la broma con la que habían torturado a Len el día anterior, no pudo resistirse a probarlo. Y ver la expresión de su rostro lo había valido.

– ¿Qué? –para cuando Len pudo hablar, un jadeo muy parecido a una duda surgió de sus labios.

– ¡Len! ¿Acaso me estás engañando? –Gakupo se acercó fingiéndose afectado.

– ¿Engañándote? ¿Cuándo te prometí algo?

– Ayer, ¿recuerdas? Íbamos a casarnos.

– ¡Un momento! –Rin se sitúo al frente de Len evitando que Gakupo se le acercara– nadie se casa con mi hermano sin mi aprobación. Y menos tú –dijo señalándolo– tienes que pasar por un montón de duras y dolorosas pruebas para convencerme. Que por cierto, Kaito ya paso.

– Rin, deja de bromear –pidió Len apoyando una mano en su hombro.

– ¡Muy bien, suficiente! –Miriam volvió a aplaudir– había pensado cambiar las parejas y dejar a Kaito y Len juntos, pero si van a estar todo el día coqueteándose, mejor lo dejo como estamos.

– Esta tiene que ser la peor broma –sollozó Len bajo las risas mal disimuladas de su hermana y Miku.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? –Miriam volvió a girarse hacia él mirándolo un momento antes de sacar su celular y buscar algo– significa que no has visto los comentarios de "Imitation Black".

– ¡Yo si lo hice! –dijo Rin levantando la mano. Exceptuando a Gakupo, los demás esperaron mientras Len miraba algo en el celular de Miriam.

– La opinión de los fans esta dividida, la mitad dicen que haces buena pareja con Kaito, el resto votan por Gakupo –explicó la rubia.

Gakupo miró divertido las expresiones de los otros dos involucrados. Él ya estaba enterado de esas encuestas pero la palidez de Len y la notoria incomodidad de Kaito decían lo contrario para ellos.

– No puedo creerlo –dijo Len bajando la cabeza– todos parecen haber olvidado que soy hombre.

– No lo olvidaron –sonrió Miriam palmeando la espalda del menor– eso es lo que hace el asunto tan encantador. No te preocupes, Leon te dará una buena noticia sobre ese video, más tarde. Por ahora, todos al centro –indicó encaminándose– seguro que han practicado lo suficiente y va a salir bien a la primera –comentó sabiendo que se equivocaba pero sus palabras pusieron al grupo en alerta.

Sabiendo lo básico de cómo sería la grabación final, los ocho se acomodaron por parejas formando un cuadrado. Miku y Luka estaban al frente, a su lado, Rin y Len; y detrás de ellos Gakupo y Gumi. Cuando Kaito estaba por avisar que su pareja no había llegado, la puerta se abrió con un sonoro portazo y la silueta desmadejada de Meiko apareció.

– L-L-Lo siento… –jadeo aferrándose a la pared– llegó…

– Tarde, si, ya me di cuenta.

Pero en cuanto los ojos de Meiko encontraron a Kaito, ignoró el regaño de Miriam pasando a su lado, para colgarse del cuello del mayor.

– ¡Kaito! ¡¿Me extrañaste?! –gritó apretándolo tanto que Kaito no pudo ni tocarla para alejarse.

Varios pasos al frente, Len estiraba los brazos cuando vio a su hermana rechinar los dientes mientras miraba a Meiko de un modo no muy agradable. Y antes de que una idea extraña se instalara en su mente decidió que por ese día ya había tenido suficiente del peculiar comportamiento de Rin.

– ¿Me perdí de algo? –preguntó Gumi girando sobre si un par de veces, bajo la mano de Gakupo. No era exactamente un ejercicio de calentamiento pero estaba acostumbrada a esos curiosos hábitos en el chico de cabello morado.

– ¿No viste los videos que salieron ayer?

– Algunos, pero…

– Tienes que ver el de "Imitation Black". Ese lo explica todo –sonrió entrelazando las manos de Gumi agitándolas de arriba a abajo como en uno de los pasos de la coreografía que estaban por iniciar.

– Tu video, supongo –comentó deteniendo el _jugueteo_ de Gakupo.

– Más o menos.

– ¿Y si te casas puedo ser tu madrina? –preguntó de pronto haciendo un puchero que por un momento coloreo sus mejillas. Gakupo soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención de todos, incluyendo a Miriam quien lo miró dejando la computadora un momento para fulminarlo con la mirada, aunque el chico ni siquiera se inmutó.

– Mejor pregúntale a Len –dijo cuando consiguió calmarse un poco.

– ¡Len! –gritó entonces sin pensarlo.

– ¡Ya basta! –intervino Miriam gritando cada vez más fuerte. Presionó una tecla y la música de "Magnet" comenzó tomando a todos por sorpresa.

Meiko apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar a Kaito y ocupar su posición. Gakupo hizo girar de nuevo a Gumi, a tiempo para hacerlo él e iniciar la coreografía. Cinco de los ocho fallaron en esa vuelta inicial pero en seguida ocuparon sus lugares en la formación para continuar. Por un momento, Rin olvido cómo empezar pero no tardo en imitar los pasos de Len y el resto fluyó tanto como pudo recordar de su reciente práctica matutina.

Miku y Luka tenían la coreografía memorizada, así que fueron las únicas en seguir el ritmo sin problema. Incluso tenían controladas sus expresiones faciales. Para el resto que apenas llevaban un par de días ensayando, resultó un poco más difícil.

Mientras la música sonaba y Miku tarareaba la letra, Miriam se deslizó entre las parejas marcando los errores que notaba, a veces señalándolos o mostrando cómo debería verse. Kaito y Meiko, como siempre que trabajaban juntos, tenían problemas para sincronizar en los pasos donde debían bailar juntos, o que dependían del compañero. Aquello era un detalle curioso que no tenía nada que ver con sus habilidades, sino con la manía que Meiko tenía por distraerse ante Kaito. Y ya que eso no tenía remedio, Miriam los dejo para el final.

Gakupo era bueno en coreografías lentas, así que no tuvo tantos problemas como Gumi, quien estaba más acostumbrada a bailar sola y trabajar con pareja le tomaba más tiempo del normal. Aún así, Gakupo era un buen instructor y no le importaba detenerse un par de pasos en varias ocasiones para indicarle a Gumi cómo seguir. La chica compensaba su torpeza con aquel encanto de su rostro pero no evitó los variados comentarios de Miriam remarcando errores que Gakupo intentaba corregir con calma.

Rin y Len eran un caso independiente. Solos, tenían habilidades y defectos muy específicos que normalmente podían saldar a base de ensayo y error; pero juntos, las habilidades se perfeccionaban y los defectos se corregían. Aunque la coreografía estaba pensada para verse como un "reflejo", donde ninguno llevaría la pauta, cada vez que los gemelos bailaban juntos, Len era quien marcaba el paso. Aunque solo siendo muy observador se notaban los momentos en que Len dirigía las manos o los pies de su hermana, según donde estuviera el fallo. Miriam los observó tratando de mostrarse critica pero en algún momento se dejo llevar desistiendo de encontrar errores.

– ¡Eso no es justo! –gritó Gumi deteniéndose a mitad de un paso donde dejo a Gakupo estirándose en el aire– ¡Miriam! –chilló llamándola. En ese momento los demás se detuvieron.

– ¿Y ahora qué?

– Si solo ves a Len no verás cuando no me equivoque.

Luka y Miku intercambiaron una mirada incómoda pero Meiko y Gakupo no disimularon sus risas.

– Quieres decir… –Miriam sonrió– ¿que cuando pase junto a ti elegiste ese momento para equivocarte todo lo posible y cuando me di la vuelta lo hiciste bien?

– Si, más o menos –dijo cruzando los brazos debajo del pecho en un gesto que resaltó ligeramente su anatomía.

El único problema que Miriam encontraba en Gumi cuando trabajaban era aquella venita competitiva que tenía, una solo equiparable con la de Rin. En ese aspecto, Gumi era como una versión adulta de la pequeña Kagamine y solo había una forma de apaciguarla.

– Bien, entonces –pidió extendiendo la mano hacia Gumi para que se acercara, mientras obedecía, el resto hicieron un espacio al centro esperando alguna demostración– Len –el menor dio un breve respingo antes de acercarse– enséñale cómo se hace –y entonces se alejó.

La música ya se había repetido automáticamente una vez más, Len y Gumi intercambiaron una mirada confusa pero mientras el rubio se preguntaba qué hacer, escuchó el ritmo de la música y esperó un momento adecuado antes de indicarle a Gumi donde empezarían. La chica sonrió, genuinamente satisfecha con el cambio, no tenía nada en contra de Gakupo pero si bailaba con diferentes personas se hacía a la idea de que no estaba bailando en pareja, y eso le evitaba lo incómoda que se sentía.

Len repitió su rutina marcando los pasos que justo en ese momento correspondían a las manos. Hacia arriba, deslizando, un giro, de nuevo las manos y mirando de reojo a Gumi notó que estaba teniendo problemas.

Gumi no estaba intentado seguirlo, acostumbrada como estaba a bailar sola, trataba de ser ella quien guiara pero al ver que Len daba la pauta, empezó a confundirse. El siguiente paso llevó a Len detrás de ella donde ambos debían sincronizarse para hacer un zigzagueo pero en un segundo olvidó hacia donde empezaba ella. Bajó las manos resignada pero Len la hizo girar tomándola por la cintura, siguió el ritmo inventando los siguientes pasos con una mezcla de la coreografía original pero sin soltar la mano de Gumi. Aquello la hizo reír mientras copiaba sus movimientos, ambos improvisando hasta que la canción terminó.

– ¡Eso fue mejor que el original! –aplaudió Miku mientras Miriam interrumpía una nueva repetición de la pista.

– ¿Lo ves? –retó Gumi mirando a la rubia– te dije que no me equivocaba –sonrió entre los aplausos del resto.

Pero Miriam se evitó la réplica y seguir con ese _juego_ cuando Miku se acercó a Len para que le explicara la nueva coreografía y con ello, el resto la siguió. Todos empezaron a bailar olvidándose del ensayo y por un momento, Miriam les permitió la distracción, volviendo a encender la pista. Era raro ver que se olvidaran de sus rivalidades como Vocaloid para hacer ese tipo de treguas. Y había que reconocer que se veía bien, aunque fuera una coreografía improvisada y con el triple de errores que la original.

De pronto su celular sonó, era solo un mensaje así que no se molestó en salir. Leyó rápidamente el aviso de Leon y una extraña sonrisa cruzó su rostro. La peor pesadilla de Len acababa de ser confirmada, y ella personalmente quería estar presente para darle la _buena_ noticia.

Dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la canción, los Vocaloid ignoraron los extraños pensamientos de la rubia inventando una tercera coreografía formando un círculo donde intercambiaron parejas. En algún momento Rin bailó con Gakupo olvidándose que _debía_ estar enojada con él; Gumi y Miku bailaban en medio de una conversación cortada, tratando de ponerse al día. Mientras Kaito bailaba con Luka, apreciando la gracia natural de la pelirosa, a su lado Len bailaba con Meiko soportando la empalagosa presencia de la castaña, algo a lo que Kaito estaba tan acostumbrado que casi podía escuchar el grito de auxilio de Len. Aunque era más fuerte la insistente mirada de Rin, sabía que ella lo miraba, pero lo que apenas el día anterior había sido temor ahora solo era una curiosidad pasajera. Ya no importaba lo que Rin supiera, cualquiera que fuera su idea estaba equivocada. Y confiaría en esa intuición.

Pero la broma constante sobre Len le había dado una idea para tratar de sobrellevar sus propios sentimientos. Era una idea un tanto absurda y que al final solo lo lastimaría a él. Pero si eso podía evitar que Len supiera la verdad y al mismo tiempo lo protegía para que no fuera a perder el control de si y terminara lastimando o alejando al rubio… entonces lo haría.

Para cuando le tocó bailar con Len, vio por primera vez en sus ojos un gesto entre confuso y ansioso, por un momento pensó que le preguntaría algo, pero solo desvío su mirada dejándole la duda.

En más de una ocasión Len había tenido la intención de preguntarle a Kaito el por qué de su mirada, pero apenas lo pensaba se daba cuenta de que no sabía cómo explicarse. Y luego se convencía de que solo lo imaginaba. Justo en ese momento, mientras bailaba con Kaito y sus ojos se encontraron, sintió sobre si, una vez más, aquella intensa mirada. Pero esta vez fue más difícil convencerse que lo estaba imaginando, si además, por alguna extraña razón su corazón se aceleró.

Le tomó tres segundos empezar a reírse de si mismo. Si estaban bailando, ¿no era normal que su corazón estuviera agitado?

No era como si de pronto hubiera sentido algo _diferente_ agitándose en su interior.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Lo sé, lo sé! No me lo digan, fue un capítulo lento . Digamos que era el de transición obligada antes de que un par de cosas empiecen a cambiar. Esa inocente broma sobre Kaito y Len va a ser el centro de algunos capítulos y hasta puede empeorar, ojo, que eso no significa que sea para bien XD jejejje, que malvada me vi.

Por cierto, no odien a Meiko, no es tan mala como parece, al final hasta puede que sea la responsable de un pequeño empujoncito a nuestra adorable pareja.

Y bueno, mientras Kaito intenta negarse, Len intenta entender y Rin, que de algún modo no cede, intenta ayudar… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, y views =P Respondo uno que no tenía cuenta…

**Yomi Megurine**: ¡Claro que habrá recompensa! Tiene que haberla XD jajaja, todo un capítulote "sin sentido". Pero habrá que esperar, primero que pongan en orden sus ideas y ya de paso darle unas clasecitas a Len, porque él ni idea sobre sentimientos y derivados. Gracias por el review! =)

Prometo volver con un capítulo más largo y si quieren una pista, Miriam ya lo dijo y lo confirmó en un mensaje ;)

¡Besos!

Yui-chan

"Magnet" – Project Diva – Versión Chorus


	9. Fate Rebirth

**Amarillo Turquesa**

* * *

Novena Voz

Fate Rebirth

"_Desde que la puerta se abrió nuestro destino comenzó_"

* * *

"_Parece que finalmente todo esta saliendo bien. No sé cómo pero creo que Kaito y Len arreglaron sus problemas y volvemos a estar como al principio… Mi hermano nunca admitirá lo que siente y Kaito… sé que no debo intervenir "demasiado" pero justo ahora no sé que es peor: la situación actual o lo que pensé que sería._

_Cuando recién supe lo que Kaito sentía me preocupó que intentara aprovecharse de Len, para nadie es un misterio su fama, por eso creí que debía mantenerme cerca para evitar que se propasara. Pero justo como es hoy Kaito, no se parece en nada al pervertido aprovechado que todos conocen. Incluso he escuchado comentarios sobre su repentina apatía._

_Es extraño verlo tan… ¿tímido? No solo evita quedarse a solas con Len sino que también lo evita cuando están en la misma habitación. Aún así no puede evitar delatarse, no se necesita ser muy observador para entenderlo. ¡Y sigo preguntándome como es que nadie nota la forma como mira a Len!_

– ¿Quién? –escuchó la voz de Len detrás de ella girándose con un salto que llevó sus manos al pecho mirando a su hermano casi con terror– ¿Tengo una admiradora?

– No me des esos sustos, creí que iba a morir.

– Y yo te dije que dejaras de hablar sola –sonrió dejando caer la mano sobre su cabeza en un suave golpe– ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó retomando el camino. Había detenido a su hermana a mitad del pasillo escuchándola murmurar, pero no esperó una respuesta para seguir su propio rumbo.

– Contigo –dijo dando un par de pasos rápidos para alcanzarlo– ¡ya tengo los resultados de la votación! –sonrió emocionada agitando una hoja que Len no había notado que traía.

– ¿Tan pronto? Creí que lo dejaríamos para la próxima semana.

– También lo pensé. Pero creo que Lola se emocionó cuando supo el resultado. Ha estado trabajando en el escenario desde que amaneció.

Len se quedó callado un momento suponiendo cuánto tiempo se llevaría para terminar el escenario.

Justo la noche anterior, durante la cena luego de terminar la grabación de "Magnet", Gakupo había sugerido hacer una versión 'en coro' con los mismos Vocaloid. Curiosamente, Miriam había aceptado la idea y les pidió que votaran por una canción, de entre cinco que habían elegido de común acuerdo. Tres de ellas necesitarían coreografías y las otras dos eran opciones más prácticas.

Len había votado por una donde tuvieran que bailar porque no tenía nada en su agenda que le impidiera dedicarle suficiente tiempo. Al menos hasta esa mañana, cuando Leon lo había citado, y sabía para qué.

Supuso que cualquier escenario para ocho personas llevaría más de un par de días para ser terminado. Ahora solo esperaba que el video de Leon no le tomara tanto tiempo o tendría que renunciar al de Miriam y Lola.

– ¿Crees que empecemos el video hoy? –preguntó Rin. Se detuvieron frente al salón donde Leon había citado a su hermano. El mismo donde había trabajado para "Imitation Black".

– Espero que no. Creo que Leon me llamó para… –detuvo sus palabras al abrir la puerta, notando dentro del salón el mismo biombo y la misma esquina recubierta de paneles blancos y rodeada de luces artificiales, de la última vez que estuvo ahí. Y si no fuera suficiente, vio a Kaito recostado sobre un sillón. Entonces sintió un escalofrío que confirmó lo que ya había pensado.

Rin pudo ver el cambio de humor en su hermano, aunque no entendió el por qué. Siguió su mirada encontrando el cuerpo dormido de Kaito y entonces se preguntó dónde estaba el problema.

– Tal vez debería ir a ayudarle a Lola con el escenario –murmuró mirando a su alrededor.

– ¡No te preocupes, yo lo despierto! –sonrió malinterpretando la reacción de Len como nerviosismo.

Se acercó a Kaito seguida de su hermano que no dejaba de susurrarle para que lo dejara en paz, pero ella fue más rápida. Se inclinó sobre Kaito notando que realmente estaba dormido. Respiró profundamente a punto de gritar pero cuando Len saltó sobre ella para cubrirle la boca, Rin se inclinó de nuevo murmurando al oído de Kaito algo que su hermano no alcanzó a escuchar.

– Tienes que decirle lo que sientes antes de que alguien te lo quite… –apenas terminó sus palabras sintió como Len la jalaba hacia él pero era demasiado tarde, Kaito había empezado a despertarse.

Entre sueños, Kaito estaba persiguiendo a Len, buscando una oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía, pero por la extraña lógica de los sueños, siempre lo interrumpían. En algún momento perdió de vista a Len y solo sabía que debía encontrarlo, entonces las palabras de Rin se mezclaron con su sueño y la repentina sensación de miedo lo hizo despertar.

Muy lentamente abrió los ojos encontrando los rostros borrosos de los gemelos. El sueño aún estaba muy presente y solo pudo distinguir el rostro preocupado de Len.

– Len… –murmuró frotándose los ojos– ¿eras tú? –estiró la mano aferrando la de Len, con las palabras aún en sus oídos pero con la misma lentitud en que el sueño desaparecía, la cordura llegó a su mente notando la mirada preocupada del rubio.

Rin había empezado a retroceder esperando el reclamo de Kaito, pero se detuvo cuando lo escuchó hablar. Mirando desde un par de pasos detrás de su hermano pudo ver sus manos unidas y la intensa mirada de Kaito. Era un gesto tan intimo que transmitía todo lo que sentía, tanto, que se preguntó cómo era posible que Len fuera inmune si ella misma ya sentía sus mejillas arder. Era muy diferente a lo que ella había visto o imaginado a la distancia, de lo que estaba experimentando por accidente.

Era la primera vez que veía esa mirada, porque nunca estaba tan cerca de ellos cuando se quedaban solos pero cuando se acercó de nuevo a Len notó que éste no parecía alterado, lo que significaba que no era la primera vez que recibía tal atención de Kaito. ¿Cómo era posible que no cediera?

Si aún le quedaban dudas sobre la fidelidad de Kaito, ahora acababa de entender algo peor; Len era el causante de la repentina baja de confianza en el peliazul. Por un momento se sintió culpable, intentando imaginarse cómo se sentiría Kaito.

Sin saberlo, Len estaba rechazándolo del modo más doloroso posible, dejando a Rin con un incómodo sentimiento de deuda.

– ¿Aún no, verdad?

Rin escuchó las palabras de Kaito entendiendo el significado que Len no podía ni imaginar. Por un momento deseó que alguno le gritara por su imprudencia, pero el silencio que siguió al intercambio de miradas fue peor.

Después de todas las semanas sospechando e imaginando escenarios cada vez más elaborados. Malinterpretando a su propio hermano y menospreciando los sentimientos de Kaito, acababa de descubrir lo grave de su error y lo mucho que lo había complicado.

Se suponía que Len estaba enamorado de Kaito y que Kaito sentía algo parecido por su hermano. Pero hasta donde creyó entender, ninguno de los dos sentía algo más que simple curiosidad por el otro. Se suponía que alguien como Kaito no podía enamorarse sinceramente de nadie. Apesar de sus locas fantasías, sabía que Len no estaba _loco_ por Kaito pero no esperó que su falta de respuesta ante los avances del peliazul fuera una completa indiferencia.

Ahora, viendo los sentimientos de Kaito desbordándose en sus ojos, en su voz y en la forma tan delicada como tocaba a Len… Rin sintió un pesado nudo en el pecho. La culpa por haber jugado con sentimientos ajenos y que justo en ese momento se moría por disculparse.

– Solo espero que todos estén listos… –Leon abrió la puerta con un sonoro golpe deteniendo sus palabras al ver la extraña escena. Detrás de él, Gakupo, Lily, Yukari y Miriam lo imitaron.

– Me parece que acabamos de interrumpir –dijo Miriam sonriendo.

Rin bajó un poco su cabeza cubriendo sus mejillas aún sonrojadas con su cabello. No se sentía capaz de mirar a nadie pero pudo sentir la atención de Len sobre ella. Sin notarlo, el rubio se alejó de Kaito deslizando su mano entre los dedos del mayor que finalmente salió de su estupor, pero no pudo llegar a su hermana cuando ya tenía a Gakupo sobre él.

– ¡Len, ¿qué significa esto?! –gritó agitándolo con las manos sobre sus hombros.

– Yo diría que es bastante obvio –murmuró Lily sin inmutarse para cruzar la sala hasta su lugar de trabajo cerca del biombo.

Yukari aún permanecía cerca de la puerta con la mano en puño cubriendo su boca mirando algún punto en el espacio con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas. Leon suspiró rogando porque toda esa situación no durara demasiado y pudieran avanzar con el video pero Miriam secundó a Lily molestando a Gakupo.

Kaito se levantó con cierta torpeza mirando de un lado a otro los gritos sin sentido, entonces sus ojos se detuvieron sobre Rin. La pequeña aún se mantenía estática con la mirada baja.

– ¿Rin, estás bien? –preguntó acercándose lo suficiente a ella para que la escuchara apesar del ruido. Pudo notar el sobresalto en la rubia antes de que levantara la mirada. Su rostro estaba lleno de seriedad pero el brillo en sus ojos daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de llorar.

– No, no lo estoy –dijo estrujando la hoja que aún tenía en su mano– Kaito, yo…

– Por décima vez, ¡¿cuándo te prometí yo algo?! –chilló Len gritando más fuerte que el resto cuando los comentarios entre bodas ficticias, adulterio, engaños y otros absurdos empezaron a cansarlo. Para ser una broma, ya se había salido de control y le preocupaba la seriedad con que el resto empezaba a tomarlo.

– Eso es… –murmuró Rin deteniendo su disculpa al escuchar las palabras de Len. Mientras se le ocurría una forma de arreglar el problema en que se había metido podía improvisar con algo en lo que si era buena; ayudar a su hermano. _O eso se suponía_– Len no pudo prometerle nada a nadie –terció convencida ignorando por un momento a Kaito para mirar al resto con las manos sobre la cadera. Gakupo estuvo a punto de quejarse de nuevo pero ella levantó una mano al frente pidiendo silencio– porque yo soy testigo de lo que acaba de ocurrir –y en un movimiento rápido tomó a Kaito del brazo acercándolo al grupo, con la mano libre hizo lo mismo con Len quedando en medio.

Por un momento, Len suspiró tranquilo con las palabras de su hermana. Al parecer ella también se había cansado de la situación e imaginó que con dos bastaría para que la broma terminara.

Kaito miró a los gemelos sin entender e incluso Leon y Lily dejaron su trabajo para mirar lo que sucedía.

Cuando la sonrisa de Rin apareció más de uno supo que la broma seguiría. Y la mirada aterrada de Len lo confirmó, pero el rubio no pudo callar a tiempo a su hermana.

– Antes de que ustedes llegaran a interrumpir –continuo– Len y Kaito estaban eligiendo el color de sus trajes.

– ¿Trajes?

– Si, para casarse –dijo como si fuera obvio.

Len, a su lado, se congeló; y Kaito frunció el ceño mirándola como si hubiera perdido la cordura. ¿Acaso aún seguía atrapado en su bizarro sueño?

El silencio duró un poco más antes de que Yukari fuera la primera en moverse, corrió detrás del biombo y regresó con una cinta que había tomado tan rápido que incluso se enrolló en su cuerpo. Llegó junto a Len y aprovechando su repentina inmovilidad, empezó a tomarle medidas.

– ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Len despertando al sentir las manos de Yukari sobre su cintura.

– No te preocupes –sonrió la chica– yo me ocuparé de sus trajes.

– ¿Es en serio? –hablo Miriam– suena genial. Hace tiempo que quería casar a algún Vocaloid pero ninguno se deja.

– ¡Olvídalo! No vamos a perder tiempo en esas ideas –Leon intervino, seguro de que todo era parte de la misma broma pero no quería que Miriam empezará a idear eventos extraños, aunque fueran ficticios. Las agendas empezarían a tensarse en la próxima semana y no iba a arriesgarse.

– Eso no es posible… –murmuró Gakupo luchando por no reír. No se le daban muy bien los "papeles de villano" y si tenía que ser la parte "despechada" de todo ese asunto, era difícil verse enojado cuando Len se lo tomaba tan en serio que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Carraspeo un par de veces tratando de volver a su actuación.

– Pues créelo –dijo Kaito de pronto, llamando la atención de nuevo sobre ellos y lo hizo con creces cuando se soltó del agarre de Rin para acercarse a Len. Abrazó al pequeño por la espalda enredando sus manos sobre su cintura antes de apoyar su rostro sobre el cabello rubio– Len ya dijo que si.

– ¡¿Qué yo qué?! –gritó Len incómodo por la repentina cercanía de Kaito y parecía que la locura de su hermana si era contagiosa.

– Aunque todavía no se decide por el color –comento Rin como si hablara de algo sumamente importante– yo pienso que el blanco…

– ¡Rin, basta! –gritó antes de que Kaito susurrara en su oído enviando un escalofrío a su cuerpo que lo silenció.

– No digas nada, solo síguenos la corriente –dijo Kaito.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijo Rin mirando a Kaito en complicidad– no hablaremos de la boda. Ya sé que quieren llevar las cosas con calma.

– Entonces… –hablo Lily mirándolos desde el otro extremo del cuarto, sus mejillas tenían un leve rubor que trato de cubrir tosiendo un poco– ¿ustedes… están saliendo?

– ¡Por supuesto! –respondió Rin con un salto al mismo tiempo que Kaito cubría la boca de Len. Aún así se pudo escuchar el quejido del rubio que sonó como un "no"– creo que ya debo irme –dijo huyendo a la mirada asesina de su hermano– les dejo esto, revísenlo y… yo los veré luego –hablo rápido entregando la hoja de resultados a Gakupo antes de desaparecer sin mirar atrás. Podía sentir la mirada de Len en su espalda pero no quería ver a ninguno de los dos hasta que pusiera en orden sus pensamientos.

– Bien –aplaudió Miriam tratando de recuperar el orden, varios pasos detrás de ella casi pudo jurar que escuchó un rechinar de dientes. Discretamente miró su reloj, dándole la razón a la furia contenida de Leon– si todos estamos de acuerdo, hay que empezar. Pasen con Lily para que les de sus nuevos atuendos.

Gakupo le entregó la hoja a Miriam sin mirarla antes de apurarse a llegar junto a Lily. Kaito se quedo en su lugar y obligó a Len a hacer lo mismo con una mano sobre su hombro. El menor lo miró de reojo resistiéndose a seguir su camino. Se sentía molesto, quería culpar todos y al mismo tiempo sabía que no sería correcto.

– Miriam, ¿nos darías un minuto para hablar? –pidió Kaito asegurándose que solo la rubia lo escuchara.

– Supongo… –dijo no muy convencida mirando de uno a otro– que tendrán mucho de que hablar. Pero que sea rápido, estoy segura que Leon esta al borde de una rabieta.

Kaito asintió sin agregar más tomando el brazo de Len para llevarlo a la parte trasera del biombo.

Yukari los siguió con la mirada aún brillando y destellos alrededor de ella. Había algo encantador en la pareja que hacían Kaito y Len; y ella _sabía_, como todos, que solo era una broma. Curiosamente, viéndolos juntos… o mejor dicho, irradiaban algo que solo podía sentirse, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Len se dejó guiar apurando el paso hasta que pudo caminar al lado de Kaito y éste lo soltó. Llegaron al lado del biombo en un sitio donde nadie podría escucharlos pero que no les impedía ser vistos. Leon les concedió una breve mirada molesta pero no dijo nada.

Kaito se giró para encarar al menor pero éste ni siquiera lo miraba, aunque se veía molesto como rara vez lo había visto. Fue su turno para suspirar y no supo si debía reclamarle a Rin o agradecerle por sus acciones. Parecía que le había leído la mente anticipándose a sus intenciones y ahora solo le restaba arreglar un poco la situación.

– Estoy seguro que Rin no lo hizo por molestar –empezó manteniendo su voz muy baja.

– Lo sé –murmuró sin mirarlo– ella no es una mala persona, y supongo que solo esta tratando de ayudarme aunque en este momento no sé cómo y… ¡demonios! Ni siquiera sé en que esta pensando –se alborotó un poco el cabello, consciente de que estaba exagerando su reacción. Pero justo en ese momento no quería estar ahí, quería ir a buscar a su hermana y arreglar todo ese problema antes de que él también empezará a creerse la mentira. Respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar, bajando la voz– sé que ella solo se esta entreteniendo con algo que le parece muy divertido pero yo ya empiezo a cansarme…

– Ese es exactamente el problema –dijo sonriendo cuando Len se decidió a mirarlo– es solo una broma. Y la única razón por la que todos se están excediendo es porque te lo tomaste muy en serio.

– Yo no…

– No te culpo –interrumpió en cuanto Len intentó alzar la voz de nuevo– supongo que yo también me hubiera molestado si me pusieran ese vestido. Aunque tendrás que hacer un segundo video…

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Olvídalo, olvídalo. Escucha, la idea de Rin no es tan mala y creo ya sabes cómo funcionan las bromas aquí.

Len dejo el asunto de un "segundo video" fuera de su mente un momento para darle la razón a Kaito. Y la tenía. Había olvidado una de las reglas no implícitas de Crypton. No había Vocaloid en todo ese amplio sistema que no tuviera una agenda ocupada y por eso mismo los rumores y en general las bromas se aprovechaban como si fuera un estilo de vida. Pero aquello ya era tan común que ningún involucrado se tomaba tan en serio esas bromas y cuando casualmente alguno "caía" era por crédulo o porque la broma en si tenía algo de verdad.

Y ese era precisamente el juego en el que había caído. Su compromiso ficticio con Gakupo se había convertido en un hecho en el que ahora Rin había involucrado a Kaito. Y si él no hubiera caído tan fácilmente, pudo haber seguido la broma, en algo muy parecido con su relación con Haku. Al principio, cuando la chica pasaba tanto tiempo con él, todos asumieron que eran pareja, y como ninguno lo desmintió al final la opinión popular decía que Haku era su hermana perdida, y de ahí la afectuosa relación.

Haciendo un poco de memoria, también le habían creado una relación prohibida con Rin, y siendo sinceros, se había divertido mucho siguiendo esa broma. Justo porque Rin lo había tomado con la misma tranquilidad que el problema actual, al igual que ahora Kaito.

Por un momento quiso golpearse la frente aunque enseguida se preguntó qué había originado su molestia.

– Lo siento –dijo finalmente– no es que tenga algo en tu contra…

– Lo sé. Está bien. Supongo que últimamente has tenido mucho en que pensar –sonrió frotando un poco su cabello– aunque no tengo idea de qué, pienso igual que Rin, has estado un poco extraño.

– Supongo que la broma me tomó por sorpresa –sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Por alguna razón el gesto de Kaito consiguió relajarlo– y tal vez pueda culpar a Gakupo.

– Harías bien –dijo girando el rostro– te dije que no era de fiar. Solo a él se le pudo ocurrir una broma tan absurda.

– ¿Cuánto crees que duré?

– A riesgo de darte otro shock emocional… podría tardar –dijo soportando la mirada temerosa de Len. No podía ser tan cruel cómo para decirle que pudo evitarse todo ese problema y que era muy probable que siguiera empeorando. Al menos por un rato.

Tampoco podía admitir su parte de culpa sin delatarse. Pero si no estuviera enamorado de Len, no hubiera tratado de esconderse de "acusaciones" que sentía personales y la broma hubiera terminado antes de empezar. Ahora al menos tendría una excusa para estar cerca de Len, aunque saber que todo era una mentira estrujara un poco su corazón cada vez…

– No quisiera interrumpir… –Yukari apareció asomándose con cautela por el lado del biombo– pero ya casi empezamos.

– ¡Ah! ¡No, eso no es…!

– No te preocupes –intervino Kaito antes de que Len volviera a sus negativas, se recostó un poco sobre él pasando una mano por su cintura– ya habíamos terminado –dijo con una enorme sonrisa que volvió a darle brillo a la mirada de la chica.

– ¡Perfecto! Len, ven conmigo –dijo aún flotando en su nube pero marcando el camino hacia los biombos, tiró del rubio apurándolo mientras Lily esperaba a Kaito en el extremo opuesto– hacen una pareja adorable –dijo sin poder evitarlo mientras cerraba la cortina que funcionaba como una improvisada puerta.

– ¿Eso crees? –preguntó desviando la mirada hacia el gancho donde estaba su atuendo. Como el anterior vestido que había usado, éste estaba cubierto por una tela blanca que le impedía ver la "sorpresa", pero ya podía adivinarlo.

– Por supuesto. Siempre lo pensé –Yukari se había olvidado de cuidar la sensibilidad de Len hacia los atuendos femeninos, y simplemente descubrió el maniquí mostrando un vestido rojo que empezó a quitar.

Len ni siquiera pudo verlo bien cuando Yukari ya lo extendía por piezas para que se lo pusiera.

Era curioso que al arreglar el problema con Kaito, su pánico en contra de esos vestidos también se fuera. Mientras se quitaba la camisa su mente divagó hacia una posible respuesta pero solo pudo pensar que más que la incomodidad propia, se sentía mal por Kaito, por haberlo involucrado y porque, de algún modo, eso podría cambiar la opinión que tenía de su amistad. No había notado lo mucho que le importaba Kaito, no hasta que sintió el peso en su pecho disminuyendo.

* * *

Para cuando Len terminó de cambiarse, Kaito y Gakupo ya lo esperaban junto a Leon quien había empezado a darles indicaciones. Y evitando los problemas de la primera vez, caminó por su propia voluntad hasta ellos. Al detenerse tomó los extremos del vestido tirando de la tela un poco para lucir la pieza.

– ¿Y bien? –sonrió disfrutando de las variadas expresiones del trío frente a él. Miriam dio su aprobación desde la distancia y Lily y Yukari no tardaron en unírseles.

El vestido de esa ocasión era ligeramente menos femenino que el anterior. Se componía de dos piezas; una falda amplia con varios pliegues que terminaban hasta la rodilla en encaje. La parte alta era un corsé rojo ligeramente suelto, amarrado al frente por una cinta negra en forma de cruces, y sobre el pecho un encaje que simulaba la forma de una telaraña. Encima tenía una capa de mangas amplias y corte al frente que permitía ver los detalles del vestido, todo en un rojo más intenso con bordados dorados y que era tan larga como la falda. Finalmente, un añadido extra de tela se cruzaba bajo sus brazos rodeando su espalda y cayendo detrás como si fuera una segunda falda que llegaba hasta el suelo.

Tal y como le había explicado Yukari, para esa ocasión evitarían el maquillaje, así que solo tenía una diadema de encaje negro en la cabeza de la que colgaban un par de moños rojos a los lados y su cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta alta. Sus botas eran blancas cubriendo completamente las piernas con algunos listones negros al frente. Una vez más usaba tacones, aceptando con cierto terror que no se le daban tan mal.

– Hay algo diferente –murmuró Leon luego del intenso silencio que los había atrapado mientras miraban el atuendo de Len– tal vez sea algo en tu actitud –dijo finalmente entregándole la hoja con la canción.

– Debe ser –dijo mirando la hoja donde se leía "Fate-Rebirth"– escuché que recibiré créditos extra por todo este desastre.

Leon lo miró de reojo pero el rubio no le devolvió la mirada, y luego buscó respuestas en sus asistentes pero todas parecían igual de confundidas.

– Podría ser –dijo finalmente antes de continuar su explicación.

Len sonrió fingiendo interés en la canción pero podía sentir las miradas aún sobre su persona. Leon tenía razón, había algo diferente en él: finalmente había podido relajarse.

Yukari se acercó a Kaito discretamente para acomodar el pequeño sombrero sobre su cabeza, que bien podría ser distintivo de su personaje en esa saga de videos. Tanto él como Gakupo lucían trajes similares, ambos de dos piezas, chaleco y mallas. El de Kaito tenía mallas cortas en gris hasta la rodilla, su chaleco hacía juego con el de Len en rojo y dorado, con el mismo detalle de listón negro entrecruzado al frente. Encima una capa gabardina en negro con mangas amplias que cubría hasta el suelo y tenía el cuello levantado. Un cinturón cruzado café y un moño amplio en el cuello en negro eran los únicos detalles. Las botas eran largas cubriendo el resto de las piernas con una ligera plataforma.

Para Gakupo las mallas grises terminaban debajo de la rodilla, sin accesorios en la cabeza, el mismo moño en el cuello y una rosa roja en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Por lo demás era un atuendo idéntico al de Kaito. Su cabello se extendía con un par de mechones al frente y amarrado en su mayoría en una coleta baja con un moño negro.

– Como iba diciendo –Leon carraspeo llamando la atención mientras Yukari aún intentaba forzar a Kaito a inclinarse para poder alcanzar su cabello– tuvimos una buena aceptación de "Imitation Black", más de lo que hubiéramos esperado, de hecho. Así que el proyecto se reanudó y ahora tenemos programados siete videos más. Todos con la misma dinámica pero continuando la historia.

– ¡Se supone que yo morí! –dijo Len de pronto levantando la mano muy al estilo de Rin. Leon lo miró de reojo forzando un amago de sonrisa.

– No te preocupes, te reviviremos.

– Eso en cualquier otra situación debería ser muy práctico –bromeo volviendo a mirar la hoja. Justo al final mostraba las estadísticas del primer video, justo como Miriam ya lo había comentado. Aunque la noche anterior aún estaba molestó por el video, ahora sentía una repentina curiosidad sobre lo que opinaban los fans.

– Olvida eso, la historia tendrá cierta coherencia. Pero seguirá siendo una historia romántica.

– Por supuesto, porque yo aún no he renunciado a Len –sentenció Gakupo cruzando los brazos con aquella expresión neutral que hacia dudar si hablaba en serio.

– Pues ya debiste haberlo hecho –dijo Kaito con el mismo humor desviando la mirada con toda intención.

Len miró de uno a otro empezando a adaptarse a la "broma". Nadie podía poner en duda la capacidad actoral de los Vocaloid, pero había que reconocer que ellos dos eran _muy_ buenos.

– Y… ¿con quién se supone que me quedaré al final? –preguntó con toda inocencia volviendo a ganarse más de una mirada.

– Eso será sorpresa –dijo Leon adoptando un gesto gatuno.

– ¡Eso lo dice porque no tiene idea! –gritó Miriam sentada en un banco alto al lado de la cámara que ya enfocaba el centro del escenario blanco.

– La tengo –dijo entre dientes acercándose a la rubia– pero no pienso compartirles mis ideas.

– Si, claro, sobre todo porque no tenemos nada que ver con el proyecto –dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

– Y tú, no deberías estar preguntando esas cosas –dijo Kaito apoyando una mano sobre la cabeza de Len.

– Ya sé, ya sé –gimoteo tratando de alejar su mano.

– ¡Déjalo en paz! –gritó Yukari– ¡arruinas su peinado! –agregó agitando las manos sin atreverse a tocarlo.

– Yo puedo abrazarlo si quiero –dijo Kaito haciendo un gesto infantil mientras aferraba a Len por el cuello.

– Algo así me imagine –dijo Leon mirando el alboroto– empezaremos con ustedes dos –señaló al frente de la cámara.

Len y Kaito no tardaron en acercarse, con Yukari siguiendo al rubio, asegurándose de que el vestido luciera lo suficiente y reacomodando su cabello con cierta obsesión. Gakupo los siguió a cierta distancia mirando con un nuevo interés a la _famosa pareja_.

_Tal vez algo bueno saldría de ese asunto_.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Leon, repitieron el abrazo, aunque en vez de "ahorcar" a Len, Kaito mantuvo una distancia que permitió mostrar sus rostros a la cámara. Se inclinó un poco para quedar casi a la altura del menor, tomando su mano izquierda por la palma y cerrando los ojos.

Lily se acercó para asegurarse que el maquillaje evitara el exceso de luces mientras Yukari seguía obsesionada con _levantar_ el vestido para darle forma. Leon terminaba un ajuste con una de las lámparas mientras Len miraba todo el trabajo desde su lugar. Fue su turno para el retoque y aún así pudo ver a Gakupo acercándose al lado de Miriam.

– ¿Qué lees? –preguntó el chico inclinándose sobre el hombro de Miriam para leer la hoja.

– Es la hoja que me diste.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y qué es? –Miriam lo miró arqueando una ceja con cierto escepticismo– no me mires así, la hoja es de Rin.

– ¡Deben ser los resultados de la votación! –saltó Len a escucharlo, siendo apresado por Kaito cuando intentó moverse– lo siento –susurró recibiendo la mirada furiosa de Yukari.

– Si, eso creo –asintió Miriam– si ninguno la ha leído, les aviso que tienen que reunirse con Lola mañana. Van a grabar _Romeo &amp; Cinderella_.

– ¿Otra vez? –dijo Len sin saber cómo tomarlo. El lado positivo es que ya se sabía la canción de memoria.

– Creo que la he grabado demasiado –comentó Kaito, para él ya eran suficientes repeticiones.

– Kaito, cierra los ojos –pidió Leon situándose detrás de la cámara– Len, tu mirada hacia arriba pero… exacto, así esta bien –Len miraba directamente hacia Kaito pero con los ojos un poco cerrados le daba a su expresión cierto aire ausente.

– Imagino que fue idea de Miku –dijo Miriam entregando la hoja a Gakupo para que viera el número de votos de las otras canciones.

– ¿Tampoco te agrada la idea?

– No mucho. Pero creo que la sorpresa de Lola cambiara algunas opiniones –sonrió delatándose como parte responsable de la 'sorpresa' y que no estaba dispuesta a decir más.

Gakupo asintió para si. Al parecer sería el único primerizo con la canción.

– De acuerdo, la tenemos –anunció Leon luego de varios disparos– cambiemos un poco. Kaito, siéntate. Miriam, trae el ventilador pequeño…

Con Kaito sentado en el piso sobre la base blanca del escenario, Len se hinco sobre él inclinándose para tener sus rostros ligeramente cerca. Sus manos unidas, la izquierda de Kaito con la derecha de Len, sobre el hombro del primero y haciendo uso de todo su equilibrio para mantenerse quietos mientras Leon repetía la fotografía. Con el ventilador al nivel del suelo, Miriam se aseguró de que el cabello de Len y la falda del vestido se agitaran un poco.

Mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Len, Kaito disfrutó de la oportunidad que la decisión ingenua del rubio le había permitido. Una parte de él había esperado que se negara a seguir la broma, solo para detenerlo de si mismo, pero Len lo había sorprendido una vez más, aceptando. Ahora, sin que el Kagamine lo supiera, Kaito acababa de _atraparlo_ entre sus sentimientos disfrazados de una broma, al menos por un tiempo.

Y mientras durara, iba a aprovecharse de la situación. Si al final el dolor en su corazón no iba a desaparecer al menos tendría un recuerdo que lo hiciera más tolerable en el futuro.

Estando tan cerca, Len pudo notar los cambios en el rostro de Kaito. Justo cuando ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a la intensa mirada igualmente azul, ahora el gesto era un poco diferente. Tampoco supo cómo describirlo pero removió algo dentro de si desatando un breve impulso de abrazarlo. Y si la voz de Leon avisando que tenía la foto no hubiera intervenido, seguramente habría cometido una imprudencia. Se levantó con cierta torpeza alejándose un poco de Kaito.

– ¿Estás bien? –escuchó la suave voz de Yukari mientras le sostenía el rostro para que la mirara.

– No lo sé… –dijo con toda sinceridad y una sensación sofocante que no supo reconocer si surgía dentro de él o del aire a su alrededor.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Ahhh! O algún tipo de grito muy agudo XD creo que el capítulo lo amerita. Y ya que Rin no puede evitar el "inmiscuirse" pues hay que dejarla, que sus ideas no parecen tan malas, al menos de momento, veremos si no empeoran =P

Kaito vive en su limbo personal entre aprovecharse de Len o renunciar a él, y creo que todos podemos apostar cómo terminara eso, pero intentaré hacerlo feliz =) jeje.

¿Qué les parece? Ya tienen "permiso" para ser pareja. Sé que no es lo que muchas esperarían pero algo es algo . al menos ya nos estamos acercando al punto en que la mentira se vuelve verdad =)

Gracias por sus comentarios y sus views, espero que más se animen a dejarlos .

**Yomi Megurine**: Ups, lo sé, parece tan horrible la situación de Kaito. Creo que para Rin es el karma XD, pero mejorara, algo, creo… Ehm, tienes razón, no sé puede odiar a Meiko, es adorable ^^' Gracias por tu review!

Que tengan bonito inicio de semana y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

¡Besos!

Yui-chan

"Fate Rebirth" – Natsu-P, Yuzuco – Vanan'ice


	10. Romeo and Cinderella -segunda versión-

**Amarillo Turquesa**

* * *

Décima Voz

Romeo and Cinderella

-segunda versión-

"¿_Por qué no intentas ver dentro de mi corazón y sentir que se desborda en deseo?_"

* * *

"_Estaba convencida que la negación de mi hermano era una ignorancia fingida. Que solo ocultaba sus sentimientos hasta que Kaito se decidiera a dar el primer paso. Ayer me di cuenta que no estaba fingiendo, realmente no lo sabe. Y creo que Kaito estaba consciente de ello, así que lo único que he logrado es lastimarlo._

_Llegue al estudio preguntándome como iba a encararlo pero de nuevo parece que me perdí de algo, porque ahora esta con mi hermano… juntos. Es decir, según lo que escuché ambos dijeron que la broma sobre la relación de mi hermano con Gakupo era falsa y que en realidad esta con Kaito. Es obvio que fingen, todos lo saben, o eso se supone. _

_Estoy consciente de que Kaito no finge, apesar de que trata a Len como a más de una de las chicas con las que lo emparejaron alguna vez. Pero, Len se ve diferente. Se supone que esta fingiendo pero… no lo parece. Hay algo extraño en la forma como mira a Kaito y como acepta su cercanía._

_¿Acaso algo ocurrió de ayer cuando cometí una imprudencia a hoy cuando fingen, pero no lo hacen? ¿Es posible que Kaito le dijera algo a Len…?_

– Entonces, ¿es cierto?

Rin se agitó en su asiento agradeciendo que la ventana detrás de ella estuviera cerrada, o ya estaría saludándolos a todos desde el aire. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo su pulso acelerado mientras miraba a Miku, quien tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas recodándole a Rin lo tierna que podía ser.

– Miku-san… –murmuró aliviada volviendo a agitar las piernas desde su lugar al lado de la ventana, preguntándose en qué momento había empezado a _pensar_ en voz alta.

– ¿Es cierto? –volvió a preguntar.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Que Len-chan y Kaito-san…

– ¿Están juntos? –terminó Gumi casi gritando pasando un brazo por los hombros de Miku, sus ojos brillaban con cierta exageración.

– Si… –murmuró un segundo antes de notar lo apática que había sonado– es decir, ¡claro que si! Solo míralos –dijo señalando al otro lado del estudio donde Kaito, Len, Gakupo y Luka conversaban.

Miku frunció el ceño sin entender dónde estaba la "evidencia", luego de un momento Gumi terminó preguntándose lo mismo.

– ¿No era una broma? –preguntó Gumi sentándose al lado de Rin desde donde podía ver al grupo– yo no estoy mucho tiempo con ustedes, pero ellos se ven bastante… amigables. Pero solo eso.

– No querrás que pasen todo el día tomados de la mano o acaramelados hasta lo insoportable, ¿o si?

– Supongo que no… –dijo, aunque parecía decepcionada– ¡oye, Kaito! –gritó llamando su atención y al mismo tiempo los otros tres se giraron a mirarla– ¿más tarde puedes acompañarme a comprar algo? –más de una mirada que recibió fue de molestia, pero su personalidad era demasiado _libre_ como para notarlo.

– Me encantaría –dijo Kaito dando un paso hacia Len– pero Len y yo estaremos muy ocupados más tarde –sonrió dando a su voz un tono demasiado sugerente mientras enredaba sus brazos en la cintura del rubio.

Len llevó sus manos a las de Kaito con la intención de alejarlo pero enseguida recordó que _no debía_. Y en la comprometida posición en que estaban se inició un nuevo debate entre quienes pedían _detalles_ sobre la relación, los reclamos de Rin porque dejaran tranquilo a su hermano y los gritos de Gakupo amenazando a Kaito.

– ¡Miren lo que me encontré en el pasillo! –un sonoro grito se escuchó desde la puerta al ser golpeada para abrirse. Meiko apareció empujando una mesa con ruedas llena de frutas y merengue– ¡Oh! –se detuvo en seco mirando el curioso grupo que rodeaba a Kaito y Len, pero sus ojos fueron directamente al abrazo entre ellos. Dejo el carrito un momento caminando hacia ellos con la cabeza baja.

Ninguno la detuvo mientras se abría paso para llegar junto a Len. El rubio la miró de pronto recordando su no-relación con Kaito, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse o justificarse Meiko tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

– Ahora veo que es cierto –sollozó juntando su frente con la Len. Kaito se separó del rubio pensando que tendría que intervenir, pero como el resto solo se quedó mirando la extraña reacción de Meiko– supongo que ahora que he perdido, solo me queda algo por hacer…

Len la miró sin poder hacer otra cosa al tenerla tan cerca, por un momento pensó que lloraría y entonces no sabría cómo actuar pero cuando vio que la castaña acercaba más sus rostros, instintivamente intentó alejarse.

– Robarte un beso indirecto de Kaito –dijo volviendo a su acostumbrada coquetería.

Y el revuelo comenzó de nuevo. Rin intervino al instante luchando contra la insistencia de Meiko cuyos brazos le permitieron abrazarla y alcanzar a Len. Kaito intentó alejarlo pero el agarre de Meiko prometía lastimarlo.

Para el resto aquello era solo un juego y de común acuerdo adoptaron _bandos_. Gakupo y Gumi, estando más cerca de Kaito, intentaron jalar a Len hacia su lado, mientras Miku y Luka lo jalaban en el sentido contrario. En un instante los gemelos quedaron atrapados en un mar de manos, brazos y quejas sin sentido.

– Buenos días a… ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! –Lola se detuvo con la puerta a medio abrir mirando la extraña escena.

Asfixiado entre tantas personas, Len podía sentir las manos de diferentes personas aferrando su cintura, hombros, brazos y a Rin frente a si. Ya había dejado de ponerle atención a las palabras enredadas de todos y empezó a reírse justo cuando Lola entró. Pero en un segundo todos se callaron y dejaron de moverse. Con un repentino tirón, Kaito lo aferró un poco más de la cintura para alejarlo del grupo.

– Ni siquiera quiero saber qué pasa –dijo Lola reconsiderando para si misma– y no importa. Hay alguien que quiero presentarles, así que… –se giró para mirar en el pasillo pero nadie dentro del cuarto se movió– si es posible –retomó mirándolos de reojo– traten de parecer normales.

Salió dejándolos solos sin notar las curiosas sonrisas que dejo atrás. Muy pocas personas lo sabían, y Lola parecía haberlo olvidado, pero no era bueno decirle a un Vocaloid que actuara _normal_. Porque ninguno lo era, así que decirlo era casi un reto para hacer exactamente lo contrario.

– Bien, ¿en qué estábamos? –aplaudió Meiko girando para encarar al "equipo contrario".

– En que no puedes tener un beso de Len si yo lo evito –anunció Gakupo siendo el siguiente en tironear del rubio.

Cuando Lola volvió a entrar encontró un alboroto peor que el primero. Rin y Luka ya habían caído al suelo siendo aplastadas por Meiko, que de algún modo había logrado atrapar a Len por la cintura. Kaito estaba casi encima de ellos formado una torre dispareja, evitando aplastarlos y al mismo tiempo manteniendo lejos a Gakupo. Miku desde un lado intentaba jalar a Rin y Gumi hacia lo mismo por Len. Entre gritos, chillidos y quejas que no tenían nada que ver con la pirámide humana, ninguno prestó atención a la cara congelada de Lola, ni a la nerviosa expresión de su invitada.

– Tal vez no sea un buen momento –dijo la chica pelirroja mirando a Lola solo para no ver la torre humana que ya se había derrumbado con un coro de gritos que obviamente eran de las chicas.

– ¿Qué-parte-de-normal, ¡no entendieron!? –gritó Lola volviendo a callarlos.

Desde el fondo de la pirámide junto a Rin, Len giró el rostro tratando de emerger bajo el peso de los demás. Meiko y Luka estaban sobre ellos, luego Kaito y Gakupo, Gumi se había dejado caer con toda la intención en la parte más alta. Siendo Miku la única en pie, fue también quien pudo mirar a la chica pelirroja quien de pronto se mostró entusiasmada.

– ¡Es todo un honor, Miku-san! –dijo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, sus coletas bailaron a los lados de su cabeza.

– También es un gusto –sonrió Miku con aquella angelical presencia que la rodeaba. Detrás de ella los demás habían empezado a levantarse.

– Si ya terminaron de jugar –siseo Lola levantando un puño amenazador. En seguida se controló al sentir la mirada inquieta de su invitada, de nuevo. Carraspeo evitando que se volvieran a escuchar conversaciones aleatorias– empecemos de nuevo. Ella es Kasane Teto, pertenece al grupo Utau y trabajara con nosotros en el próximo video. Teto-san, te presento a algunos de los Vocaloid.

Como si se tratara de una numeración, cada uno recitó su nombre sin seguir un orden ni hacer algún tipo de gesto que los identificara, su tono de voz era neutro así que tuvieron a Teto girando el rostro de uno a otro tratando de asociar el sonido con cada rostro. Al final Miku salto dando su nombre, recibiendo los aplausos del resto y un suspiro resignado de Lola. No era su culpa tratar de integrar a una Utau, tampoco había sido su idea y creía que no era su responsabilidad hacer que funcionara. Pero siendo ella misma Vocaloid, sabía lo extraño que podía ser el cambio.

No porque los Vocaloid en general discriminaran a otros grupos, sino porque tenían su propia forma de trabajar y los Utau en particular eran casi aficionados.

– Es un honor conocerlos –repitió su saludo una vez más con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas mientras resistía las escrutadoras miradas de los otros ocho– espero que podamos trabajar bien.

– Utau –dijo Gumi llevándose una mano al rostro– que inusual.

– Las encuestas sugieren que debemos integrar a los Utau –comentó Lola– así que haremos este video como un pequeño experimento.

– Suena genial –saltó Rin acercándose para mirar a Teto tan cerca que el color en su rostro empezó a competir con su cabello– ¿eres buena?

– Rin, no la atosigues –murmuró Len acercándose junto al resto, cercando a la pelirroja como si fuera una mascota.

– Solo quiero saber, imagina que no sea lo suficientemente buena.

– También me preocupa –secundó Gumi solo por seguir el juego– ¿cómo esta tu canto?

– B-Bien, creo –dijo removiendo las manos sobre los pliegues de su falda– admiró mucho a Miku-san así que tal vez mi voz suene parecida…

– Vamos a cantar en coro así que eso no debería ser un problema –opinó Gakupo.

– Y si es buena bailando, quedara perfecto –dijo Miku.

– No estarás intentando ser un Vocaloid –dijo Meiko sonriendo como solo ella podía– escuché que cuando inicias como Utau, no puedes salir de ese grupo.

– ¡No, eso no! –saltó enseguida agitando sus manos al frente tratando de enfatizar sus palabras– estoy muy bien en el lugar donde estoy.

– Oigan, alto –llamó Lola– no conviertan esto en una competencia que no es… –y de nuevo eligió las palabras equivocadas. En un segundo tuvo ocho pares de miradas sobre si. Por supuesto, para los Vocaloid, _todo_ era una competencia– de acuerdo, tal vez lo sea –suspiró entre divertida y resignada– si se sienten tan preparados, vengan –pidió caminando al centro del cuarto donde estaba dibujado un amplio círculo.

A su vez, el círculo tenía dibujado otro más pequeño en su centro. En ambos habían nueve "x" marcadas con cierta distancia entre ellas.

– Esta será la formación que usaremos para el video –explicó mientras llegaba al centro del círculo.

Mientras los Vocaloid seguían a Lola rodeándola dentro del círculo, Teto esperó su turno caminando a cierta distancia. Estaba emocionada, eso no iba a negarlo, pero también aterrada. Y era difícil no estarlo. Cada una de las personas en esa habitación imponían como nunca antes lo había sentido. Estaba acostumbrada a las personas sencillas que eran los Utau, trabajando bajo la sombra de los Vocaloid y ganando un lugar como secundaria sin aspirar a más. Y ahora estaba ahí, en medio de ocho de los mejores con la intención de pisar un mismo escenario.

Y debía hacerlo bien.

Miró de reojo a Len y Luka cuando llegó dentro del círculo. Los conocía a todos por sus diferentes videos pero en medio del ataque de nervios que sentía venir esperaba no enredar los nombres. Avanzó un par de pasos más casi chocando con Gumi y respiró profundamente como acostumbraba hacer cuando grabar algún video la ponía nerviosa. Repitió la respiración un par de veces sin mejorar demasiado.

– Estuve pensando en la colocación adecuada para cada uno –continuo Lola haciendo una pausa mientras todos se reunían, aunque no esperó por Teto, la siguió con la mirada hasta que se unió al resto– de acuerdo a su estatura, género y fortalezas…

– ¡Yo al lado de Kaito! –gritó Meiko de pronto ignorando con toda intención las palabras de Lola, sin tardar en ocupar la sección al lado del peliazul.

– ¿Es qué nunca vas a rendirte? –sonrió Rin esperando molestar a la castaña, pero recordó tarde que Meiko no se dejaba importunar por nadie.

– No hasta que Gakupo se rinda –dijo cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho en un gesto _demasiado_ llamativo que solo provocó otra reacción infantil en Rin. Tomó a su hermano por el brazo llevándolo de golpe hasta el espacio a la derecha de Kaito.

– Y no lo haré –terció Gakupo interviniendo para ocupar el lugar libre al lado de Len.

– ¡Olvídalo! –chilló Rin empujándolo de modo que ella quedara en medio de Len y Gakupo– tú vas ahí.

– Rin –sollozó Gakupo con una mano sobre su frente– no sé si eres muy cruel o muy sincera.

– Yo diría que soy adorable –respondió poniendo una mirada que rozaba lo infantil.

Miku estuvo a punto de saltar sobre su _pequeña hermanita_ pero Lola la detuvo antes de que perdiera la escasa atención que había conseguido.

– Hoy están de un humor terrible para no escucharme, ¿cierto? –siseo Lola mirando a los cinco que ya se habían _adueñado_ de un lugar– supongo que no se ve tan mal –dijo finalmente señalando para Luka, Miku y Gumi los lugares restantes– Teto…

– Ella junto a mí –dijo Miku de pronto saltando sobre la pelirroja para acercarla al grupo– no estés nerviosa, saldrá bien –le sonrió al notar el temblor en sus manos.

– Las únicas que podrían tener problemas con la canción –dijo Lola alejándose un momento para ir a uno de los armarios de utilería de donde saco una bolsa de tela tan grande como para llevar palos de golf– son Gumi y Meiko que no la han grabado. ¡Ah! Y también Gakupo –volvió al centro del círculo abriendo la bolsa de donde empezó a sacar micrófonos largos con una rosa en la punta, idénticos a los que más uno ya habían usado en otras versiones del video.

– No tengo problemas. Ya memorice la canción –dijo Gakupo al recibir su micrófono.

– Por eso te mandaron llamar –dijo la morena mirando de reojo a Gakupo– siempre estás un paso adelante.

El aludido le devolvió la sonrisa sin saber como responder a un comentario que parecía sincero e irónico a la vez.

Lola dejo la bolsa a un lado acomodando un reproductor en una mesa cercana, tomó un pequeño control y volvió al círculo empujando a Rin, que fue la primera que tuvo al alcance, la hizo volver tres pasos dentro del círculo antes de girarla sobre si para que diera la espalda al centro del círculo.

– Todos al centro pidió –a lo que el resto se acomodaron con una mínima distancia entre ellos dejándola en medio– la única variante para la coreografía que ya saben, o que espero conozcan –acentúo presionando el hombro de Gumi quien hizo un ruido extraño con los dientes– es la colocación. Empiezan en este círculo, el brazo hacia arriba, pasan la primera frase y giran lentamente. Luego de eso siguen la coreografía que ya conocen –explicó mientras salía de la formación– traten de no chocar. Deben llegar a la orilla de este círculo –señaló con el pie la forma externa– para el coro. En la estrofa anterior empiezan un conteo de tres pasos por cada frase y deben llegar a tiempo. Para el último paso, pie derecho al frente y alinean al cantar el coro. ¿Correcto? ¿Alguna duda?

Ninguno hablo quitándole las intenciones a Teto para pedir la explicación completa una vez más. Miró de reojo a Gumi, a su izquierda que murmuraba algo con los ojos cerrados y el micrófono contra su frente, parecía muy concentrada, a diferencia de Miku quien sostenía el micrófono tras la espalda. No solo se veía despreocupada, parecía tan relajada que solo aumentó la inquietud de Teto. La pelirroja aferró el micrófono entre sus manos tratando de convencerse que no había problema. Se sabía la coreografía, sabía la canción, y estaba en medio de personas que no fallarían… Y ella solo podía estar aterrada.

– ¡Empezamos! –asintió Lola ante el silencio dando inicio a la pista.

Siendo una de las favoritas de Miku, apenas escuchó la tonada empezó a murmurar la letra mientras daba el giro inicial, junto a los demás. Gakupo fue el único en tener problemas para mantener su espacio debido a su altura pero en cuanto giró pudo integrarse al ritmo un paso detrás. Rin por primera vez se sentía tranquila con una coreografía que tenía bien memorizada y en la que no tendría que depender de Len, pero cuando miró de reojo a su hermano notó su mirada cansada. Y mirando más allá, encontró a Kaito con una expresión similar. Meiko y Gumi chocaron una contra la otra perdiendo el ritmo en el primer paso, al tratar de dar el giro en sentidos contrarios. Y con ello, Lola detuvo la pista al mismo tiempo que Luka se detenía por iniciativa levantando la mano a la altura de su rostro.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Luka? –preguntó Lola rompiendo la concentración del resto que en seguida se detuvieron.

– Ella no se mueve –señaló mirando detrás de Miku a Teto quien se había quedado en la posición inicial.

El pánico de Teto llegó a un nivel más al sentir todas la miradas sobre si una vez más. Suspiró resignada cuando Lola llegó junto a ella.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la morena llevándose una mano a la cadera. Le regaló una mirada condescendiente pero Teto no levantó la cabeza– ¿sabes la coreografía, cierto? –repitió su pregunta solo para confirmar que la pelirroja no había mentido.

– Es solo que… la disposición me confunde… –murmuró atreviéndose a mirarla encontrando una pregunta en los ojos de Lola– practique la coreografía en grupo, así que…

Lola desvío la mirada tratando de entender. Se imaginó un salón con al menos diez personas, ensayando la misma coreografía como si fuera una rutina de aerobics. Por supuesto eso servía para aprender los pasos pero no para entender el sistema de señales que manejaban los Vocaloid. Levantó la mano dispuesta a explicarle esa situación cuando recordó que no era necesario. Teto no pertenecía a ese grupo así que no había necesidad de saturarla con información inútil. Dejó escapar una enorme sonrisa mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

– ¡Olvida eso! Ya deja de estar tan nerviosa. Vas a acabar pegándole tus nervios a Gumi –dijo palmeando el pequeño cuerpo de la Utau.

– ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! –chilló Gumi sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo, había intentando recordar los pasos con una numeración pero al escuchar el comentario de Lola supo que no solo lo estaba _pensando_– ¡Yo no estoy nerviosa! Y no tengo semejante problema –dijo dándoles la espalda.

– Intentemos algo diferente –propuso Lola acomodándose al lado de Teto, levantó la mano en el gesto que se había convertido en la señal de inicio para esa coreografía.

Los Vocaloid se hicieron aún lado dándoles espacio mientras Lola empezaba la coreografía tratando de aliviar la tensión de Teto. La Utau esperó mirando a Lola hasta que los pasos le resultaron lo suficientemente familiares para imitarla. Aún así la miraba sin poder evitar usarla como guía.

Mientras todos observaban la clase extra o se desentendían por completo de ella, Len se alejó para acercarse a la mesa de bebidas. Tomó una botella de agua pero apenas hizo el amago de abrirla y su mirada se perdió conteniéndose de arrojar el agua sobre su cabeza.

Empezaba a resentir la falta de sueño de la noche anterior. Irónicamente si había dormido, pero un sueño recurrente parecía estarlo afectando lo suficiente. En el, evocaba el día que Rin lo encontró dormido en el jardín junto al comedor pero lo único que podía recordar era la sensación de haber sido besado. Por alguna razón no podía evitar recordarlo, era molesto tener esa fútil sensación empeorando la vaga idea que tenía de haber olvidado algo. Ahora sentía ese olvido asociado a Kaito.

El día que Rin lo había encontrado estaba seguro de haber hablado con Kaito antes, pero ahora no podía asegurar que hubiera ocurrido o fuera parte del sueño. Tampoco recordaba lo que habían hablado. Y ahora se torturaba pensándolo. Tal vez Kaito le había confiado su problema y la sensación de olvido que tenía estaba asociado con ello.

Hasta esa mañana no sabía por qué se preocupaba tanto por Kaito, o por qué le afectaba lo que pensara de él, pero luego de aquella curiosa conversación que había tenido con Gakupo, Luka y el mismo Kaito, casi se había reído de si mismo. Solo habían comentado sus ideas sobre el significado de "Romeo &amp; Cinderella", pero Gakupo dijo algo sobre el valor que cada uno le daba a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, y Len entendió un par de cosas sobre si mismo.

La conclusión: quería a Kaito tanto como a Rin.

De ahí su excesiva preocupación o interés en la opinión de Kaito. Por ello, incluso, le resultaba tan fácil aquella farsa de una relación romántica entre ellos.

Dejó la botella un momento para frotarse la cara antes de darle un largo trago.

Rin siguió a su hermano con la mirada sorprendida de verlo con tan poco entusiasmo ante un trabajo. No era normal en él, verse tan lejos de la concentración que siempre le daba a algo que le gustaba tanto. Lo miró por un rato mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos debatiéndose en qué momento sería oportuno intervenir pero antes de decidirse vio a Kaito acercarse a Len con una calma exagerada, incluso permaneció detrás de él un momento sin que su hermano lo notara. De nuevo el pecho de Rin se contrajo sabiéndose culpable de la reciente situación entre ellos y la idea de que Kaito se había declarado era cada vez más convincente.

Pero entonces algo no había salido bien, porque la indiferencia con que Len aceptaba la cercanía de Kaito solo podía ser un rechazo a sus sentimientos.

Sin saberlo, Kaito imitó la reacción de Rin, mirando con preocupación la apática reacción de Len. Tenía la misma mirada ausente que cuando estaban hablando con Gakupo. Cada vez que se convencía de que Len no sentía nada por Gakupo, siempre se encontraba con reacciones de ese tipo, donde el rubio miraba al otro como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor. La molestia que sentía se mezcló con un repentino impulso por reclamarle que eran pareja y no debía _ver_ a nadie más. Pero cuando comprendió lo absurdos que eran sus pensamientos ya estaba detrás de Len mirando con ansiedad la figura que se moría por abrazar y _rogarle_ que dejara de _pensar_ en Gakupo.

Y al segundo siguiente ya tenía la mirada de Len sobre si.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó sin poder evitarlo alejando los pensamientos homicidas mientras apoyaba su mano contra la mejilla de Len.

– No mucho –dijo Len con calma pero sin devolverle el gesto sonriente. Por un momento se quedó atrapado en la mirada de Kaito, un gesto tan dulce que transmitía un sentimiento que Len no podía entender pero que era tan fuerte como atemorizante. En cuanto fue dueño de si mismo otra vez dio un paso atrás alejándose de la caricia de Kaito– creo que últimamente no he dormido mucho –dijo sonriendo, consciente que aunque fingir algo más que amistad entre ellos los libraría del continuo escrutinio de los demás, no significaba que debían actuar en todo momento.

Pero la reaccin﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽acciencido de ello, no deberoma ón de Kaito no coincidía con esa lógica. ¿Por qué de pronto lo miraba con esa ansiedad? Lo hacía sentir culpable de algo que ni siquiera entendía. Y era precisamente eso lo que lo mantenía tan inquieto, ¡no poder entenderlo!

– Kaito –dijo finalmente con un suspiro dejando la botella a medio beber sobre la mesa– en serio, algún día vas a tener que decírmelo.

– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó con un gesto tan inocente que por un momento Len casi lo cree, y no le importó volver a invadir su espacio personal para acomodar un mechón de cabello rubio cerca de la oreja. Incluso parecía un poco hipnotizado con el gesto.

– No lo sé –sonrió alejando la mano ajena con un breve golpe– pero hay algo que quieres decirme, puedo verlo aunque no lo entiendo. Al menos parece que no es algo malo –dijo antes de girarse para volver a la formación justo cuando Lola les gritó que se acercaran.

Kaito se quedó en su sitio mirando con cierto temor la pequeña figura que se alejaba de él. Una parte de él estaba feliz de que Len lo _notara_, aún con ese ambiguo pensamiento, era suficiente. Pero la parte racional de si, no pudo evitar el miedo a ser descubierto. Había apostado por la ingenuidad de Len que le impediría ver más allá de sus reacciones, no había esperado ser tan obvio como para romper esa barrera. Su expresión lentamente se volvió seria hasta que perdió de vista a Len entre los otros Vocaloid, lejanamente escuchó la voz de Lola apurándolo pero su mirada terminó enfocándose en Rin quien también evadía las indicaciones caminando hacia él.

Rin evadió a su hermano para encarar a Kaito en la única forma que debió hacerlo desde un principio. Se detuvo frente a él mirándolo por un largo momento, esperando que se decidiera a hablar. Pero era inútil. Tal y como lo pensó cuando sus sospechas empezaron, Kaito no diría nada. Por su hermano, por sus sentimientos, por alguna absurda razón que ahora _debía_ saber.

Desde que Kaito había conocido a los gemelos Kagamine, siempre tuvo mejor relación con Len, era fácil hablar con él, tenían gustos similares y en general solo por ser hombres era algo natural. A Rin solo la conocía por su estrecha relación con su hermano, pero ni siquiera discutían porque no llegaban a ese tipo de familiaridad.

Justo en ese momento, sin realmente entenderlo, sabía que acababa de meterse en un grave problema con la pequeña rubia que normalmente era toda alegría y vanidad. Su primer impulso fue evitar que hablara y evadirla; y tal vez de haberlo hecho no hubiera perdido la mitad de su alma solo por escucharla.

– Kaito –dijo cuando comprendió que no lograría nada. Escuchó la voz de Lola acercándose a ellos, y entre las risas de los demás, la voz de Len quien intentaba llamar su atención– estás enamorado de Len.

Lo único que Kaito pudo ver después de escuchar aquella frase a medias entre una pregunta y una afirmación sin dudas, fue la mirada de Len sobre él, detrás de Rin. Pero en medio del pánico que amenazaba con devorarlo no pudo _ver_ qué tan lejos estaba de ellos.

Solo podía concentrarse en aquel curioso sonido de algo resquebrajándose dentro de si.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Que nadie finja, a todos les agrada Teto XD jejeje, lo siento, tenía que decirlo, pero lo importante es que finalmente "acorralamos" a Kaito. Ya era justo, porque entre él y Len ninguno se ayuda ._.

Ahora solo resta ver si la más reciente intervención de Rin no empeorara todo . y si si, siempre puedo dejar a Len con Gakupo y a Kaito con Meiko o algo suicida como eso =P

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya me dirán, que tengan buen fin de semana.

"Romeo &amp; Cinderella" – MMD editado por un fan – Versión Chorus

¡Besos!


	11. Loveless XXX

**Amarillo Turquesa**

* * *

Décimo Primera Voz

Loveless XXX

"_Escondí este pequeño deseo, este sueño y estos sentimientos en mi corazón aún cuando quería decírtelos cada vez más_"

* * *

"_Kaito se escapó de mi por casi dos días, pero no puede huir eternamente y yo pienso terminar este asunto antes de que sigan lastimándose. Ni siquiera me respondió, y se esta volviendo cada vez más hábil para encontrar excusas. Tampoco he podido preguntarle si le ha dicho algo a Len. _

_Hasta ahora he podido pensar en dos posibles situaciones. Una, que Kaito hablara con Len y mi hermano lo rechazara por una razón absurda como su amistad. O dos, que Kaito haya sido tan torpe como para no explicarse lo suficiente a alguien tan simple como mi hermano y que ahora ninguno sepa exactamente qué dijo el otro… la tercera situación sería que Kaito nunca hablara con Len, y una cuarta sin sentido, que Len no sienta nada…_

_Pero… sé que no es el caso. Conozco a mi hermano. Sé que esta enamorado… aunque, al parecer, él mismo no se ha dado cuenta…_

– Pienso que eres una persona con una imaginación muy grande.

Rin dejó sus pensamientos encontrándose con el gesto tranquilo de Kaito, quien la miraba desde la puerta entreabierta del salón. Rin había estado esperando varios minutos atrás, sentada cerca de la entrada, así que rápidamente se vio atrapada por el mayor. Se levantó de golpe tirando la silla tras ella sonrojándose levemente al sentirse descubierta y preguntándose qué tanto había escuchado Kaito. Aún así tosió un poco para recuperar su compostura, se suponía que estaba molesta con él.

– Y yo pienso que tú eres un tonto –dijo endureciendo su gesto sin lograr la intimidación que esperaba mientras sus mejillas aún tenían un suave tono rosa.

– Corrígeme si me equivoco pero… –respondió tratando de no reír mientras cerraba la puerta. Se entretuvo levantando la silla pero en seguida marcó una prudente distancia hacia Rin– creo que no es la primera vez que me lo dices.

– Entonces respóndeme –se contuvo de gritar pero Kaito no se inmuto y recapitulando, pensó que, en teoría aún no le había preguntado nada. Lo último que le había dicho era una afirmación. Pero de pronto sus propios temores la asaltaron mientras intentaba poner en orden sus palabras.

Kaito la observó sintiendo su última esperanza por olvidar el tema desapareciendo. Suspiró sin poder imaginar qué pasaría ahora. No sabía que era lo que Rin buscaba y tampoco le sorprendió confirmar lo que ya sospechaba de ella pero estaba seguro de que no quería empeorar su situación.

– Rin –dijo finalmente– creo que estás pensando mucho en esto…

– El único que va a salir lastimado de todo esto, eres tú –murmuró interrumpiéndolo, soltando lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Kaito suspiró una vez más sin atreverse a mirar a Rin pero de algún modo sabía que ella tampoco podía mirarlo.

– ¿Y no crees que esa es mi decisión?

– Pues es una decisión muy tonta.

– Es la única que me queda –dijo sonriendo por el comentario anterior. Sabía que Rin no intentaba insultarlo y de algún modo le pareció que indirectamente se regañaba a si misma por lo que él no le diría.

– También puedes decírselo –saltó acercándose un poco a él para que la mirara.

Kaito suspiró de nuevo pensando en que debía dejar de hacerlo.

– Rin –dijo con calma esperando no exaltarse, lo último que quería era gritarle a quien no tenía la culpa de su situación– sé que Len es tu hermano y lo quieres, pero en las últimas semanas, creo que yo he llegado a conocerlo mejor que tú. No me siento orgulloso de decirlo pero no puedo evitar seguirlo y preocuparme por él. A veces me asusta cuando descubro que sé lo que esta pensando. Él es una persona muy importante para mí, por eso es que sé… que él no ve en mí más allá de un amigo. Ni siquiera estoy en el nivel de confidencia que tú, estoy por debajo de eso. Y no hay forma de cambiar esa situación. Len no se va a enamorar de mí solo porque yo lo deseé.

– Por eso piensas que lo mejor es torturarte con lo que no tendrás –dijo entre dientes resoplando para que no se notara el rubor de sus mejillas. Escuchar los sentimientos de Kaito desbordándose con la intensidad que guardaba dentro de si era bastante bochornoso– ¡con una ridícula broma que sea inofensiva para él!

– La broma fue tu idea –dijo sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

Aquella faceta que Rin estaba pasando era algo que él ya había superado, pero no negaría que lo hacía feliz recibir empatía de quien menos lo esperó. Siempre pensó que si por alguna especie de milagro, Len llegaba a corresponderle, su hermana jamás lo permitiría. Pero justo ahora acababa de darle una agradable sorpresa. No mejoraba su situación pero le daba cierta reconfortante amargura.

– ¡Lo sé! Pero no esperaba que Len… ¡ah! –apretó los puños conteniendo su propia rabieta antes de volver a encarar a Kaito– mi hermano no es una mala persona, solo es… demasiado distraído. Kaito, si no se lo dices él jamás lo entenderá.

– Creo que lo estás entendiendo mal –fue su turno para acercarse a Rin, se inclinó un poco apoyando las manos en sus rodillas para mirarla– no puedo forzar mis sentimientos en él. Y tú tampoco –añadió antes de que lo interrumpiera– si después de todo lo que ha pasado, él aún no ha sentido nada entonces nunca lo hará. Yo no puedo aprovecharme de su confusión para decirle lo que siento. En el peor de los casos me odiaría y en el mejor aceptaría solo para no perder nuestra amistad. Y yo no puedo vivir con eso. Al principio pensé que si, pero ahora no podría. Él me importa demasiado, y si lo único que me queda es esta "ridícula broma", entonces lo aprovecharé todo lo que duré.

Rin se sintió pequeña recibiendo la mirada de Kaito, no solo por su postura sino por todo lo que había pasado. Había tratado de convencerse de que lo que sentía Kaito era algo pasajero, luego pasaron los días y empezó a creer que había algo real. Ahora no sabía como empezar a disculparse por lo mucho que lo había menospreciado. Kaito había pensado tanto en los sentimientos de Len, más de lo que ella se había molestado en hacer. Pensó en su situación como si fuera un juego, había lastimado a Kaito sin saberlo y tal como él había dicho, ahora Len debía estar confundido. Tanto que decirle la verdad ahora no le permitiría dar una respuesta sincera.

Simplemente, lo había arruinado.

Se mordió ligeramente el labio, molesta consigo misma.

No era la primera vez que cometía una imprudencia pero esta debía ser la peor de todas. Len siempre la disculpaba por sus travesuras y encontraba el modo de hacerla sentir mejor cuando la culpa la acechaba, pero ahora ni siquiera se sentía capaz de mirarlo…

– Rin –hablo Kaito una vez más volviendo a alejarse– no esperaba que precisamente tú te dieras cuenta. Aunque supongo que es normal tratándose de Len. Pero tengo algo que pedirte –Rin dejó un momento sus tortuosos pensamientos para escuchar al peliazul– más que una petición es una exigencia. No puedes decirle nada a Len. No es tu asunto, y él no necesita saberlo.

– No puedes evitar que lo haga –respondió sin pensarlo, aunque la mirada de Kaito era bastante intimidatoria– es mi hermano, ¿cómo puedes decir que no es mi asunto? Ya intentaste resolverlo por tu cuenta, así que yo puedo hacer lo mismo.

– No, no puedes. Y en realidad, no creo que quieras hacerlo –dijo sonriendo con una expresión falsa que Rin solo le había visto cuando actuaba– si por alguna razón Len se entera, yo voy a negarlo todo…

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras permitió que el golpeteo de un reloj se escuchara, pasos y voces se acercaron por el pasillo del otro lado de la puerta.

Pero Rin se desconectó un momento enfrentando la mirada de Kaito. No entendía del todo el significado de sus palabras, y hasta donde podía, no tenía sentido. Aunque Kaito lo negara, Len le creería a ella, y por lo menos se volvería más consciente de Kaito, inevitablemente lo sabría.

Tenía que aceptar que decirle a Len era una mala idea, pero no podía ser peor que la situación actual.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso a Leon, Yukari, Lily, Gakupo y Len.

– No sé si alguien más lo ha notado –comentó Lily. Mientras Leon pasaba de largo, mostrando lo indiferente que le parecía la situación– pero cada vez que entramos a esta sala en hora de reunión interrumpimos algo.

– Yo no lo veo tan mal –dijo Gakupo sonriendo a espaldas de Len– si Kaito engaña a Len eso me dará una oportunidad.

– Lamento decepcionarte –interrumpió Kaito acercándose a Len para abrazarlo como ya se había hecho costumbre– pero jamás engañaría a Len. Y debo tener una buena relación con mi cuñada.

– Yo no dije eso. Tal vez Len se de cuenta que no eres la mejor opción.

– Aunque así fuera, estoy seguro que no te elegiría a ti.

Esta vez Len ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de seguir el tipo de conversación que se había repetido entre Kaito y Gakupo desde que el último había llegado. Parecía una buena forma de liberar estrés, porque Kaito había dejado de murmurar lo mucho que odiaba al otro Vocaloid. Aún así, en cuanto Len tuvo oportunidad se escabulló del abrazo de Kaito para alejarse. Irremediablemente su atención giró hacia Rin quien se había mantenido inusualmente callada, tampoco lo miraba pero en cuanto él se acercó y sus ojos se encontraron, se detuvo notando la angustia mal disimulada en el rostro tan similar al propio.

Iba a decir algo cuando Rin, prácticamente, corrió para llegar frente a él y rodear su cintura en un extraño abrazo que le permitió esconder el rostro en su pecho. Len tardó un momento más en reaccionar antes de corresponder el gesto.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó frotando su espalda con calma. Sabía que la mayor parte de las veces en que Rin se ponía sentimental solo exageraba y que lo único que necesitaba era un poco de atención– Riiin –canturreo al no recibir respuesta.

– Lo siento… –dijo finalmente sin moverse pero apretando su agarre– es mi culpa.

– No creo que sea tan grave –dijo notando el tono abatido de Rin.

– Kaito piensa que si…

– ¿Kaito? ¿Qué tiene que ver…?

– Len… –murmuró separándose por fin, mirándolo con la intención de pedirle que se alejara de Kaito. Por un momento considero la posibilidad de que alejarlos lo arreglaría todo. Al segundo siguiente se arrepintió al ver a Kaito acercándose a ellos. No la miraba a ella, así que su expresión era una dolorosa sonrisa mientras se enfocaba en Len– pensándolo bien –dijo tomando el cuello de la camisa del menor– creo que es tu culpa.

– Cada vez que me dices eso, significa que hiciste algo grave –murmuró tratando de mostrarse serio– si me lo dices ahora tal vez no sea tan irreversible como de costumbre.

– ¿Estás bromeando? No soy yo quien esta jugando con el corazón de las personas.

Len arqueó una ceja como si realmente supiera de qué estaba hablando Rin, y con ese gesto la hizo sentir responsable. Eso basto para que saliera corriendo. La siguió con la mirada mientras gritaba algo sobre un asunto no terminado. Una vez que se escuchó el golpe de la puerta tras ella, suspiró acomodando su camisa. Sabía que algo realmente le preocupaba pero siendo Rin como era, había disfrazado esa angustia una vez más. Eso no evitaría que olvidara el tema, pero respetaría su espacio y el repentino cambio de tema.

Lo único que sabía de momento era que Kaito tenía algo que ver, y apenas se dio la vuelta se encontró con el peliazul.

– ¿Todo en orden? –preguntó acercándose lo suficiente para que pudieran susurrar.

– ¿Qué le dijiste a Rin? –dijo sin más. Aunque no estaba molesto, por alguna razón verlos solos un momento atrás lo había inquietado. En cuanto vio la actitud de su hermana, supuso que solo era preocupación de hermano menor.

– Nada –sonrió acariciando el cabello rubio, fingiendo acomodarlo. Ese era el _pequeño_ detalle que Rin no entendía. Len no era ingenuo ni despistado, podía ver en un segundo si su hermana tenía problemas porque le importaba. Pero sino podía sentir nada con su cercanía, era solo porque no podía verlo como una _amenaza_– solo esta preocupada por ti y creo que me culpa por eso.

Len hizo un intento por alejar la insistente mano de Kaito pero éste reaccionó entrelazando sus dedos sin ninguna preocupación. Con sus manos unidas su expresión tranquila se acentúo un poco más. Por un momento, Len tuvo la sensación de que estaban solos, el ruido y las voces a su alrededor se perdieron mientras lo escuchaba.

– Ella piensa que nuestra broma se esta saliendo de control y que tal vez te esta causando problemas.

– Por eso decía que era su culpa –sonrió Len recordando que dicha broma había sido en parte secundada por Rin. Aún así el presentimiento de que esa no era la verdadera razón solo se hizo más grande al tratar de sostener la mirada de Kaito.

– ¿Crees que tiene razón? –preguntó el peliazul acercándose un paso más que en días anteriores habría sido suficiente para que Len se alejara. Pero en ese momento hasta él se sorprendió por mantener la mirada ajena sobre si. Por primera vez Len parecía muy enfocado en él– debe ser cansado fingir algo que no te agrada por tanto tiempo –dijo cuando pudo recuperar su voz.

Pero la respuesta quedó en el aire cuando Yukari se acercó, primero en silencio tosiendo un par de veces para hacerse notar. Siendo ignorada en ambas ocasiones golpeó el piso con el tacón de su zapato antes de gritar.

– ¡Suficiente, tortolos! –dijo imponiendo su presencia en medio de ambos. Con un breve salto, Len regresó a la realidad y Kaito apenas le dirigió una mirada cansada– gracias, sé que necesitan su tiempo juntos pero aún no se han cambiado y estamos por empezar.

– Tendrás que compensarlo –dijo Kaito adoptando una actitud seria– acabas de interrumpir algo muy importante –con un último apretón en la mano de Len, se alejó hacia los biombos.

Len miró al suelo solo para que sus ojos no lo traicionaran y siguieran al peliazul. No era la primera vez que Kaito lo miraba de ese extraño modo, pero debía haber algo nuevo ese día porque estuvo a punto de gritarle que dejara de hacerlo. Era _terriblemente_ incómodo.

– Len –Yukari lo llamó observando el lento proceso que se estaba tomando para sumergirse en si mismo, de nuevo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio. Len la miró con el mismo mutismo como si por un momento no supiera quién era– ¿me permites un comentario inoportuno?

– Si… lo siento, Yukari, ¿qué decías?

– Pienso que estás ahogándote tú solo sin proponértelo –dijo, divertida ante la extraña faceta de Len. Era tan raro verlo distraído, o preocupado, o simplemente siendo un niño. Como Vocaloid, hacia mucho tiempo que había perdido esa etapa de su vida– hay momentos en la vida en que no necesitas pensar a detalle. Hay dudas que no puedes resolverlas pensando hasta cansarte. A veces –dijo acercándose un poco más para rozar la frente de Len con la suya, cerró los ojos sabiendo que Len haría lo mismo– la respuesta existe sin que lo pienses, pero si esta muy dentro de ti es difícil encontrarla.

Yukari era una persona sumamente sensible a su entorno y a quienes la rodeaban. Len había convivido con ella lo suficiente como para no sorprenderse por su forma metafórica de hablar.

Era curioso que entendiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Ese era un detalle que no le sorprendería de Rin, pero de Yukari, solo era posible si él mismo se había delatado. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo, notando al fin, lo mucho que había estado pensando en su situación con Kaito. Si Yukari tenía razón, entonces ya sabía la respuesta…

– Pero más importante –continuo Yukari alejándose para tomar la mano de Len y apurarlo hacia los biombos– hice un traje perfecto para ti. Azul, como lo pediste.

– No recuerdo haber dicho algo así –murmuró imaginando lo que vendría– pero supongo que por esta vez te lo debo –dijo con una leve sonrisa que Yukari miró de reojo– gracias…

– Si quieres una pista… –dijo mientras empujaba al rubio dentro de su cubículo improvisado. Frente a él ya lo esperaba la nueva "obra maestra" de Yukari cubierta oportunamente– deja de pensar en lo que hará felices a otros. Piensa en lo que tú quieres, en este momento.

Len se perdió en la mirada inocente de Yukari, preguntándose si era posible enamorarse de alguien por un gesto tan simple como ese.

– Ahora… –canturreo girando para descubrir el nuevo vestido– ¡sorpresa! –chilló dando un breve salto con las manos juntas en su pecho y la tela entre ellas a la espera de la opinión de Len.

– Azul –dijo finalmente sin saber qué más decir. Mentalmente casi pudo escuchar el regaño de Rin por su falta de cortesía– es… azul.

– ¡Por supuesto! –gritó. Al parecer, eso era todo lo que había esperado, apesar de la mirada dolorosa del rubio– combinara perfecto con tus ojos –continuo mientras quitaba las capas de tela del maniquí– ¿y sabes que dará el toque final? –preguntó entregando el vestido a Len girándose para darle privacidad mientras se desvestía. Ella empezó a revolver entre las mesas llenas de accesorios, maquillaje y utensilios hasta encontrar la diadema que había buscado.

– ¿Una nariz roja? –preguntó lo primero que le vino a la mente, solo para no pensar en lo que podría ser. Por un momento se enredó entre los pliegues del vestido, pero de algún modo consiguió salir por el orificio correcto, respirando el aire que no sabía que había retenido mientras deslizaba los brazos por las mangas.

– Claro que no. Nunca nada en el rostro –dijo girando para mostrar el "detalle final"– excepto el parche, pero eso fue idea de Leon. ¡Mira!

Len se quedó estático mirando aquellos accesorios pequeños y afelpados.

* * *

Por primera vez en esa serie de videos, Len no había sido el último en arreglarse. Quizá porque el vestido había resultado ser el más sencillo de todos y que por primera vez no llevaba maquillaje. La falda era tan larga que cubría hasta los zapatos, así que había podido usar un par sin tanto tacón y más cómodos.

Mientras Gakupo hablaba con Leon y Yukari ayudaba a Lily con el atuendo de Kaito, Len simplemente se quedó en una silla tratando de encontrarle forma a la serie de hilos dorados que cubrían el vestido desde el cuello, enredándose en las mangas, pecho, estómago y cayendo por toda la falda. Yukari le había pedido que se quedará quieto, pero de solo ver esa telaraña sobre si, supo que sería imposible no enredarlo solo por accidente.

– ¡Lo siento! Ya terminamos –anunció Lily saliendo abruptamente del biombo seguida por Kaito– creí que había trazado mal las medidas pero este hombre no deja de bajar de peso –murmuró pellizcando la oreja de Kaito solo para liberar su frustración.

Len lo observó aprovechando la acaparadora presencia de Lily sobre el peliazul, para no ser descubierto. Mientras enredaba sus manos sobre los pliegues azules de la tela miró con cierto recelo el traje de Kaito. Sabía que su personaje para esos videos siempre usaría vestidos, pero no por aceptarlo debía estar de acuerdo.

Tanto el traje de Gakupo como el de Kaito volvían a ser similares. Un atuendo de tres piezas en blanco; pantalón, camisa y un saco con detalles en dorado. La camisa tenía un ligero acabado de encaje que cubría parte de las manos y en el borde del saco. Una rosa azul en el cuello era el único detalle sobre la ropa, un cinturón café con una espada dorada de utilería un poco más debajo de la cintura. Para Kaito, un mechón de su cabello coloreado en azul de un tono más claro que el normal. Para Gakupo el mismo mechón coloreado en un tono rosado. Ambos traían guantes negros ajustados, lentes de forma rectangular y zapatos blancos. Toda la tela blanca tenía un delicado estampado de flores.

Len dejo que su atención se perdiera en torno a Kaito sin notar la mirada sobre él. Un par de pasos no muy lejos, Gakupo dejo su conversación con Leon cuando escuchó la voz de Lily y casi al mismo tiempo se giró hacia Len. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Si realmente hubiera estado enamorado del rubio, justo ahora le dolería ver _esa_ expresión. Pero cuando lo vio desviar la mirada con cierta molestia, sintió un repentino arranque de celos por una razón diferente. ¿Qué se sentiría ser el primer amor de alguien?

Mientras miraba sus manos sobre el azul del vestido, Len recordó las palabras de Kaito sobre el temor de su hermana. Tal vez Rin había podido ver algo que él estaba pasando por alto y sin poder evitarlo evocó las extrañas conversaciones que su hermana tenía cuando la encontraba hablando sola. Una extraña sensación se instaló en su pecho mientras imaginaba qué podía molestar a Rin sobre su falsa relación con Kaito. Si los tres sabían que solo se trataba de una broma, entonces solo había un detalle que podía preocupar a su hermana…

Que él hubiera perdido la dimensión de la broma y terminara enamorado de Kaito.

Eso sería realmente malo.

De pronto sintió el intenso impulso de salir corriendo. Su corazón se había agitado demasiado y se llevó las manos al estómago. Sabía que no estaba enamorado de Kaito porque… ¡solo lo sabía! Nunca antes se había enamorado pero estaba convencido de que lo notaría cuando sucediera.

Las palabras de Rin llegaron a su mente una vez más hablando acerca de un amor negado y de lo torpe que él era. Pero al mismo tiempo recordó que Kaito había estado inquieto los últimos días por un "problema" del que no podía hablar.

Tal vez el problema era él. Si por alguna razón había hecho o dicho algo que les hizo creer a Kaito y a su hermana que estaba enamorado del peliazul, eso pudo haberlo molestado. O al menos hacerlo sentir tan incómodo como para alejarse de él.

Aunque no lo había hecho…

Ya había estrujado el vestido lo suficiente cuando se llevó las manos al cabello alborotándolo con frustración. Ahora entendía menos qué estaba pasando.

– Muy bien, es suficiente –dijo Gakupo tomando sus manos para que dejará de arruinar el arreglo de Yukari– creo que ya te torturaste demasiado. ¿Tienes fiebre? –preguntó rozando la frente del rubio, tratando de mantenerse serio aunque sabía que el color en sus mejillas no era por un malestar.

– No, estoy bien… –murmuró alejando la mano de Gakupo rozando su propio rostro, de pronto consciente del calor que sentía.

– Entonces debió ser mi imaginación. ¿O será qué finalmente reaccionas a mí? –dijo señalándose a si mismo con toda la intención de hacer reír a Len. Por suerte su comentario fue suficiente para alejar los tormentosos pensamientos del rubio.

– Lo siento, creo que no –sonrió notando por primera vez que ese tipo de comentarios en Gakupo no lo incomodaban ahora, a diferencia de cuando esa broma había empezado y lo tomaba muy en serio.

– De acuerdo, te perdono esa pero si Yukari me regaña por tu aspecto vas a tener que compensarme –dijo tratando de acomodar el cabello rubio debajo de la diadema.

Len se quedó quieto mirando sus intentos antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Kaito que ya se acercaba a ellos. Inconscientemente retrocedió tratando de mantener su distancia. Gakupo lo miró sin entender antes de girarse y encontrar el motivo de su reacción. Un par de pasos más y Len chocó contra Yukari quien también se había acercado a la pareja. Apenas lo miró y su expresión se volvió molesta.

– ¡En serio, Kaito, ¿no puedes dejar a este niño en paz?! –chilló obligando a Len a girarse para empezar el retoque.

– ¿De qué hablas? –se quejó sin entender mirando molesto la risa mal disimulada de Gakupo.

– ¡Te dije que estaba prohibido tocar a Len cuando ya estuviera arreglado! –dijo Yukari pasando a la parte de la falda que estaba hecha jirones.

– En serio, Kaito. Tienes que aprender a controlar tus impulsos –dijo Gakupo cruzándose de brazos– justo ahora Len se estaba quejando de lo brusco que eres.

Kaito palideció ante semejante comentario comprometedor, y recibir la mirada horrorizada de Yukari fue doloroso pero encontrarse con la mirada inocente de Len lo hizo sentir culpable de un crimen que no había cometido. Intentó justificarse con el rubio pero Yukari levantó una mano frente a él evitando que se acercara, gracias a ese gesto no alcanzó a ver el reanudado intento de Len por alejarse.

– ¡Olvídalo! Ya tuve suficiente de ti, no puedo creer que te atrevieras a ponerle una mano encima –dijo con una expresión molesta que rara vez se veía en la frágil expresión que la caracterizaba. Era difícil saber si estaba fingiendo– a partir de ahora no te acercaras a él mientras yo este cerca.

Mientras Gakupo se alejaba para no aumentar la tortura de Kaito, Len miró de uno a otro sin entender de que hablaban. ¿Kaito había sido brusco con él? ¿En qué forma, o por qué? Frunció el ceño escuchando la susurrante disculpa de Kaito sobre algo que no acababa de entender.

Yukari le dirigió una última mirada molesta que consiguió ahuyentar a Kaito antes de girarse hacia Len con una enorme sonrisa, sin saberlo acababa de darle un breve lapso de tranquilidad que el rubio agradecía.

El vestido de esa ocasión era una sola pieza en azul, la falda estaba dividida en tres secciones con encaje negro en cada uno de los cortes. Para la última capa tenía una abertura de lado que daba una amplitud extra a la falda. La parte alta del vestido era una pieza completa que cubría desde el cuello hasta las muñecas, esponjado en los hombros y con encaje negro en el pecho, acomodado con varios pliegues. Tenía una rosa negra en las muñecas del lado del dorso y una azul en el cuello. En la parte posterior de la cintura había un moño grande hecho con listón negro. Varios hilos dorados rodeaban el vestido entre los brazos cayendo por la falda. Pero lo realmente llamativo era el tenue estampado de flores que cubría toda la tela azul.

El preciado toque final de Yukari lo daban unas curiosas orejas de gato atadas en una diadema, por la forma y textura casi pasarían por unas orejas reales en color negro; y que no supondrían un problema sino fuera por el detalle "extra" de una cola de gato.

– ¡Perfecto! –dijo Yukari en cuanto comprobó que la tela estaba lo suficientemente lisa o esponjada, según fuera necesario.

– Yukari, no te enojes con Kaito –dijo Len de pronto sin saber muy bien por qué– no ha hecho nada malo.

– Lo sé –dijo con una sonrisa y un breve suspiro– él se preocupa demasiado por ti, puedes estar seguro que jamás te lastimara.

Len aceptó el comentario apenas moviendo la cabeza.

No supo cómo responder.

* * *

– Len, creo que estoy dispuesto a cambiar mi estrategia hacia ti –dijo Gakupo al ver al rubio acercarse, detrás de él Kaito lo seguía. Y solo porque molestarlo con ese tema era más entretenido no hizo alguna observación sobre el curioso objeto afelpado detrás de él que _parecía_ parte de su vestuario.

– ¿Eso es una buena noticia? –preguntó agradecido por la presencia del mayor. Hasta que pudiera entender su, aún cambiante, situación con Kaito, estar cerca de Gakupo lo tranquilizaba evitando que reaccionara a la cercanía del peliazul.

– Lo es para mí –dijo rozando las falsas orejas de Len– ya que al parecer Kaito no tiene ninguna duda sobre lo que siente por ti, entonces cambiaré la estrategia –explicó como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

– Te tardaste mucho en averiguarlo –siseo Kaito llegando junto a ellos solo para mantener su distancia de Len, no por gusto, sino por la mirada amenazadora que podía sentir de Yukari.

– Y apuesto a que tú no has pensado en los cientos de dudas que Len tiene sobre ti –continuo Gakupo mirando significativamente al peliazul– así que… –se acercó a Kaito rodeando sus hombros con el brazo antes de dirigirse a Len– ¿qué opinas si Kaito y yo empezamos alguna tórrida relación?

– Eso sería asquero…

– Me molestaría bastante –dijo Len bruscamente aunque no miraba a ninguno.

Había girado su rostro cuando su imaginación lo traiciono mostrándole el escenario que Gakupo sugería. Era incómodo… y doloroso. Sintió un repentino arranque de ira mezclado con un dolor en el pecho. Pero cuando notó el silencio a su alrededor se giró para encontrar el par de ojos que lo miraban con preocupación. Todo el dolor y la ira se fueron de golpe dejándolo con la vergüenza que sus palabras sin sentido habían provocado.

– E-Es decir… –balbuceo aceptando que algo muy malo estaba pasando con él ese día– eso sería normal, ¿no? Es como lo que le pasa a mi personaje, él se molestó con las personas que lo traicionaron porque confiaba en ellos.

– Pero eso era porque estaba enamorado de ellos –razonó Gakupo separándose de Kaito mientras se mantenía serio. Tenía muy poco tiempo de conocer a Len, pero era la primera vez que lo veía nervioso y prácticamente _atrapado_ por sus propias palabras. Eso, y que Kaito se había quedado petrificado– ¿estás enamorado de mí? –preguntó inclinándose un poco sobre Len.

– No –dijo sin más devolviéndole el raciocinio a Kaito.

– ¿Entonces, estás enamorado de Kaito?

– ¡Si ya dejaron de perder el tiempo, pónganse a trabajar! –gritó Leon, interrumpiendo la respuesta de Len que no alcanzó a llegar a sus labios, pero basto para que fuera el primero en salir corriendo para situarse frente a la cámara. Al segundo siguiente Yukari ya estaba sobre él acomodando su atuendo.

Gakupo lo siguió casi lamentando que tendría que irse pronto. Al parecer ningún lugar era tan entretenido como Crypton. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar si Kaito lo seguía pero era obvio que no era de él de quien debía preocuparse.

Apesar de todo lo que Gakupo pudiera especular, nunca llegaría a entender lo que los sencillos detalles significaban para Kaito, quien conocía a Len mejor que a si mismo. Por eso cuando se encontró con aquella mirada en los ojos de Len, aquel gesto tan nuevo y que por un momento detuvo el latido de su corazón, solo pudo dejarse llevar por una nueva sensación. O tal vez algo que podría convertirse en un hábito.

Se había enamorado de Len. De nuevo.

Junto con Gakupo y Len, siguió las instrucciones de Leon llenando su cámara con cientos de imágenes que llenarían el próximo video. Pero Kaito ni siquiera tuvo que fingir sus expresiones o pensar en cómo debería verse, por primera vez lo que la cámara estaba tomando era el enorme sentimiento que albergaba hacia el rubio.

Cuando llegó el momento para tomar fotografías en pareja, se acercó a Len sin notar lo nervioso que el rubio estaba solo por su cercanía. Para él solo existía el hecho de estar juntos, aunque fuera a través de una broma, o de una historia ficticia para un video. Enredó sus manos en la cintura de Len mientras éste se apoyaba en su pecho. La imagen fue captada sin más ceremonia. Para la siguiente, Len deslizó su mano sobre la mejilla de Kaito, y aunque se suponía que debían mirarse, el peliazul cerró los ojos, satisfecho por el contacto.

La fotografía fue tomada. Y aunque el encuadre solo reflejaba el rostro sonriente de Kaito, más de uno en esa habitación pudo ver el leve rubor en las mejillas de Len mientras sus ojos se mantenían sobre Kaito.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Awww, no se que opinen, pero me encanta Yukari . ella es tan linda y tan tierna.

Ejem, hablando del capítulo: avanzamos. Si, al fin! Para todas las que lo esperaron, la tortura de Kaito finalmente ha terminado y es el turno de Len =) Va a sufrir un poquito, pero prometo que no demasiado… espero, creo.

Pero veremos si puede llegar a su final feliz, porque también se puede cruzar con la necedad andante que es Kaito ^^' y me temo que ahora él no va a ceder. Eso no es spoiler, pero casi =D

Gracias por sus reviews, creo que el capítulo pasado dejo suficiente intriga, espero sus opiniones sobre la nueva situación de nuestra no-parejita.

Respondo a:

**Arya107**: Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Me temo que Rin asustó un poco a Kaito XD y ahora una posible confesión se vuelve a hacer lejana. ¡Saludos!

Hasta la próxima y que tenga buen inicio de semana!

Besos,

Yui-chan

"Loveless" – Natsu-P, Haru Aki – Vanan'ice


	12. Erase or Zero

**Amarillo Turquesa**

* * *

Décimo segunda Voz

Erase or Zero

"_Incluso si quisiera olvidar, la memoria se quedaría_"

* * *

"_Confío en Len. Sé que es completamente capaz de resolver este extraño enredo en el que yo lo metí._

_No me siento feliz con ello. Y hasta ayer estuve dispuesta a decirle la verdad, pero una vez más no entiendo lo qué esta pasando. Len se ve diferente. Algo cambio de ayer en la tarde cuando lo vi tan confundido a hoy, cuando todavía se ve pensativo pero no por preocupación. _

_Si aún no sabe lo que ocurre a su alrededor, al menos parece muy cerca de averiguarlo. Por su mirada sé que ya no tiene miedo pero eso tampoco garantiza que tomará una buena decisión. Justo ahora tal vez ayudaría que Kaito se sincerara pero… _

_He cometido tantos errores haciendo lo que creía mejor para ambos que ahora soy yo quien tiene miedo de actuar…_

– Rin.

La voz de Len la devolvió a la realidad parpadeando con cierta somnolencia. Bajó la mirada notando la curiosa posición en que mantenía _atrapado_ a su hermano.

Había encontrado a Len hacía escasos momentos sentado en una banca no muy lejos del estudio de prácticas. Mientras se envolvía en sus divagaciones se acercó a él rodeando su cuello por la espalda de modo que pudo descansar su rostro sobre el cabello rubio tan parecido al propio.

Len no pudo verla hasta que lo abrazó pero no tuvo necesidad de preguntar para saber quién era.

– Pesas –dijo sin más aunque tampoco hizo un esfuerzo por moverse. En realidad solo había querido detener los _pensamientos_ mal disimulados de Rin, de quien al menos logró arrancarle una breve risa.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó manteniendo su posición, con los brazos cruzados rodeando el cuello de Len, fue como el rubio aprovechó para tomar su mano.

– Estoy bien.

– Se supone que tienes práctica.

– Es cierto… ya debió haber empezado.

Frente a ellos tenían el paisaje verde lleno de árboles y flores que se repetía por casi todo el terreno de Crypton, mezclado con las estructuras de prácticas o grabación de los Vocaloid. Estaban en la parte trasera del estudio donde difícilmente los encontrarían. Y aunque ambos deberían estar en sus respectivos ensayos, Rin no había podido quitarse la preocupación por Len, y el rubio, al parecer, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar como para darse un descanso _ilegal_ del trabajo.

– Ayer te dormiste muy temprano, ni siquiera pudimos hablar sobre el Magical Mirai –dijo torciendo la boca, aunque Len no podía verla, sonrió suponiendo su gesto infantil.

Y ya estaban en esas fechas del año que recientemente se habían apartado para los conciertos. O más específicamente para un concierto "único", el que celebraba el debut de Miku. Aunque toda la función estaba enfocada a ella, algunos Vocaloid hacían alguna intervención, para ese año, los gemelos habían sido invitados.

– Lo sé. Cantaremos juntos –dijo sabiendo que ese era el tema que le interesaba a su hermana.

– Y con Miku-san –canturreo siguiendo un ritmo imaginario. Len asintió sintiendo su cuerpo agitado por el bamboleo de Rin– y… tú cantarás con Kaito.

– Aja…

– Él… ¿te hizo algo? –preguntó sin poder evitarlo cuando el tono de Len volvió a perderse.

– Últimamente preguntas mucho eso –suspiró– y aún no sé por qué –se inclinó un poco hacia atrás descansando sobre el pecho de Rin que distraídamente empezó a acariciar su cabello. Len cerró los ojos sintiendo de nuevo los estragos por no dormir bien– por cierto, ¿por qué estabas a solas con Kaito el otro día?

Rin no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber que se refería al día en que había _enfrentado_ a Kaito, aunque esa parte Len no la sabía. Y aún no estaba segura si debía decírselo.

– Solo hablamos –respondió sin darle importancia mientras peinaba a Len con un curioso amarre– ¿acaso estás celoso? –sonrió inclinándose un poco para mirarlo pero Len aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

– Por supuesto, soy tu hermano –dijo sin pensarlo aunque no se movió de su cómoda posición– mi trabajo es vigilar a las personas que se te acercan.

Rin sonrió aunque Len aún no la mirara. Una parte de si misma se infló agradecida por sus palabras pero no pudo evitar cierta molestia. Se suponía que Kaito debía significar algo más para él que un posible peligro para ella.

– Creo que no es de mí de quien deberías preocuparte –murmuró.

Len abrió los ojos mirando el cielo sobre ellos ante esa última frase. Estaba consciente de la verdad en esas palabras, al menos en parte, pero no era un asunto que quisiera hablar con Rin. Si todo lo que había pensado era cierto, justo en ese momento estaba en medio de la preocupación mutua de su hermana y de Kaito.

Todo ese tiempo Kaito había insistido en que no se tomara en serio la broma sobre su relación, pero nunca le dijo por qué tanto cuidado. El temor de Kaito siempre había sido que él terminara enamorándose, y aunque no podía asegurar que eso era verdad, tampoco encontraba la forma de aclararlo. Cada día que dejaba pasar sin explicarles la verdad, implicaba una oportunidad menos de que le creyeran.

Sintió el cuerpo de Rin alejándose de él un momento antes de que se sentara detrás de él lo bastante cerca para abrazarlo de nuevo, cruzando las manos sobre su pecho.

– Desde que tengo memoria siempre he escuchado todas las locuras que dices porque aún en ellas hay algo de sentido –dijo de pronto sabiendo que Rin lo escuchaba aunque no respondiera– y por alguna razón hace unos días empezaste a hablar sola. Creí que era porque había algo que te preocupaba, por eso no le puse mucha atención a lo que murmurabas. Pensé que te decidirías a hablarlo cuando necesitaras ayuda. Y hasta ahora no lo has hecho. Pero… ¿por qué pensaste que estoy enamorado de alguien?

– ¿No lo estás? –preguntó soltando un bufido alegre.

– No lo sé. ¿Cómo, según tú, sé que lo estoy?

– Mmm… creo que es algo diferente para todos pero supongo que tu corazón debe latir muy rápido y solo quieres estar junto a la persona que te gusta –enumeró sus palabras sin saber la reacción que estaba provocando en Len, pero ella solo se dejo llevar por lo que había visto entre su hermano y Kaito durante los últimos días– de algún modo, él debe ser alguien especial. Debe tener algo diferente, tal vez no querrías alejarte de él ni que otros se le acercaran…

Len dejo de escuchar las palabras de su hermana sin notar el momento en que empezó a referirse a "él" en vez de una posible "ella". Trató de relacionar esas características con la forma como veía a Kaito. Si realmente existía un trato diferente entre ellos o si él lo necesitaba tanto como su hermana sugería. Pero en cada momento que llegó a su mente y que podría malinterpretarse siempre existía una explicación.

Era cierto que pasaba tiempo con Kaito, pero no estaba tan pendiente de él como de Rin. Y no le molestaba verlo con otros. Estaba _casi_ seguro que verlo a solas con su hermana le había molestado solo porque ella estuviera en problemas. Si su corazón se aceleró alguna vez ni siquiera recordaba qué lo había provocado.

En resumen, aún no tenía la respuesta que buscaba.

– Len –lo llamó aún abrazada a él, sin atreverse a mirarlo mientras pensaba cómo preguntar aquello que la había molestado por tanto tiempo– Kaito… es decir, ¿él te…?

– ¡Len!

El rubio dio un ligero salto en su lugar dirigiendo su mirada hacia la persona de quien indirectamente habían hablado. Kaito se acercó a ellos un poco agitado deteniéndose frente a Len mientras Rin fruncía el ceño, molesta, escondiéndose en la espalda de su hermano pero aunque intentó controlarse terminó por asomarse mirando a Kaito con toda la molestia que pudo.

– Acabas de interrumpirnos –siseo oscureciendo su mirada como si fuera un gato.

– Lo siento –dijo Kaito en cuanto se recuperó del susto inicial– solo quería asegurarme de que Len esta bien –terminó disipando el humor de Rin con una mirada. Una de clara advertencia.

Con eso Rin recordó la "amenaza" que había recibido de Kaito y aunque por un momento se alegró de no haber hablado de más, pronto se recuperó, convenciéndose de que Kaito no lastimaría a Len mientras ella pudiera evitarlo.

Y una vez más sus amenazas internas se esfumaron al ver desde su posición, aún oculta tras Len, a Kaito hincándose frente a su hermano. Y de nuevo aquella intensa mirada que decía todo lo que Kaito sentía. La misma mirada a la que Len parecía inmune, porque se mantuvo con la misma expresión tranquila, resistiendo ese intenso _empuje_. Rin Sabía que de nuevo estaba de más pero no se atrevió a irse. Trató de hacerse pequeña sin dejar de abrazar al rubio.

Nunca le tuvo miedo a las palabras de Kaito, pero justo en ese momento pensó en algo que si la asustaba. Si los sentimientos de Kaito resultaban sinceros… ¿podía perder a Len?

– ¿Por qué no estaría bien? –preguntó el menor aceptando la mano de Kaito sobre su rodilla sin decir nada.

– Porque Rin tiene una imaginación muy grande –sonrió confirmando que nada había cambiado en Len. Aún no sabía _nada_.

Pero eso no era cierto.

Algo _si_ había cambiado.

Len comprendió que la descripción de Rin sobre el amor no era del todo cierta. Ella había olvidado decir que además de todas las reacciones que una persona podía causar en otra, a veces venían acompañadas de miedo.

Por un momento, mientras Len sentía su corazón agitándose con una sensación cálida, atrapado en los ojos de Kaito y _esa_ expresión en ellos a la que ya se había acostumbrado, estuvo a punto de aceptar que la idea de Rin no estaba tan equivocada.

Pero… repentinamente surgió el miedo.

No _podía_ enamorarse de Kaito. No _debía_ hacerlo, porque eso seguramente destruiría su amistad. Y antes de ceder a la posibilidad prefería negarlo.

Negarlo a cualquiera que lo preguntará, a si mismo, y de ser posible hasta olvidarlo.

Empujó ligeramente la mano sobre su rodilla y se deshizo con delicadeza del agarre de su hermana para levantarse.

– Se supone que tenemos practica, ¿cierto? –dijo sonriendo con el mismo gesto tan ensayado que casi era natural. Lo suficiente para engañar a cualquiera. Excepto a las dos personas que lo miraban.

Kaito lo miró desde su posición, aún en cuclillas tratando de entender qué había pasado. Tenía la sensación de que Len había querido decir algo pero definitivamente no era esa evasiva. Se levantó con la intención de enfrentarlo pero apenas estuvo de pie, Len dio un discreto paso hacia atrás. Aunque su expresión seguía siendo el mismo gesto alegre, su postura era un total rechazo.

Ajena al repentino impulso molesto de Kaito, Rin miró a su hermano con cierto temor descubriendo el resultado de su indecisión. Había supuesto que lo peor que podía pasar era que entre ellos nunca supieran los sentimientos del otro; o que su hermano la odiara por involucrarse, pero lo verdaderamente malo era la decisión que Len había tomado. Podía verlo en su mirada: rechazar sus propios sentimientos.

En la mirada de su hermano ya no había nada parecido a la curiosidad que había notado en días anteriores, o del gesto nervioso que llegó a malinterpretar. Ahora parecía dispuesto a forzar un limite en su espacio personal. Podía estar sonriendo, pero era increíble _sentir _la barrera que intentaba imponer frente a Kaito.

– Andando –dijo girando para mirar a Rin– tú también deberías irte antes de que te metas en problemas –volvió hacia Kaito solo para pasar a su lado y dar la vuelta al edificio.

Ni Kaito ni Rin dijeron algo mientras miraban al rubio alejarse, pero finalmente Kaito se giró hacia la rubia con una mirada completamente ausente.

– Realmente… –murmuró cambiando su gesto a uno de evidente molestia, solo para suspirar al segundo siguiente, completamente resignado– no creí que fueras capaz de hacerlo –terminó antes de girarse para seguir a Len.

Rin se levantó estirándose para detenerlo pero su voz se perdió en algún lugar de donde no pudo traerla. De golpe se sintió molesta, triste, desesperada y con un intenso deseo de gritar, pero tuvo que quedarse en ese lugar, sola. Molesta con lo torpe que podía ser Kaito, apesar de lo horrible que era su reputación. Aún más enojada con Len por encontrar el modo de lastimarse solo con tanta facilidad. Y aún más furiosa consigo misma por haber enredado tanto algo que pudo solucionarse desde el principio… tal vez, si simplemente no hubiera intentado _ayudar_.

Entonces, al final, sin importar el resultado ¿terminaría perdiendo una parte de Len?

* * *

Len siguió caminando asegurándose de respirar una y otra vez tranquilizando su corazón. Ni siquiera se molesto en mirar si Kaito lo seguía y como pocas veces, se olvido de velar por la tranquilidad de Rin. En su mente solo había espacio para repetirse una y otra vez que estaba confundido.

_No había nada extraño en el comportamiento de Kaito, no había nada en su corazón que lo viera como algo más que un amigo_. _Ellos solo eran amigos. Y él estaba bien con eso_.

– …estoy bien con eso… –terminó en un breve murmullo mientras empujaba la puerta para entrar en el estudio– buenos días, Miriam –saludó sonriendo a la rubia que ya esperaba sentada en una silla a mitad del amplio espacio vacío.

– ¡Al fin! –gritó sin moverse de su lugar– ¿tienes idea de la hora que es?

– ¿Un poco más tarde de lo normal? –preguntó bajando su mirada lo suficiente para apaciguar un poco el humor de Miriam.

– No solo eso –carraspeo poniéndose de pie– supongo que tendrás la confianza de terminar la coreografía hoy.

– Por supuesto –dijo dando un leve golpecito en su pecho.

Justo en ese momento Kaito apareció empujando la puerta con fuerza, un tanto agitado. Miró al rubio pero éste no le devolvió el gesto.

– Yo no cometo errores –dijo orgulloso cambiando un poco su actitud.

– De acuerdo, señor-yo-todo-lo-puedo –retó sonriendo ante la obvia intención de Len por relajarla– practicaremos hasta que logre arrancarte una disculpa.

– Puedo disculparme ahora –dijo siguiendo a Miriam con la mirada mientras preparaba la música.

– Olvídalo, es demasiado tarde para que te perdone. A ninguno, de hecho –mientras esperaba que el archivo de la canción cargara lanzó una significativa mirada a Kaito, que parecía un tanto ausente– porque estoy segura que su extraña relación es la razón de su retraso, ¿cierto? En serio, Len, ¿por qué Kaito? ¿No pudiste escoger a alguien más?

– ¿Por qué no él? –preguntó de vuelta. Desde su lugar en mitad del amplio espacio ya había empezado a hacer un sencillo calentamiento, flexionando piernas, brazos y cada músculo de su cuerpo. Kaito llegó a su lado manteniendo su repentino silencio.

– No lo sé. Kaito, ¿por qué Len? –preguntó Miriam curiosa por la actitud tan pasiva de ambos.

– No hay una razón –dijo sonriendo a Len aunque éste aún no lo mirara, antes de girarse con la misma expresión embobada para encarar a Miriam– solo no puedo evitar estar cerca de él.

– Eso es muy romántico –dijo frunciendo el ceño. Len detuvo sus ejercicios un momento antes de alejarse fingiendo estirar las piernas, en su mente volvió a repetirse que _no había nada entre ellos_– casi me convences –la canción inició pero ella la detuvo tomando un pequeño control para acercarse a la pareja– pero tengo que advertirte una cosa –continuo apuntando a Kaito con el control, llamando la atención de Len– si te excedes y afectas el desempeño de Len, no seré la única que querrá matarte –terció logrando una expresión confusa en el rubio contrario al gesto aterrado de Kaito que súbitamente cambio de color– así que ya lo sabes, nada de _acrobacias_ antes del concierto.

– ¿A qué te refieres con…?

– ¡Len! –Kaito casi gritó llevándose una mano al rostro, tratando de ignorar la serie de imágenes que empezaron a circular en su mente. En todas ellas solo podía ver a Len en un montón de situaciones que jamás le diría– por favor… no preguntes.

– Len –Miriam se mordió ligeramente el labio para no reír, dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro del rubio– confió en ti. Sé que podrás mantener bajo control la pervertida mente de este sujeto que ya no tiene remedio.

El comentario que según Len no tenía nada que ver con la conversación logró que mirara de reojo a Kaito. Ver su rostro ligeramente sonrojado fue toda una impresión pero solo consiguió aumentar su curiosidad.

– Supongo que no debo preguntar –dijo girando hacia Miriam.

– Así es. Kaito podrá parecerte una buena persona pero estoy segura que cuando te mira no solo piensa en lo lindo que eres…

– ¿Por qué no empezamos la práctica? –dijo Kaito fingiéndose molesto solo para que la atención no volviera a caer sobre él– dijiste que estábamos atrasados.

– ¡Y lo estamos! –gritó de pronto señalando una parte del estudio donde las paredes estaban cubiertas de espejos en tres lados. Caminó con los Vocaloid siguiéndola mientras agitaba las manos con exagerados ademanes– pero no puedo dejarlos solos con sus problemas maritales. Ahora –terció hablando rápido para evitar que Kaito la interrumpiera. Se sitúo en medio de los espejos de cara a su reflejo– Kaito a la derecha, Len a la izquierda –dijo señalando los extremos de la habitación– mientras empieza la canción avanzan hacia el centro, alto –dijo poniendo las manos frente a ellos en cuanto se acercaron– una vuelta y quedan de espaldas entre si –se alejó del centro cediendo el espacio. Entonces se colocó al lado de Kaito de modo que pudiera mostrarle el siguiente paso– ambos, la mano en puño de este modo. Kaito, empiezas con la izquierda, Len con la derecha. Al mismo tiempo y luego, Kaito extiendes la palma hacia el público, Len, lo sigues una frase después. Lo entenderán con la música pero quiero que conozcan los pasos primero. Luego hacia abajo –continuo haciendo un gesto suave del brazo– al frente, y quedan de nuevo cara a cara, un paso hacia atrás y esa es la distancia que deberán mantener.

Había que reconocer la curiosa habilidad de Miriam para aligerar la tensión entre ellos. Cuando Kaito había entrado al estudio no sabía cómo encarar a Len, y al parecer él tenía un problema parecido. Miriam debió haber visto esa inquietud, y aunque sus comentarios no eran los más acertados, había funcionado para que volvieran a concentrarse.

Aún así Kaito miraba constantemente a Len buscando alguna pista que le dijera qué tan grave era la situación actual. ¿De qué había hablado con Rin? ¿O qué exactamente le había dicho? No había sido su intención reclamarle a Rin por algo que no era su culpa. Pero también debía reconocer que una parte de si había mantenido la esperanza de que Rin hablara de más y le evitara su debate interno. Sabía que era una cobardía, pero no quería ser él quien arruinara su amistad con Len, y al parecer hacía mucho que había desaparecido su firme intención de no decir lo que sentía.

Ahora cada vez que veía algún gesto nuevo en Len, algo dentro de si se agitaba creándole _falsas_ esperanzas. Estaba consciente de lo mucho que se lastimaba con esa actitud pero también eran ciertas las palabras de Miriam.

En algún momento de su indecisión su mente lo había traicionado atormentándolo con sueños que pasaron de su amistad con Len, a una posible confesión, luego un escenario donde podían estar _juntos_. Y últimamente las situaciones en que estaban a solas terminaban de un modo bastante acalorado. Era cierto que no podía ver a Len sin imaginar que alguno de sus intensos sueños se hacía realidad.

Y si justo en ese momento Len ya sabía la mitad de las cosas que él pensaba… entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir callado?

¿Qué escondía Len detrás de esa curiosa mirada que le dirigía desde hacía varios días? Y ¿qué había escuchado de Rin, que ahora le impedía mirarlo? Pensando en lo obvio, sería algo lo suficientemente malo para tratar de alejarse, pero… Len no era una persona que huía de los problemas.

Suspiró dejando caer las manos luego de un giro deteniendo el ritmo de la coreografía. Miró a Len, un par de pasos a su izquierda, y supo que no iba a poder negarlo por mucho tiempo. Su resistencia se terminó en el momento en que creyó que una simple broma lo dejaría satisfecho. Entonces comprendió que el dolor en su corazón no podía empeorar. Aunque su intención nunca fue lastimar a Len, al final lo había hecho. Su relación actual tampoco podía empeorar. Y si al menos podía decirle lo importante que era para él, ser sincero y aceptar que no ganaría nada, tal vez Len lo entendería y le permitiría estar cerca de él sin esa incómoda _barrera_ que había impuesto en su contra.

El dolor ya no podía ser más grande.

– ¡Alto! –gritó Miriam al ver al mayor detenerse– ¡Kaito, ¿te importaría concentrarte?! ¡Y, Len, deja de mirar a Kaito!

– ¡No lo estoy mirando! –gritó el rubio sin inquietarse.

Pero Kaito salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar las palabras de Miriam.

Había dedicado tanto tiempo a pensar cómo no decirle nada a Len, y después en cómo no lastimarlo, que al final nada había resultado bien. Ahora solo le quedaba actuar. Actuar sin pensar, solo confiando en que se había enamorado de una persona que no podría odiarlo.

– Lo siento, Miriam –dijo de pronto riéndose de si mismo– es un poco difícil concentrarse sin la música.

Miriam lo miró con un claro escepticismo.

– Solo les advierto que estamos un poco cortos de tiempo. Tú regresarás a los videos pero Len tiene que ensayar dos canciones más para el concierto –dijo agitando el control antes de presionar el botón que iniciaría la pista.

Apesar de las quejas de Miriam, ninguno estaba prestando mucha atención al ensayo. Len imitó a Kaito ocupando el lugar donde Miriam marcó que iniciarían, a una considerable distancia uno del otro para entrar a los lados del que sería el escenario. Esperó hasta que la rubia dio la señal de inicio y empezó a caminar, aunque se atrasó y terminó fuera del lugar en el que debía situarse.

No hubiera tenido mayores problemas sino fuera por la mirada de Kaito que siguió sus movimientos hasta que estuvieron uno frente al otro. Instintivamente, Len dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con la repentina idea de que Kaito había leído su mente. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer perdiendo la estabilidad que apenas había logrado mantener. Se giró hacia Miriam como si buscara algún apoyo y sin pensarlo, la rubia detuvo la música.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¿Podemos tomar un descanso? –dijo Len en un jadeo, parecía que le costaba trabajo hablar.

– Supongo que si, pero…

Detuvo sus palabras cuando Len paso a su lado, prácticamente corriendo para salir del estudio. Lo siguió con la mirada sospechando lo peor. Entonces volvió su rostro hacia Kaito, quien aún mantenía su atención en la puerta entre abierta que había dejado Len.

– ¿Y ahora que hiciste? –preguntó esperando que el problema no tuviera que ver con Kaito. Casi podía escuchar la voz de Leon gritándole por _permitir_ que una situación emocional entorpeciera el trabajo.

– Tal vez… –dijo Kaito sin mirarla– algo muy malo… –murmuró con una sonrisa, aunque su mirada estaba llena de tristeza.

Miriam suspiró alborotando un poco su cabello, consciente que ese tipo de situaciones no eran su fuerte. Masajeo un poco su cuello pensando que Yukari hacia falta. Pero también era obvio que _aquello_ había llegado a su limite y fingir que no pasaba nada ya no era una opción.

– No era una broma, ¿cierto? –preguntó sin saber cómo abordar el tema.

Kaito la miró por un largo momento con una expresión ausente antes de girarse y soltar un bufido, casi parecía que iba a reírse pero cubrió sus ojos con la mano.

– Supongo que no tengo que decírtelo –continuo Miriam cruzando los brazos, mirando el mismo punto lejano que pareció captar la atención de Kaito– y tampoco es que estén prohibidas, pero las relaciones entre Vocaloid son… complicadas.

– No era mi intención que alguien lo supiera. Mucho menos él.

– ¿Es en serio? –preguntó casi gritando con marcada ironía– entonces debiste alejarte de él por lo menos diez metros. Porque es imposible que alguien en este lugar no lo sepa. Prácticamente gritas lo que sientes en cada gesto. Tu actitud roza el acoso y estoy segura que tu cabeza esta llena de ideas que irían en contra de su voluntad, ¿cierto?

De nuevo Kaito bajó la mirada ante el escrutinio de Miriam. Si ella sabía todo eso, no quería imaginar lo que pensarían los demás y lo que a esas alturas sabría Len. De pronto no parecía tan extraño que huyera de él.

– ¿No podías decirlo de otro modo? –sollozó volviendo a soltar aquella mueca entre risa y lamento.

– Increíblemente él no lo había notado… hasta hoy, creo. ¿Le dijiste algo?

– Nada, pero creo que alguien más lo hizo.

– No estoy segura. Hasta ahora todos han creído que se trata de una broma _muy_ buena, quienes sospechen algo no dirán nada. Es una cuestión moral. Pero… hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste desde el principio?

– Tú misma lo has dicho. Él no se dio cuenta. Y sino conseguí una reacción indirecta… sabía que no había esperanza. No quería arruinar nuestra amistad.

– No te ofendas, pero fue una decisión muy tonta.

– No ha sido la mejor que he tenido –suspiró.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –la negativa silenciosa de Kaito fue todo lo que recibió– pues vas a tener que pensar en una buena idea antes de que Leon se entere o querrá arrancarte la cabeza –sonrió tratando de levantar el destrozado ánimo de Kaito.

– No será el único.

– Si me permites darte un consejo… –murmuró aunque parecía hablar para si misma. Empezó a caminar con las manos detrás de la espalda hasta llegar a la puerta entreabierta– Len es una persona muy madura, no necesita que lo trates como un niño –de pronto vio la figura de Len acercándose de vuelta al estudio– y si realmente piensas que tienen una amistad tan valiosa, él debería enterarse de lo que sientes, por ti. Si ha llegado a escuchar sobre ello por alguien más no puedes culparlo de que tenga miedo, o se preocupe. Y si tu indecisión le ha creado esos sentimientos entonces debes hacerte responsable –giró el rostro para mirar a Kaito encontrando la duda en su rostro– dile lo que sientes y acepta su respuesta. Sea cual sea.

Kaito bajo la mirada una vez más hacia sus manos sobre su regazo. Al final había una única solución, la misma que había existido desde el principio y que él se esforzó tanto por evitar.

Ya ni siquiera podía desear que todo saliera bien porque, era cierto, tenía que aceptar la respuesta de Len.

Justo en ese momento Len regresó casi golpeando a Miriam que aún seguía en la puerta.

Kaito lo miró de reojo sabiendo que era lo correcto. Lo único que le importaba era recuperar la sonrisa de Len.

Aunque eso implicara _dejarlo ir_.

**Continuará… **

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Ahhh! Lo sé, lo sé que capítulo tan triste, digo no, eso no era, ya sé que soy cruel, que manera de cortarlo . je, pero acéptenlo, ya en este punto esta muy largo, casi estoy segura de que no se animarían a leer más, por ahora XD así que dejaremos la esperada confesión para el próximo capítulo ^-^ y eso si me emociona! Ya verán, aunque les estoy dando el "spoiler", aún así los sorprenderá =)

Por ahora, respondo review:

**Arya107**: Gracias por el review doble =) Hablando de los celos de Len, vaya que es difícil arrancarle esa emoción, creo que es demasiado inocente… por ahora XD je,je. Ya ahora si, prometo, si o si la confesión para el próximo cap, así que espero que estés al pendiente. ¡Saludos!

Y ya… auch, digo, gracias por sus views, espero que se animen a dejar más comentarios, y nos seguimos leyendo.

¡Besos!

Yui-chan

"Erase or zero" – Project Diva – Versión Kaito/Len


	13. Haitoku no Kioku

**Amarillo Turquesa**

* * *

Décimo tercera Voz

Haitoku no Kioku

"_Te ofrezco mi amor, aunque sé que ese fue mi error_"

* * *

"_La primera vez que supe que Len me gustaba fue durante la grabación de un video en grupo. No era algo que hubiera pensado antes pero fue en uno de los descansos, entre el ir y venir de los otros Vocaloid, que yo termine hablando con Len de nada en especial y en algún momento sentí un extraño impulso hacia él._

_Tal vez ahora sea muy ingenuo decirlo pero no había notado que ese impulso se había repetido muchas veces antes y justo ese día se volvió una urgencia. Fue el mismo día en que supe que Len es muy sensible a las cosquillas._

_Entonces descubrí lo agradable que era la sensación de su piel, escuchar su voz y tener sus ojos fijos en mí. Me agradaba sentir mi corazón agitarse por su presencia._

_Pase las siguientes semanas buscando oportunidades para quedarme a solas con él, tratando de satisfacer esa nueva "urgencia". En algún momento tocarlo y estar juntos dejo de ser suficiente. De pronto solo quería alejarlo de todos, retenerlo en algún lugar donde no mirara a nadie y no escuchara a nadie más que a mí. Quería que él sintiera la misma urgencia que yo…_

_En ese momento me di cuenta de que solo yo me sentía así. Para Len nada había cambiado. Aunque mi deseo por él era tan fuerte, no dejaba de verme como un amigo._

_Cuando fui consciente de ello me dio miedo perder ese frágil lazo que nos unía. Si un día Len descubría lo que yo esperaba de él… nunca podríamos volver a ser amigos…_

_Ese temor resultó ser más fuerte que mis sentimientos por él._

_O al menos… eso creía…"_

– Pero que manera más dolorosa de suspirar.

Kaito dejo sus pensamientos un momento al escuchar la vibrante voz de Yukari. Giró en su sitio para encontrar el rostro alegre de la chica, cuyas coletas a los lados de su cara estaban tan esponjadas que le daban la apariencia de una muñeca.

– Como sigas así vas a arruinarte –dijo acomodando el pequeño sombrero que ya se había deslizado un poco sobre el cabello azul.

El resto del atuendo era una curiosa _mezcla_ que podría dividirse en dos capas, o estilos. El principal era un pantalón gris; playera sin mangas negra, camisa blanca holgada encima y un chaleco suelto en negro cubriendo ambas piezas. En el cuello tenía una bufanda sencilla en negro. La segunda capa eran dos piezas de tela a modo de accesorios, una primera en la cintura que colgaba solo en la parte trasera con un corte hasta las rodillas; la segunda empezaba en el hombro izquierdo y caía por su espalda hasta el suelo donde se arrastraba simulando una capa. En ambas manos lucía mitones en negro; además de la pequeña rosa en el sombrero sobre su cabello, había otra flor roja en su muñeca izquierda y un dije plateado en su cuello.

– Creí que solo te preocupaba Len –comentó resistiendo el escrutinio de Yukari.

– ¡Y así es! Por eso debes verte bien, o arruinaras el ambiente de Len.

Kaito se hubiera reído de haber podido pero últimamente su rostro siempre tenía aquella expresión triste en los ojos. Excepto en los momentos en que estaba cerca de Len, siempre parecía pensativo.

Y Yukari lo había notado.

– Len… es increíble, ¿no lo crees? –murmuró girando para mirar el biombo donde aún seguían maquillando al rubio– ¿nunca lo has pensado? –reiteró ante el silencio de Kaito.

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

– Porque… tú siempre lo estás mirando –aún sin tenerla de frente, Kaito podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro– él debe ser alguien muy importante para ti, y creo él que piensa lo mismo de ti.

– Por supuesto. Hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

– Amigos… Significa que debes conocerlo muy bien, ¿cierto? Tanto como para saber qué le molesta o qué le agrada. Si tuviera un problema sabrías exactamente qué decirle. Si hubiera un secreto… también lo sabrías.

Cuando Yukari se decidió a mirarlo, Kaito tuvo la sensación de estar hablando con Rin, de nuevo. No pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva como si supiera lo que iba a escuchar.

– Si existiera un secreto entre ustedes y tuvieras que decírselo –repitió, despacio, esperando que Kaito entendiera sus palabras– estoy segura que él no se molestaría. Él lo entendería. Y sabría qué responder.

– Yukari, no es lo que crees…

– ¿No? –interrumpió– ¿_crees_ que no lo conoces lo suficiente? Entonces dime, ¿crees que ahora mismo él esta bien? –preguntó volviendo a girarse en el momento en que Len salía del biombo.

– Esta preocupado –murmuró dejándose llevar por las palabras de Yukari pero su atención ya había sido acaparada por Len.

– Y es por tu causa –terminó antes de alejarse para interceptar al rubio.

Kaito se levantó siguiendo el primer impulso de acercarse a Len pero al ver la euforia de Yukari que cubría al rubio se detuvo en su lugar mirando lo que ya había dicho. Len estaba preocupado. Y él era responsable de ello, lo sabía. Pero a diferencia de días anteriores cuando sentía que la culpa lo ahogaba, ahora no pudo evitar una sonrisa de comprensión.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era _quitar_ la preocupación del pequeño Kagamine.

* * *

Del otro lado de la habitación, Len salió con el maquillaje terminado y Lily escoltándolo. Gakupo apenas pudo darle un gesto de aprobación mientras tenía a Leon sobre él acomodando la siguiente ronda de fotografías.

Esa mañana habían empezado la sesión para el que sería el sexto video de la saga y tras un almuerzo sugerido a votación, habían tenido que volver al estudio y caracterizarse una segunda vez para terminar las fotografías. Así, aunque su atuendo en turno era el _peor_ de todos, Len ya había superado el shock de la mañana y podía moverse con más facilidad.

En seguida se encontró con la mirada alegre de Yukari quien estuvo a un paso de saltar sobre él pero logro contenerse lo suficiente para no arruinar el vestuario. Eso no evitó que empezara a dar vueltas a su alrededor alisando la tela.

Su vestuario era un conjunto de cuatro piezas. En la parte alta, un top negro con tirantes delgados que era cubierto por una tela transparente en blanco a modo de blusa; dejaba los hombros y el ombligo descubiertos formando un corte que remarcaba su cintura; un detalle amarillo sujetaba la parte alta con una rosa roja en medio del pecho. Debajo, lucía una mini falda bastante corta que apenas cubría sus caderas, hecha con una tela amplia y blanca, era muy fácil que se agitara con un breve movimiento al caminar. Tenía una tira negra en lugar de cinturón en forma de "v" que remarcaba su abdomen y servía para sujetar una falda blanca más amplia que llegaba hasta los tobillos pero solo por la parte trasera. El "cinturón" se cerraba detrás con un amplio moño del que colgaban un par de cintas.

El tacón alto de las zapatillas negras para esa ocasión le había dado un par de problemas al caminar, por lo que se había acostumbrado a que Yukari o Lily lo siguieran solo por precaución. De nuevo su cabello había sido recogido en una coleta alta con un moño negro y en su rostro no había más maquillaje que la cicatriz que Yukari se había negado a hacer; era la marca de una quemadura sobre el ojo izquierdo, tan real que la chica terminó por tocarla solo para confirmar que no lo era.

– Se ve terrible… –murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

– Lo sé, perdí la visión de ese lado –dijo Len completamente serio, pero la expresión asustada de Yukari lo hizo reír casi en seguida– relájate, es broma.

– ¡Ah! Si no te vieras tan bien, te golpearía –chilló apretando los puños.

– ¿Y ahora quién es la que arruina los vestuarios? –se quejó Kaito apareciendo detrás de Yukari.

– Solo porque hayas podido controlarte un poco no significa que no seas el más imprudente –dijo la chica levantando la barbilla.

– Creo que te quedo mejor que hace rato –dijo Kaito acercándose para tomar el rostro de Len, mirando un poco más la cicatriz.

– Pero que Leon no te escuché o querrá repetir todas las fotografías –susurró Lily remarcando lo dicho con un gesto de su mano. Ella misma podía decir orgullosa que se había superado pero ese no era el momento para hacerlo.

– ¿Alguna puede ayudarme aquí un momento? –gritó Leon mirando desde el lente de su cámara. Tanto Lily como Yukari corrieron hacia él mientras Gakupo mantenía su pose en el fondo blanco.

– Hay algo diferente en ti –dijo Len de pronto en cuanto estuvieron solos. Kaito alejó la mano de su rostro separándose un poco para sonreírle.

– Y apuesto a que lo has notado desde hace semanas –dijo tratando de desviar el tema al notar el semblante serio del rubio.

– Tal vez… –murmuró aceptando que era cierto.

– No lo pienses demasiado –dijo ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlo a caminar– prometo decírtelo más tarde.

– Eso suena bien.

Aquello arrancó una sonrisa en Len. Esas eran las palabras que había esperado escuchar desde hacia semanas. Por fin, el problema que había mortificado tanto a Rin y sin notarlo, así mismo, parecía no ser tan grave e incluso haberse solucionado, si Kaito podía sonreír de ese modo y finalmente aceptaba decírselo.

Y se suponía que saberlo debía tranquilizarlo.

Suspiró antes de girarse ignorando la mano que Kaito le ofrecía y curiosamente no tuvo problemas para caminar. Aún tenía la sensación de que no había actuado como un buen amigo en las últimas semanas y tampoco estaba seguro de _sentir_ _algo_ por Kaito. No podía darle un nombre a la forma como reaccionaba ante su cercanía. El peso dentro de su pecho aún no se iba, el sentimiento de que algo se había _roto_ entre ellos seguía. Aún tenía miedo, y pese a la sonrisa sincera de Kaito, sus ojos le mostraron tal tristeza que incluso la sintió como propia.

Algo había cambiado entre ellos sin que se diera cuenta, y al parecer pronto terminaría.

Entonces, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que eso no era bueno?

Detuvo sus pasos detrás de Leon mirando la pose de Gakupo sosteniendo una guitarra con el rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo. Su traje, una vez más, era muy similar al de Kaito. Camisa blanca, un poco abierta sobre el cuello, pantalón gris y saco negro eran la parte sencilla cubiertos por un añadido de tela a modo de capa que cubría el hombro derecho hasta llegar al suelo cruzando por su espalda; a la altura de los hombros tenía una estola de plumas negras que cruzaba en el sentido contrario de la _capa_. Tanto los mitones como los zapatos eran negros, de ambas muñecas colgaban un par de listones negros amarrados con un discreto moño. Lucía dos rosas rojas, una sobre el pecho del lado izquierdo y otra en la muñeca derecha. Un dije plateado igual al de Kaito era su único accesorio. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta por una discreta trenza hecha con su propio cabello.

– Len –llamó Leon de pronto tomando una captura más sin moverse de su sitio para preparar el siguiente encuadre. Gakupo se giró un poco tal como le habían explicado antes de empezar– ¿ya te aprendiste la estrofa?

Len chasqueo la lengua sonriendo con arrogancia. No tenía problemas con la canción pero Leon estaba molesto con él y con Kaito desde que supo que habían "renunciado" a los ensayos de "Erase or Zero", y que en realidad solo habían ajustado para no verse. Ambos seguían practicando por separado y eso para Leon significaba no hacer nada.

Lo que el Vocaloid veterano no sabía era la razón. Y era que sus problemas personales no les permitieron ensayar correctamente, incluso Miriam les tuvo ciertas concesiones pero al final no funcionó. Acordaron ensayar por separado con la condición de no decir nada a Leon y que el ensayo final sería obligatorio.

Pero aquel acuerdo secreto no había impedido que Leon exigiera una indiscutible perfección para el video en curso. Por razones de tiempo habían practicado la canción todo el día con la intención de grabarla por la tarde después de terminar las fotografías.

Así que guardándose su comentario, Len respiró profundamente antes de empezar a cantar el verso que le correspondía solo. Su voz alcanzó la nota más alta desde el principio llenando el amplio estudio, donde todos los presentes pudieron escucharlo sin problemas. Leon dejo la cámara un momento aunque no se giró, a diferencia de Gakupo quien salió de su propio trance para mirar al rubio. Len cerró los ojos un momento dejando que su voz creciera a cada palabra, en una oración que pedía por ayuda. La saga completa seguía la historia de un triángulo amoroso entre los protagonistas que para ese momento ya hablaba de redención y olvido.

Apenas dos frases que sumergieron a más de uno en aquella trágica historia. Kaito ya se había acercado a Len pero se detuvo ante el sonido de su voz. Se suponía que no había similitud entre su situación y aquella historia pero sus palabras fueron un recordatorio.

"_Diré tu nombre infinidad de veces hasta que mi voz se marchite porque ¡quiero recordarte!"_

Sin el acompañamiento adecuado, solamente guiado por el ritmo de la aguda voz, Kaito continuo la canción motivando a Len a seguirlo donde empezaba el coro. Gakupo tardó un poco más en prestar su voz, pero finalmente los tres terminaron el par de estrofas que daban cierre a la canción antes de que sus voces dejaran un curioso eco entre las paredes y luego todo quedara en silencio.

No paso mucho antes que Yukari y Lily chillaran con sonoros aplausos, la primera saltando sobre Len sin poder evitarlo.

– No esperaré nada menos que esto para el concierto –dijo Leon girando para dar una significativa mirada a Len y Kaito, y aunque ninguno respondió, el atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro no paso desapercibido para nadie. Con eso un poco del mal humor del rubio se había disipado– ahora, Len, acércate. Ya casi terminamos, un par de fotografías más y podremos grabar.

Gakupo esperó en su sitio recibiendo al rubio con los brazos extendidos, y aunque Len no le siguió el juego sonrió sin poder evitarlo ante semejante gesto cómico. Y sirvió para darle la idea a Leon con lo que les pidió acercarse en un abrazo a medias. Con la mano derecha de Gakupo y la izquierda de Len entrelazadas, las manos libres acariciaban el rostro contrario mientras se miraban. Aunque desde el ángulo de la cámara solo se veía la expresión triste de Gakupo.

– No me gusta –murmuró Leon aunque ninguno se movió– Yukari, quítale ese moño de la cabeza.

– Así menos se verá su rostro –dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos mientras Yukari obedecía, quitó la cinta y una liga que sostenía el cabello rubio permitiendo que se deslizara sobre la mano de Gakupo cubriendo un poco sus dedos.

– ¿Mejor? –preguntó Yukari alejándose del encuadre.

Leon no respondió pero tomó un par de capturas buscando un enfoque diferente para la mirada de Gakupo.

Algunos minutos después siguió con Kaito, quitando de la escena a Gakupo. De nuevo se repitió el abrazo, está vez con Kaito ligeramente inclinado por debajo de la mirada de Len. Su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del rubio y la derecha oculta de modo que parecía tocar su pecho. Len solo mantenía su izquierda sobre la mejilla de Kaito, pero en aquella posición inclinada su cabello cubría sus ojos.

– Hay que amarrarle el cabello de nuevo –dijo Leon quitando la vista del encuadre un momento mientras Yukari se acercaba con el listón en la mano– pero… si, así se verá bien –la detuvo de pronto cuando la chica apenas había levantando un mechón de cabello en la parte alta de la cabeza. Enredó el listón sin mucho cuidado dejando que colgara bajo una pequeña coleta sin forma– y falta el cabello de Kaito, debe verse igual que Len.

Yukari se detuvo un momento más acomodando el flequillo azul para cubrir los ojos de Kaito, al menos del alcance de la cámara ya que en ningún momento dejo de ver a Len, que a su vez le sostuvo el gesto, sin notar el momento en que su mano se deslizó un poco entre el cabello ajeno. Hubiera sonreído de no haber estado tan concentrado en la voz de Leon, pero aquella caricia y el calor que sentía en el cuerpo justo donde las manos de Kaito lo tocaban, casi lograron desestabilizarlo. Respiró profundamente rompiendo el contacto de sus miradas para repetirse a si mismo que no estaba enamorado de Kaito, porque no había ninguna _señal_ que se lo demostrara…

No podía estarlo, porque eso solo los lastimaría a ambos.

– ¡Perfecto! –gritó Leon de pronto rompiendo el espacio privado de los Vocaloid– esta vez si lo logramos. Solo una más. Los tres juntos –pidió acercándose para acomodarlos.

Luego de pedirle a Yukari que volviera a acomodar el peinado de Len, lo colocó en medio de la escena con Kaito a su derecha y Gakupo a su izquierda, ambos de perfil pero mirando a la cámara por el rabillo del ojo. Len sostenía una rosa amarilla sobre su boca y un par de listones negros que se enredaban entre sus dedos. Kaito y Gakupo sostenían listones parecidos que Yukari y Lily aferraban por los extremos contrarios pero que no alcanzaban a ser tomados por la cámara.

Así, con las expresiones desoladas de los tres, Leon pudo terminar la secuencia de fotografías con un par de tomas, antes de recuperar su humor habitual y concederles veinte escasos minutos para cambiarse y llegar al estudio de grabación. Se adelantó a ellos mientras Yukari y Lily se apuraban a ayudarles. La rubia apenas recibiendo la ropa de Kaito y Gakupo mientras Yukari se encargaba del maquillaje de Len.

Normalmente les daban tiempo suficiente para relajarse ya que las canciones no se grababan sino un día antes o después pero con el concierto tan cerca y la próxima ausencia de Gakupo, Leon no dejaba de apurar el paso tanto como podía.

Gakupo fue el primero en terminar adelantándose para discutir sus próximos planes con Leon. No mucho después Lily gritó que ya habían terminado y cuando el silencio volvió, Yukari ya estaba terminando de limpiar el rostro de Len.

– ¡Deja de moverte tanto! –gritó Yukari sujetando el rostro de Len por la barbilla mientras éste seguía moviendo las piernas.

– Ya no quiero darle más razones a Leon para quejarse… –murmuró con los labios apretados sintiendo la esponja con la que Yukari seguía limpiando.

– Si, eso sería terrible –sonrió– ¡listo! Ya no sufras más, puedes ponerte la playera –dijo tendiéndole una toalla con la que se seco el rostro antes de abrir los ojos.

Yukari se apresuró a ordenar el lugar mientras Len terminaba de vestirse y antes de que saliera corriendo como había planeado, lo detuvo entregándole una botella de agua.

– Me adelantaré para entretener a Leon un poco, así que tómate eso, no quiero que te deshidrates –dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras frotaba la cabeza rubia. Su gesto de pronto se transformó con una mezcla de tristeza y aceptación, pero Len no llegó a verla mientras se daba la vuelta para salir.

Len escuchó la puerta cerrarse antes de mirar la botella sin entender. Aquel gesto no era algo que Yukari hiciera muy seguido. Pero su mirada no tardo en volver al frente al escuchar pasos que se acercaban, apenas frunció el ceño Kaito apareció detrás de la cortina.

– Creí que ya te habías ido –dijo sin saber qué hacer, aferró la pequeña botella entre sus manos dejando que su sonrisa muriera al notar la expresión seria de Kaito.

– Hay… algo que tengo que decirte –dijo acercándose lo suficiente para incomodar a Len, podía sentirlo pero tampoco podía dejarlo que intentara huir.

– Eso… dijiste hace un rato –intentó dar un paso atrás para mantener su distancia pero Kaito lo detuvo aferrando sus manos. Mantuvo sus ojos entre ellas un momento antes de quitarle la botella y dejarla a un lado.

Len sentía su corazón latiendo cada vez más fuerte, era preocupante. Podía ver sus manos temblando ligeramente entre las de Kaito, entonces se mordió el labio frunciendo el ceño con cierta molestia. No quería sentirse así. No entendía qué le pasaba pero no quería ver aquella tristeza en los ojos de Kaito, que al parecer él provocaba.

Kaito notó el temblor en las manos de Len y enseguida acarició sus dedos tratando de calmarlo, aunque él mismo también necesitaba tranquilizarse. Hacia mucho que se había acostumbrado al intenso latido de su corazón que reaccionaba a la presencia de Len, ahora ese gesto ya era agradable y estar solos, simplemente _juntos_ era suficiente.

_Una última vez._

– Len, –dijo cuando sintió que su voz no lo traicionaría y que el dolor no se reflejaría en sus ojos. Mantuvo una mano entre las del menor para llevar la otra al pequeño rostro que lo miraba con algo de preocupación. Acarició su mejilla mientras una sonrisa decoraba su rostro. Apesar de todo _sentirse así _aún lo hacía feliz– estoy enamorado de ti.

Los ojos de Len se abrieron un poco más mientras la mano sobre su rostro lo llenaba de una calidez que se expandió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Aunque en realidad no sabía que esa calidez había surgido de su corazón. En un segundo todo lo que había escuchado de Rin, del mismo Kaito en medio de la broma sobre su relación, y de lo que él había pensado, de la forma como se sentía… de lo que no sabía, todo llegó a su mente, junto con el miedo de que todo junto no fuera suficiente.

La intensidad de la confesión de Kaito solo era equiparable al brillo de sus ojos, podía ver sus sentimientos, podía sentirlo y tenía la impresión de que no se comparaba a lo que él sentía. Entonces… ¿no era suficiente? ¿No era el mismo sentimiento?

Bajó un poco la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas.

¿No podía corresponderle adecuadamente?

– Yo…

– No te preocupes –interrumpió Kaito levantando su rostro con un gesto delicado– no tienes que darme una respuesta. Solo quería que lo supieras.

Se permitió mirar ese gesto angustiado en Len un momento más sin dejar que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro. Entonces se inclinó para quitar la mano de su rostro y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

Len se perdió en si mismo mirando a Kaito alejarse hasta que el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse se escuchó especialmente fuerte. Dio un leve respingo y sus piernas le fallaron dejándolo caer de rodillas al suelo. La calidez en su cuerpo se había ido por completo, y el golpeteo de su corazón se detuvo dejándolo vacío, un momento antes de que la ansiedad lo hiciera llevarse las manos al cabello, estrujando un poco sin saber qué hacer.

_Espera…_

Pero algo dentro de si le gritó que no podía burlarse de los sentimientos de Kaito diciendo palabras que aún no estaba seguro de sentir.

Lo único seguro era aquella sensación cálida que bajaba por su mejilla.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Mmm… juro que cuando acabe de escribir esa última escena no parecía tan triste . auch, lo sé, otra vez torture a Kaito… no, de hecho, creo que ahora el atormentado es Len =P creo que ya lograron confundirlo lo suficiente como para terminar así…

En fin, espero sus opiniones al respecto, sé que puede parecer una situación irreparable, pero lo tengo todo controlado =) ya verán, el próximo capítulo leeremos los pensamientos de Len . –para quien no lo haya notado, el inicio de este capítulo que normalmente son los pensamientos de Rin, cambió esta vez por los pensamientos de Kaito ;) –

Reviews:

**Arya107**: Eso de bakaito me gustó XD jeje. Gracias por tus comentarios, ya me dirás si la espera lo valió =) Hablando de la inocencia de Len… mmm, ya verás, creo que me he preparado lo suficiente XD jajja, de acuerdo, demasiada información. ¡Saludos!

Y eso es todo, agradezco sus comentarios y sus views, y ya acercándonos al final, espero que se animen a dejar más reviews =D

Besos,

Yui-chan

"Haitoku no Kioku" – Natsu-P, Haru Aki – Vanan'ice


	14. Suki, Kirai

**Amarillo Turquesa**

* * *

Décimo Cuarta Voz

Suki Kirai

"_Estando juntos por tantos años, estábamos destinados a…_"

* * *

"_¿Por qué se enamoró de mí?_

_Es una pregunta a la que le he dado vueltas los últimos días. No entiendo ¿qué pudo ver él en mí? No puedo pensar en algo de mí que pudiera gustarle. _

_Tampoco entiendo cómo debe sentirse, por eso no sé si soy capaz de corresponderle. Se supone que debería pensar en él a cada minuto, y debería sentir algún deseo egoísta por estar cerca de él. Pero desde hace días que no lo he visto y no puedo negar cierto alivio, así no tengo la sensación de que mi corazón va a explotar. _

_Supongo que ese debe ser un "síntoma", pero solo puedo reconocer un impulso de salir corriendo cada vez que él provoca que mi corazón se desboque._

_No sé qué es lo que Kaito ve de especial en mí pero yo no puedo encontrar algo en lo que él sea diferente. Me gusta cuando estamos juntos porque es divertido. Hasta ahora creí que solo se trataba de algún lazo de amistad que se convirtió en familiar pero ahora… no sé qué es lo que él espera de mí._

_¿Qué se supone que hace uno cuando se enamora?_

_Aparte de pasar tiempo juntos y… de… b-besarse… ¡¿Besarnos?! ¿Kaito querrá hacer eso conmigo?_

_Nunca había pensado en eso pero… si Kaito puede decir tan abiertamente lo que siente debe ser porque él si lo ha pensado. Él siente algo diferente a lo que yo siento por él, entonces cabe la posibilidad de que no sea amor. No puedo simplemente decirle que "acepto", y si termino descubriendo que no es así, solo lo lastimaré._

_Si el sentimiento es diferente, ¿por qué me duele imaginar que su ausencia se prolongue…? ¿Él sentirá algo así? No me siento desesperado por verlo… pero quisiera…"_

– Len, estás haciendo una carita adorable…

Escuchó lejanamente la voz de Rin que sacudió sus manos para traerlo de vuelta a la _realidad_ y solo entonces notó que sus dedos estaban entrelazados, de pie uno frente al otro con una rítmica canción de fondo que tardó un poco en reconocer.

Se suponía que estaban a mitad de una práctica y al parecer él se había desconectado _un poco_.

– …pero en serio, necesito aprenderme la coreografía –terminó Rin frunciendo el ceño pero sus ojos decían que encontraba divertida la situación.

Len había estado distraído desde varios días atrás, curiosamente el mismo tiempo que Kaito llevaba evitando quedarse a solas con él. Aquello no había pasado desapercibido para nadie, pero una vez más, no se escuchó comentario alguno. Aunque los rumores se dividían entre: una pelea de amigos porque la broma sobre su relación se había salido de control; y una posible _ruptura_ para la relación que se suponía _existía_.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Rin le había dado a su hermano todo el espacio posible para mantenerse con sus pensamientos, aunque ella casi podía _intuir_ el verdadero motivo. No porque tuviera que adivinarlo, sino porque podía verlo en los ojos de Len. Primero estaba el reconocimiento de algo que no pudo ver por si mismo, lo que significaba que Kaito se le había declarado; y segundo, la extrema preocupación con la que Len solía involucrarse en asuntos que no entendía, como saber si estaba enamorado o no.

Así que su atención estaba a medias, sus practicas apenas escuchadas y al parecer, aún necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Una parte de Rin quería obligarlo a aceptar los sentimientos de Kaito, porque _sabía_ que tarde o temprano lo aceptaría por si mismo, aunque entre más tardara algo podría salir mal. Pero la parte racional de si misma, la que aceptó que se había equivocado tantas veces desde que _decidió_ que su hermano estaba enamorado, sabía que de nuevo podía equivocarse. La angustia que veía en los ojos de Len podría convertirse en algo peor si insistía en intervenir.

Volvió a sacudir las manos de su hermano cuando se sintió ignorada por enésima vez.

– Lo siento, ¿crees que podríamos tomar un descanso? –Len finalmente se mostró agotado agitando un poco su cabello.

– ¡No! Esta es la parte más importante, y aún no la he aprendido –chilló agitando los puños. Len la miró un segundo girando los ojos hacia arriba mientras hacia memoria.

– Sino me equivoco –dijo haciendo un recuento– esta es la parte final, dijeron que podíamos improvisar. No es la más importante y no es lo único que no has aprendido, ¡en realidad no te sabes casi nada! –sonrió golpeando suavemente la cabeza de Rin con el dorso de su mano.

– ¿Y aún así quieres tomar un descanso? –chilló cerrando los ojos bajo la mano de su hermano– tú si eres egoísta.

– De acuerdo, ya entendí –murmuró aún sintiendo que su cabeza estaba demasiado llena pero la mirada cómplice de Rin terminó por convencerlo. Tendió las manos al frente esperando que ella lo siguiera.

– Me gusta esta canción –dijo Rin de pronto mientras balanceaban sus manos unidas de un lado a otro. Len, como era costumbre marcó el ritmo para girar quedando de espaldas.

– ¿Ya te sabes la letra?

– Por supuesto. Por eso digo que me agrada. Es muy linda, habla de un amor suave y esponjoso –dijo con un breve chillido que hizo girar a Len olvidándose de la práctica.

– ¿Suave y esponjoso? –preguntó. También se sabía la letra pero era curioso que Rin recordara exactamente esa frase y en lugar de enfocarse en ella, volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

– ¿No será así siempre que alguien se enamora? –preguntó con toda inocencia.

– No lo sé. No estoy seguro de que se pueda describir de ese modo.

¿Suave y esponjoso? ¿Era así como debía sentirse? ¿Esa debía ser la sensación… tal vez, por dentro? ¿Algo como las mariposas en el estómago? No imaginaba que una persona pudiera causar esa sensación en otra. Pero tampoco imaginó que llegara un día en que Kaito lo hiciera reaccionar como en ese momento. Aunque aún no pudiera ponerlo en palabras, ni explicarse a si mismo, aún así, Kaito era diferente para él. Había algo diferente entre ellos, o mejor dicho en él… algo que había cambiado cuando Kaito descubrió lo que sentía.

Rin miró a su hermano perdiéndose lentamente en sus pensamientos de nuevo y aunque sabía que debía sentirse molesta prefirió dejarlo. Murmuró una sencilla frase que no fue escuchada y se giró hacia la mesa de bebidas. Ambos habían llegado más temprano de la hora fijada con la intención de practicar pero aquello era un asunto perdido y obviamente un secreto. Ahora ella tendría que ingeniárselas para aprender la coreografía a tiempo, antes de que Leon se enterara, o llegara el día del concierto. Lo que ocurriera primero.

Trató de alejar esas ideas un momento antes de llegar junto a Lola, quien seguía entretenida revisando los resultados de las últimas canciones de Vocaloid en su celular. Mientras se apuraba a beber un poco de agua la puerta se abrió con un sonoro golpe que no molesto a ninguno. Ni Lola ni Len salieron de su respectivo estupor y Rin apenas le dirigió una mirada curiosa a Miku, quien llegó sosteniéndose de la puerta para recuperar el aliento.

– L-Lo siento…. –jadeo llevándose una mano al pecho– se me hizo tarde… Leon insiste en practicar más y… –detuvo sus intentos por justificarse levantando la cabeza para ver el mutismo de quienes estaban en el estudio. En seguida su mirada se encontró con Len, quien era el más cercano a ella– ¡Len-Len! –gritó emocionada, recuperando sus energías para saltar sobre el rubio.

Rin suspiró con cierto alivio al verse "salvada", y aunque también tuvo la intención de ayudar a su hermano, lo reconsideró enseguida mientras bebía con más calma. Tal vez la euforia de Miku podría distraerlo de sus tortuosos pensamientos.

– ¡Len-Len, hace mucho que no te veía! –gritó Miku aferrándose al cuello del rubio quien ni siquiera hizo el intento por escapar.

– Creo que nos vimos la semana pasada –murmuró con una sonrisa forzada llevando una mano a las de Miku.

– ¿En serio? No estoy segura, ya ni siquiera grabamos juntos. Sino fuera por este video hasta te hubieras olvidado de mí –dijo torciendo el gesto al mismo tiempo que aflojaba su agarre mirando el perfil del rubio.

– Eso no es verdad. Hubiera ido al concierto solo para verte –sonrió aprovechando para alejarse un poco, aún así tuvo que resistir la mirada fija de Miku que se había quedado repentinamente callada. No estaba seria, pero lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez.

– Entonces, es cierto –dijo finalmente saliendo un poco de su ensoñación. Len frunció el ceño sonriendo sin entender, pero se enfocó en acomodar el flequillo de Miku que se había agitado un poco– hay algo diferente en ti –continuo en cuanto Len alejó su mano.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Hace mucho que no te veo y tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo porque escuché que no te has sentido muy bien –explicó dejando toda su faceta infantil un momento– escuché que te has comportando un poco extraño. Que hay algo diferente. Si hay algo que te preocupa –saltó de pronto tomando las manos de Len entre las suyas, inclinándose un poco para mirarlo con los ojos brillantes– tal vez no pueda ayudarte, pero puedo escucharte. Y si es por trabajo, tal vez puedas descansar, creo que…

Len soltó un resoplido sin poder evitarlo, cediendo a la risa con cierto alivio. Ni siquiera había notado el peso que se había acumulado dentro de si y que ahora salía de su cuerpo con ese gesto tan simple. Miku lo miró sin entender pero acabo compartiendo una sonrisa, soltó sus manos pero mantuvo una entrelazada con la propia hasta que Len consiguió tranquilizarse.

– Lo siento, Miku-san, no era mi intención reírme –dijo recuperando el aliento.

– Si de algo sirvió, con eso me basta –dijo mirándolo con ternura dejando una agradable sensación en el rubio.

– Y también lamento haberte preocupado. Pero estoy bien. No estoy muy seguro de qué es _ese algo diferente_ pero… tal vez no sea tan malo –murmuró bajando la mirada para encontrar sus dedos entrelazados– Miku-san –dijo de pronto mientras la chica asentía esperando que siguiera– ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? –preguntó, aunque parecía hablar para si mismo.

Miku se alejó un poco soltando sus manos.

– No –dijo con una sonrisa que cualquiera vería como falsa– mis fans son lo más importante que tengo –dijo juntando sus dedos cerca de su rostro en un gesto ensayado– no los cambiaría por nada.

Len aceptó lo escuchado recordando que de todos los Vocaloid, Miku era la única que tenía prohibido cualquier relación amistosa, romántica o de cualquier tipo "especial" con otros. Ella era el centro de Crypton y debía tener una imagen perfecta respaldada por los otros Vocaloid. Podía sonar algo presuntuoso pero debía ser muy difícil. Por un momento Len se arrepintió de haber preguntado algo tan personal, pero Miku se repuso volviendo a adoptar un gesto ajeno a su _personaje_.

– Pienso que debe ser genial enamorarse –murmuró cruzando las manos tras su espalda sin mirar a Len– supongo que debe empezar siendo solo amistad. Dos personas que se conozcan tanto, que llegan a ser tan cercanas… conviviendo juntas, compartiendo gustos, peleando de vez en cuando… Si después de mantener un sentimiento tan fuerte termina convirtiéndose en algo más, sería normal tener miedo –se giró para mirar a Len. El rubio le sostuvo el gesto sintiendo que la respuesta que buscaba finalmente estaba llegando– si surge ese miedo debe ser porque el sentimiento es verdadero, ¿no lo crees?

_Es cierto._

Eso era exactamente lo que había sentido. Miedo de perder la amistad que tenían, pero también miedo por aceptar que lo que sentían cambiara. Que el cambio fuera malo y terminara separándolos. Len había sentido ese miedo desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no lo había notado. Pensó que quien estaba actuando raro era Kaito, sin notar sus propias reacciones. Finalmente, su último temor era que sus sentimientos no fueran iguales, que resultaran insuficientes…

Pero… no lo eran.

Por mucho tiempo, sin darse cuenta, sin poder darle un nombre a lo que sentía…

Estaba enamorado de Kaito.

Saberlo, aceptarlo, se reflejó en su rostro con una expresión llena de calma, su sonrisa apenas era visible pero sus ojos irradiaban un brillo diferente. Por un momento sintió que podía comprender la _curiosidad_ de Kaito hacia él, porque ahora él mismo la sentía. Solo podía preguntarse qué se sentiría besarlo.

Los sentimientos de Len se reflejaron con tal intensidad que Miku sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Len ya no la mirada, pero el punto en el vacío que ahora tenía su atención le permitió ver aquel enorme cambio en su gesto. Algo tan fuerte y tan puro que agitó su corazón. Lo miró durante un largo momento antes de sonreír.

Del otro lado del salón, Lola finalmente dejo su celular para mirar la hora. El descanso había terminado pero no tuvo oportunidad de pedir que se reunieran cuando vio a Rin pasando a su lado, demasiado rápido para no tomarlo en cuenta. La vio casi correr hasta llegar junto a Len y saltar sobre su espalda.

– Aquí pasa algo muy extraño –murmuró Rin desde el hombro de Len mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Miku.

– ¡Rin-Rin! –soltó Miku al instante estirando los brazos para acercarse, pero Rin levantó la mano frente a ella sin soltar a Len.

– Espera un momento, Miku-san –dijo cambiando su expresión por una fingida mueca de llanto– ¿acaso estás intentado alejar a Len de mí?

– ¿Qué…? –Len trató de intervenir pero los nervios de Miku se dispararon agitando las manos mientras hablaba.

– ¡Claro que no! –soltó la Vocaloid apurándose a tomar la mano de Rin que estaba sobre el pecho de Len– lo siento, no era esa mi intención, solo pensé que podía ayudarlo, Len-Len parecía deprimido y creí que…

– ¡Espera! ¿Significa que ya no estás deprimido? –Rin se giró un poco para mirar a su hermano quien ya tenía una tensa mueca por semejante mala actuación de Rin y Miku.

– No, ya no. Y creo que deberíamos empezar la práctica –dijo al fin, alejando a Rin tan delicadamente como le fue posible.

– ¡No, eso no! Ahora quiero saber qué paso, ¿ya no estás peleado con Kaito?

– ¿Lo estabas? –preguntó Miku fingiendo inocencia. Lola llegó a su lado ensanchando su sonrisa esperando ver el ataque de nervios de Len– creí que solo estabas preocupado porque no tenían tiempo suficiente para una cita.

– Y yo creí que Kaito estaba celoso por Gakupo y se había enojado con Len –murmuró Lola. Una curiosa venita había empezado a palpitar sobre la frente de Len mientras miraba a cada una de las Vocaloid.

– En serio, ¿de dónde se inventan tantas ideas? Deje de leer los comentarios de las fans para evitar esto y siguen con el mismo asunto.

– ¿Qué puedo decirte? Son la parejita más votada de los últimos días.

– Y la única que es verdadera –dijo Rin imitando el tono serio de Lola.

– Yo escuché de Gumi-san que van a casarse –dijo Miku.

– ¿Ahora si van a casarse? –preguntó Lola como si fuera un mal chiste.

– ¿Casarme con Kaito? –murmuró Len mirando hacia el techo como si la respuesta estuviera en ese punto.

Las tres lo observaron en silencio a la espera de las típicas reacciones que Len había tenido los últimos días y que en ese momento nunca llegaron, pero eso no evitó que el ambiente se tornara tenso.

Mientras Miku y Lola esperaban algún tipo de evasión al tema, Rin miró a su hermano con más calma. Por un momento no pudo evitar recordar cómo había empezado todo ese asunto, algo que en un principio ella encontró divertido y que ahora había dado tantos cambios, pasando por el dolor de su hermano hasta llegar a ese momento donde ahora, una parte de ella dolía. El saber que había un _pedazo_ del corazón de Len que no le pertenecía. Sabía que su hermano la quería tanto como ella a él pero esa parte especial a la que no podía llegar ahora le pertenecía a Kaito. Resultaba un poco molesto saber que tenía que compartir a su querido _reflejo_ con alguien más.

Y aunque sabía que en parte ella misma había propiciado la situación actual, también era cierto que en su momento no lo pensó. Cuando decidió que Len estaba enamorado no se detuvo a pensar en que de algún modo, lo perdería.

Suspiró profundamente mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Len, lo vio sonreír con cierta malicia infantil antes de mirar a las otras Vocaloid.

– Aún no me lo ha pedido –dijo finalmente sonriendo con toda inocencia.

Y al segundo siguiente tuvo que cubrirse los oídos ante los intensos y repetitivos chillidos de las Vocaloid, que se escucharon más allá de las paredes de esa habitación.

Si. Siempre eran divertidas las bromas entre Vocaloids, porque no lastimaban a nadie y los ayudaban a distraerse con inofensivos juegos.

Aunque de vez en cuando llegaba a mezclarse una verdad entre tantas bromas.

Len sonrió agradeciendo la euforia de las Vocaloid que les impidieron ver el intenso rubor que cubría sus mejillas. Sentía su corazón latiendo con demasiada fuerza y el calor que surgía de su pecho llenando su rostro. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo pero solo para ver la expresión de Kaito cuando le dijera lo que sentía. Aquello bastaba para iluminar su mirada y sin poder evitarlo empezó a reír en medio del alboroto de las chicas.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: XD y ahora me siento tan eufórica como ese trío je, lo sé, lo sé, parece que a este capítulo le faltó algo (ejem, Kaito) pero es que tenía que darle su espacio a Len, ahora si ya puede tomar una buena decisión y la veremos en el próximo capítulo. Contando con que ahora no sea Kaito el que se resista…

Mmm… respondo reviews:

**Guest**: No sé si tomar tu comentario como algo malo o todo lo contrario . juro que mis intenciones no eran malas. ¿Me creerías si te digo que inicialmente esto iba a ser una historia inocente sin ninguna escena fuerte? Supongo que no, pero la prueba esta en que no habrá "momentos fuertes" hasta el final, ¿qué tal eso? Personalmente escribo más por el puro gusto que por estar fomentando escenas subidas de tono =D Saludos y gracias por tu review.

**Arya107**: ¡Pobre Len! Si, ya le tocaba un ratito de dolor, ahora también le tocara sufrir la respuesta de Kaito =P Gracias por seguirme y por supuesto no dejaré la historia, que por cierto, ya casi termina =D

Nos vamos acercando cada vez más al final . y mientras yo me emociono, espero que sigan dejando sus comentarios.

¡Besos!

Yui-chan

"Suki, kirai" – Project Diva – Version Len, Rin


	15. Magical Mirai -primera parte-

**Amarillo Turquesa**

* * *

Décimo Quinta Voz

Magical Mirai

-primera parte-

"_En esta noche de tristeza y fría soledad, _

_en busca de las palabras desconocidas…"_

* * *

En medio del enorme recinto que representaba la Arena de Yokohama, el montaje para el Magical Mirai había sido terminado. Cubriendo la zona destinada al escenario principal por tres grandes pantallas alineadas para formar una sola. A derecha e izquierda había dos pantallas más, un poco más pequeñas donde se transmitirían las imágenes de la cámara principal. En el centro, enmarcada por varias series de luces estaba el espacio donde aparecerían los Vocaloid, y un poco más arriba, en segundo plano la zona de los instrumentos.

El equipo técnico ajustaba los últimos detalles mientras Miku bailaba en medio del escenario bajo el ritmo de "Shinkai Shoujo". Su voz se mantenía firme siendo la séptima canción planeada para el repertorio de veinticuatro canciones, de las que ella interpretaría la mayoría de un concierto pensado en su sexto aniversario.

Siendo el ensayo final, lo normal sería que todos los Vocaloid que actuarían estuvieran presentes tras escenario a espera de su turno para cantar pero siendo quienes eran, solo Luka estaba en su sitio esperando mientras miraba la actuación de Miku.

Len, Rin y Meiko esperaban sentados en diferentes puntos del amplio espacio destinado al público, lanzando gritos que se escuchaban gracias al efecto eco del lugar vacío. A diferencia de Kaito, quien no estaba cerca; Lola, Leon y Miriam observaban desde primera fila asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden. De vez en cuando hacían algún comentario a los técnicos de sonido o luz para hacer ajustes, y entre canciones daban algún comentario hacia Miku, quien hasta el momento era la única que había cantado.

Estaban lo suficientemente preparados para el concierto del día siguiente y su exceso de confianza era una las principales características de los Vocaloid. Algo que rozaba lo molesto pero que era imposible discutir.

Rin y Len estaban sentados en la parte alta de los asientos justo al frente del escenario. Desde ese lugar, Rin se esforzaba por gritar para que Miku la escuchara, totalmente inmersa en su papel de _fan_, gritaba y lanzaba chillidos ovacionando a la Vocaloid. Más de una vez se había levantado de su asiento, saltando peligrosamente cerca de la orilla antes de que Len tirara de ella para evitar que se accidentara.

Pero justo en ese momento el rubio dejo de ponerle atención para mirar la pantalla parpadeante de su celular. El menor de los Kagamine se sumergió rápidamente en la lectura del mensaje que acababa de recibir.

– ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? –preguntó Rin un momento después mirando a su hermano responder el mensaje.

– Gakupo –dijo sin darle importancia, presionó la tecla de "envío" y se giró a mirar a Rin.

– ¿No estarás siéndole infiel a Kaito, cierto?

La seriedad de su pregunta bien pudo hacer reír a Len pero éste se limitó a negar con la cabeza, aunque no para responder la pregunta.

– No, descuida. Es imposible serle infiel a alguien a quien no le he prometido fidelidad –dijo sonriendo aunque su tono denotaba ironía.

– ¿Aún no le has dicho? –chilló lo suficiente para ser escuchada en todo el palco pero la voz de Miku era tan alta que les impidió una bochornosa disculpa por interrumpir.

– No, pero estoy seguro de que si estuviera cerca ya se hubiera enterado por ti –dijo golpeando ligeramente la cabeza de Rin cuando se acercó para sentarse a su lado.

– Lo siento…

– Olvídalo –suspiró mirando a Miku cantar el último coro mientras su mirada se apagaba apesar de la sonrisa que se esforzaba por mantener– pero no sé que hacer. He intentado hablar con él desde hace días pero cada vez que lo encuentro huye de mí –sus palabras tenían un tono entre molesto y preocupado pero no alejo su atención del escenario, respondiendo el saludo a Miku. La chica se había girado hacia ellos cantando mientras los saludaba, antes de girarse para mirar a Meiko. En la parte trasera del escenario pudo ver a Luka asomándose, según el itinerario, ella seguía.

– Supongo que tendrás que esforzarte un poco más.

Len la miró de reojo apenas un momento antes de volver su atención al frente, sin entender.

– ¡Luka-chan! –gritó Meiko con todas sus fuerzas interrumpiendo el ritmo de la banda cuando Miku terminó su canción. Todas las miradas se giraron hacia ella, desde su posición, casi colgando de los asientos se mostraba en una pose un tanto comprometedora, pero eso no pareció importarle, aún así logró su objetivo, avergonzando a Luka lo suficiente para que se quedara a medio camino de su entrada.

Entonces Rin la secundó, empezando a gritar como si la estrella de la noche fuera Luka y al final, Miku tuvo que intervenir casi empujando a la pelirosa para que se situara a mitad del escenario, solo un momento después notó que no llevaba el micrófono. Y los gritos eufóricos de las improvisadas fans volvieron a surgir.

Sin poder evitarlo Len empezó a reírse sin notar la mirada aliviada de su hermana.

En la primera fila, Leon se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario pero ya podía sentir la vena en su frente aumentando la tensión. Miriam lo miró de reojo conteniendo su propio nerviosismo con una mano sobre su frente y Lola había empezado a gritar uniéndose al barullo. Por un momento la banda perdió el ritmo y tardó en sincronizarse con Luka pero finalmente pudieron empezar "Hello, worker".

– Algún día deberían hacer un concierto con Luka-san como principal –dijo Rin dejándose caer de nuevo en su asiento.

– Ustedes un día le van a provocar un ataque de histeria –dijo Len mirando la concentración de Luka. Contrario a su personalidad tímida, en cuanto se situaba en el escenario se dejaba llevar por completo entre la música y las canciones. Bailaba de un lado a otro del escenario aclamada por los aplausos de Miku, detrás del escenario y de Meiko quien había empezado a reclamar la apatía de "la primera fila".

– Luego me disculparé –dijo Rin entre risas– pero tú –continuo apuntando a su hermano con un dedo– tienes que adelantarte un paso a las acciones de Kaito. Creo que lo conoces lo suficiente para poder hacerlo, ¿cierto?

– Sabía que dirías algo como eso –suspiró deslizándose un poco en el asiento hasta que pudo apoyar la cabeza sobre el respaldo mirando el techo– pero no me agrada. Si empiezo a seguir tus locas ideas voy a terminar gritándole lo que siento a mitad del concierto.

– Esa era una de mis ideas –dijo frunciendo el ceño– aunque era de las últimas, se supone que debes torturarlo un poco con un acoso desmedido y…

– ¡Olvídalo! –gritó con miedo levantándose de un salto– deja de llenar mi cabeza con ideas extrañas –se cubrió los oídos con las manos alejándose para bajar del palco.

Rin sonrió siguiéndolo con la mirada, Luka casi terminaba su canción y la que seguía era el dueto entre Kaito y Len, pero el peliazul aún no estaba a la vista. Se inclinó un poco buscándolo entre los asientos, pero era obvio que no estaba ahí. Suspiró conteniendo el impulso de ir a buscarlo para traerlo a la fuerza si era necesario y cuando giró su vista a la planta baja donde Len ya casi llegaba al escenario, no pudo evitar enojarse. Ver aquella expresión desolada que su gemelo tanto quería cubrir sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien la molestaba y deprimía a partes iguales. Y solo aumentaba las ansias asesinas contra cierto adicto al helado.

Luka terminó su canción girando sobre si un poco mientras la música disminuía hasta que se detuvo. Miku y Meiko se encargaron de los aplausos y luego de una pequeña pausa, Luka giró para salir del escenario. La siguiente canción empezó pero ni Kaito ni Len aparecieron, entonces los miembros de la banda se detuvieron esperando alguna señal y de pronto Len salió del lado izquierdo dirigiéndose a Leon.

– Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema –dijo sonriendo mientras alborotaba su cabello.

– Eso veo –siseo el rubio mayor mirando de reojo la expresión vacía de Miriam– acepte su absurda idea de ensayar por separado porque prometieron presentarse al ensayo general, pero…

– Lo sé, lo sé –Miriam lo detuvo agitando las manos con molestia– no es mi culpa que este actuando como un niño.

– ¡¿Qué pasa con esa música?! –gritó Meiko agitando su mano, apesar de sus palabras estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reír– ¡No pague tanto para esto! –en ese momento fue Lola quien empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo bajo la mirada aterrada de Miriam. Leon no miró a ninguna pero notó el momento en que Rin apareció del otro lado del escenario, donde debería estar Kaito.

– ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! –gritó Rin y sin esperar respuesta se giró hacia Len– rápido, ven –murmuró agitando su mano.

Len estaba consciente de que su hermana no se sabía la canción pero le siguió el juego acercándose al punto donde empezaba la coreografía, se colocó de espaldas al mismo tiempo que Rin, y tomando aquello como la señal que esperaban, la banda empezó de nuevo. Len inició la canción un momento antes de que Rin lo siguiera, pero apenas terminaron la primera estrofa en coro y tras decir la siguiente línea, Len se giró para mirar a Rin, quien tenía su vista en el techo como si esperara que la letra apareciera frente a sus ojos.

Desde ese lugar ambos pudieron ver a Leon golpearse la frente y la música se detuvo por segunda vez. Esta vez fue Len quien hizo un gran esfuerzo por no soltar la carcajada.

– Leon –llamó dando un ligero carraspeo, solo para controlarse– si es necesario, puedo cantar solo. Es una canción nueva así que nadie notara que era originalmente un dueto.

Leon lo miró notando, por primera vez, aquel gesto apagado en la mirada de Len, que curiosamente más de uno en Crypton ya había visto. Pero desechó la idea pensando que lo estaba imaginando, no era normal en el rubio ese tipo de reacción, así que no lo consideró posible. Se enfocó en el problema, aceptando la propuesta de Len apenas un segundo antes de desecharla, aunque era cierto que podía cantar solo, tendrían que hacer ajustes a los tiempos de la música y algunos cambios a la letra. El concierto era al día siguiente, así que la idea era imposible. La mejor opción sería quitarla del repertorio o dejar que Len cantara alguna otra.

– ¡Yo puedo cantar con él! –insistió Rin aferrándose al brazo de su hermano con una mirada acuosa que era difícil creer que fuera actuada.

– ¡O podemos cantarla todos! –gritó Meiko dando saltos en su lugar, de nuevo parecía un gesto intencional– aunque yo no me la sé –dijo recordando lo obvio– ¡puedo hacer el coro!

– ¡Yo si me la sé! –saltó Miku apareciendo detrás del escenario, aferrándose al brazo libre de Len– podemos cantar juntos –se inclinó para sonreír al rubio pero entonces noto que su mirada parecía un tanto ausente. _Otra vez_. Mirando un poco más allá encontró una expresión parecida en Rin, y aquello fue suficiente.

Se separó un poco de Len situándose detrás de los gemelos, tosió un par de veces para llamar su atención y aunque no lo consiguió, cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundamente antes de empezar a cantar "Shake it!".

_En esta noche de tristeza y fría soledad, en busca de las palabras desconocidas…_

Los gemelos miraron detrás mientras Miku seguía la coreografía ensayada, y tras terminar la primera estrofa extendió las manos a los lados pidiendo que la siguieran. Ninguno reaccionó, ni los gemelos, ni la banda detrás de ellos, pero Miku siguió la canción, dejando que el espacio donde Rin y Len improvisarían continuara y solo después de ese lapso, la rubia reaccionó moviendo sus pies solo siguiendo el ritmo de Miku. Cuando la letra llegó al cambio de pasos, Rin se acercó a ella sin perder el ritmo.

La banda ya había perdido mucho tiempo para integrarse pero cuando lo lograron, Len se dio por vencido y las siguió justo en el momento en que los tres debían alinearse al centro del escenario.

Meiko retomó sus gritos eufóricos y Luka empezó a aplaudir, aún detrás del escenario. Miriam y Lola dejaron pasar el improvisado momento pero fue Leon quien no dejo de seguir a Len.

Aún estaba molesto contra Kaito. Pero desde hacía semanas no le paso desapercibida la extraña actitud de Kaito hacia Len y viceversa. Como todos en Crypton, había escuchado los rumores sobre ellos y realmente no le importaron hasta que notó lo mucho que afectaba el desempeño de ambos. Ahora entendía que había más verdad en esos rumores de lo que ninguno de los involucrados diría.

Por eso casi había apostado a que ambos se desaparecerían antes del concierto. Por _suerte_, solo uno faltaba, pero saberlo no evitaba que le molestara y tampoco que Kaito recibiría un merecido castigo, pero viendo la situación actual ya empezaba a considerar la posibilidad de que Len ocupara el tiempo de esa canción con alguna propia.

El problema era que ahora Len se veía tan _desconectado_ como había visto a Kaito días atrás.

En apariencia, trabajaban y hacían lo que se les pedía, pero su ánimo estaba tan muerto que poco a poco se veía reflejado. De momento, Len sería capaz de terminar el concierto pero si no arreglaban sus problemas… Leon de nuevo podría apostar por el resultado.

Suspiró bajo la mirada preocupada de Miriam. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de buscar a Kaito solo para encerrarlo en una habitación con Len y prohibirles salir hasta que arreglaran lo que fuera que estuviera mal.

– ¿Te imaginas? –preguntó Lola como si hablara consigo misma pero miró de reojo a Leon cuando llamó su atención. El rubio no se inmuto pero le devolvió la sutil mirada.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Si alguno de los Vocaloid se enamora… –dejo sus palabras en el aire esperando que los otros dos lo entendieran y al mismo tiempo tratando de evitar que una sonrisa la traicionara. Hizo exagerados ademanes con las manos como si intentara _atrapar_ a los Vocaloid en el escenario– podríamos usar la idea. Los fans se volverían locos si los convencemos de alguna especie de romance mágico y…

– ¿De qué hablas? –interrumpió Miriam, mirándola con una expresión indescifrable. No era un tema nuevo y si sucediera no sería la primera pareja entre Vocaloid que surgiera.

– No lo sé –dijo luego de una incómoda pausa, mirándolos con inocencia– solo imaginaba.

Con la mano cerrada en puño sobre los labios, Leon la miró de reojo, esperando que borrara la sonrisa de su rostro y retomara el tema pero finalmente volvió su atención al frente, mientras la canción terminaba y los tres en el escenario ocupaban la posición final. De nuevo se fijo en Len sintiendo cierta inquietud por aquella sonrisa forzada en su rostro. Aquel gesto engañaría a cualquiera, excepto a quienes lo conocían. De momento, tendría que ser suficiente y debería aprovecharlo mientras durara.

– Len –llamó de nuevo en cuanto la canción terminó, aún así los tres lo miraron– por si acaso, te quedarás al final para ajustar "FIre Flower". Si Kaito no se presenta, cantarás solo.

Len asintió bajando del escenario seguido por Rin.

– Por ahora continuaremos con "Weekender girl"…

– ¡Un momento! –saltó Meiko que ya había llegado junto a Leon– no me esforcé tanto con mi canción para que ahora no pueda ni ensayarla.

– ¿La canción que llevas cantando desde hace años? –dijo Rin acercándose a Meiko solo para encontrarse en un fingido duelo de miradas.

Y mientras ellas empezaban su acostumbrada sátira, Len permitió que su mirada vagara, primero entre los Vocaloid para terminar dando un breve vistazo a las filas de asientos.

Obviamente Kaito no estaba ahí.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Rin, sus ojos apenas se conectaron un segundo antes de que la rubia retomara su pelea con Meiko, pero aquel gesto fue suficiente para que Len notara lo poco que podía ocultar sus propios sentimientos.

El extraño gesto que Miku acababa de tener era otra muestra de su descuido. Aunque se esforzara por mantener su ánimo, no podía evitar que sus preocupaciones se reflejaran y que empezara a preocupar a quienes lo rodeaban.

Quería ver a Kaito.

Era tan simple como eso, y tan complicado como su creciente temor ante su ausencia. Se sentía culpable por no haber dado una respuesta en el momento correcto y ahora temía que Kaito escapaba de él porque quería renunciar a lo que sentía. Imaginarlo dolía y aumentaba su preocupación.

Pensarlo solo lo empeoraba.

Cuando volvió a centrarse en su alrededor, Meiko ya estaba sobre el escenario, acompañada por las luces y la banda que daban un toque único a su versión de "Piano×Forte×Scandal". Fue en ese momento que notó una sombra detrás del escenario. Apenas un vistazo a la silueta alta lo obligó a moverse, casi por inercia. Entre los gritos de Miku y Rin pudo escabullirse caminando despacio entre los asientos para darle la vuelta al escenario.

Eso no evito que Leon lo siguiera con la mirada pero no intentó detenerlo.

Len atravesó varias hileras de sillas antes de llegar a un costado del escenario, siempre mirando el espacio donde había visto aquel inconfundible cabello. Sabía que no se equivocaba, era la única persona capaz de agitar su corazón de ese modo. Así que opto por seguir esa intuición que lo llevó al pasillo que conectaba el escenario con los camerinos. Pero no tuvo que seguir ese camino cuando vio a Kaito, deambulando en sentido contrario, hacia donde estaba el equipo de sonido.

Se detuvo un momento sintiendo el fuerte latido de su corazón mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el lento andar de Kaito quien aún no había notado que lo seguía pero casi podía apostar que su corazón lo delataría. Cerró los ojos un momento llevándose una mano al pecho en un intento por tranquilizarse. Se había tomado tanto tiempo pensando en qué diría, luego de aceptar sus sentimientos, que incluso lo había "ensayado" y justo en ese momento su mente se había quedado en blanco.

– Kaito –llamó en cuanto abrió los ojos notando que el peliazul ya estaba más lejos. Aún así logró detenerlo– llevo días tratando de hablar contigo –gritó lo primero que le vino a la mente cuando ya estaba caminando hacia el mayor. Por un momento ignoró su expresión de pánico que enseguida despertó sus temores.

– Lo siento –sonrió forzándose a mantener la calma– no era mi intención…. –pero no pudo terminar su frase, en cuanto notó la cercanía de Len levantó una mano deteniéndolo al mismo tiempo que retrocedía. Y estuvo a punto de flaquear al ver la expresión dolida del menor pero sabía que era necesario. La única manera de no _lastimarlo_ era esa. Tratar de fingir que nunca había dicho nada y convencerse de olvidarlo.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo Len mordiéndose el labio, conteniendo el impulso de golpearlo.

Pero Kaito no cedió. Mantuvo su mano en alto sin poder pensar qué decir o hacer. Durante los últimos días se había obligado a si mismo a alejarse de Len solo porque al parecer su confesión había empeorado su propia situación. Antes de decirle a Len lo que sentía podía lidiar con ello conformándose con mirarlo o solo estar cerca. Pero últimamente sentía que sus bajos instintos lo traicionarían. Apenas lo veía y sentía un impulso cada vez más fuerte de _saltarle encima_, su propia mente lo traicionaba creando escenarios bastante _intensos_, que no debería siquiera imaginar.

Justo en ese momento, tener tan cerca el objeto de su deseo estaba poniendo a prueba toda la resistencia que ya no tenía.

– No voy a ser tan egoísta para decir que es lo mejor para ambos, porque solo es por tu bien –dijo bajando su brazo pero retrocediendo un par de pasos más– créeme –continuo, hablando un poco más alto cuando Len intentó acercarse– si estás cerca de mí podría ocurrir algo… que no te agradara. No quiero lastimarte… –_más_. Murmuró notando que su voz se perdía.

Len lo observó en silencio apretando los puños sin notarlo.

_Si eso era lo que querías nunca debiste decir nada_.

Una curiosa vocecita infantil saltó dentro de su mente pero no era lo que realmente pensaba. Porque si Kaito nunca le hubiera dicho nada, él jamás habría sabido lo importante que era el peliazul. Bajó un poco la cabeza dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos y se contuvo para que una sonrisa no lo traicionara. La parte más racional de si mismo debía aceptar que se merecía aquella reacción de Kaito. Al parecer ahora era su turno de aceptar un comentario tan inocente y molesto como ese. Claro que saberlo no significaba que se iba a quedar tan tranquilo.

Finalmente su curiosidad innata por saber que _cosa tan mala_ podía hacerle Kaito, lo convenció de intentar acercarse una vez más.

Esta vez Kaito parecía lo bastante perdido en si mismo como para no notar la _amenaza_.

– ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Len hablando con un tono suave. Solo con eso pudo llamar la atención de Kaito pero fue su mano sobre la mejilla del mayor lo que disparó las alarmas de éste.

De pronto, Kaito se encontró con la intensa mirada de Len agitando su corazón y despertando algo dentro de si que normalmente solo reaccionaba en sus sueños. Sentía que estaba temblando pero no podía apartar su mirada, ni siquiera moverse.

– Len, por favor… –murmuró inquieto en cuanto pudo encontrar su voz, cerrando los ojos como la única vía de escape que encontró. Aún así el calor que surgía de aquel simple gesto sobre su rostro no desaparecía.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurría, había algo diferente en Len, sino lo conociera pensaría que era pura actuación, pero había _algo_ nuevo en sus ojos que le resultó inquietante. Casi podría apostar a que era inconsciente de la forma seductora con que estaba actuando. Tantos años siendo obligado a aprender un tema que en realidad no entendía para que finalmente lo usara en una situación que para él resultaba todo un reto a su resistencia.

– No lo hagas… –dijo Kaito finalmente cuando lo que consideró una buena explicación surgió en su mente. No quería escuchar nada acerca de seguir siendo amigos. No soportaría que Len pusiera en palabras su mayor temor.

– Kaito…

Len sonrió sin poder contenerse. Resultaba muy estimulante ver a Kaito tan desestabilizado, cuando normalmente podía ser egocéntrico y seductor. Quería creer que no todo estaba perdido, que la confesión de Kaito no había sido algo pasajero como, al parecer, eran todas sus _relaciones_. Porque para él si había resultado verdadero, ahora podía sentirlo con más fuerza. Su corazón latiendo con una agradable agitación, su curiosidad despertando como nunca antes lo había sentido.

Apenas un momento atrás se había preguntado qué se sentiría besarlo, y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca la pregunta parecía una necesidad. Vio a Kaito cerrar los ojos mientras llevaba su propia mano sobre la que él tenía en su mejilla. Por un momento pensó que volvería a alejarlo pero solo presionó su mano con cierta fuerza, como si luchara contra si mismo.

En medio de sus agitadas emociones también pudo sentir algo de culpa. Lo que Kaito sentía por él debía ser lo suficientemente grande como para que su rechazo resultara tan doloroso.

Kaito estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por encontrar su voz o alguna fuerza para que sus piernas se movieran y al menos pudiera huir. No sería lo más adecuado pero al menos evitaría que sus instintos le ganaran a su cerebro. Tantas veces había soñado con tener a Len _así_ de cerca, que sus ojos lo miraran justo como en ese momento, que no pudo soportar el verlo. No quería hacerse la idea equivocada y que sin pensarlo saltara sobre él cumpliendo lo que hasta ahora solo eran fantasías, d_emasiado eróticas,_ pero que no deberían salir de su mente.

Mientras posaba su mano sobre la de Len, suspiró con cierto cansancio. _Lo quería_. En todo el sentido de la palabra y al parecer el sentimiento era lo suficientemente grande para reprimir cualquier forma de _lastimarlo_. Sentía su corazón golpeando con fuerza, casi dolorosamente pero al menos ya sentía que su mente ganaba la batalla.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, aquella intensa mirada en Len seguía igual, pero su rostro estaba _demasiado_ cerca.

– Kaito… –suspiró Len cuando consiguió acercarse lo suficiente para que el peliazul enfocara su mirada en él– yo…

– ¡Kaito!

El intenso grito alejó a ambos de la suave atmósfera que habían creado, al instante lo reconocieron y aunque para Kaito tuvo cierto alivio, también se sentía irritado, a diferencia de Len, quien no se molesto en ocultarlo. El rubio no se alejó demasiado de él pero si lo suficiente para que Leon, del otro lado del pasillo, notara que acababa de cometer una imprudencia.

Leon había dejado el ensayo a cargo de Miriam cuando la actuación de Meiko terminó y no hubo señales de Len. Se aseguró de que nadie lo siguiera antes de recorrer los pasillos detrás del escenario y casi por casualidad ver a Kaito, en medio de uno de los salones donde dejaban parte del equipo de sonido. Pensó que lo había encontrado solo cuando lo llamó pero en cuanto vio a Len supo que no habría forma de remediar la incómoda intrusión. Peor aún, estaba soportando las miradas molestas de los Vocaloid.

Pero se suponía que _él debía_ estar enojado. Carraspeo acercándose a ellos. Realmente había pensado darles la oportunidad de arreglar sus problemas, pero nunca imaginó que la repentina ausencia de Len había sido con la intención de encontrarse con Kaito. Y ahora eso ya no importaba, al menos parecía que ya volvían a hablarse.

– Eres bastante inoportuno –dijo Len en un tono que por un momento pareció surgir de Rin.

– Si, lo sé –respondió Leon agitando la mano para quitarle importancia– estuve escuchando a escondidas y esperé el momento oportuno para verme más molesto.

Y consiguió lo que quería, el rostro de Len se coloreo de un intenso rojo que lo obligó a desviar la mirada y perder por completo su intención de pelear.

Kaito, por el contrario podía ver la mentira que Leon no se molestó en disimular. Le dedicó una sonrisa cansada antes de apoyar la mano sobre el cabello de Len.

– Calma –dijo frotando el cabello rubio, disfrutando de la sensación eléctrica que lo recorrió, sin notar que el color no bajaba de las mejillas de Len– solo esta bromeando.

– Pero supongo que ya no tengo de que preocuparme –continuo Leon mirando de uno a otro– arreglaron sus problemas.

– Si, claro… –Len había intentado pensar en el modo más rápido de zafarse del asunto cuando otra idea llegó a su mente. De nuevo la parte de Rin que él había aprendido surgía sin poder evitarlo– pero Kaito no estará mañana en el concierto. Y yo tampoco –aunque un comentario como ese debía ser una mala noticia, mantuvo su sonrisa infantil adornada con cierta malicia, ante la expresión _peligrosamente_ seria de Leon.

Kaito aceptó seguirle la broma, solo porque al parecer se había perdido de algo importante cuando "desapareció". Aun así el aura asesina de Leon, como siempre lo intimidó y cuando miró de reojo a Len supo que su fachada retadora era solo eso.

– Y supongo que no te importara decirme el por qué.

– Nop –dijo Len cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho– en realidad olvidé la razón cuando llegaste.

Confirmado. Aquello solo era un berrinche de uno de los Vocaloid más jóvenes del equipo. Leon lo miró largamente esperando que cediera a la presión pero al final fue él quien dejo ir su furia aceptando que él mismo se había comportado de ese modo antes de convertirse en tutor. Siempre era divertido _fastidiar_ a los Vocaloid veteranos. Aunque al parecer, Len había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Fue su turno para cruzar los brazos mirando de uno a otro como si los hubiera atrapado en una mentira y esperara que alguno se delatara con un gesto.

– De acuerdo –dijo finalmente sorprendiendo a ambos, ninguno se molestó en disimular su gesto y Leon tuvo que hacer un doble esfuerzo para no reír– Kaito puede faltar al concierto. Y si tú quieres, puedes seguirlo. Pero, –interrumpió deteniendo la euforia de Len en un punto donde empezó a bajar– si ambos no se presentan mañana, quitaré a Rin de la plantilla.

– Eso es lo más egoísta que te he escuchado decir –siseo Len aunque su expresión seguía siendo demasiado infantil para creer que hablaba en serio. Mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse del lugar se permitió sonreír como hacía ya un tiempo no podía, con toda la tranquilidad y sinceridad que lo caracterizaba pero ni Kaito ni Leon lo vieron– ¡está bien! –gritó agitando la mano sin voltear mientras se alejaba– ¡pero si mañana algo explota en mitad del escenario, no me culpes!

– ¡Solo asegúrate de estar lejos de la línea de fuego! –respondió Leon alzando la voz lo suficiente para que la pequeña silueta de Len, que ya estaba bastante lejos, lo escuchara. Suspiró con una mueca irónica reconociendo que al fin, el ambiente entre ellos parecía mejorar. Se giró para mirar a Kaito pero éste mantenía su atención en algún punto lejos por donde Len había salido– ¿Con todo y ese extraño carácter te enamoraste de él? –preguntó logrando la atención de Kaito, quien lo miró con una mezcla entre sorpresa y pánico. Le sostuvo el gesto con toda seriedad hasta que el peliazul pareció recapacitar su propia actitud– debes tener mucho valor –sonrió girando para volver al escenario principal.

En cuanto terminara el concierto, habrían varios cambios inesperados. Y eran ese tipo de _problemas_ lo que más divertían a Leon. Ya sentía su inspiración llenando de ideas su cabeza. En cuanto volvieran a Crypton, Kaito y Len pagarían todos los problemas ocasionados con una doble jornada de trabajo. Eso era tan estimulante…

Kaito ni siquiera se molestó en seguir a Leon, permaneció en su lugar mirando el lado contrario del corredor, y en seguida se enfocó en su mano. La misma con la que había tomado la de Len. Recordó el torrente de emociones que el rubio había despertado en él apenas un momento atrás. Había sido tan agradable y tan aterrador, por ilógico que pareciera.

Ahora solo podía pensar en ver a Len. Ahora más que nunca quería saber su respuesta. No quería que su mente lo engañara con todo lo que acababa de suceder y que se creara falsas ilusiones. Quería escucharlo de Len. Si lo que pensaba era verdad, quería saberlo.

Y sino…

Tendría que convencerlo.

Por primera vez, estaba dispuesto a luchar por él, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Y por fin el mundo se volvió rosa XD jaja, hay que aceptar que este capítulo fue muy tierno, y es el preludio a un par de cosas; primero, la escena que tod s estaban esperando (creo .) y segundo, el final de esta bonita historia. Sip, el próximo capítulo será el último pero aún quiero hacer un epílogo. No lo olviden, prometo que será un _buen_ epílogo ;)

**Guest**: Gracias por tu review. Este par aún no resuelven del todo su situación, pero al menos ya van encaminándose por el mismo canal XD Saludos!

Gracias por seguirme. Besos,

Yui-chan

"Shake it" – Project Diva – Version Miku, Len, Rin


	16. Magical Mirai -segunda parte-

**Amarillo Turquesa**

* * *

Décimo Sexta Voz

Magical Mirai

-segunda parte-

"_En el lejano atardecer y en el mismo amanecer, incluso así, no te rindas estaré a tu lado"_

* * *

Aprovechando la vista completa del escenario de Yokohama, Len se dejo llevar por la suave voz de Miku que dominaba el lugar muy a su estilo. Con un vestido de una pieza en color azul marino y su cabello amarrado en dos coletas _esponjadas_, cantaba en un tono lento y armonioso "Shinkai Shoujo". Esta vez acompañada por las miles de luces de los fans que ocupaban prácticamente todos los asientos, salvo por un espacio destinado a las pantallas y parte del equipo de sonido.

Estando en la cabina de sonido era imposible escuchar el bullicio fuera de ese espacio aislado, pero gracias a los audífonos podía escuchar hasta algunos murmullos del público. Se dejo llevar por las palabras de amor, sobre una chica que había caído en la desesperación.

Resultaba un poco irónico.

Sintió un tironeo en la manga de su playera que lo obligó a girarse hacia el encargado de la iluminación quien le señaló los audífonos.

– Lo siento, ¿qué decías? –preguntó cuando pudo escuchar de nuevo el ajetreo que se vivía en esa cabina. No era muy pequeña pero había demasiadas personas ahí, y todos hablaban mientras se enfocaban en su trabajo. El sonido, video, luces, micrófonos, las indicaciones a los Vocaloid, y en general todo lo necesario para que el concierto se mantuviera, era dirigido desde ese lugar.

– Te preguntaba, ¿qué opinas de la luz? –dijo el encargado. Su pregunta no era una duda seria, pero últimamente Len se mezclaba entre los miembros del staff, aprendiendo los grandes detalles que ocurrían detrás de los conciertos. Prácticamente todos en esa cabina se habían acostumbrado a su presencia así que no le resultó difícil entrar y ver el espectáculo desde ese lugar. De vez en cuando, incluso, lo trataban como si fuera parte del equipo.

– Se ve genial –dijo sonriendo al mirar de nuevo al frente– pero ¿qué tal si hacemos volar su cabello un poco más? –preguntó divertido.

Un par de personas a su lado compartieron la broma pero uno de ellos hizo la sugerencia hacia la parte del cuarto donde estaba el equipo de efectos.

Justo en ese momento Len sintió un curioso movimiento en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tardó un poco en reconocerlo como el modo vibrador de su celular. Apenas lo sacó hizo la nota mental de dejarlo antes de cantar. El zumbido cesó y pudo leer en la pantalla el nombre de "Rin". Era una llamada perdida que apenas tuvo tiempo de leer cuando volvió a aparecer.

– ¡¿Dónde estás?! –gritó la voz de Rin antes de permitirle hablar, en medio de los gritos de los fans y la canción de Miku. Imaginó que su hermana estaba muy cerca del escenario, donde de hecho él debería estar.

– Ocupado. ¿Por qué? –dijo sonriendo mientras hacía un breve gesto de disculpa a los técnicos y se alejaba un par de pasos. Supuso que entre tanto barullo no les importaría que se quedara pero se aseguro de no estorbar.

– ¡¿Ocupado?! –chilló de nuevo Rin– ¿dónde, si se puede saber? ¡¿Tienes que estar en el escenario?!

– Pero si aún no es mi turno. Además, te dije que no saldré si Kaito no llega.

– Por eso pensé que estarías buscándolo…

– ¿Para qué? –preguntó con inocencia sabiendo que Rin estaba al borde la histeria. Pero había decidido que esta vez sería su turno para divertirse a costa de su hermana. No era una venganza pero ahora entendía lo divertido que era y por qué ella lo había hecho en su contra. Por eso su sonrisa empezó a crecer lentamente mientras hablaba– la última vez que lo vi seguía dormido en la cama.

Mientras esperaba en silencio la respuesta de su hermana, ni siquiera notó las miradas sorprendidas de algunos de los técnicos y asistentes que lo habían escuchado. Trató de no reír conteniendo el impulso de salir corriendo solo para ver la expresión que Rin tendría en ese momento.

– ¿Qué tú,..? ¿…Qué…? Él te… ¡¿Qué?!

– Rin, no te entiendo –dijo con calma como si realmente quisiera saber lo que la rubia trataba de decir.

– ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Len… ven aquí en este momento! ¡No quiero amenazarte a distancia!

Y sin poder contenerse más, Len empezó a reír abiertamente sin molestarse en cubrir el teléfono. Se ganó la atención completa de todos en aquella habitación y la expresión de Rin al otro lado del teléfono dejo atrás la palidez que había adoptado para colorearse de un intenso rojo antes de terminar la llamada con un golpe seco. Solo entonces Len pudo controlarse lo suficiente para escuchar el sonido constante de la llamada cortada.

Suspiró en cuanto logró tranquilizarse antes de mirar las variadas expresiones del equipo técnico. Rápidamente inclinó la cabeza aunque no dejo de sonreír.

– Lo siento mucho, no quería molestarlos –dijo rápidamente antes de levantarse.

– Olvídate de eso –habló el encargado de sonido– Luka-san ya empezó su canción.

Len se acercó para mirar en el escenario la figura resplandeciente y rosa de Luka, acompañada por los cientos de luces que sostenía el público. Como en una especie de trance, llevó su mano hacia la diadema que había descansado en su cuello. En ella los audífonos y el micrófono característicos de los Vocaloid estaban conectados a la sala en la que se encontraba. Pero además de escuchar indicaciones desde ese punto, había otros tres pares de diademas conectados entre si, uno de ellos era de Leon. Y en cuanto colocó los audífonos en sus oídos lo escuchó.

"_¡¿Dónde demonios esta Len?!_"

Si. Esa era su señal para salir corriendo.

Apenas se despidió del equipo, salió corriendo por los pasillos haciendo todo lo posible para no golpear al resto del staff que se encargaban de labores más sencillas aunque igual de importantes. Por suerte, Len ya tenía su atuendo puesto, pero mientras más se acercaba al escenario, apesar de estar entre los corredores que lo rodeaban, podía escuchar el final de la canción de Luka cada vez más cerca.

"_No sé nada sobre el mañana, no me importa nada sobre el ayer. Así que, por favor, déjame el hoy_".

Lo último que quería era llegar tarde luego de tantos problemas con _esa_ canción. Y aunque no había visto a Kaito desde el día anterior, luego de aquel momento tan incómodamente interrumpido, ya no sentía la ansiedad que lo había atormentado en días anteriores. Aún no le había dicho a Kaito lo que sentía, y aunque ya no debía ser difícil de adivinar, quería decirlo correctamente.

De nuevo sintió sus mejillas enrojecer mientras corría. Aquello tenía que ser una reacción natural por semejante carrera.

* * *

Rin terminó la llamada sabiendo que acababa de ser víctima de una horrible broma de su hermano. Miró la pantalla brillante de su celular lo que pareció un largo rato antes de que su brazo y su mirada cayeran.

Sabía que era una broma. _Tenía que ser una broma_.

Se suponía que la persona linda, pura e inocente que era su hermano no _debía_ saber ese tipo de _cosas_. Estaba, _casi_, segura de eso.

Y al mismo tiempo, aquello no le preocupaba.

Lo realmente molesto era saber que su mayor temor acababa de hacerse realidad. Ya que finalmente Len había aceptado lo que sentía, y ya que era correspondido… eso la dejaba a ella fuera de todo el asunto.

Ya nunca más volvería a ser la persona más importante para su hermano…

– ¿Rin? –escuchó una voz lejana llamándola pero tardó un poco en volver a sus sentidos para reconocerla– ¿estás bien?

Levantó la mirada lentamente hasta encontrarse con otros ojos azules.

– ¡Te odio! –chilló de pronto frunciendo el ceño, aunque había levantado un poco la voz, en medio de la voz de Luka, nadie a su alrededor les prestó atención– ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?! –reclamó levantando ambos puños frente al rostro confundido de Kaito.

– Hasta donde sé, nada. ¿Por qué…?

– ¡Mientes! ¡También te odio por eso! ¡Yo te confíe a mi hermano y ¿qué le hiciste?!

– Rin, de verdad, nunca lastimaría a Len –dijo empezando a sentir el peso de las palabras de Rin. Por su expresión parecía estar en medio de una rabieta por perder un dulce, pero su tono era diferente. No sabía si estaba hablando en serio o estaba cayendo en otra absurda broma. Pero la intensidad de sus palabras había coloreado sus mejillas y por un momento, su reciente relación con Len pareció ser la respuesta– tú… ya lo sabías, ¿cierto? –preguntó finalmente, inclinándose un poco frente a Rin para mirarla mejor.

Apesar del murmullo de Kaito, Rin pudo escucharlo pero no cambió su actitud. Estaba molesta y egoístamente solo podía pensar en alejar a Len de él.

"_Si alguien ha visto a Len, díganle que lo mataré_".

Como si se tratara de un tiempo-fuera, la voz de Leon se dejo escuchar a través de los audífonos que compartían. Y una suave risa se cruzó en las líneas aunque no pudieron adivinar de quien se trataba.

"_¡Estoy en camino!_". Respondió Len, su voz se escuchaba agitada por lo que no fue difícil saber que estaba corriendo. "_¡Y deja de enojarte o morirás joven!"._

"_¡El único que va a matarme serás tú, pequeño demonio…"_

"_¡¿Están conscientes de que es una línea compartida?!" _Gritó Miriam tratando de imponer orden, pero Rin y Kaito la escucharon más cerca cuando llegó junto a ellos acompañada por Yukari.

– ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Rin, quien aún tenía el ceño fruncido.

– Kaito me molesta –murmuró la rubia siguiendo con su actitud infantil.

– Kaito, deja de molestarla –dijo Miriam en tono cansado– y ve a tu posición…

"_¡Kaito, en 2!_". Se escuchó la voz de Leon de nuevo, esta vez más tranquilo.

"_Voy para allá_" Murmuró el aludido.

– Rin… ¿podemos hablar después? –preguntó el peliazul tratando de encontrar la mirada de la rubia, pero desistió con un simple suspiro antes de alejarse por el corredor que lo llevaría al lado opuesto del escenario, donde según indicaciones de Leon, debería aparecer en escena dentro de dos minutos.

Apenas desapareció, Len surgió desde el lado opuesto corriendo cada vez más rápido hasta que se detuvo al lado de Yukari con un movimiento bastante suicida. Se inclinó un poco sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire.

– ¡Lo siento! Perdí la noción del tiempo…

– Olvida eso –interrumpió Miriam– colócate en posición. Yukari…

Pero no tuvo que decir nada más, antes de que la chica empujara a Len a la orilla del escenario y comenzará a maquillarlo. Aunque ya lo había preparado horas antes, la prisa con la que el rubio había llegado, hizo necesario un ligero retoque.

Pero apesar del forcejeo de Yukari o las múltiples indicaciones de Miriam, la atención de Len se fue automáticamente hacia Rin, quien permanecía estática no muy lejos de ellos. No había dicho nada al verlo llegar y ahora parecía perdida en su propio mundo.

Yukari notó la repentina preocupación de Len, así que no le resultó extraño cuando detuvo sus atenciones para regresar al lado de su hermana. Fue ella quien tuvo que pedir a Miriam el minuto restante para que los gemelos hablaran. Cerca de ellos la canción de Luka casi terminaba el coro final.

– Rin –Len llegó frente a su hermana inclinándose para encontrar sus miradas debajo del flequillo de Rin– ¿estás bien?

– A ti también te odio –murmuró mordiéndose el labio, apesar de la cercanía evitó su mirada. Ahora llegaba el momento en que empezaba a sentirte un poco tonta por ser tan infantil.

– ¡Oh! ¿A mí también? –Len se incorporó de nuevo con un breve salto, como si hubiera sido golpeado.

– ¿Cómo pudiste…? –siseó, aunque en medio del ruido sus palabras se perdieron. Len, aún frente a ella golpeo su puño contra la palma de la mano contraria.

– ¡Era una broma! –dijo con un gesto infantil– lo siento, Rin, supongo que esta vez me pase un poco. Pero solo era una broma, en realidad yo no…

– ¡¿Y ahora se supone que lo acepte con una sonrisa?! –chilló alzando la voz al mismo tiempo que levantó el rostro– De pronto decides hacerme caso y corresponderle; ¡y yo debo aceptar que ese tonto te aleje de mí! –con los brazos tensos a los lados de su cuerpo y los puños fuertemente apretados sostuvo la sorprendida mirada de Len con el gesto más firme que pudo conseguir.

"_Un minuto_"

De nuevo se escuchó la voz de Leon pero ninguno de los Kagamine se movió. Len cambió lentamente su expresión alegre al notar la seriedad de su hermana. Por un momento quiso golpearla con aquel gesto cariñoso sobre su cabeza, pero entre sus palabras cortadas y aquella expresión adolorida en su rostro comprendió el _problema_.

– Lo siento –dijo finalmente, sonriendo con cierta ternura pese al gesto duró de Rin– pero, eso nunca va a pasar.

Sus palabras fueron suficiente para desinflar la euforia de Rin, aunque su expresión se volvió un poco triste.

– Nunca vas a dejar de ser mi hermana. Pase lo que pase, siempre vamos a estar juntos. Kaito es importante para mí, pero tú también lo eres. Y no puedes pedirme que decida un rango de importancia porque son sentimientos diferentes –dio un paso al frente acortando un poco más la distancia entre ambos para tomar la mano de Rin entre las suyas– quiero estar con él. Pero eso no significa que me olvidaré de ti –con un movimiento lento se llevó la mano de Rin cerca de los labios depositando un sencillo beso sobre el dorso que logró revivir el brillo alegre en los ojos de su hermana– siempre serás mi pequeña hermana –sonrió un momento antes de abrazarla sosteniendo su nuca para obligarla a refugiarse en su pecho.

Durante un interminable momento permanecieron abrazados aislándose de todo. Con la tranquilidad cubriendo de nuevo su corazón, Rin se aferró al cuerpo que era parte del suyo, sonriendo con un nuevo pensamiento infantil.

Si Kaito pensaba que estaba derrotada, se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

– Len.

– ¿Mmm?

– Soy tu hermana mayor –hablo tan alto como pudo aunque su voz quedo amortiguada por el cuerpo de Len.

– No lo creo –dijo con inocencia– si lo fueras ya estarías regañándome por llegar tarde.

"_Len, treinta segundos_". La voz de Leon esta vez sonó un poco más firme e incluso Miriam se acercó a ellos pero fue Rin quien empujó a Len.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llegar tarde?! –gritó de pronto interrumpiendo las intenciones de Miriam– ¡Con lo mucho que Leon se esfuerza por nosotros y que nunca hay represalias! –dijo asegurándose de encender el comunicador de su diadema. Se escuchó algo parecido a un bufido del otro lado de la línea.

Len aprovechó para alborotar el cabello de su hermana antes de volver a ocupar su lugar cerca del escenario. Las últimas notas de guitarra sonaron mientras Luka giraba en su lugar cerrando la canción.

– _Kaito, estoy listo_ –dijo Len hablando por el comunicador.

"_Eso esperaba"_, se escuchó la voz del peliazul.

– _¡Dejen de coquetear! _–gritó Rin a través de su diadema, a espaldas de Len.

"_¿Qué no se suponía que era una línea compartida?_", preguntó Lola, risueña, dejándose escuchar por primera vez.

"_¿Alguien esta poniendo atención al conteo, para variar?_", habló León, y la respuesta fue unánime, incluso de Lola y Miriam.

"_¡NO!_".

Y aunque las risas se escucharon, apenas segundos después se hizo el silencio mientras Luka agradecía al público y salía del escenario. La banda dio inicio a "Erase or Zero" y Leon esperaba el resultado de una canción que _nunca_ había sido ensayada.

Ambos lucían el vestuario que mejor los representaba. Para Len, pantalón corto negro con detalles en amarillo que se completaba con un par de medias holgadas negras y zapatos blancos. En la parte alta, vestía una playera escolar estilo marinero con detalles en negro y amarillo, y corbata del mismo color. Las mangas negras empezaban debajo del codo y cubrían parte de la mano. Sus audífonos blancos caían sobre su cabello que lucía _normal_.

Kaito vestía una gabardina blanca con detalles en mangas, hombros y corte de la prenda con amarillo y azul. Una bufanda del mismo color estaba ligeramente enredada en su cuello y pantalón oscuro que llegaba hasta los zapatos blancos. Su diadema más discreta en color negro estaba prácticamente oculta por su cabello.

Len entró caminando a paso rápido desde el lado derecho del escenario, mientras Kaito entraba por el lado contrario a un paso más lento. La coreografía marcaba que debían llegar al centro pero Len entró más rápido y antes de terminar fuera de lugar, Kaito marcó un paso más rápido terminando más juntos de lo que debía ser originalmente. Hubo un breve intercambio de sonrisas entre ellos que las cámaras no percibieron antes de girar en sentidos contrarios para quedar de espaldas.

Apenas terminada la breve introducción del sintetizador y levantando el puño empezaron la canción con la voz de Len notoriamente más alta.

"_Ya sea con las manos entrelazadas, o en la oscuridad que se acerca en el futuro. Recé por ellos, poder estar a tu lado_".

Esa canción en especial parecía haber sido escrita para ellos. Se notaba en las frases, y cada uno lo entendió al ensayarla pero justo ahora cuando la cantaban con un sentimiento diferente que no podía ser actuado, era cuando adquiría el verdadero significado.

Detrás del escenario Rin sonrió satisfecha por el rumbo que había tomado aquella complicada situación. Ahora podía ver a Kaito de un modo diferente, aunque aún seguía siendo una _amenaza_. Tal y como lo había sido desde el día en que se convirtió en un amigo tan cercano de Len.

Aunque el resultado actual era diferente al inicial, Kaito finalmente podía sentirse tranquilo. Luego de tantos giros bruscos a sus sentimientos ahora, incluso, podía cantarle esa canción a Len. Aunque esperaba que solo el aludido lo entendiera. Mientras se movía al ritmo de la música y fungía como segunda voz, miraba a Len sabiendo que era lo correcto. Estaba seguro de ser correspondido aunque aún no había escuchado las ansiadas palabras que lo confirmaran. De lo que no estaba tan seguro era de lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante pero ya no se sentía ansioso y eso era suficiente para esperar lo que fuera que surgiera entre ellos. Esperaba un montón de dudas de Len, que tal vez se sintiera un poco inseguro, pero esta vez no iba a renunciar, no volvería a dar un solo paso hacia atrás.

Desde el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, Len sintió su corazón agitarse sin razón aparente, antes de empezar la canción. Trató de concentrarse en el ritmo, cerrando los ojos varias veces como parte de su _actuación_ en un intento por tranquilizarse. Pero la voz de Kaito tenía un timbre diferente, no parecía cantar aunque lo hacía. Varias veces lo miró de reojo con la sensación de que le estaba hablando. Sabía que su voz sobresalía demasiado, y aquello podía considerarse un error pero no podía ajustarse al tono bajo de Kaito o ambos terminarían demasiado abajo con respecto a la música.

Al final dejo de intentarlo. Aún con su corazón agitándose más allá de la intensa rutina de baile. Tal vez no se sentiría tan intimidado si hubiera podido hablar con Kaito, pero por el momento se dejo envolver solo con su voz.

Mezclado entre la multitud que gritaba y agitaba luces de colores a su alrededor, Leon miraba el escenario desde un punto del lugar donde solo debería haber pantallas y cámaras; y aún así vestía convenientemente camuflado. Chasqueo la lengua notando el montón de errores en la canción en turno. Len estaba cantando más alto de lo normal y Kaito lo más bajo posible; cuando llegaron al coro apenas se notaba que eran dos personas. La coreografía tenía varios pasos que no eran parte del original, ambos improvisaban suficientes veces como para fallar en los momentos en que debían coordinarse. Len entraba tarde, Kaito iba muy rápido, a veces a la inversa.

Por supuesto había sido un error _terrible_ permitir un ensayo por separado para una canción a dueto. Y aún así lo estaban librando lo mejor posible. Apesar de cometer un error tras otro, los sonidos mezclados del sintetizador, el bass, y la guitarra conseguían un tono bastante decente para las voces dispares de los Vocaloid. Y apesar de la nula sincronización, ambos eran buenos, lo suficiente para crear una mezcla aceptable para el público de lo que debió ser un dueto perfecto.

Mientras los observaba con tanto detenimiento pudo notar ciertos _detalles_ que lejos de destacar, se veían _raros_. Tal vez algo en la forma como Kaito pronunciaba las palabras, casi recitando. O, los movimientos fuera de tono que Len mezclaba con la coreografía original.

Para cuando llegaron a la parte _sin voz_, finalmente lograron sincronizarse. Pero Len cometió un error que Leon no dejaría pasar. Era el único que de hecho no le perdonaría y hubiera saltado al escenario en ese mismo momento si ese paso en falso que había dado lo hubiera llevado al suelo. Aún así, una vez más lo vio corregir sobre la marcha su repentino traspié.

Ver un cierre perfecto casi lo hizo suspirar pero solo se dejo caer sobre su asiento sin saber en qué momento se había levantado. Ya los mataría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, así que tampoco le sorprendería que casualmente se desaparecieran.

Siendo Len quien debía indicar el cierre, esperó unos segundos después de que la batería callara para despedirse. Regresó por el lado por el que había entrado y Kaito lo imitó en sentido contrario. Rápidamente las luces del escenario cambiaron por un exótico rojo y Meiko apareció en el escenario, con su adorable atuendo rojo de dos piezas bastante cortas y ajustadas.

Pero Len dejo de poner atención en su entorno en cuanto fue cubierto por la oscuridad detrás del escenario, su primera intención fue seguir corriendo para rodear el lugar pero en seguida fue interceptado por Rin, quien levantó su brazo frente a él impidiéndole seguir.

– Si no quieres que continúe con mi ataque de celos, más te vale no huir –dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

– ¿Estabas celosa? –preguntó Len con inocencia, aunque todavía se sentía un poco agitado.

– Por supuesto, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer si pensabas salir corriendo tras él? ¡Aún me debes una canción! –dijo acercándose para mirarlo tan amenazadora como pudo.

Mientras escuchaban la voz de Meiko en aquella suave versión de jazz y palabras un tanto subidas de tono, Len empezó a preguntarse qué era lo que Rin pensaba de su relación con Kaito. Tal vez, de ahora en adelante tendría que preocuparse más por su _pequeña_ hermana. Llevó su mano a la cabeza de Rin frotando un poco su cabello mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que podría considerarse _tierna_, desarmando sus intenciones.

– No tenía pensado ir tras él –dijo finalmente– aún…

– ¡¿Qué no pueden quedarse quietos un segundo?! –saltó Yukari interrumpiendo mientras se acercaba con cepillo en mano hacia Rin. Len dio un paso atrás divertido al ver la expresión aterrada de su hermana.

– Si yo fuera tú me preocuparía más por la canción –dijo Len cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza, aunque recibió un par de miradas él estaba atento al escenario donde Meiko ya iba a la mitad de su canción. Se giró al notar que Yukari no había entendido– Rin debería estar al otro lado del escenario.

"_Rin, Len, ¿están en sus posiciones?"_ Leon volvió a hablar, al parecer más tranquilo.

"_Yo siempre_" Anunció Len.

"_Va para allá_" Intervino Yukari refiriéndose a Rin. Sabía por experiencia que el tono _muerto_ que Leon estaba usando era casi una amenaza.

– Más te vale que no hayas olvidado los pasos –dijo Rin antes de salir corriendo.

– ¿Me creerías capaz de hacer semejante _cosa_? –gritó Len hacia el pasillo por donde Rin se había alejado, sin dejar de mirar el espacio vacío por un largo momento.

– Entonces… –Yukari tosió un poco para llamar la atención de Len, en cuanto se giró se acercó a él para acomodar su corbata, aunque no era necesario– ¿lo resolviste? –preguntó esperando que el rubio entendiera su pregunta antes de mirarlo.

– Si –dijo sonriendo– aún me queda un detalle pero creo que ya todo esta bien.

– Eso es perfecto –sonrió palmeando la tela sobre su pecho– creo que hacen una pareja adorable. Y si Gumi iba a ser tu madrina si te casabas con Gakupo… –dijo rápidamente evitando que Len la interrumpiera aunque tuvo que contener una sonrisa traviesa al ver el ligero color que empezaba a subir al rostro del rubio– ¿yo puedo ser tu madrina cuando te cases con Kaito?

– No estoy muy seguro –dijo luego de pensarlo. Aquí empezaba una nueva broma sin sentido– si le quito ese lugar a Rin, me matara.

– Pensé que ella quería matar a Kaito –se llevó un dedo al labio mirando distraídamente lejos de Len.

– Si… aún tengo que resolver eso –suspiró bajando la cabeza, derrotado.

"_Quince segundos_".

"_¡Ya estoy lista!_" Gritó Rin a través del micrófono, pero Len y Yukari pudieron verla al otro lado del escenario dando pequeños saltitos, más allá del sensual baile de Meiko.

Mientras Rin hacía un montón de gestos y movimientos extraños, Len mantuvo sus ojos fijos en ella hasta que lentamente sonrió y se decidió a hablar por el micrófono. Sabía que ya debía estar conectado hacia Leon, Miriam y Lola, así que no podía arriesgarse a decir algo demasiado comprometedor. Aún así acercó el pequeño micrófono a su boca al mismo tiempo que presionaba el botón de comunicación.

"_Rin_" Dijo deteniendo la euforia de su hermana. Y esperó un poco más mientras Meiko se detenía en mitad del escenario y la música terminaba. Rin hizo el ademan de responder pero Len continuo. "_Suki, Kirai_".

Exceptuando a Rin, los otros tres Vocaloid que habían escuchado sus palabras hicieron diferentes muecas de confusión. De haber podido, incluso hubieran intercambiado miradas pero la comunicación entre los gemelos se cortó y en el escenario las luces cambiaron lentamente a una mezcla de azul y amarillo.

Rin sonrió ampliamente recordando un par de días atrás cuando Len le había dicho que esa frase describía la relación entre ellos. Aquello le dio el impulso que necesitaba, y para cuando salió al escenario acompañada por la música, no solo su voz brilló más de lo normal, ella misma relucía mientras daba el inicio de "_Suki, Kirai_".

"_Me gustas… o no me gustas, no sé… te odio_".

Len la siguió para la estrofa siguiente y el lugar se llenó de las luces del publico y aquel curioso ritmo de una canción entre romántica y tierna.

Detrás del escenario, Kaito observaba la actuación a través de las pantallas, con gesto serio y el rostro apoyado en la palma de la mano. De cierto modo entendía la reacción de Rin, incluso un poco de cómo debía sentirse porque él tenía una sensación parecida. La de ser alguien importante para Len pero nunca el único. Lo entendía en la forma como Len trataba a su hermana, lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella y que tal vez, siempre sería lo primero en su mente. Él sabía que nunca podría ocupar ese lugar.

Los Kagamine eran de los mejores Vocaloid, no solo por sus habilidades sino porque los fans lo afirmaban. Mientras veía su actuación, Kaito casi podía creer el papel que interpretaban y supuso que muchos en el público apostarían por alguna relación íntima entre ellos. Porque pensarlo ya era casi un hábito. Egoístamente se encontró deseando que alguien hubiera pensado lo mismo de él y Len mientras cantaban.

No era algo que lo deprimiera, pero si lo pensaba demasiado resultaba molesto. Al final golpeó un poco sus mejillas dando un salto de la enorme caja donde se había sentado para ir al encuentro de Len en cuanto terminara su canción.

Se acercó al pasillo que conectaba al escenario pero se detuvo a una prudente distancia al ver a Miku y en seguida recordó que ella cantaría con los gemelos. Aún así continuo su camino mientras la chica bajaba por la entrada intermedia al escenario, él siguió por el corredor hasta llegar a una de las orillas donde se encontró con Yukari.

– Sé que ya te lo había dicho antes –dijo la chica en cuanto Kaito llegó a su lado, ambos mirando a la _pareja_ en el escenario– pero no te atrevas a lastimarlo.

– Creí que solo tendría que convencer a Rin.

– Olvídalo, a ella nunca la convencerás –dijo agitando la mano– aún quiere matarte –sonrió.

– Ya lo sé… –suspiró compartiendo aquel gesto alegre– supongo que tendré que secuestrar a Len tantas veces como sea posible.

– Eso suena divertido.

– Creo que eres la única que lo ve divertido.

– No finjas. Tú también lo crees –dijo cruzando los brazos en una pose muy coqueta– somos Vocaloid. Nosotros no podemos estar enojados, tristes o preocupados por mucho tiempo.

Su sonrisa era un gesto gatuno que, efectivamente, parecía propio de los Vocaloid, tenía un matiz de astucia que rozaba lo infantil. Al final, Kaito le concedió su aprobación imitando aquella enigmática sonrisa, pero apenas se giró para ver a Len, su expresión se lleno de una ternura que logró convencer a Yukari.

Ella, como muchos entre los Vocaloid, seguía mirando a Len como el más _pequeño_ del grupo, no porque realmente lo fuera, sino porque irradiaba esa aura. Y por eso nunca pudo imaginar cómo sería una posible pareja para él, mucho menos que fuera hombre o que perteneciera al grupo. Aunque aún tenía ciertas dudas sobre Kaito, verlo en ese momento le dio la certeza de que algo había cambiado no solo para Len sino también para el peliazul por quien nadie hubiera apostado.

Frente a ellos, los gemelos terminaban su canción dando un par de vueltas antes de abrazarse mirando al público un momento antes de cerrar los ojos juntando sus dedos con la forma de un corazón. La música se detuvo antes de cambiar de ritmo junto a la iluminación que se transformó en un suave aguamarina adelantándose a la entrada de Miku. La Vocaloid apareció detrás de los gemelos y en cuanto empezó la siguiente canción la música la acompañó junto a los gritos de los fans, que en su mayoría estaban ahí por ella.

Apenas un par de frases y la siguiente pausa estaba destinada a Len, quien se lució improvisando una serie de pasos estilo break dance que se llevó los gritos eufóricos del público.

Y ahí estaba el talento puro de Len brillando como hacía semanas que no ocurría. A la izquierda de Miku y con Rin en el lado opuesto, los tres juntos demostraban una actuación que superaba todo lo visto en la hora que había transcurrido de concierto. Aquel mágico efecto no solo podía verse, Len lo sentía en cada movimiento. Apesar de la enérgica coreografía que distinguía a "_Shake it!_", se deslizaba por el escenario con una enorme sonrisa, confiando en las horas de ensayo que habían grabado los pasos en su cuerpo, olvidándose de pensarlo demasiado como había ocurrido con "_Erase or zero_".

Ahora, finalmente, todo volvía a la normalidad.

No muy lejos del escenario, Leon deslizó su mano por el micrófono en su rostro para comunicarse con Len. Tuvo la intención de avisarle que estaba demasiado cerca de Miku y que debía respetar las distancias para que no terminaran chocando pero verlo divertirse, genuinamente divertirse logró contagiarle la sonrisa y dejar aquel detalle de lado. Resultaba increíble lo rápido que podían cambiar tantas situaciones en tan poco tiempo.

Los gritos de los fans los acompañaron un momento más mientras la canción terminaba y el trío hacía la formación final al centro del escenario. La batería dejó las últimas notas antes de que Len y Rin se despidieran, ambos saliendo por el mismo camino donde habían iniciado. Así, Len salió por el lado izquierdo del escenario despidiéndose con la mano sin dejar de mirar al público pero cuando giró el rostro hacia el pasillo detrás de la tarima no pudo evitar chocar bruscamente. Cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo pero cuando se sintió atrapado en un abrazo los abrió de nuevo para encontrarse entre los brazos de Kaito. En un segundo los latidos de su corazón se dispararon pero su propio cuerpo reaccionó más rápido y sin pensarlo respondió al gesto rodeando el cálido cuerpo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban y trataba de ocultar su sonrisa en el pecho de Kaito.

– Bien hecho –susurró el peliazul contra el oído de Len aferrándose un poco más sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

Len trató de contener el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo alejándose un poco para mirar a Kaito. Enseguida recordó que había algo muy importante que aún no había dicho.

– Kaito, yo…

Pero sus intenciones debían ser muy obvias, porque el peliazul apoyó la mano sobre sus labios sonriendo.

– Primero ven conmigo –dijo sin esperar respuesta antes de tomar su mano y apurarlo dentro de los pasillos que conectaban los distintos espacios detrás del escenario.

Con la actuación de Miku aún lejos de terminar, todos deberían estar al pendiente de ello pero Kaito no quería arriesgarse a interrupciones de Rin o de Yukari, quien aún debía estar cerca. Y tampoco estaba seguro de que Len se sentiría a gusto con ese exceso de efusividad. Estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, y aunque por momentos lo sentía flaquear no tenía intenciones de hacer algo _inapropiado,_ solo quería un momento a solas con Len. Tal y como lo había soñado desde hacía meses.

Len se dejo guiar más allá del área de camerinos por una zona que solo el equipo técnico usaba, estaba acostumbrado a pasear por ese lugar así que no tardó en reconocer a dónde iban. Un poco más atrás en un pasillo secundario estaban los cuartos de reuniones del staff. Kaito abrió una puerta al azar y apenas entraron, cerró la puerta con seguro.

Len no le dio importancia a aquel gesto mientras miraba a su alrededor, solo había una mesa larga rodeada de sillas, un par de muebles, un proyector pequeño y una pantalla blanca en la pared del fondo. El cuarto no era muy grande y Len terminó de revisarlo a tiempo de girarse y recibir el abrazo de Kaito. Incluso retrocedió un par de pasos sintiendo el peso del mayor mientras ocultaba el rostro entre su cabello dejándole un curioso cosquilleo en el cuello. Podía sentir su respiración y el latido de su corazón contra su pecho que empezaba a competir con el propio. Aquello tal vez empezaría a volverse un hábito. Lo cierto era que no tenía idea de cómo iba a ser su relación a partir de ahora, pero decidió aprovecharlo y dejarse llevar, así que respondió el gesto sin poder contener una risita baja.

– Kaito –hablo, intentando de nuevo darle una respuesta.

– Al fin… –susurró Kaito aferrándose un poco más al cuerpo del menor. Empezó a empujarlo obligándolo a retroceder con pasos torpes hasta que llegaron a la mesa. Entonces lo levantó aprovechando que los brazos de Len lo rodeaban para sentarlo sobre la mesa y poder mirarlo.

Finalmente Len podía darle un significado a aquella intensa mirada que Kaito le daba. Ahora sabía que ese gesto solo estaba dirigido hacia él y aunque aún podía incomodarlo, ahora resultaba agradable sentir el golpeteo de su corazón como respuesta a esa mirada.

– Len –Kaito se deleitó acariciando el suave cabello rubio con una mano mientras posaba la otra bajo su mejilla– no sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado… de verdad, no quiero hacer nada que no quieras, pero…

Sus palabras se perdieron en los labios de Len, cuando éste, tímidamente acercó su rostro. Aquello resultaba cómodo y un tanto familiar pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo cuando Kaito empezó a mover sus labios, profundizando la caricia con desesperación. Len dejo escapar un inquieto gemido que solo incitó al mayor para deslizar las manos por su cuerpo. Se empujó un poco más contra él de modo que Len tuvo que separar sus piernas y Kaito forzó su peso obligando al rubio a inclinar un poco su espalda hacia atrás, deteniéndose con una mano para no quedar recostado, con la otra intentó aferrarse a la ropa de Kaito mientras éste deslizaba la lengua entre sus labios y lograba arrancarle un montón de sonidos que él mismo no sabía que podía hacer.

Se sentía _demasiado_ bien, el calor entre sus cuerpos empezaba a cubrirlo por completo y un cosquilleo se escurrió entre sus piernas mientras Kaito frotaba su cuerpo. Intentó pedirle que fuera más lento pero apenas lo dejaba respirar y cuando finalmente separó sus labios lo sintió mordisqueando la piel de su cuello haciéndole olvidar sus intentos por quejarse. Deslizó su mano entre el cabello azul perdiendo la voz un momento cuando lo sintió acariciar su piel debajo del cinturón.

– K-Kaito… –pidió en un jadeo pero sus labios volvieron a ser apresados.

Kaito podía escuchar los suaves gemidos de Len llevándose el autocontrol que había pensado tener. Sin poder evitarlo, al sentir la piel bajo sus manos, lo suave y cálida que era, y sentir la completa respuesta de Len solo lo hacía desear más. Había confiado en que el menor lo rechazaría en cualquier momento y eso debería detenerlo pero solo podía confirmar el calor entre sus cuerpos que aumentaba cada vez más. Aún se debatía entre detenerse o dejarse llevar, cuando escuchó la voz de Len llamándolo. No supo definir si era una queja o todo lo contrario pero cuando deslizó sus manos sobre el pantalón de Len pudo palpar una respuesta que volvió a encender su deseo.

Len cerró los ojos perdiéndose en las sensaciones, sintió la mano que soportaba todo su peso flaquear y antes de dejarse caer apoyó la otra, permitiendo que Kaito se librara de su cinturón. Sintió la tela de sus pantalones y ropa interior deslizándose pero no fue consciente de su parcial desnudez hasta que la mano de Kaito rodeo su miembro obligándolo a morderse el labio para callar su voz. Un extraño debate interno surgió en su mente mientras pensaba que aquello no _debía_ estar bien, pero tampoco quería detenerse. Sentía nervios y ansiedad pero seguía sintiéndose _tan bien_. Era algo completamente nuevo, y así como nunca supo que podía sentirse tan agitado, tampoco había experimentado aquel cosquilleo que surgía de su entrepierna.

– Len –Kaito lo llamó con una voz tan ronca que aumentó la presión de sus dientes contra el labio– ¿se siente bien?

Pero Len no quería responder, era vergonzoso escuchar aquel _mojado_ sonido y la cálida presión sobre su miembro aumentó de ritmo obligándolo a mover la cabeza en un breve asentimiento.

– Eso es perfecto –jadeo Kaito contra su oído deslizando su lengua un momento logrando que Len dejara de contener su voz– déjame escucharte…

Aunque Len hubiera querido contenerse una nueva sacudida lo obligó, incluso, a abrir los ojos solo para confirmar lo que había sentido. Ahora las manos de Kaito frotaban con maestría los miembros de ambos, presionando y deslizando, aumentando aquel _extraño_ sonido mientras la piel entre sus dedos se tornaba _húmeda._

Sintió aquella calidez cada vez más urgente, casi haciéndolo gritar pero se las ingenió para cruzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kaito, aferrándose a él mientras sentía que _iba a terminar_.

Kaito aprovechó aquella posición para deslizar su mano por la cadera de Len, sin dejar de frotar sus miembros, se permitió acariciar la piel de su espalda, bajando cada vez más, excitado por los gemidos de Len que aún intentaba callar contra su cuello, deslizó sus dedos entre sus nalgas frotando un poco antes de sentir el pequeño cuerpo sacudiéndose y al mismo tiempo su espesa simiente deslizándose por sus dedos. Escuchó la respiración de Len empezando a tranquilizarse.

– Len, tu mano –susurró tomando una de las que rodeaban su cuello para llevarla a su miembro que aún permanecía duro. Vio, divertido, el breve jadeo que Len había soltado mientras lo guiaba con sus manos unidas sobre su virilidad.

Len sintió que sus mejillas volvían a calentarse mientras veía a Kaito cerrar los ojos, permitiéndole ver su expresión agitada por el placer. Dejo de mirar lo que sus manos hacían hipnotizado por el rostro del peliazul y lentamente se acercó a su rostro rozando sus labios un momento antes de que Kaito tomara el control del beso. No mucho después sintió la espesa calidez del mayor deslizándose entre sus manos unidas.

– Te amo, Len –murmuró Kaito contra sus labios, alejándose para encontrar un nuevo brillo en los ojos de Len.

Y con ello, una respuesta que no necesitaba escuchar, prefiriendo volver a besarlo. Interrumpiendo por tercera vez las intenciones de Len.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: ^/^ jeje, ahora llega el momento en que no sé que decir. Para los que esperaban "algo más" entre esta adorable parejita, pues… ¡aún queda el epílogo! XD jaja, ya en serio. Prometo recompensarl s para entonces. Decidí dejarlo un poco "light" para terminar la trama de la historia aquí, lo que sigue será solo un "plus" para los que me pedían justificar la clasificación del fic =) Eso, y un capítulo extra después, que no me pude resistir a considerar. Hubo un par de personajes que había querido incluir y que no se me ocurrió como hasta este punto, así que para cuando lo tenga listo, espero que les guste.

Y eso es todo, como ya dije, este vendría siendo el capítulo final, para quienes no quieran leer un par de escenas subidas de tono =P

¡Para el resto, nos seguimos leyendo!

Besos,

Yui-chan

"Erase or zero" – Project Diva – Version Kaito, Len


	17. Epílogo

**Amarillo Turquesa**

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, o la advertencia? Ehm, este capítulo contiene escenas explícitas para mayores de edad, fans del yaoi o similares, así que si no es de tu agrado, puedes saltarte hasta las notas finales, esa parte si es importante =) Para los demás, disfruten!

* * *

Epílogo

Out of Eden

"_Las manos, una sobre la otra nos atraen"_

* * *

Era la tercera vez que repetían la misma escena. Tan simple como ver a Kaito recorriendo un pasillo con la cámara a su lado, llegar frente a Len y acercarse lo suficiente para captar la imagen de un beso.

Simple.

E increíblemente imposible.

Estaban a la mitad de la grabación de "Out of Eden", una canción nueva que tendría un video promocional y aunque originalmente solo cantaría Len, Kaito lo acompañaba para el video. La primera parte ya había sido grabada en exterior y ahora solo quedaba la segunda para la que habían preparado un set que simulaba un salón de clases. El pasillo que Kaito debía recorrer estaba en medio de dos filas de bancas y Len lo esperaba del otro lado del salón, con la espalda contra el pizarrón. Para la escena final debían grabar un beso pero en esa primera toma solo sería un acercamiento íntimo y la cámara giraría a espaldas de Kaito.

No debería ser tan difícil terminar la toma pero ya era la segunda vez que la posponían, porque al parecer Kaito no podía enfocarse en su personaje y aunque nadie se atrevía a hacer algún comentario, parecía obvia la razón.

Curiosamente era la misma que los había llevado a grabar esa idea en primer lugar. La letra de la canción no tenía un significado en especial pero Lola había elegido como pareja a Kaito y Len con toda intención.

Una vez más llegaron al punto crítico, Kaito se detuvo frente a Len y apoyó la mano sobre su mejilla, la cámara debería girar en ese momento pero antes de poder alejar el enfoque de la pareja, Kaito volvió a moverse y la risa baja de Len se escuchó, siendo obvio que se había grabado.

– ¡Es suficiente! ¡¿Qué acaso no pueden concentrarse?! –una voz chillona surgió detrás de Kaito opacando a Lola quien había pedido cortar la grabación.

Se escuchó algo parecido a un suspiro colectivo entre el equipo técnico y Lola se llevó una mano a la frente. Era raro verla desesperada, pero la situación parecía ameritarlo, aún así se permitió un momento alejada de la _fatídica_ pareja para recuperar la calma. Miró en silencio la curiosa escena frente a ella, donde Kaito era rodeado por dos Len.

En realidad se trataba del auténtico y de Rin, caracterizada como su hermano y la responsable del grito que interrumpió sus instrucciones.

– ¡Ya no si golpearlos o renunciar! –siguió Rin provocando un par de risas a su alrededor, sin que le afectara. Pero ver a "Len" haciendo semejantes gestos era hilarante. Y era precisamente eso lo que había mantenido el ambiente tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo que esos continuos 'cortes' provocaban.

– Estoy casi seguro de que yo nunca me he visto tan molesto –dijo Len con cierta ironía dándole una significativa mirada a su "gemelo".

Tanto él como Kaito vestían atuendos ligeros, aunque el de Len tenía un estilo más escolar. Un saco blanco con detalles en azul, una medalla amarilla en el lado izquierdo del pecho y una cinta azul rodeando el mismo brazo. Pantalón a juego en blanco y zapatos negros terminaban el atuendo. Su cabello había sido alisado dejándolo ligeramente más largo de lo normal, un par de lentes transparentes daban el toque final.

Para Kaito, saco y pantalón en azul marino con una sudadera en blanco debajo y suelta, de la que podía verse las mangas y el gorro en la espalda. Tenía tenis negros y unos lentes de adorno en el bolsillo alto del saco. Su cabello no tenía demasiado arreglo pero lucía unos audífonos grandes en el cuello, conectados a un pequeño reproductor en el bolsillo bajo del saco.

– Nunca tanto –comento Kaito– hay gestos que solo puede hacer Rin, pero ahora me siento confundido –murmuró llevando una mano a su barbilla mientras miraba a la mayor de los Kagamine– de verdad te pareces…

– Dirás que Len se parece a mí, ¡pero no me cambien el tema! ¡Saben que esto es importante y no dejan de jugar!

– No es mi culpa –dijo Len cruzándose de brazos– Kaito no sabe explicarse…

Rin se contuvo de empezar a gritar de nuevo al ver la reacción de Kaito quien terminó alejándose del lugar, pero ella estaba segura de haberlo visto… ¿nervioso? Se giró para mirar a su hermano pero éste había encontrado muy entretenido mirar la medalla sobre su pecho.

– ¿Me perdí de algo? –preguntó sin que su hermano le devolviera el gesto.

– No mucho.

– Esto va a sonar extraño pero… ¿le hiciste algo a Kaito?

Len dio un leve respingo dejando la medalla para mirar a Rin por debajo de los lentes.

– Tienes razón, eso suena extraño. Y nop, no prometo no haberle hecho algo a Kaito.

– Mmm… creo que eso sonó como algo que yo diría.

– Querida hermana –dijo solemne acercándose a ella para poner las manos sobre sus hombros– justo como estamos ahora, nadie podría asegurar quién es quién –sonrió contagiando a Rin con su gesto. Ese era el tipo de bromas que solían hacerle a los adultos cuando eran niños.

– Len –Yukari apareció junto a ellos acercando su maletín básico de maquillaje.

– Si, dime –al mismo tiempo, Len y Rin se giraron para mirarla, y aunque podían ser reconocidos por la voz de ella, habían logrado mezclar sus voces de modo que ambas parecían surgir de uno mismo.

Yukari los miró un tanto asustada parpadeando varias veces y resistió el gesto idéntico que habían adoptado antes de suspirar.

– De acuerdo, tengo que reconocerles el logro y es divertido, pero necesito retocar a Len –sonrió esperando que alguno hablara pero solo le devolvieron la mueca alegre– en algún momento tendrán que hablar, y sabré quien es el verdadero –canturreo empezando a asustarse. Quietos como estaban, casi parecían muñecos.

– Pero aunque hable… –dijo uno de ellos y por su voz debía ser Len.

– Podrías equivocarte –en seguida quien debía ser Rin terminó la frase, pero su voz resultó ser también la de Len.

Y eso solo aumentó el terror de Yukari, quien ya no se molestó en ocultarlo.

– ¡Dejen de hacer eso! –chilló bajando la cabeza.

– ¿Y ahora qué pasa? –Lola se acercó a ellos mirando al curioso par– ¿terminaste? –preguntó mirando a Yukari.

– No puedo… ellos están jugando a algo extraño –dijo derrotada señalándolos.

– Es ella la que actúa extraño –dijo uno de los gemelos con la voz de Rin.

– Creo que deberías dejarla descansar –e inmediatamente el otro habló con la misma voz.

Fue el turno de Lola para dar un leve respingo abriendo mucho los ojos antes de mirar de uno a otro.

– No tenemos tiempo para esto –dijo la morena agitando las manos mientras miraba alrededor– ¡Kaito, ven acá!

– ¿Qué ocurre? –el peliazul se acercó con una botella de agua en la mano.

– Terminaremos hoy aunque nos quedemos toda la noche, así que elige al que quieras y esperemos que sea Len –dijo hablando rápido.

– ¿Por qué…? –pero Kaito detuvo su pregunta al ver el "duplicado". Yukari ya había empezado a retocarlos a ambos mientras Lola pedía a los técnicos que se prepararan– Oh, ya entiendo… ¿cómo pueden hacer eso?

– Años de práctica –dijeron al unísono confundiendo sus voces. Yukari empezó a reír sin más remedio antes de darles el visto bueno. Había que reconocer una _buena broma_.

Kaito volvió a beber agua mientras los miraba de reojo y aunque ambos mantuvieron su atención sobre Yukari hasta que la chica decidió alejarse, ese pequeño lapso de tiempo le sirvió a Kaito para notar un par de detalles. Cuando uno de los dos gemelos "fingía" hablar, el otro movía discretamente los labios, como un mal truco de ventriloquía, pero al estar tan atento al punto donde surgía la voz, resultaba confuso. Y cuando hablaban al mismo tiempo, la voz de Len destaca apenas un poco, suficiente para confundirse sino se le ponía atención. Kaito supuso que siendo niños ese truco debería ser muy efectivo porque ambos tendrían un tono de voz similar. Aún así, se escuchó el esfuerzo de Len por adaptarse al tono de su hermana.

Finalmente, Kaito había pasado tanto tiempo en los últimos meses mirando a Len que era imposible para él no reconocerlo a través de sus ojos. La forma en ambos era ligeramente diferente y con el maquillaje eso podía corregirse pero tampoco era imposible ver la diferencia.

Uno de los asistentes se acercó para quitarle la botella de agua y cuando Kaito se la entregó se giró hacia los gemelos.

– ¿Esto va a durar mucho tiempo? –preguntó con inocencia acercándose a los gemelos para quedar en medio.

– No mucho –se escuchó la voz de Rin– termina por ser aburrido.

– Entonces, ¿no puedo intentarlo? –preguntó inclinándose un poco, sonriendo de un modo, que sabía, desestabilizaría a Len. Pero nada ocurrió.

– ¿Adivinar? –preguntó el gemelo de la izquierda usando la voz de Len.

– Si –dijo Kaito dirigiéndose hacia quien había hablado. Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos– pero tú no eres Len.

– ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó el gemelo de la derecha– podrías equivocarte.

– Puedo besarte para probarlo –respondió Kaito mirando al Len de la derecha. Le sostuvo el gesto y no paso mucho antes de que el rubio desviara la mirada, claramente incómodo.

– ¡Olvídalo! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes! –soltó Rin, delatándose.

– Era imposible que me equivocara –dijo Kaito, satisfecho consigo mismo, acercó su mano al rostro de Len pero éste lo detuvo antes de que lo tocara.

– ¿Ahora si me explicaras? –preguntó sonriendo de un modo un tanto sugerente. Kaito volvió a reaccionar intentando zafarse del agarre de Len pero éste se acercó _demasiado_, aún mirándolo con aquella falsa inocencia– ¿qué significa "la serpiente sonríe al final del paraíso"? –preguntó asegurándose de que solo Kaito lo escuchara, su voz fue apenas un susurró más que insinuante y el peliazul trago en seco desviando la mirada.

Len debería entender lo mucho que lo afectaba con ese extraño jueguito que había empezado y que era la razón por la que llevaban horas intentado terminar el video de "Out of Eden".

Desde que Len había recibido la letra de la canción no había perdido oportunidad de cuestionarlo sobre el significado de varias frases. La canción estaba relacionada con un amor difícil y _delicado_, no era muy complicado entenderlo pero la forma como estaba descrito era un tanto erótico. Y a esas alturas, no sabía si Len hacía las preguntas con una doble intención o si su curiosidad era sincera.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, él _perdería_ en ambos casos.

De algún modo, Len debía saberlo.

Pero él tampoco tenía muchos deseos de cambiar esa situación.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que formalizaran su relación, no era un secreto para nadie en Crypton pero tenían una especie de acuerdo implícito para que dicha relación no entorpeciera el trabajo. Curiosamente era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que tenían un video juntos, y de hecho había sido casi un accidente, porque la idea original solo incluía a Rin y Len, pero la _oportuna_ intervención de Lola cambió un poco esa idea.

Durante esas largas semanas, Kaito había hecho un esfuerzo que iba más allá de su propia naturaleza respetando el espacio personal de Len. O al menos tanto como era posible porque el rubio había resultado tener una curiosidad demasiado grande y nada dispuesta a mantener oculta. Mientras él se había convencido de mantener su relación lejos de todo tema de índole sexual, Len insistía en rebasar esos limites. Nunca con palabras, sino con acciones, que era mucho peor, cavando una profunda fisura en la resistencia de Kaito, e incluso sorprendiéndolo con lo creativo que Len podía ser al respecto.

El _juego_ de esa semana estaba relacionado con la canción, dándole la oportunidad a Len de cuestionarlo sobre el significado de la letra y de paso llenando su cabeza con un montón de sugestivas y nada inocentes imágenes relacionadas con el pequeño cuerpo que era su mayor tentación. Cada vez que Len se acercaba a preguntarle algo, él luchaba contra sus instintos para no saltarle encima y dejar que su imaginación se volviera realidad.

Ya llevaba con ese asunto suficiente tiempo para saber que su resistencia estaba por terminarse. Estaba a un paso de rogarle a Len que se detuviera…

– ¿Kaito? –Len trató de insistir acercándose un poco más al rostro del peliazul. Pero repentinamente sonrió alejándose antes de mirar detrás de Kaito.

– Dejen de coquetear –dijo Lola acercándose a ellos– o al menos esperen a tener una cámara enfrente –comentó intentando no reír al ver la extraña mueca en el rostro de Kaito– pero ya que hay tan buen ambiente a su alrededor, vamos a cambiar la escena.

Luego de explicarles el cambio de itinerario la siguiente escena debería ser más simple para la repentina inestabilidad de Kaito. Para ello, la toma iniciaría desde abajo, grabando el perfil de Kaito hasta encontrar su mirada que debería estar hacia arriba. Cuando la cámara bajara Len aparecería abrazándolo por la espalda y la imagen terminaría sobre el rostro de Len.

Rin se acercó a las cámaras mirando la nueva disposición para la escena desde fuera ganándose, de nuevo, las miradas curiosas de algunos miembros de apoyo. Que el intenso parecido que guardaba con su hermano aún fuera tema para sorprenderse era lo verdaderamente increíble.

En medio del set, Lola le indicó a Kaito la marca de inicio un momento antes de explicarle a Len cuándo debía entrar. Y aunque ellos tres estaban sumergidos en la escena, Rin miró a su alrededor al par de camarógrafos que debían estar listos, pero ni siquiera estaban en sus lugares. Parecía que solo iba a ser un ensayo.

– De acuerdo, empezamos –murmuró Lola sin hacer el conteo previo a alguna grabación.

Kaito estaba en su posición, quieto, mirando al lado contrario donde estaba Len, un par de pasos detrás. El peliazul miró hacia arriba con un profundo suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos. Lola hizo un conteo entre dientes y poco después Len se acercó abrazando a Kaito.

Entre los asistentes había pocos que estuvieran al pendiente del ensayo, la mayoría sostenían conversaciones en susurros. Pero Rin mantuvo su mirada al frente notando el momento en que Kaito se agitó en cuanto Len lo rodeó, y casi al mismo tiempo vio a Lola riendo entre dientes, la morena bajo la cabeza negando para si misma antes de volver a acercarse a la pareja. Fue el turno de Rin para suspirar y cruzar los brazos con cierta molestia.

– ¡Descuida, lo arreglaré aunque tenga que encontrar alguien que lo reemplace! –gritó Len de pronto cruzando la sala hacia la salida, mantenía a Kaito aferrado por el brazo obligándolo a seguirlo.

Apenas los vio, Rin tuvo la intención de seguirlos pero Lola la intercepto sonriendo pese a la mueca seria de la rubia.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Rin aceptando la intervención.

– ¿No te parecen tiernos? –cuestionó evadiendo la pregunta de Rin– Kaito esta tan enamorado de Len, que me sorprende ver que sea tu hermano quien esta tan tranquilo –rió, aunque por su expresión parecía que era ella quien estaba enamorada.

– Ya lo sé –murmuró torciendo el gesto– pero te equivocas. Creo que ambos están _demasiado_ ansiosos, me molesta.

– Eso también es cierto –dijo cambiando su expresión, de pronto se torno pensativa– Leon me matara sino terminamos el video hoy.

– ¿Y por qué los dejaste ir?

– Porque ya casi es la hora de la comida, y no me sirven si no pueden concentrarse. Ya escuchaste a Len, dijo que lo arreglaría. Y sino lo hace, tú tomaras su lugar, así que no me preocupa.

– ¡Olvídalo! No pienso besar a Kaito.

– Piénsalo, sería perfecto. Con un poco de esfuerzo podrías pasar por Len.

– Eso es imposible –dijo sin pensarlo. Lola se giró hacia ella solo para confirmar la sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia, y que sin pensarlo la convertía en la copia idéntica de Len– Kaito jamás nos confundiría.

* * *

– "No hay salida del jardín del Eden. De ninguna manera, es una enfermedad mortal…"

Mientras caminaban entre los pasillos, con Len aún _tirando_ de Kaito para que lo siguiera, el rubio murmuraba la letra de "Out of Eden", sonriendo inmerso en la canción y por tanto ajeno a la mirada que Kaito mantenía sobre él.

El peliazul se dejo guiar no porque necesitara saber a donde iban sino porque en algún momento mientras caminaban, la mano de Len se había deslizado de su brazo hacia la palma entrelazando sus dedos. Había sido el tipo de gesto tan natural que normalmente él iniciaba, pero resultaba agradable ver que Len poco a poco se acostumbraba a su presencia. De nuevo surgió dentro de si la urgencia por saltarle encima pero estaba seguro que eso sería lo último que estaba pasando por la mente de Len.

– Me gusta esta canción –dijo Len de pronto deteniendo sus murmullos. Giraron en un pasillo que conectaba hacia las habitaciones, pero él mantenía la mirada al frente mientras Kaito salía de su ensoñación– aunque no acabo de entenderla. ¿Pensabas que solo te pregunte para molestarte? –preguntó mirando de reojo a Kaito.

– ¿Y no era así?

– Bueno si, en parte. Pero no del todo –dijo riéndose. Se detuvieron frente a la habitación de Len y antes de que Kaito pudiera preguntar, el rubio ya había conseguido que ambos entraran. Cerró la puerta en un gesto que dejó cierto déjàvu en el peliazul, pero permaneció recargado contra la puerta con las manos detrás de la espalda.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó volviendo a acercarse para apoyar la mano sobre el rostro de Len, obligándolo a mirarlo.

– Rin intenta convencerme de que ambos estamos… insatisfechos. O algo así –dijo finalmente, aunque parecía divertirse con la sola idea.

– Creo que tu hermana es demasiado seria, cuando no debería serlo.

– Ella dice que es instinto femenino.

– Algo de lo que convenientemente ambos carecemos –no pudo evitar reírse. Tenía la intención de preguntar a Len qué tanto le había contado a Rin sobre su relación pero hacerlo tal vez lo haría sentir incómodo, y de paso a él. Lo último que necesitaba era que su relación fuera del completo dominio de alguien tan astuta como Rin.

– Pero lo estuve pensando –dijo Len de pronto tomando la mano de Kaito que aún sostenía su rostro, y la otra que tenía libre para rodear su propia cintura. En cuanto se aseguró que Kaito lo abrazaba él rodeó su cuello para acercar sus rostros– ¿crees que tenga razón? Porque yo pensaba que todo estaba bien. Hago todo lo que quieres –murmuró muy cerca de los labios ajenos entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto al que Kaito seguía acostumbrándose.

– Si lo dices de ese modo suena como si te estuviera obligando –dijo girando el rostro solo para evitar el camino que estaba tomando esa _conversación_.

– Sabes que no es así. No haría nada que no quisiera… –sonrió rozando sus labios con los propios en un breve gesto sin permitirle besarlo antes de girar el rostro hacia su cuello y depositar un sencillo beso. Deslizó su lengua apenas un momento por la piel expuesta dejando un visible escalofrío sobre Kaito que no pudo retener.

– L-Len, no deberíamos… –Kaito detuvo sus palabras cerrando los ojos para tratar de encontrar su autocontrol. Inconscientemente aferró sus manos sobre la cintura de Len mientras lo escuchó reír muy cerca de su oído.

– Pero aún hay algo que no hemos hecho –dijo con un puchero alejándose un poco para volver a mirarlo solo para notar los ojos cerrados de Kaito y la expresión tensa de su rostro– Kaito… –jadeo presionando sus labios en un beso corto que repitió un par de veces hasta que el peliazul cedió y de pronto quedo atrapado en las caricias rápidas del mayor. Sintió su lengua deslizándose en su boca con aquella destreza que lo derretía mientras intentaba mantener el ritmo– K-Kaito…

– No pidas algo que realmente no quieres –dijo el peliazul cuando logró separarse. Juntó su frente con la de Len sin mirarlo, sabiendo que su resistencia estaba por terminarse.

– Pero… –Len agradeció por un momento la renuencia de Kaito a mirarlo, al menos así podía tratar de disimular el rubor de sus mejillas. Se suponía que estaba preparado para esa conversación pero ponerlo en palabras estaba resultando un poco difícil y si al final Kaito se negaba él no podría salir de esa habitación hasta que consiguiera tranquilizarse– es algo que tú quieres hacer, ¿cierto? –se contuvo de jadear al sentir el agarre sobre su cintura un poco más firme, pero en cierta forma, ese gesto le devolvió un poco de su confianza.

– Pero tú no tienes idea de cómo es. Puede que sea doloroso y…

– Si, lo sé –interrumpió logrando que Kaito lo mirara– estuve investigando y… por eso sé que tú quieres llegar hasta el final… –murmuró cada vez más bajo, ahora era su turno para no mirar el otro par de ojos azules. Solo cuando ahondó en ese tema supo porque a Kaito le gustaba tanto acariciar la parte baja de su cuerpo como si buscara algo. Cuando se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo, pudo notar la preocupación de Kaito. Y no parecía una buena señal. Se apresuró a rodear su cuello de nuevo, acercando sus cuerpos tanto como pudo antes de hablar– Kaito, por favor… –murmuró jadeante notando la tensión en el otro cuerpo, y gracias a la cercanía, lo dispuestos que estaban ambos– hazlo…

Kaito apretó los dientes alejando las manos del pequeño cuerpo, intentando separarse pero apenas lo hizo, su propio cuerpo lo traicionó, deslizando sus manos bajo el saco de Len desabotonándolo mientras avanzaba por su pecho sobre la camisa.

– Len, no voy a poder detenerme… –dijo esperando que el rubio lo entendiera y fuera él quien se alejara.

– No quiero que lo hagas… –volvió a besarlo llevándose lo que quedaba del autocontrol de Kaito, perdiéndose en la cálida sensación dentro de su boca, y la urgente y notoria necesidad entre sus piernas.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya estaban en la cama, con Kaito sobre su cuerpo besando la piel de su pecho que había dejado ligeramente expuesta al desabotonar la camisa. Ni siquiera había notado el momento en que había perdido el saco, pero al sentir una mano de Kaito más abajo, notó que su pantalón también estaba abierto. A veces lo sorprendía lo rápido que podía moverse el peliazul, apenas le daba tiempo de pensar en lo que estaban haciendo cuando ya sentía su propia necesidad pidiéndole ir _más rápido_. Poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando al ritmo de Kaito, y por eso los encuentros que habían tenido, aunque nunca hubieran llegado _al_ _final_, siempre eran muy _intensos_.

Tomó el rostro de Kaito para obligarlo a separarse de su cuerpo y besarlo, con toda la urgencia que pudo mientras se sentía _devorado_ por el mayor. Distrayéndolo por un momento de sus intenciones, hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la cadera rozando su miembro con el de Kaito, notando su dureza a través de la tela. Aquello los hizo jadear al mismo tiempo, pero no se detuvo, siguió moviendo su cadera incitándolo.

– L-Len… esp-

– Kaito… –jadeo separando sus labios para mordisquear la sensible piel de su cuello.

Internamente y por un momento Kaito maldijo la facilidad de Len para aprender, consiguiendo excitarlo hasta el limite mientras imitaba todo tipo de acciones que él le mostraba. Cada vez que él acariciaba ese pequeño cuerpo se volvía más sensible a su tacto pero al mismo tiempo Len aprendía convirtiéndose en alguien cada vez más erótico. Eso sería bueno, sino lo provocara hasta el punto en que tenía que contenerse para no ser más brusco de lo que debería.

Se alejó de aquellos rosados labios que ya habían empezado a mordisquear su piel para volver a bajar por su cuello, besando y succionando sus pezones, incitado por los constantes gemidos de Len. Mientras sus labios lamían la piel de su estómago y alrededor del ombligo, aprovechó para bajar los pantalones y la ropa interior dejando expuesto el miembro del rubio que ya había empezado a gotear. Y antes de que Len pudiera detenerlo de nuevo, tomó la punta palpitante entre sus labios succionando al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la piel con su mano.

Len había seguido el camino de Kaito por su cuerpo, con las manos entre su cabello pero cuando sintió aquella mojada caricia sobre su miembro lo soltó para cubrir su boca y evitar que un grito lo delatara. No era la primera vez que Kaito lo _atendía_ de ese modo pero siempre era la forma como el mayor insinuaba que era tiempo de terminar, solo porque él no podía resistir demasiado.

– Ka… ito… no… –jadeo aún con las manos sobre su boca. Había tenido la intención de volver a tomar su cabello para llamar su atención pero cuando sintió sus labios recorriendo el largo de su miembro volvió a jadear.

Kaito sonrió con cierta arrogancia, cumpliendo su deseo inconsciente de controlar a Len. Le gustaba verlo _derretirse_ justo de ese modo como se retorcía entre las sábanas. Brillando con una fina capa de sudor y el rubor que prácticamente cubría todo su cuerpo. Alejó su labios del miembro tembloroso, usando su mano para continuar la estimulación. Con la otra se apuró a liberar su propio miembro, mordiéndose el labio sin poder evitar al sentir lo duro que estaba.

Se inclinó sobre Len lamiendo su barbilla para acercarse a su oído.

– ¿No quieres? –preguntó soplado sobre su piel.

– S-Si, pero… harás que termine pronto… –jadeo cubriendo su boca solo con una mano– ya no…

– Dame tu mano –pidió antes de tomarla por él mismo llevándola a su miembro que no dejaba de acariciar.

Len jadeo de nuevo al sentir su mano junto a la de Kaito haciendo un erótico sonido sobre la humedad de su pene. Intentó alejarse y pedirle a Kaito que se detuviera cuando sintió el familiar cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre, pero de nuevo se contuvo al sentir el miembro de Kaito mezclándose con en el suyo. Lo sintió forzar sus manos para presionar ambos con una deliciosa fricción que no le permitió continuar demasiado. Con la mano libre se aferró a la playera de Kaito y mordió su labios para no gritar mientras llegaba al clímax.

Kaito apenas le permitió unos segundos tratando de recuperar la respiración cuando lo sintió continuar el suave vaivén sobre sus miembros, el de el mayor aún firme llenándose con su semen. Y en seguida una nada sutil intromisión entre sus nalgas, que ya sabía lo que significaba. Giró un poco su cuerpo, apenas lo suficiente para permitir a Kaito el libre acceso pero sin que dejara de masturbarse con la humedad de su miembro.

– Len, ¿estás seguro que…? –su insistencia fue interrumpida por Len, quien se irguió un poco para besarlo, sin dejar de mezclar sus lenguas, con lo que él aprovechó para deslizar un segundo dedo en el punto virgen que cada vez se humedecía más– al menos avísame si te duele… –murmuró entre besos cortos notando una segunda erección en el miembro de Len.

– No lo haré –dijo firme, acariciando el cabello de Kaito mientras mordisqueaba su oreja.

Kaito sabía que tenía esa batalla perdida así que no insistió, pero se aseguró de que el segundo dedo que había deslizado dentro de Len llegara lo suficientemente profundo antes de intentar un tercero.

Len era consciente del intenso escrutinio de Kaito, quien buscaba un solo rastro de dolor en su rostro para detenerse. Así que estaba haciendo un doble esfuerzo por concentrarse, aunque de momento no sentía algo que pudiera calificar de dolor. Era incómodo y extraño pero también era más fuerte la cálida sensación en su miembro, y la forma como se rozaba con el de Kaito era lo bastante estimulante como para no pensar en dolor. Pero cuando sintió el tercer dedo hurgando en su interior tuvo que morderse los labios al sentirlo llegar especialmente _dentro_. Y en un acto reflejo volvió a aferrarse a la ropa de Kaito cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se olvidó de que no debía verse _adolorido_, pero aquella punzada casi le había hecho ver estrellas, y no por una buena razón.

– Len… –por un momento el rubio pensó que Kaito se detendría pero solo sintió sus labios besando cada parte de su rostro– ¿estás bien?

Aunque intentó responder, no pudo despegar sus labios con la sensación de que gritaría si lo hacía. Así que se limitó a mover la cabeza pensando en un 'si' pero desde la perspectiva de Kaito, no era una respuesta segura.

Kaito se aseguró de no detener su manos aprovechando la posición para besar toda la piel que tuviera al alcance. No quería escuchar la vocecita interna de su raciocinio que le pedía detenerse. Porque no quería hacerlo. Había llegado a un punto que sabía que era egoísta pero simplemente _no podía_ detenerse.

– Len, ¿quieres que…?

– Si te detienes no te lo perdonaré nunca –murmuró aunque la expresión dolorosa de su rostro no desaparecía, no lo miraba y había hablado casi sin aire.

Kaito frunció el ceño y finalmente se detuvo logrando que Len lo mirara, entonces le sonrió.

– Te amo –dijo de pronto alejando todo pensamiento de la cabeza rubia, mirando como el color subía a sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban con algo diferente a las lágrimas que habían empezado a formarse, entonces lo beso. Con toda la calma que no habían tenido ni un solo segundo.

Len se dejo llevar por la lenta caricia, sintiendo su pecho llenó de algo que no había experimentado antes. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras pero de algún modo que no entendía se _sentían_ diferentes. Y también era cierto que aún no había podido responderle.

De nuevo se perdió en las sensaciones inconsciente del momento en que habían cambiado de posición. Kaito había conseguido levantarlo en una posición _demasiado_ vergonzosa. Aún sobre la cama, con manos y rodillas sosteniendo su peso, con el cuerpo completamente desnudo. Mientras miraba la almohada sintió a Kaito abrazarlo por la espalda de modo que su miembro frotó sus nalgas, debería sentirse _bien_, pero solo podía pensar en lo incómoda que era esa posición. No le gustaba la idea de no poder ver a Kaito y eso debió reflejarse porque el mayor volvió a acercarse a su oído.

– De este modo dolerá menos, así que solo aguanta un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¿Estás seguro…?

– Créeme, sé lo que hago –sonrió, aunque Len no pudiera verlo.

Suspiró logrando que el menor se agitara un poco mientras llevaba una mano a su miembro, húmedo por la simiente de Len. Lo frotó sobre la pequeña entrada hasta que sintió que el rubio se relajaba, entonces se posicionó empujando tan lentamente como su urgencia se lo permitía. Enseguida el cuerpo de Len se tensó pero al instante llevó su mano libre al miembro del menor volviendo a frotar la erección que aún mantenía. De nuevo los gemidos de Len le dieron la señal para continuar y tratando de mantener el ritmo se introdujo en la suave entrada sintiendo la intensa calidez y la presión que lo obligó a jadear. Apretó los dientes recordándose que debía ir lento, pero se sentía _tan bien_, que su mente empezó a nublarse. La cavidad era estrecha, cálida y húmeda, todo al mismo tiempo, provocándolo a ir cada vez más adentro.

– K-Kaito… –el débil jadeo que Len dejo escapar consiguió recuperar un leve rastro de la cordura del Vocaloid, quien volvió a abrazarlo asegurándose de mantener la estimulación sobre el miembro de Len.

– Está bien. Ya esta dentro –jadeo respirando sobre su cuello– ¿puedo moverme? –pidió, aunque casi parecía un ruego.

Len asintió con la sensación de que no tenía opción. Apesar del intenso dolor que nacía desde el punto donde Kaito había entrado, escuchar su voz, tan ronca había vuelto a agitar su corazón, casi compartiendo su urgencia, aunque para él no resultara una experiencia tan agradable.

Sintió su miembro salir poco a poco de sus entrañas un momento antes de volver a hundirse con un movimiento un tanto brusco que lo obligó a aferrarse de las sábanas con más fuerza. Mientras Kaito sostenía su cadera con una mano, la otra seguía moviéndose sobre su pene, creando una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer.

El vaivén continuo y junto a los sonidos húmedos que surgían de sus cuerpos unidos, pudo escuchar los jadeos de Kaito muy cerca de su espalda. Sintió sus rodillas flaquear por el intenso esfuerzo y antes de poder avisarle que se detuviera, no pudo evitar que sus manos también cedieran al embiste dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la cama y al mismo tiempo a Kaito sobre él. Sintió su miembro llegando más profundo dentro de él, y aunque eso debería ser doloroso, logró arrancarle un gemido que no consiguió callar.

Por un momento Kaito se preocupó por haberlo lastimado, había sentido el punto estrecho que había alcanzado dentro de Len, pero imaginó que el movimiento tan brusco habría sido demasiado. El escucharlo gemir le recordó que no lo había escuchado desde hacía varios minutos.

– Len… –llamó inclinándose un poco y alcanzando sin querer el mismo punto que volvió a hacerlos jadear.

– Más… –gimió sin girar el rostro apretando la almohada entre sus dedos– Kaito…

Len agradeció no tener que volver a pedirlo, cuando sintió que el movimiento entre sus piernas continuaba. Prácticamente se había olvidado del dolor que había sentido un momento atrás, por ahora solo existía la deliciosa fricción en su interior. Podía sentir la calidez de Kaito mientras entraba y salía con más fuerza y cada vez más rápido. Lo sintió separar sus piernas un poco para acomodarse mejor, entonces la sensación húmeda se hizo más intensa en su interior y perdió el aliento al sentir que el miembro se hacía más grande dentro.

Kaito no podía dejar de jadear el nombre de Len mientras empujaba con fuerza aferrándose a sus caderas. Volvió a inclinarse acercando su rostro a la nuca de Len y con un último empujón terminó llenando la suave cavidad con su simiente, respirando sobre el cabello rubio mientras volvía a moverse a un ritmo más lento sintiendo los espasmos del clímax.

Len cerró los ojos recibiendo el peso de Kaito en su espalda. Aún se sentía _caliente_ pero poco a poco fue recuperando la calma. Sintió la humedad deslizándose por sus muslos, y solo entonces también la sintió debajo de si, preguntándose en qué momento había _terminado_.

– Len –Kaito lo llamó deslizando su cuerpo para acomodarse a su lado, aunque éste no abrió los ojos y el peliazul se limitó a acariciar su cabello retirando los mechones que se habían pegado a su rostro– ¿estás bien?

– Tengo sueño –murmuró girando un poco para abrazarse al cuerpo del mayor.

– Pero, ¿no te lastime?

– No me obligues a responderte –murmuró en un puchero. Su voz amortiguada por el cuerpo de Kaito.

– Pero…

– Kaito –interrumpió cortante alejándose para finalmente mirarlo. Consiguió callarlo cuando su expresión se torno seria.

Kaito no pudo evitar el pensamiento instantáneo de que Len se había arrepentido.

– Te amo –dijo sonriendo con las mejillas rojas esperando con paciencia la serie de emociones que había cruzado el rostro de Kaito. Dejando la preocupación, el miedo y cierto grado de tristeza para devolverle la sonrisa antes de abrazarlo. Sintió las manos de Kaito recorriendo su cuerpo todo lo que pudo.

– Gracias… –murmuró escondiendo el rostro entre su cuello.

– No era la respuesta que esperaba –dijo Len dejándose _estrujar_ mientras acariciaba su cabello.

– No lo entiendes… –continuo sin moverse de su sitio– ha pasado tanto tiempo… he esperado tanto… nunca creí que tú… sabía que nunca me corresponderías, yo no era suficiente…

Aquellas palabras dejaron un gesto melancólico en Len mientras sentía su corazón llenándose de ternura, pero también de una leve punzada de culpa.

– Creo que yo… lo siento… –murmuró Len sintiendo el cuerpo de Kaito alejarse lo suficiente para mirarlo. Con sus miradas conectadas tomó su rostro por la mejilla– no me di cuenta. Y… tardé mucho en verlo, por eso lo siento. Todo este tiempo te lastime, ¿cierto?

– Tú jamás harías eso –dijo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, llevó una mano a la que Len tenía sobre su rostro– también te amo –dijo cuando volvió a mirarlo– y te prometo…

– También lo sé –interrumpió atrapando sus labios.

En realidad no sabía lo que iba a prometerle, pero no necesitaba escucharlo. Le bastaba con todas las pequeñas promesas que Kaito cumplía día a día. Con el hecho de estar juntos era suficiente, y con su promesa personal de no volver a lastimarlo, era todo lo que ambos necesitaban. Lo amaba más de lo que podía expresar y sabía que Kaito lo amaba más de lo que podía entender. Finalmente muchas dudas que ni él mismo sabía que tenía, se habían ido.

Kaito se aferró al cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía besándolo con la calma que esa certeza finalmente le había dado. Ahora nada ni nadie podría _quitarle_ a Len, y se aseguraría de hacérselo saber cada día. Luego de tantos meses vagando entre la incertidumbre y la desesperación, Len le había devuelto la tranquilidad con dos sencillas palabras.

_Luego de tanto tiempo_, su amor imposible se había convertido en su más grande sueño. El único que podía vivir tanto dormido como despierto, y que siempre sería suyo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Awww ;_; para empezar, he de decir que tenía este capítulo listo desde el año pasado XD ja, bueno, desde diciembre pero ese mes es caótico para mí, y sinceramente no tuve el tiempo para publicarlo. Ahora que tuve que releerlo para publicar, ya me vuelvo a sentir llorosa como cuando lo escribí . lo siento, ya saben que soy una romántica incurable.

Pero hay que reconocer que este par son lindos =P y sip, como leyeron, este es el final, mmm, al menos técnicamente. Mientras planeaba como sería este capítulo, hace… algunos meses, se me ocurrió otra idea que chocaba con el "final feliz", entre eso, y algunos personajes que no pude incluir, surgió un pequeño capítulo extra que publicaré en un par de días… semanas…. XD prometo que no tardará tanto como este, solo necesitó checarlo y espero que le den un último vistazo a este fic que empezó como una idea loca tipo "detrás de cámaras" y terminó siendo una historia romántica y melosa =)

Gracias a todas las lindas personas que se tomaron la molestia en leer, pero aún más a aquellas que me compartieron su opinión, realmente espero que les haya gustado esta sencilla historia o que al menos les hiciera pasar un rato agradable. Gracias por su tiempo y espero que se animen a dejar un último comentario.

Muchos besos y, aunque sea un poco tarde, feliz año nuevo! Que sea, para todos, un gran año, lleno de lo mejor para sus sueños, metas, y familias!

Yui-chan

"Out of Eden" – Project Diva – Version Kaito, Len


	18. Bonus Track

**Amarillo Turquesa**

* * *

Bonus Track

Decorator

"_Nosotros, ahora, caminamos por una senda desconocida__"_

* * *

Leon permanecía sentado en un banco alto junto a la cámara principal mirando desde el enfoque de la misma hacia el escenario al frente. Una simple placa circular en el piso, cuyo único atributo era el complejo sistema que guardaba, desde el cual era posible modificar las luces que reflejaba y la forma de las mismas; era todo lo que se usaría físicamente, las paredes, el techo y la iluminación serían colocadas al final mediante retoque.

Aquella había sido una decisión un poco difícil ya que un escenario real requería exterior y nada menor a un parque ni menos costoso que un estadio. La base del video se enfocaba en la coreografía así que en cierto modo era posible prescindir de los alrededores. Y en consecuencia había exigido algo mejor que la _perfección_ para las seis _víctimas_ Vocaloid.

Llevaban casi dos semanas ensayando, siendo el mayor tiempo que había requerido la práctica de un video, solo comparable con la duración de los ensayos para un concierto. La primera semana la habían dedicado a prácticas individuales hasta que los horarios de todos coincidieron y para la siguiente semana cuando pudieron reunirse empezaron a ensayar sobre _el plato_. Justo en ese momento habían iniciado el ensayo general previo a la grabación, el primero que no permitía fallos.

Leon mantenía su mirada sobre la imagen en la cámara aunque ésta no estaba grabando. Quería asegurarse que el encuadre era adecuado y que las marcas ensayadas no se salían del mismo. De momento había visto el inicio, con la música de fondo y Miku deslizándose por _el plato_ cantando como era su costumbre aunque no estuvieran grabando. En realidad era un buen hábito porque le permitía crear una mejor imagen previa.

_Un sentimiento cualquiera_.

Miku giró extendiendo los brazos para recibir a Len y Rin. Una segunda cámara grabaría su entrada un momento antes de que la primera volviera a enfocarse en Miku mientras saludaba a cada gemelo.

_Nosotros estamos corriendo_.

Con un giro simultáneo los tres quedaron en posición, con Miku al centro un par de pasos al frente; Len a su izquierda y Rin al lado contrario. La coreografía continuo con una casi perfecta sincronía, pero el leve retraso de Rin aún era tolerable, así que Leon se guardó sus comentarios para el final.

_Entonces mañana con tus manos, ¡vamos a decorar!_

Con un último cameo hacia los gemelos, los tres volvieron a tomar posiciones para dar entrada a Kaito. Cuando la segunda cámara le tomó un acercamiento, Rin, Len y Miku cambiaron de posiciones para integrarlo. Un nuevo giro simultáneo les permitió formar una línea, con Len en el extremo izquierdo visto desde la cámara; Miku junto a él marcando un par de pasos de separación; luego Kaito y Rin al final. Luego de los siguientes pasos que cerraron en un acercamiento a los cuatro, Luka y Meiko se integraron tras recibir el respectivo acercamiento.

_Y solo así el futuro de cualquiera aunque sea débil obtendrá un mañana_.

La disposición cambio con la forma de un triángulo ubicando a Miku al frente. El ritmo era perfecto, aunque dejar a Len en un extremo parecía un desperdicio, era necesario para compensar a Rin quien estaba en el extremo contrario. Kaito mantenía el equilibrio entre ellos y así Luka y Meiko podían lucirse detrás de Miku.

Todos con sus atuendos distintivos, brillaban tal y como Leon había esperado verlos. Miku, con su vestido aguamarina y negro; Luka en su vestido entallado igualmente negro. Meiko luciendo el conjunto rojo de dos piezas que solo ella podía mantener en su sitio. El conjunto escolar a juego para los gemelos de negro y amarillo. Y el saco blanco y azul para Kaito.

Leon estaba por dejarse llevar, inmerso en el resultado de las últimas semanas, con la mano sobre el rostro para evitarse sonreír de anticipación. El equipo técnico a su alrededor se aseguraba de tener todo en orden para la siguiente toma que sería la definitiva, pero nada podía distraerlo hasta que llegó el siguiente coro.

– ¡Así se hace, Len! ¡Esa es la actitud!

Había una sola persona en el mundo que podía cortar la concentración de Len de un solo tajo justo como acababa de ocurrir. Apenas escuchó el intenso grito desde el fondo del estudio se detuvo en seco interrumpiendo al mismo tiempo a Kaito y Rin, quienes notaron su reacción. A Miku, Meiko y Luka les tomó un poco más darse cuenta que ya no las seguían.

Leon se giró en su silla lentamente siguiendo la mirada de Len hacia la persona que se había _atrevido_ a interrumpir. Y aunque se llevó una mano a la frente su exasperación se había esfumado al ver la sonrisa _agresiva_ de Rei Kagene.

Len, por el contrario se había puesto mortalmente serio.

– ¡Ya oyeron al invitado! –gritó Leon levantándose para hacer un exagerado ademan _molesto_ hacia el recién llegado– ¡tendremos un pequeño descanso. No salgan del estudio, pero bájense de ahí! Hay que hacer unos ajustes al escenario –terminó acercándose a los Vocaloid. Les hizo una seña y mientras salían, algunos ayudantes del equipo técnico subieron _al plato_.

Pero era imposible no dejar de mirar a Rei, pese a su porte altivo y su completa falta de atención al entorno, su presencia siempre era llamativa. Tal vez fueran sus similitudes con Len lo que le daban un aire misterioso, pero ni siquiera parecía afectarle los comentarios comparativos que nunca terminaban.

Intencionalmente, Miku se alejó del lugar donde estaba Rei, no tenía nada en contra del Vocaloid pero no era tan extraño evitarlo. La mayoría de las personas en Crypton lo hacían solo porque era difícil hablar con él. Meiko y Luka la siguieron recibiendo las atenciones inmediatas de Lily para el retoque.

Del otro lado del estudio, Rin y Kaito siguieron a Len y la extraña _sombra semioscura_ que lo cubría. Ellos también habían pensado evitar a Rei pero el menor de los Kagamine sabía que eso era imposible, así que se evitó el esfuerzo por intentarlo. Solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del moreno noto a la _personita_ que se escondía a espaldas de Rei. Se detuvo a una prudente distancia justo en el momento en que Ryuto se asomaba.

– ¡Len-chan! –gritó el pequeño acortando la distancia para saltar sobre Len, quien justo a tiempo lo sostuvo evitando que ambos terminaran en el suelo. Pese a ello, Kaito ya había llegado junto a él.

– ¿Ryuto? ¿Qué haces aquí? –sosteniendo al pequeño en brazos como un muñeco demasiado grande, Len lo miró compartiendo su enorme sonrisa. Sin notarlo, detrás de él, Rin y Kaito se miraron con cierta complicidad, había algo _cómico_ en ese dúo.

– ¿Crees que si tú y Len tuvieran un hijo, tendría ese mismo color de cabello? –preguntó Rin hacia Kaito mientras la atención de su hermano estaba atrapada en Ryuto– ya sabes, si la genética se mezcla, y por el color de cabello… –continuo mirando la expresión asustada de Kaito.

– ¿Por qué será que casi siempre me aterran tus ideas? –murmuró usando el mismo tono cómplice evitando que Len los escuchara.

– No lo sé, yo siempre soy muy amable –sonrió– pero te lo advierto, no quiero que sea niña.

Kaito suspiró pensando que lo más aterrador de Rin era la forma como sus "bromas" parecían verdades irrefutables. Las decía de un modo tan convincente que por un momento tuvo que preguntarse qué sería más difícil: que dos hombres tuvieran un hijo o controlar que éste fuera niño.

– Extorsione a Rei-san para que me trajera –dijo Ryuto mirando a Len, igualmente ajeno a la conversación a espaldas del rubio, como si estuviera hablando de un gran logro.

Len frunció el ceño recordando que todo el mal vocabulario que Ryuto aprendía era _cortesía_ de Rei.

– Y me dijo que tú y yo podríamos grabar un video erótico, ¿qué es eso?

Esta vez la expresión de Len se tornó blanca, bajó a Ryuto aprovechando para lanzar una mirada seria a Rei quien fingió una reverencia sonriendo de aquel modo que tanto molestaba.

– ¿Len-chan?

– Es algo de lo que nunca deberías saber el significado –dijo devolviéndole su atención. Ryuto lo miró con sus grandes ojos parpadeando lentamente antes de sonreír y salir corriendo hacia _el plato_.

– ¡Len-chan dijo que grabara un video erótico conmigo! –chilló asegurándose de que todos los escucharan.

– No sabía que tenías esos gustos –dijo Rei acercándose al trío, obviando el barullo que comenzó en el escenario.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Rin, no sabiendo si reírse de su hermano o de Rei.

– Vine con toda la intención de pedirte una cita –dijo estirando su mano frente a Rin. Era el tipo de comentarios que siempre hacía frente a Len, sabiendo lo protector que era con su hermana. Y aunque rara vez alguno de los Kagamine caía en su juego, no dejaba de intentarlo.

– Lo siento, ya se lo prometí a Len –dijo Rin sonriendo en un gesto que casi imitaba al de Rei.

– Una verdadera pena, Len se esta volviendo tan popular y eso que hasta hace poco solo me tenía a mí –dijo sacudiendo su flequillo.

– ¿Y eso cuando se supone que ocurrió? –preguntó Len aligerando su gesto.

Realmente no le desagradaba Rei, no coincidían lo suficiente como para que lo considerara un amigo. Pero era difícil hablar con él, parecía que siempre debía estar a la defensiva y Rei parecía tener una _obsesión_ con él. Más de una vez había escuchado algún comentario al respecto, sobre que Rei se comportaba _diferente_ con él. Aunque no entendía como era ese _diferente_.

– No hace mucho. Recuerdo que te refugiabas en mis brazos cuando la desesperación te superaba –respondió en un tono poético, aunque su mirada decía lo contrario de sus palabras.

– ¿Así fue? –finalmente Kaito se decidió a intervenir abrazando a Len por la espalda. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su cintura, hablo mirando a Rei desde el hombro de Len.

– Me molestaría pensar que _esto_ es cierto –dijo Rei, dejando sus bromas. Fue su turno para mostrarse serio mirando alternadamente a los Vocaloid frente a si.

– ¿Cierto qué? –preguntó Len sin moverse, permitiendo la cercanía de Kaito.

Rei le sostuvo la mirada un momento más antes de chasquear la lengua y buscar su celular. Se entretuvo moviendo el dedo sobre la pantalla antes de acercarse mostrando lo que había encontrado.

– Esto –dijo con la pantalla del teléfono al frente.

Rin se acercó mirando desde el hombro libre de Len aquello que los había hecho sonreír. La fotografía en la pantalla era de Kaito y Len, besándose. Rin se sorprendió de ser la única a quien, al parecer, le preocupaba aquella imagen.

– Ese uniforme no me gustaba mucho, pero creo que se ve bien –dijo Len aumentando la confusión de su hermana.

– Me gusta como te ves con lentes –comentó Kaito siguiéndole el juego. Casi podían escuchar el chirrido de los dientes de Rei.

Rin estuvo a punto de preguntar pero un nuevo vistazo a la foto le recordó que esa imagen pertenecía al último video que habían grabado juntos: "Out of Eden". Entonces fue su turno para sonreír, comprobando lo molesto que parecía Rei.

– Y a mí me gusta tu cabello –dijo Len mirando de reojo al peliazul– se ve mejor al natural.

– Gracias…

Pareció que Kaito iba a besarlo justo cuando Rei gritó.

– ¡Agh! Demonios, dejen de hacer eso. Se supone que deberían negarlo –murmuró girando el teléfono para buscar algo más. No tardó en volver a mostrar la pantalla– ¿y esto?

La fotografía pertenecía a Haitoku no Kioku. En ella, ni Kaito ni Len mostraban sus rostros pero la cercanía de sus cuerpos era _demasiado_ intima, y la ropa de Len _demasiado_ femenina.

– Lo mejor de esa sesión fue como terminó –dijo Len conteniéndose para no reír.

– ¿Te refieres a lo que paso en el estudio, o lo que paso en tu cuarto? –preguntó Kaito acariciando distraídamente el cabello de Len.

– No, lo que paso en _tu_ cuarto –dijo asegurándose de remarcar lo último.

Mientras la pareja se lanzaban miradas que aumentaron el enojo de Rei, Rin bajo la cabeza cubriéndose la boca para no reír.

– Maldición, entonces ¿es cierto? –preguntó Rei en un siseo que sonó amenazante. Su atención fija en Len.

– ¿Qué cosa? –repitió el aludido fingiendo ignorancia.

– Esto –dijo Rei mostrando una última fotografía.

La imagen no pertenecía a ningún video. Y por un momento ni Kaito ni Len reconocieron la situación en que habían sido retratados. Podría tratarse de una imagen alterada, pero entonces Len recordó el improvisado baile que había compartido con Kaito, en medio de un parque luego de la grabación de "_Puzzle_". Se alejó del abrazo del mayor tomando el celular para mirar mejor la fotografía. Había algo curioso en la forma como el Kaito de la imagen lo miraba que no tardo en reflejarse sobre su corazón. De pronto se giró hacia Kaito mostrándosela.

Kaito tardó un momento más en asociar la imagen con un recuerdo cambiando su expresión confusa por una sonrisa de nostalgia.

– Se supone que no debería haber ese tipo de imágenes –dijo bajando la mano de Len para no seguir mirando la foto– en ese entonces no debías saberlo.

– Eso… fue hace meses –dijo Len recapitulando.

Aún se sentía culpable por no haber notado los sentimientos de Kaito hacia él, y en alguna ocasión le había preguntado hacía cuanto se había enamorado. Kaito le había dicho que apenas semanas, si acaso un mes o dos. No demasiado tiempo atrás como para que Len se sintiera culpable por prolongar su tormento personal.

Pero ahora era obvio que le había mentido, y aunque también era obvio el motivo. Eso solo aumentó sus sentimientos de culpa.

– Todo ese tiempo…

– Len, eso ahora no importa –dijo Kaito rozando la mejilla de Len con el dorso de su mano.

– ¡Importa! –saltó de pronto– ¡Yo no…!

– Len –Rin intervino mirando a su hermano con una clara advertencia: no era el momento ni el lugar para seguir hablando.

Len se contuvo de hacer algún tipo de rabieta recordando la presencia de Rei. Se giró para mirar al moreno quien parecía un poco confundido, y sin pedirle permiso borró la fotografía.

– Rei –llamó arrojándole el teléfono– sobre tu pregunta –dijo sonriendo con arrogancia. Justo el tipo de gesto que le había ganado la curiosidad de Rei.

Pero no le dio oportunidad de pensar algo más o siquiera de responderle cuando volvió a girarse hacia Kaito, tiró de su ropa a la altura del cuello obligándolo a inclinarse para quedar a su altura y unió sus labios, sin importarle la mirada de Rei, ni la de su hermana. Y por suerte, nadie a su alrededor les prestaba atención.

– ¡Ahora si te mato! –soltó Rei mostrándose sonrojado, inquieto y con los ojos brillantes, agitando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Realmente no se veía molesto, su reacción era más parecida al berrinche de un niño.

Por eso Rin se tomó la molestia de interponerse frente al moreno, ya sin poder evitar las carcajadas que tanto había contenido, contrario a la mirada avergonzada del Kagene. Al mismo tiempo Len compartió su euforia apesar del rostro abochornado de Kaito.

Y con todo el escándalo, ya tenían la atención del equipo técnico y del resto de Vocaloid.

– ¡Yo los vi! –soltó Ryuto un par de pasos cerca semi trepado sobre una de las cámaras, con un asistente al lado que trataba de bajarlo– ¡se estaban besando!

Aunque prácticamente todas las miradas se centraron en el extraño cuarteto, las risas al unísono de los Kagamine disiparon cualquier intención por preguntar.

Rei bajó los brazos derrotado, sabiéndose víctima de una broma de los gemelos. Su mirada volvió a ser el frío gesto de suficiencia mientras veía a Rin un momento y luego a Len. Cuando se giró hacia Kaito, encontró la atención del Vocaloid sobre Len, mirándolo con un gesto que el calificaría de _repulsivo_ pero que era obvio que no formaba parte de la _broma_.

– Si ya terminaron por qué no trabajan que para eso les pagan –siseo el moreno cuando finalmente Rin pudo tranquilizarse y Len dejo de frotar su estómago.

– No es mala idea –intervino Leon gritando desde el escenario– todos, regresen a sus lugares.

– Ustedes no tienen remedio –Yukari apareció frente a los gemelos cargando un pequeño maletín con lo necesario para el retoque. Los detuvo un par de minutos junto a Kaito mientras Luka, Meiko y Miku regresaban al escenario.

– ¿Aún sigues trabajando aquí? –preguntó Rei esperando molestar a Yukari.

– Por supuesto –respondió la Vocaloid girándose para mostrar una coqueta sonrisa– sigo esperando que regreses. Me muero por arreglarte con un traje que tenga orejas de conejo.

– ¡Yo quiero ver eso! –saltó Rin guiñando un ojo a Rei antes de salir corriendo detrás de su hermano.

– Detesto a ese par –murmuró mirando a los gemelos.

– Si, lo sé –dijo Yukari cerrando su maletín– son adorables.

Luego del fallido ensayo final, lo único que Leon quería era asegurarse de que todos sabían la coreografía, así que cambió la dinámica colocando a los Vocaloid en un punto de la canción donde ya estuvieran juntos. Así, repitieron la formación en "v", con Miku al centro; Len y Rin a sus lados, hincados. Luka y Meiko junto a cada gemelo y Kaito un par de pasos exactamente detrás de Miku.

– ¡Si todos están listos…! –Leon gritó dirigiéndose al equipo técnico, recibiendo diversas señas para iniciar.

– Me duelen las rodillas –dijo Rin mientras Leon les daba la espalda, aunque pareció hablar en un susurro tuvo toda la intención de ser escuchada.

– ¿Y yo debo estar aquí? –preguntó Meiko desde su estática posición– creí que era más alta que Luka.

– Creo que tengo un problema con una de mis botas –dijo la pelirosa mirando discretamente bajo su falda.

Miku cerró los ojos tratando de no reír, pero escuchar el castañeo de Len a su lado, le hacía cada más difícil mantenerse seria. Parecía que la presencia de Rei había logrado aligerar la tensión que Leon les había impuesto, por extraño que fuera.

– ¡Mucha ropa! –gritó Ryuto de pronto, ocupando el asiento de una cámara que no estaba en uso– ¡no sé que signifique eso pero ya hagan algo! –gritó aplaudiendo.

– Ese niño tiene una boca muy grande.

Kaito se giró para encarar a quien había hecho el comentario a espaldas de él. Y parecía que las sorpresas no terminaban ese día.

– Tiene la mala suerte de vivir con los Kagene –dijo mirando al frente, por la distancia en que estaban acomodados nadie más escuchó la voz de Gakupo, pero los camarógrafos si lo notaron. Hasta que Leon llegó junto a ellos y se giró para ver el escenario, tampoco lo notó.

– ¿Y ahora tú que haces ahí? –gritó Leon haciendo que los Vocaloid miraran hacia tras.

– Creo que este video sería mejor con más personas –dijo acomodándose a un lado de Kaito. Rin y Len se levantaron dando por perdido un ensayo más; y antes de que alguien pudiera evitarlo Ryuto llegó al escenario.

– Entonces yo voy junto a Len-chan –dijo alineándose.

– ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? –preguntó Gakupo– a ver, ¿qué estaban haciendo? –se alineo junto a Miku agitando los brazos sin mucho sentido. Consiguió una sonrisa de la diva antes de que ella misma se alineara.

En algún momento de la coreografía los seis Vocaloid se colocaban en una fila, así que Miku usó ese punto como base para continuar los pasos mostrando a Gakupo lo que tenía que hacer. Para el chico no resultó muy difícil imitarla pero Ryuto, un par de pasos al lado estaba teniendo problemas para ver lo que Miku hacia. Len se acomodó a su lado y le mostró lo que seguía, Rin no tardó en unirse al otro lado de Ryuto. Ya alineados los otros Vocaloid no tardaron en unirse.

Un par de minutos después terminaron con un cierre diferente al que estaba planeado para el video. Para ese momento, Leon ya no sabía si resignarse o dejarlo pasar solo para que su estómago siguiera en su lugar. Pero tuvo que volver a mirar al curioso grupo cuando Gakupo lo llamó.

– ¡Conseguí la autorización! –gritó desde el escenario antes de acercarse al rubio.

Fue el turno de Leon para que una sonrisa casi gatuna se dibujara en su rostro alertando a los Vocaloid de que tal vez se habían excedido con su falta de atención.

– Kaito, Len –llamó logrando que los aludidos le devolvieran un par de gestos extraños– más tarde voy a hablarles sobre Vanan'ice.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Solo tengo tres cosas que decir, ejem, Rei no esta enamorado de Len, creo XD jajaja, ni idea de que tenga eso que ver, pero quería decirlo. En realidad su relación es un poco –bastante- complicada pero no podría explicarlo aquí. Como ya había dicho antes, sino me equivoco en el capítulo pasado, tenía planeado incluir otros Vocaloid, algunos de ellos eran Gachapoid y Rei; y aquí están = P

Segundo, todos sabemos lo que significa Vanan'ice *^* y sino, no me lo digan, me voy a ofender, je, pero si busquen videos, en lo personal me encantan las canciones de ese trío.

Y tercero, FIN. Sip, así como suena, para mí más doloroso que para ustedes, eso lo sé. Me encanto escribir este fic, me divertí mucho con una idea que empecé a escribir sin la intención de publicar, solo era para sacarlo de mí; y aún en este momento acabando el "Bonus Track", sigo pensando que quiero seguirlo. Pero eso es todo lo que diré, no sé si habrá segunda parte, deje un final bastante abierto para eso, pero juro que no fue a propósito, esto solo demuestra que no podía darle un final y lo alargue desde el capítulo 16 , lo siento, en serio no podía.

Pero eso es todo, muchas gracias a todas las lindas personas que siguieron leyendo, gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este "final" sea adecuado, que les haya hecho pasar un buen rato, tanto como a mí el escribirlo y espero leernos en alguna otra historia!

¡Besos!

Yui-chan

"Decorator" – Project Diva – Version Miku Hatsune


End file.
